Ocho
by Chana1
Summary: Todo comenzó con ella pero muchas otras la siguieron. ¿Alguien será capaz de detenerlo? -Faberry-
1. Capítulo 1: Extraña sensación

**Lo reconozco, soy un desastre con la continuidad de mis historias, pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando me llega la inspiración tengo que aprovecharla y ahora me ha venido con esta nueva historia. Que conste que no voy a dejar las otras, tendrán sus continuaciones y su futuro final, os lo prometo.**

**Pensé en escribir esta historia entera y luego publicarla pero no he podido evitar subirla, necesito saber como vais viendo la historia para saber mas o menos por donde seguir o si lo estoy haciendo bien, ya que es un genero que nunca he tratado.**

**_Título:_**_ Ocho_

**_Resumen:_**_ Todo comenzó con ella pero muchas otras la siguieron ¿Alguien será capaz de detenerlo?_

_**Advertencias:** Categoría M por las escenas de fuerte contenido tanto sexual como de terror. Si no te sientes cómodo con ello te recomiendo que no continúes leyendo. No es una historia de amor épica y llena de romanticismo así que si buscas eso recomiendo lo mismo._

**_Genero:_**_ Principalmente quiero que sea una historia de Terror con contenido Sobrenatural, pero la Angustia y el Misterio estará muy presente._

_**Aclaraciones:** Nos encontramos a mediados de la primera temporada. Quinn nunca se quedó embarazada de Puck. Los padres de Quinn difieren mucho de la serie, son comprensivos y apoyan a su hija de manera incondicional. Shelby y Jess nunca han aparecido, por tanto Rachel no sabe quien es su madre biológica.  
><em>

_**Nota:**__ Todos los capítulos tienen la misma extensión. Unas 2000 palabras cada uno. Aun no la he terminado así que no puedo deciros cuantos capítulos son pero pongamos mas o menos unos 20 para que os hagáis una idea._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 1: Extraña sensación<span>_**

Quinn abrió los ojos perezosamente acostumbrándose a los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana mientras fruncía el ceño y tanteaba con la mano intentando apagar el ruidoso despertador que no le permitía dormir más.

Después de unos segundos intentándolo se dio por vencida y abrió del todo los ojos fulminándolo con la mirada y apagándolo con fuerza, suspiró y se volvió a tumbar disfrutando de unos minutos de tranquilidad antes de tener que levantarse.

Esos pocos minutos hicieron que se diese cuenta de algo extraño, algo que nunca antes había sentido y que no sabía muy bien como definir o como explicar. Frunció de nuevo el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados intentando descubrir de que se trataba, pero era inútil, solo sentía algo en su interior, algo raro, una sensación que se agolpaba en su pecho dificultándole el respirar con normalidad.

No sabía porque, pero tenía la impresión de que esa sensación era una premonición de que su día no iba a ser como cualquier otro, que algo iba a pasar.

Se planteó quedarse en la cama, fingir estar enferma y de esa manera permanecer en la seguridad de la casa donde sabía que nada podría ocurrir, aunque pensándolo bien, quedarse sola en casa durante una mañana donde se supone que nunca hay nadie no le dio tampoco muy buena sensación, lo último que quería es ser asesinada en su propia cama por un psicópata, o algo mucho peor.

Gruñó y se levantó a regañadientes de la cama para después comenzar con su rutina de la mañana y prepararse para comenzar el día.

Cuando estuvo totalmente lista se miró en el espejo durante unos momentos asegurándose que estaba perfecta. Su pelo rubio estaba perfectamente atado en una coleta y el uniforme de animadora pegado a cada parte de su piel perfectamente colocado. Miró sus ojos verdes a través del cristal dándose fuerzas para el largo día que la esperaba y después se encaminó hacia la planta baja, concretamente hacia la cocina, donde su madre ya estaba preparando el desayuno para el resto de la familia.

-Buenos días –murmuró Quinn no muy animada.

Su madre la miró de reojo mientras hacía los huevos revueltos.

-Buenos días cariño –le sonrió dulcemente- ¿Has dormido bien?

Quinn se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa comenzando a servirse un zumo mientras Judy se acercaba con la sartén sirviéndole los huevos en su plato, acompañado ya por el bacon que tanto adoraba su hija.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó después de unos minutos en los que Quinn solo removía la comida mirándola fijamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Es solo que me encuentro… -se calló durante unos segundos meditando como explicarlo- rara –fue el único adjetivo que se le ocurrió.

-Cualquier problema a estas horas se soluciona con un buen desayuno –le sonrió intentando animarla a lo que Quinn asintió lentamente comiendo un poco.

Justo en ese momento Russell apareció por la puerta, ya totalmente vestido con su traje y con su maletín en la mano, se acercó a Quinn dejándole un suave beso en la cabeza y luego se acercó hasta su mujer dándole un beso en los labios para después sentarse a la mesa, dejando el maletín a un lado.

-¿Cómo está mi niña preciosa? –le preguntó Russell con dulzura.

-Bien papá –murmuró Quinn- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, sino llegaré tarde –les dijo para después levantarse de la mesa.

Les dio un beso a cada uno y después de coger su mochila salió de la casa rumbo a su coche.

Los dos padres la miraron extrañados y luego se miraron entre ellos para encogiéndose de hombros no entendiendo muy bien que le pasaba a su hija.

Cuando Quinn llegó al instituto se dio cuenta que iba un poco retrasada, nada que no pudiera solucionar dándose prisa en coger sus libros de la taquilla y luego ir directamente a la clase de Biología que la esperaba.

Caminó por los pasillos mientras la marea de estudiantes se alejaban dejándole paso, por algo era la jefa de animadoras, todo el mundo la temía y si no lo hacían ella se encargaba de demostrarles el motivo por el que el resto lo hacía.

No tardó nada en llegar a su taquilla, dándose cuenta que le quedaban un par de minutos para que empezara la clase, así que se relajó y se dispuso a abrir su taquilla, pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo extraño en ella.

No sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba mal, pero había algo diferente, quizás una nueva mancha o algo así pero no conseguía descifrarlo y mientras seguía intentándolo un fuerte golpe en su hombro la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Se tambaleó gruñendo a quien se hubiese atrevido a chocar con ella provocando que su mochila se cayese al suelo con un golpe sordo junto con los libros de la otra persona. Levantó la vista totalmente furiosa dispuesta a aniquilar a quien fuese cuando se dio cuenta que era Rachel la que se encontraba frente a ella, con el rostro totalmente pálido, ojeras y mirándola con un terror absoluto.

-Yo… lo siento –farfulló temblando ligeramente mientras se inclinaba a recoger lo que se había caído.

Quinn colocó sus manos en las caderas mirándola mientras la otra se encargaba de todo. Cuando por fin recogió su mochila y se la tendió para que la cogiese la rubia se dio cuenta que su mano temblaba considerablemente.

-Mira por donde andas –gruñó Quinn arrebatándole la mochila mientras Rachel recogía en esta ocasión sus pertenencias encogiéndose ligeramente- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó después de unos segundos mirándola extrañada.

-Si, por supuesto, siento mucho haber chocado contigo Quinn, iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que te habías situado en mi camino, no volverá a ocurrir –dijo rápidamente casi sin respirar para después alejarse con paso ligero del lugar.

Quinn la siguió con la mirada frunciendo el ceño. No entendía la actitud de la chica, si bien no eran amigas, el tiempo en el que Rachel tenía miedo de la rubia ya había pasado y de un tiempo atrás habían podido mantener alguna conversación civilizada sin intentar matarse la una a la otra, así que esa actitud de pánico que presentaba Rachel era demasiado raro, sobretodo porque parecía que no era por ella por lo que tenía miedo. ¿Qué podría causar que Rachel Berry actuase de esa manera?

El sonido de la campana anunciando el principio de las clases sacó a Quinn de sus pensamientos. Gruñó dándose cuenta que ahora si que llegaba tarde y abrió rápidamente la taquilla para coger sus libros.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas retrocediendo rápidamente.

Debido a la impresión resbaló acabando en el suelo pero aun así siguió retrocediendo hasta que la pared se lo impedía sin dejar de mirar el interior de su taquilla.

El pasillo entero se quedó en silencio mirándola entre asustados y totalmente confundidos mientras Quinn estaba en estado de shock sin poder moverse.

El interior de su taquilla estaba repleto de arañas. Se movían con velocidad entre sus libros y las multitud de telas de araña que habían formado en el interior. Comenzaron a deslizarse al exterior acercándose lentamente a Quinn pero la chica no reaccionó hasta que una comenzó a subirle por la pierna, acariciando su piel a cada paso que daba, en ese momento se sacudió violentamente y comenzó a patalear intentando alejarlas inútilmente. Las arañas comenzaron a rodearla y metérsele por la ropa sin poder ya evitarlo, hasta que de repente algo muy frio chocó con fuerza contra ella.

Todo se volvió blanco y no conseguía ver lo que ocurría, solo sentía las pequeñas patas arrastrándose por su cuerpo y una mano que la agarró con fuerza levantándola y alejándola de allí. Cuando el humo blanco había desaparecido levemente se dio cuenta que era Puck el que se encontraba a su lado, con un extintor apretándolo con fuerza intentando que las arañas dejaran de seguirla.

Quinn rápidamente comenzó a sacudirse mientras chillaba asqueada pero no conseguía que la sensación de las arañas se fuese de su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin Puck pudo deshacerse de todas ellas se giró para mirar a la rubia que seguía sacudiéndose horrorizada.

-Dios, parecía que te iban a comer entre todas, además solo te seguían a ti –dijo el chico con poco tacto acercándose a ella- Creo que será mejor que vayas a cambiarte y a darte una ducha –le propuso.

Quinn asintió rápidamente ignorando su primer comentario y se alejó de allí lo más rápido posible en dirección a los vestuarios. Sentía todo su cuerpo asqueado y un hormigueo se había instalado en cada parte de su piel haciendo que se volviese loca intentando eliminar las arañas que ya no se encontraban allí.

Entró con un gran estruendo en el vestuario vacío y se desvistió todo lo deprisa que pudo para después meterse bajo el agua caliente de las duchas frotando su cuerpo y sacudiéndose el pelo con fuerza no queriendo que ninguno de esos bicho siguiese alojado en ella.

Se pasó el resto de la hora bajo aquel agua intentando que cualquier rastro de ellas fuese eliminado y solo salió de allí cuando el agua ya estaba demasiado fría y se encontraba tiritando. Se envolvió en una toalla y caminó hacia donde había dejado su uniforme, arrugado y tirado sobre uno de los bancos. Lo miró desde lejos mientras se mordía el labio no atreviéndose a acercarse.

Se mantuvo allí durante unos minutos hasta que vio como una de las arañas se deslizaba por los pliegues de la falda hasta el suelo y luego se acercaba lentamente a ella. Quinn retrocedió totalmente asustada de nuevo y dando pequeños saltitos intentando mantenerse lo más alejada posible de aquel inmundo bicho. De repente, cuando la araña ya se encontraba casi deslizándose por su pie apareció en su ángulo de visión un gran pie envuelto en unas zapatillas deportivas que se estrelló contra el aplastándolo con fuerza.

La rubia respiró aliviada y por fin levantó la vista enfrentando a Sue Sylvester, entrenadora de las animadoras, mirándola frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y tú eres mi jefa de animadoras? ¿La que tiene miedo de unas simples arañas? –gruñó.

Quinn retrocedió encogiéndose en su toalla esperando que la entrenadora siguiese gritándole.

-Quizás hubiese sido mejor que aquel grupo de arañas te comiese, así no tendría que ver tu cara todos los días –continuó mientras se acercaba al uniforme tirado sobre el banco- Me llevo esto para quemarlo, tú coge otro del armario y mas te vale que esta vez no lo contamines –se alejó hacia la puerta de su despacho- Por cierto, será mejor que pidas otra taquilla, no creo que quieras volver a abrir aquella –murmuró para después dejar completamente sola a la rubia.

Quinn suspiró aliviada, a pesar de las duras palabras de la entrenadora, sabía que todo aquello había sido su forma de mostrar preocupación y ayuda por lo que acababa de pasar, una forma un poco rara, pero así era ella.

Mientras se vestía y se peinaba de nuevo, recordó de nuevo esa sensación que había sentido esa misma mañana, quizás había sido un aviso sobre este extraño accidente que acababa de tener. No eran normales esas arañas, su tamaño y forma no coincidía con las comunes por esa zona geográfica y era imposible que tal cantidad de ellas se hubiesen reunido allí entre el día anterior cuando abandonó la escuela y esta misma mañana. Además tenían una extraña fijación por ella, no habían intentado atacar a ningún otro alumno que se encontraba cerca de ella en esos momentos, la miraban a ella, se centraban en ella, se sentía como si fuese su presa y ellos la estuviesen cazando.

Quizás todo había sido una broma de mal gusto, pero aun así era muy raro. También podría haber sido obra de alguno de los muchos chicos que atormentaba, a lo mejor había entrenado a cada una de esas arañas para que la atacasen y las había metido en su taquilla para acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente ante esa idea, era una total tontería. Estaba comenzando a delirar al igual que Rachel y eso no era una buena señal. Seguramente era una de esas cosas de la naturaleza inexplicables y le había tocado a ella sufrirla, por desgracia.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota importante<span>:**_ Automáticamente después de subir este capítulo subiré el siguiente para que os metáis un poco mas en la historia pero después de eso sereis vosotros los que manejéis la frecuencia con la que actualice. Me explico. Cuantos mas comentarios haya mas rapido subiré la historia y que conste que con comentarios me refiero a los que me dicen algo, no simplemente que la siga o cosas así. Necesito que me digais como la vais viendo, quejas, lo que os gusta, os da asco, miedo, cualquiera de estas cosas me sirve. También me sirve que me odiéis y esas cosas con tal de que me digáis el porqué. Esto no es para conseguir mas comentarios, es para que os deis cuenta lo importante que son los comentarios coherentes y con fundamento para los escritores y sobretodo para ayudarme un poco con la historia. Asi que ya sabéis.** ¡Comentar!**_

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	2. Capítulo 2: Taquilla 2648

**_Capítulo 2: Taquilla 2648_**

Salió de los vestuarios con paso firme, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero había ocurrido y el rumor se extendió como la pólvora por todo el instituto. Ya no había un alma que no supiese lo ocurrido hacia apenas una hora pero ella decidió ignorarlos y lanzarles una mirada fulminante a cualquiera que pensase que aquello había conseguido que se ablandase. Su expresión fue imperturbable durante todo el camino hacia la secretaría hasta que pasó frente a su taquilla. Una leve mueca apareció en su rostro sin poder evitarlo y se pegó a la pared contraria todo lo que pudo, lo último que quería era acercarse a aquel lugar.

El suelo se encontraba ligeramente resbaladizo siendo indicado con un pequeño cartel amarillo para que nadie sufriese un accidente. La taquilla estaba aun abierta y su interior estaba completamente blanco debido a que Puck lo había rociado a conciencia con el extintor. Sus libros estaban destrozados tanto como las fotos y apuntes que guardaba en su interior, todo el curso a la mierda a excepción de lo poco que se había salvado y que se encontraba dentro de su mochila.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la mochila no estaba donde había sido tirada cuando retrocedió asustada y se preguntó que habría sido de ella, solo esperaba poder recuperarla, los apuntes más importantes se encontraban allí y de verdad los necesitaba. Gruñó y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de secretaría la cual abrió con fuerza haciendo que la pequeña señora sentada tras la mesa de escritorio diese un pequeño salto asustada.

Caminó con firmeza hasta colocarse frente a ella haciendo que se encogiese aun más en su asiento.

-¿Qué desea Srta. Fabray? –dijo en tono apenas audible.

Su reputación había cruzado la frontera de los alumnos y todo el instituto la conocía, incluidos los que trabajaban en él, no solo por el hecho de que nadie se atrevía a contradecir a la protegida de Sylvester, sino que sabían que Quinn podría llegar a ser aun mas cruel que la entrenadora.

-Una nueva taquilla –espetó con las manos en la cadera.

-Oh… -desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio- ¿Así que fue a usted a la que le ocurrió el accidente con las arañas? –preguntó sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

-No he venido aquí a hablar con usted, quiero mi taquilla –dijo con firmeza.

La señora se removió inquieta en su asiento mientras comenzaba a trastear con el ordenador.

-Solo hay una libre pero… -comenzó a decir pero se detuvo unos segundos mordiéndose el labio haciendo exasperar a Quinn- se encuentra en la parte baja, al final del último pasillo –murmuró.

Quinn la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Esa parte siquiera está abierta a los alumnos? –preguntó con ironía.

-S.. si, solo está un poco abandonada, nada mas –le explicó con la voz entrecortada.

-Está bien –dijo soltando un suspiro cansado.

La secretaria garabateó unos números en un trozo de papel y se lo tendió a la rubia con la mano algo temblorosa.

-Este es el número de la taquilla y el código del candado –le explicó.

Quinn agarró el papel con firmeza apretándolo con el puño y abandonó aquel lugar sin decir nada más. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y cogió aire lentamente intentando tranquilizarse y que la tensión que sentía después de lo ocurrido se desvaneciese por lo menos un poco.

-Hey… -oyó de repente a su lado haciendo que pegase un pequeño salto asustada.

Miró rápidamente encontrándose a Puck mirándola algo incomodo mientras se mordía el labio.

-Lo siento –susurró.

-¿Qué pasa? –gruñó ella volviendo a tomar el control de sus emociones.

-Quería saber como estabas –dijo él lentamente mirándola preocupado.

-¿No tienes clases? –preguntó confundida mientras miraba a su alrededor encontrando el pasillo vacío debido a que la segunda clase ya había comenzado.

-He dicho que estaba cansado y me he ido –se encogió de hombros.

Quinn lo miró de manera reprobatoria pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario sabiendo que Puck era imposible en ese sentido, nada responsable y un cabeza loca.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estas? –insistió después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Bien –dijo con firmeza y después de unos segundos añadió- Gracias –susurró esto último.

-Un placer –murmuró encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros- Por cierto, no quería que la perdieses –de repente sacó la mochila de Quinn tras su espalda y se la tendió a la rubia la cual retrocedió levemente- tranquila, me he asegurado de que no hay arañas –le explicó con una suave sonrisa.

Quinn por fin pudo relajarse, por lo menos lo mas que podía en esos instantes y suspiró aliviada cogiendo la mochila para después abrazar con suavidad al gran chico frente a ella.

-Gracias Puck –le susurró.

El chico asintió lentamente abrazándola con firmeza dándole una sensación extraña de seguridad.

-Estaba pensando… -murmuró el chico después de unos segundos- ¿Te apetecería salir una noche? –preguntó esperanzado.

Quinn se separó de él lentamente.

-Puck no… -le advirtió pero no había maldad en su voz- sabes que lo que pasó aquella noche no volverá a pasar.

-¡Pero… -comenzó a decir pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

-No, no me interesas de esa manera, lo siento –le explicó.

Puck apretó los puños molesto.

-¿Qué sigues detrás de Finn? ¿Qué te da él que no pueda darte yo? –gruñó.

-Ya no me interesa Finn –sentenció.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó confundido- ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente intentarlo?

-No quiero estar con nadie en estos momentos.

-¿Significa eso que en un futuro puede ocurrir?

-No lo se Puck, todo es posible, pero ahora no necesito un novio, sino un amigo –dijo mostrando levemente una debilidad, cosa que no era muy común en ella.

El chico la miró durante unos segundos y después asintió con firmeza.

-Yo puedo hacer eso –afirmó- Por ahora… -dejó caer haciendo que la rubia suspirase levemente.

-Gracias Puck –le dijo con suavidad para después pasar por su lado y alejarse por el pasillo mientras sentía su mirada clavada en ella a cada paso que daba.

Pero cuando llegó a la mitad del pasillo se giró levemente mirando sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta que Puck hacía ya tiempo que había desaparecido, pero ella seguía notando una intensa mirada dirigida hacia ella.

Frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor pero fue inútil, estaba completamente sola y aquello solo fue una de las rarezas de aquel extraño día.

Caminó por los largos pasillos, girando en cada esquina mientras se alejaba y se alejaba hasta uno de los lugares mas apartados de todo el instituto. Siguió por el último pasillo, donde al final podía ver unas pocas taquillas esparcidas de manera desorganizada. El lugar estaba mal iluminado, aparte de sucio y el olor de humedad se hacia presente por todos los lados al igual que algunas manchas. Era evidente que esa zona era muy diferente a donde se encontraba anteriormente su taquilla, en el centro de todas las clases, con gran accesibilidad y totalmente libre de estos olores, pero en estos momentos prefería mil veces este recóndito lugar a volver a abrir esa endiablada taquilla llena de arañas.

Se detuvo mirando las últimas taquillas frunciendo ligeramente el ceño para después abrir su puño y mirar por primera vez el papel que le habían entregado.

_Taquilla 2648_

_Código 1973_

-De acuerdo –murmuró para después comenzar a buscar su taquilla.

Después de unos cuantos segundos por fin la localizó. Se encontraba al final del todo, cerca de la esquina y estaba totalmente sola. La luz en esa zona era claramente insuficiente así que casi a tientas introdujo el código. Una vez, dos veces y nada.

Gruñó y golpeó la taquilla con fuerza, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era tener que regresar con la secretaria a preguntar que es lo que ocurría pero justo cuando la golpeó otro sonido se hizo presente. Un suave golpe procedente de detrás de la taquilla. Quinn automáticamente retrocedió aun con los nervios de punta por todo lo ocurrido. Después de un tiempo en el que nada mas se escuchó se acercó frunciendo el ceño confundida, cogió el móvil alumbrándose para poder ver algo en aquella oscuridad y se inclinó en el hueco entre la pared y la taquilla. Al principio no vio nada fuera de lo normal, aparte de suciedad y humedad por todas partes, pero después de mirar a conciencia se dio cuenta de un pequeño hueco de respiración en la parte baja de la pared donde se le había caído la tapa contra la taquilla, seguramente ese había sido el ruido.

Se iba a levantar para volver intentar abrir la taquilla cuando se dio cuenta de algo extraño en el interior de aquel conducto, una pequeña caja envuelta en un sucio plástico se podía deslumbrar y la curiosidad pudo mas que cualquier otro sentimiento que pudo tener.

Se incorporó de nuevo y observó aquella taquilla decidiendo como moverla para poder llegar a ese objeto que se encontraba allí, no tardó mucho en acercarse por completo, agarrarla y tirar de ella con fuerza separándola apenas unos milímetros de la pared.

-Dios –gruñó tomando aire- ¿De que está hecha? ¿De hormigo armado?

Volvió a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo el mismo insignificante resultado. Se separó y volvió a observarla mientras meditaba y decidió empujarla a un lado apoyándose en la pared para ejercer mas fuerza. Después de unos pocos empujones por fin consiguió alejarla lo suficiente como para que la vieja tapa del conducto se cayese al suelo dejándolo totalmente accesible. Se metió por el pequeño hueco que había dejado y alargó la mano hasta que rozó con sus dedos el sucio plástico, por fin consiguió cogerlo pero de repente sintió como una suave caricia en la parte superior de su mano haciendo que soltase un gran alarido y tirase del plástico con fuerza acabando sentada en el suelo con aquella extraña caja en su regazo.

Frunció el ceño y se miró la mano para ver si encontraba alguna araña pero no vio nada fuera de lo común, a lo mejor simplemente había sido producido por su cabeza y no había ocurrido de verdad. Suspiró y aun sentada en aquel sucio suelo, total ya estaba llena de polvo, desenvolvió con cuidado la caja hasta que el plástico acabó en el suelo abandonado.

Observó la pequeña caja con detenimiento, apenas ocupaba la palma de su mano y unos extraños símbolos estaban grabados en ella, símbolos que nunca antes había visto pero se imaginó que eran simplemente decoración así que se dispuso a abrir la caja lentamente. Cuando la tapa fue levantada lo que encontró en el interior la confundió aun más. Se trataba de un colgante de plata con forma de estrella y por detrás tenía grabadas unas simples iniciales.

_"E&S"_

-¿Quiénes son E&S? –se preguntó a si misma extrañada.

Se notaba que aquella caja debía de llevar allí muchos años, quizás mas incluso de los que pensaba pero no terminaba de comprender que es lo que hacía allí, ¿Quién lo había dejado y por qué? Era evidente que nunca iba a encontrar una respuesta a cualquiera de las preguntas que tenía ni mucho menos encontrar a quien fuesen esas personas.

Miró la estrella con detenimiento y no pudo evitar que la imagen de Rachel apareciese en su mente, sonrió suavemente y se colocó el colgante en el cuello ocultándolo después bajo su uniforme, no sabía el motivo por el que lo hizo, solo quería llevarlo con ella, a lo mejor conseguía que le trajera la suerte que necesitaba para pasar ese infierno de día.

Se levantó del suelo recogiendo la pequeña cajita y volvió a intentar abrir la taquilla, mas que nada por cabezonería que por otra cosa, pero curiosamente abrió a la primera y con total facilidad, frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo mas colocó su mochila en el interior después de coger los libros necesarios y situó la caja en la parte superior. Cerró la taquilla y se encaminó hacia la clase de Matemáticas que tenía a tercera hora, ya había perdido dos horas y no podía seguir faltando a clase, aunque lo tuviese justificado.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota importante<span>:**_ Sereis vosotros los que manejéis la frecuencia con la que actualice. Me explico. Cuantos mas comentarios haya mas rapido subiré la historia y que conste que con comentarios me refiero a los que me dicen algo, no simplemente que la siga o cosas así. Necesito que me digais como la vais viendo, quejas, lo que os gusta, os da asco, miedo, cualquiera de estas cosas me sirve siempre que lo argumentéis. También me sirve que me odiéis y esas cosas con tal de que me digáis el porqué. Esto no es para conseguir mas comentarios, es para que os deis cuenta lo importante que son los comentarios coherentes y con fundamento para los escritores y sobretodo para ayudarme un poco con la historia. Asi que ya sabéis.** ¡Comentar!**_

_****_**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	3. Capítulo 3: Final de un largo día

_Capítulo 3: Final de un largo día_

El resto de la mañana pasó para Quinn sin más sobresaltos, afortunadamente, aunque tener que ir cada cambio de clase a su lejana taquilla la estaba poniendo de un humor de perros. Y no ayudaba que Santana se riese de ella cada vez que se alejaba por el pasillo a recoger sus libros.

Tanto ella como Britt se habían acercado a ella en clase de Filosofía nada mas que llegó, preguntándole e intentando averiguar si lo que habían oído era cierto o solo un rumor absurdo.

-¿Es cierto que unas arañas te han llevado a su guarida para hacerte su reina? –preguntó Britt emocionada.

Quinn rápidamente la fulminó con la mirada y después miró a Santana que se encontraba a su lado girando los ojos indicándole que no le hiciera caso.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Santana.

-Había arañas en mi taquilla –dijo de manera escueta abriendo sus libros e ignorándolas.

-¿Cuántas? –insistió con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

-¡Yo que sé Santana! Un montón, ¿qué te importa? –espetó malhumorada.

Lo último que quería en esos momentos era tener que explicar de nuevo que es lo que había ocurrido y mucho menos responder a las extrañas preguntas de la latina.

-¡Pero quiero detalles! –dijo la otra con voz de niña pequeña.

Quinn alzó una ceja mirándola a lo que rápidamente Santana añadió.

-Me gustan las cosas macabras y paranormales, ¿qué pasa? –dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morritos.

La rubia suspiró molesta y dirigió de nuevo su atención a su libro justo a tiempo para que el profesor hiciera acto de presencia y la clase comenzase.

Cuando la clase terminó sintió la presencia de Santana sobre ella mientras se movía claramente impaciente.

-¿Y ahora que? –gruñó sin mirarla mientras recogía sus cosas.

-¡He tenido una idea genial! –dijo emocionada y Quinn la miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Y si nos colamos en el instituto de noche y hacemos la güija o algo así?

-Ni de coña, ¿te has vuelto loca? –espetó levantándose y saliendo de la clase mientras Santana y Britt la seguían.

-¿Qué pasa que la jefa de animadoras le tiene miedo a un simple juego? Quizás te estas ablandando demasiado como para estar en ese puesto –dijo Santana intentando sacar a relucir su orgullo cosa que consiguió rápidamente.

Quinn se detuvo de repente y se giró enfrentándose a la latina fulminándola con la mirada.

-Yo no tengo miedo –gruñó- Prepáralo, allí estaré –afirmó para después alejarse por el pasillo en dirección a su nueva taquilla.

Santana sonrió de manera traviesa mientras la veía alejarse planeando exactamente todo lo que iba a ocurrir en esa pequeña reunión, iba a ser genial.

El día por fin había terminado para Quinn después de su practica agotadora con las animadoras, aunque quizás no es que fuese agotadora, sino que el humor de la rubia no era el mejor para aguantar los constantes gritos de la entrenadora y su afán por conseguir ser las mejores, aunque eso significase que se tuviesen que arrastrar por el fango para conseguirlo.

Cuando llegó a su casa estaba totalmente agotada metal y físicamente, apenas murmuró un saludo a su madre que se encontraba en la cocina y fue directa a su habitación dejándose caer en la cama automáticamente. Todos sus músculos se quejaron al impactar contra la cama, pero ella ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para emitir ningún sonido así que se quedó allí, tirada y con los ojos cerrados esperando que ese desastre de día terminase por fin.

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo allí, se había quedado en un estado de vigilia en el que no estaba ni despierta ni dormida hasta que un suave golpe en la puerta y la voz de su madre hizo que regresase a la realidad.

-Cariño… -susurró Judy recibiendo solo una especie de gruñido de parte de su hija- la cena está lista, ¿vas a bajar?

-Ahora voy mamá –murmuró aun sin moverse.

A los pocos segundos oyó como la puerta se volvía a cerrar y lanzó un suspiro cansado. Tomándose su tiempo se levantó sintiendo los músculos aun más doloridos debido al movimiento después de un tiempo prolongado de relajación y bajó las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar la cocina.

Allí ya se encontraba su padre, sentado a la mesa hablando animadamente con su madre que se encargaba de terminar de colocar la comida sobre la misma. Los dos se quedaron callados al sentir su presencia y la miraron sonriéndole dulcemente acto que ella correspondió a pesar del cansancio para después sentarse junto a ellos a la mesa.

-¿Qué tal el día? –preguntó su padre después de bendecir la mesa y comenzar a comer.

-No muy bien… -murmuró comiendo un poco.

No es que tuviera demasiado hambre, la verdad, pero apenas le había entrado nada en el estomago en todo el día ya que lo tenía revuelto imaginándose a las arañas por su cuerpo, pero después del largo día y agotador entrenamiento era consciente de que necesitaba energías y sobretodo descansar, así que no tardaría nada en regresar de nuevo a su habitación y dormir hasta que fuese un nuevo día.

-¿Pasó algo? –indagó su madre mirándola preocupada.

-Tuve un pequeño problema con la taquilla y me han tenido que dar otra al otro lado del instituto, además hoy la entrenadora ha sido demasiado exigente y terminé agotada.

En realidad no estaba mintiendo, no del todo al menos, solo estaba omitiendo el desagradable suceso que había tenido que sufrir, no quería hablar del tema, ni mucho menos mostrarse débil frente a sus padres, era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto, bueno, en realidad no le gustaba mostrarse débil con nadie, sin excepción.

-Entonces lo único que necesitas es descansar y mañana ya veras como todo es mejor –le intenta animar su padre con una suave sonrisa.

Ella asintió distraídamente intentando comer un poco mas pero pronto se dió cuenta que su estomago seguía tan cerrado como esa mañana y que era inútil.

-¿No tienes hambre? –preguntó su madre después de unos minutos jugando con la comida.

-No, estoy demasiado cansada –alzó la cabeza para mirar a sus padres- ¿Puedo excusarme e ir a mi habitación? –preguntó con voz cansada.

-Está bien, pero mañana tienes que desayunar en condiciones antes de ir al instituto. Es muy importante coger fuerzas para poder superar el día –dijo con firmeza su padre.

-De acuerdo papá –asintió de manera conforme y se levantó de la mesa recogiendo su plato y colocándolo en el fregadero –Buenas noches –murmuró dándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches cariño –respondieron al unísono mientras ella ya se deslizaba escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se deshizo rápidamente de su uniforme colocándose un suave pijama que hizo que su cuerpo se relajase al contacto al igual que sus pies cuando se puso unas cómodas zapatillas.

Miró la cama durante unos segundos decidiendo si irse ya a dormir pero después de mirar la hora se dio cuenta que era demasiado pronto, incluso para lo agotada que estaba y si se iba ahora mismo dormiría tanto que al día siguiente apenas podría conciliar el sueño, así que simplemente se deslizó en la silla de su escritorio frente al ordenador para que el tiempo pasase mas rápido.

Lo encendió y esperó pacientemente hasta que estuvo totalmente encendido y en funcionamiento. Se movió por su correo electrónico para ver si tenía algo interesante en él cosa que no ocurrió porque lo único que llenaba su bandeja de entrada eran correos en cadena o de publicidad. Los borró con rapidez y decidió entrar en Facebook para ver si encontraba algo interesante con lo que entretenerse para poder irse a dormir.

Cuando lo hizo se encontró con varios mensajes privador cosa que no le extraño, era una de las cosas que venían con la popularidad, al igual que las solicitudes de amistades de gente que ni siquiera conocía o las invitaciones a fiestas o eventos importantes y no tan importantes.

Abrió su bandeja de mensajes y descubrió que el primero de ellos pertenecía a Puck.

"_Espero que estés bien, si quieres quedar un día, ya sabes, como amigos por supuesto!"_

Suspiró pesadamente y rápidamente le respondió.

"_Gracias Puck, lo tendré en cuenta"_

Puck era un chico dulce en el fondo y llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de ella, pero después de estar tanto tiempo con Finn se había dado cuenta que necesitaba tener un tiempo para si misma, ocuparse solo de ella sin excepciones.

El siguiente mensaje era de Britt.

"_Santana me ha dicho que el viernes iremos a ver fantasmas! ¿Crees que querrán ser mis amigos?"_

No pudo evitar reírse ante ese mensaje a pesar de ser algo común en su amiga a veces le llegaba a sorprender el grado de inocencia que tenía.

"_Seguro que si, ¿Quién no querría ser amigo de la maravillosa Britt?"_

Supo exactamente de quien era el último mensaje antes de mirarlo, era evidente que Santana ya había planeado todo el asunto aquel de güija y no la iba a dejar escapar, por lo menos no con su orgullo intacto.

"_El viernes por la noche, todo el Glee club y el instituto vacío. Te atreves o ya te has rajado?"_

Gruñó y apretó los puños, a veces no soportaba a Santana, en ocasiones podía ser una gran amiga y otras solo quería molestarla, ver cuales eran sus límites y luego aprovecharse de eso y en esta ocasión no iba a permitírselo.

"_Allí estaré, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevare unos pañales por si te haces pis encima del miedo, nunca se sabe"_

Sonrió con orgullo y dio por zanjados los mensajes, ahora podía moverse con tranquilidad y curiosear lo que la gente había añadido o comentado.

No tardó en encontrar una cantidad considerable de comentarios y conversaciones en las que hablaban de lo que le había ocurrido. Algunos de ellos hablaban de que todo era parte de una conspiración, otros que era una broma, otros que era simplemente casualidad y una mínima parte aprovechaba para reírse de ella y con mínima parte se refería a Santana, ya que era la única que se atrevería a hacerlo públicamente.

Frunció el ceño y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente así que se dispuso a cerrar la página cuando de repente vio un estado que le llamó la atención.

_Rachel Berry __– A veces me sorprende la maldad humana, otras simplemente me asusta_

Leyó aquel comentario una y otra vez intentando buscarle una explicación pero la verdad es que le resultaba muy confuso. ¿Se refería a alguien en particular? ¿Por qué tenía miedo? ¿Era por eso por lo que ese mismo día tenia ese aspecto y temblaba? Frunció de nuevo el ceño al no encontrar una explicación y sintiéndose mal por ni siquiera tener la confianza suficiente para mostrar preocupación e intentar animarla.

Gruñó y apagó el ordenador y se tiró en la cama apagando la luz a su paso. Suspiró sintiendo la comodidad de su cama y el calor de las mantas. Con rapidez notó como todo el cansancio que sentía se hacia notar y cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

En un momento dado de esa misma noche, la mochila tirada en el suelo de su habitación se movió levemente mientras ella dormía plácidamente. Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez mas presentes y de repente unas pequeñas arañas se deslizaron por el dobladillo de una de las cremalleras. Avanzaron con rapidez por la habitación, subiendo por la cama y sobre su cuerpo tapado con las mantas hasta su cuello. Caminaron aun más rápido recorriéndolo de manera ascendente y sin más preámbulos se deslizaron por el interior de la oreja de la rubia, desapareciendo de la vista.

Quinn se sacudió y se despertó con un alarido mientras se sacudía rápidamente llevando las manos a sus orejas intentando eliminar aquellas dichosas arañas.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo su padre entrando corriendo en su habitación.

-¡Se me han metido dentro! –respondió con un gemido mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro y se golpeaba las orejas para sacarlas.

-¡Tranquila! –exclamó Russell corriendo hacia ella y sujetándola.

-¡Se me han metido por las orejas! –volvió a gritar forcejeando con su padre para intentar sacarla.

-¡Quinn! ¡Tranquilízate! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la rubia se detuviese y comenzase a sollozar con mas intensidad.

Cuando se aseguró que estaba lo suficiente tranquila para soltarla, Russell encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche e inclino la cabeza de su hija para ver con exactitud el interior de sus orejas.

-No tienes nada cariño –le aseguró después de mirar a conciencia- Debió de ser una pesadilla.

Los sollozos iban menguando de intensidad y Russell no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla mientras mascullaba que estaban dentro de ella hasta que por fin se volvió a quedar dormida y en ese momento él abandonó de nuevo la habitación dejándola descansar.

Justo en el momento en el que cerró la puerta, una de las arañas se asomó levemente por su oreja y a los pocos segundos se volvió a introducir.

* * *

><p><strong>Apoyo la moción de que <span>KareTrece<span> escriba un fic!**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	4. Capítulo 4: Primer día

_Capítulo 4: Primer día_

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor que la anterior, sobretodo cuando se despertó recordando la horrible pesadilla que había tenido. Automáticamente llevó las manos a sus orejas hurgando en ellas intentando encontrar el más mínimo vestigio de la presencia de las arañas en ellas, pero después de minutos se dio por vencida y se levantó de la cama con un fuerte gruñido.

Se miró en el espejo viendo como unas leves ojeras se comenzaban a formar debajo de sus ojos. No era normal en ella tener problemas para dormir o en su defecto pesadillas, pero ¿quien podía culpar después del día anterior? Inconscientemente llevó su mano al colgante de la estrella jugando con él mientras lo veía a través del espejo, lo observó intentando desentrañar sus secretos pero sabía que en el fondo era inútil así que con un profundo suspiro se despojó de la ropa dispuesta a ducharse.

Pasó mas tiempo del necesario bajo el agua intentando que sus músculos se relajasen y disfrutando del calor abrasador contra su piel eliminando cualquier resto de suciedad que podría existir y en el fondo consiguió relajarse, por lo menos en parte, pero cuando bajó a desayunar, preparada como cada día y sintió las miradas penetrantes de sus padres sobre ella, se encogió en si misma y retrocedió levemente.

-Siéntate –dijo con firmeza su padre pero sin perder el tono de dulzura que siempre empleaba con ella.

Quinn caminó arrastrando los pies hasta que se dejó caer en la silla frente a sus padres esperando a que empezaran a hablar sin ni siquiera mirarles.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó su padre después de unos segundos sintiendo su mirada penetrante.

-Nada –murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio.

-No nos mientas –le advirtió.

-Solo tuve un mal día ayer papá, no es nada de que preocuparse –dijo ella después de un largo suspiro mirándolos por fin a los ojos.

Él la evaluó con la mirada intentando averiguar si eso era realmente todo.

-¿Estas segura que eso es todo? –insistió.

-Completamente –afirmó Quinn.

-De acuerdo –dijo por fin Russell acomodándose en la silla para comenzar con su desayuno- Ahora desayuna, que vas a llegar tarde.

Quinn sintió como un profundo peso se quitaba de sus hombros y sin decir nada mas comenzó a desayunar mientras sus pensamientos vagaban sin poder evitarlo. Todo lo ocurrido el día anterior se repetía en su cabeza buscando de alguna manera extraña y confusa una conexión o una explicación, pero no conseguía hilar los puntos para conseguirlo, quizás después de todo, solo había sido un mal día y hoy regresaría la normalidad a su vida, de la que siempre se quejaba pero que ahora ansiaba ante todo.

Mientras tanto sus padres la miraban de reojo aun confusos por el comportamiento extraño de su hija, si bien no era muy habladora, sobretodo por las mañanas, nunca la habían visto tan distraída y retraída. Ellos nunca habían sido una familia en la que se hablase abiertamente de sus sentimientos, pero siempre que alguien necesitaba ayuda, consejo o apoyo, todos ellos estaba allí incondicionalmente y que su hija se negase a hablar con ellos sobre algo que evidentemente le estaba afectando los confundía seriamente, pero no querían insistir sabiendo que cuanto mas lo hicieran, ella mas se cerraría en si misma, un rasgo que evidentemente había heredado de los Fabray.

Quinn se dispuso a levantarse después de unos minutos, pero la voz de su padre hizo que se sentase de nuevo con rapidez.

-¿En que quedamos ayer? –le regañó.

La rubia suspiró y continuó comiendo su desayuno hasta que no quedó nada en el plato aunque fuese a regañadientes. Después se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió hacia el instituto sintiendo como el estomago se le revolvía ligeramente ante la cantidad de comida que había ingerido y que no le estaba sentando muy bien.

Su organismo parecía haber cambiado desde el día anterior o por lo menos se encontraba desestabilizado, no dormir apenas, no tener apetito, sus fuerzas era notablemente menores y sentía una pesadez en el pecho que no terminaba de entender. Aunque seguramente solo necesitase el fin de semana para descansar y reponerse, si las cosas seguían así no sabía como iba a ser capaz de pasar los días y los duros entrenamientos mas las practicas de Glee sin desmayarse.

Cogió aire con fuerza mientras aparcaba frente al instituto y después de coger las fuerzas que necesitaba, salió del coche y se internó en el instituto para un nuevo día.

A los ojos de los demás todo seguía como siempre, nada había cambiado, ella seguía siendo la jefa de animadoras, la que manejaba a las multitudes a su antojo y que no tenía compasión para nada ni por nadie, pero Quinn se sentía diferente, mas humana quizás, no lo sabía con exactitud.

Confirmó que todo era diferente cuando mientras caminaba hacia su taquilla vio en la lejanía como un grupo de deportistas se acercaban velozmente a Rachel con unos granizados en sus manos. No había que ser adivino para saber lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y el grito de sorpresa de la morena no dio posibilidad a equivocación. Segundos después se encontraba totalmente cubierta por aquella horrible bebida, temblando ligeramente y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y seguramente intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

No tardó mucho en salir corriendo por el pasillo en dirección al baño más cercano justo pasando al lado de Quinn sin ni siquiera prestar atención a su presencia. La rubia no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada sintiendo un remordimiento que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir. Se mordió el labio observando la puerta del baño que acababa de cerrarse y después dirigió su mirada al gran charco de granizado que había dejado aquel ataque y una carpeta que había soltado de sus manos al ser sorprendida de aquella manera.

No hubo dudas, no lo pensó siquiera, con paso firme recorrió el corto camino hacia la carpeta mientras el resto del pasillo la miraba, la cogió y después retrocedió hasta internarse en el baño que acababa de tomar Rachel.

Pero cuando lo hizo fue como si atravesase un portal que la llevó a otra parte. Se encontraba en el baño, efectivamente, pero era diferente a como lo recordaba. Los grifos, los lavabos, todo era mas antiguo, como si hubiese sido creado hacia mas de 50 años. Miró todo confundida mientras buscaba con la mirada a la morena e intentaba oírla, pero el silencio era absoluto. De repente se dio cuenta que a través de una pequeña ventana en el lado superior se podía apreciar la oscuridad de una noche apacible y eso fue como un golpe en el vientre de Quinn, literalmente.

El golpe la hizo gritar de dolor, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos totalmente abiertos sin entender nada, pero entonces se fijó en sus manos, llenas de sangre, de su sangre y como comenzaba a sentir la misma resbalar por sus piernas y manchar el camisón blanco que llevaba en ese momento y que no sabía de donde había salido.

Otro pinchazo de dolor la invadió e hizo que cayese de rodillas aferrándose a su estomago con fuerza sin saber que es lo que ocurría. El dolor continuó sin descanso durante un tiempo que le pareció eterno acabando sentada en el suelo mientras la sangre se filtraba ya sin cesar de entre sus piernas. Su vista se encontraba nublada por el dolor y la visión de la sangre a su alrededor, sus sentidos ya no le servían, todo era dolor y dolor y no sabía que hacer para detenerlo. Hasta que de repente cesó y el llanto de un bebé se hizo eco en el pequeño baño. Parpadeó varias veces eliminando las lágrimas de sus ojos intentando encontrar de donde procedía el sonido hasta que vio un pequeño bulto entre sus piernas. Levantó el camisón ensangrentado y vio como un pequeño bebé se removía sin cesar y lloraba a pleno pulmón también totalmente cubierto de sangre. Lo miró con curiosidad sin saber que hacer hasta que un instinto que no conocía hizo que lo cogiera entre sus brazos, acunándolo y consiguiendo apaciguar el llanto de la pequeña. Comenzó a sentirse como anestesiada mientras seguía acunándolo contra su pecho. Los parpados le pesaban y no conseguía mantenerse despierta, sus miembros se sentían entumecidos y apenas podía soportar el peso del bebé. Se acostó mas contra la pared dejando que la pequeña apoyase todo su peso contra su pecho y justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos por fin deslumbro una figura acercarse a ella rápidamente y gritar su nombre, pero no fue capaz de responder, de hablar o siquiera moverse, solo cerró los ojos por fin, después de eso, todo simplemente desapareció.

Después de un tiempo que le pareció eterno sintió como la zarandeaban y unas manos frías tocaban su cara intentando que abriese sus ojos. Una voz reconocida la llamó una y otra vez hasta que frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces hasta que su vista se enfocó y se encontró a Rachel aun cubierta de granizado mirándola con terror y preocupación.

-Gracias a Dios –dijo soltando un suspiró aliviada y abrazándola con fuerza.

Quinn automáticamente se encogió ante el frio de las ropas mojadas de la otra, pero después de unos segundos en los que la morena no la soltaba, cerró los ojos y correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo como su corazón se relajaba ante ese acto.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! –se quejó Rachel golpeando su hombro y mirándola con la ceño fruncido.

La rubia la miró confundida por el cambio de animo de la otra y porque no sabía a que se refería hasta que de repente los recuerdos de lo que acababa de vivir regresaron a su mente con fuerza.

-¿Qué… qué pasó? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta que estaba de vuelta al baño que tanto conocía.

-Me estaba limpiando este asqueroso granizado, porque ya que siguen insistiendo en atormentarme de esta manera por lo menos tendrían la decencia de elegir un sabor mas acorde conmigo, pero no, insisten en elegir este sabor horrible –Quinn la miraba parpadeando varias veces intentando seguir la divagación de la otra- En fin, estaba limpiándome cuando oí que la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba y segundos después comenzaste a gritar como si te estuvieran matando –la miró preocupada durante unos segundos y después prosiguió- me acerqué a ti a toda prisa y te encontré tirada en el suelo, retorciéndote y gritando, parecías estar en un estado catatónico y no conseguías regresar a la realidad, hasta que de repente te quedaste totalmente quieta y a los pocos segundos abriste los ojos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Quinn seguía mirándola, frunciendo el ceño levemente mientras recordaba con detalle todo lo que acababa de vivir y que a pesar de haber sido unos segundos por lo que parecía a ella le había parecido un mundo. El dolor que había sentido aun lo sentía como un cosquilleo en su piel y el suave latir del corazón del bebe golpeaba su pecho sin cesar.

-¿Quinn? –susurró Rachel haciendo que regresase a la realidad.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir intentando encontrar una explicación- no lo sé Rachel… no lo sé.

Rachel la evaluó durante unos minutos, seguramente intentando averiguar si sufría algún daño cerebral o algo por el estilo pero no pareció llegar a ninguna conclusión así que decidió seguir otro camino.

-De todas maneras ¿Por qué entraste al baño? Se para que se usan los baños pero soy una persona observadora y tú no sueles usar estas instalaciones a las tempranas horas en las que nos encontramos, mas bien las usas a medía mañana o en las últimas horas, además me he dado cuenta como agarras con fuerza mi carpeta, cosa que me parece extraña porque según creo se me cayó cuando me lanzaron esto –se señaló a si misma- así que… ¿Qué haces aquí Quinn?

No sabía muy bien porque, pero siempre se sentía estúpida cuando hablaba con Rachel, sobretodo cuando soltaba esos discursos interminables y que ella tenía que prestar especial atención para enterarse de lo que de verdad estaba hablando, pero en esos momentos todo parecía aun mas confuso para ella y aunque por lo menos si tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, no sabía como hacerlo. ¿Cómo explicar a la chica que siempre has rechazado y odiado en apariencia que te preocupas por ella?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: <strong>La **güija** (según la grafía recomendada por la RAE) o _**ouija**_ (pronunciado /uíya/ o /uísha/) es un tablero dotado de letras y números con el que supuestamente se puede entablar contacto con los difuntos._

__**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	5. Capítulo 5: Me estoy volviendo loca

**Aviso:****Hace un par de días subí el capítulo 4 pero debido a problemas con la pagina a lo mejor no lo sabíais, os lo advierto para que lo leáis antes que este.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 5: Me estoy volviendo loca<span>_

Se planteó mentir, ser borde con la otra de alguna manera en la que ella saliese bien librada y el daño en Rachel fuese tal que simplemente se alejara como un cachorrito herido, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a un acuerdo consigo misma y mientras Rachel la observaba con curiosidad, su boca se abrió sin su permiso y habló sin complejos.

-Me preocupé –soltó sin más.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron cómicamente retrocediendo unos pasos como si acabaran de golpearla, después parpadeó y siguió observándola seguramente debatiendo si se trataba de un sueño o en realidad era una futura pesadilla.

-¿Por mi? –preguntó con cautela.

Asintió antes de poder detenerse de nuevo y le tendió la carpeta.

-No quería que la perdieras –murmuró Quinn.

Rachel la cogió con cautela y luego dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la rubia aun en el suelo. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en un punto intermedio en el que ninguna de las dos sabía que hacer a continuación y si la anterior situación ya había sorprendido a Quinn, sobretodo su reciente comportamiento, lo que vino a continuación la desconcertó totalmente.

-Venga, vamos a limpiarte antes de que te enfermes –sentenció levantándose del suelo y acercándose al lavabo cogiendo unas toallitas de papel.

La morena seguía sin moverse mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta hasta que Quinn la cogió del brazo atrayéndola a ella y comenzando a limpiarla sin esperar su permiso.

Rachel se quedó quieta, sin dejar de mirarla en todo momento mientras Quinn se dedicaba a conciencia a limpiarla e intentando que los recuerdos se esfumasen de su cabeza y solo pudiese centrarse en la pequeña morena que se encontraba frente a ella mirándola con curiosidad.

Mientras limpiaba su rostro se dio cuenta de algo que ya había podido observar el día anterior pero que en esos momentos era aun más evidente. Los ojos de Rachel estaban cansados, no transmitían la fuerza que la caracterizaba y las ojeras seguían presentes bajo sus ojos claramente demostrando lo poco que había podido dormir. El recuerdo del comentario de Facebook regresó a su mente y se quedó quieta durante unos segundos mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿A que tienes miedo? –preguntó de repente sorprendiendo a Rachel que la miró confundida.

-A muchas cosas Quinn –comenzó a hablar después de unos segundos- A pesar de mi fortaleza y constancia con todo a mi alrededor siempre hay cosas que nos dan miedo. Por ejemplo de pequeña me colé en el salón una noche en el que mis padres veían una película de un payaso malvado y desde entonces les tengo pánico y también… -antes de que siguiera hablando Quinn negó con la cabeza y la detuvo.

-No… me refiero, ¿A que tienes miedo ahora Rachel? –formuló la pregunta de nuevo con suavidad haciendo que los ojos de la morena se ensanchasen de nuevo.

-No se a que te refieres Quinn… -murmuró desviando la mirada.

La rubia siguió mirándola observando cada posible expresión en el rostro de la otra, pero no conseguía averiguar que era lo que perturbaba su mente por mucho que lo intentaba.

-De acuerdo… -susurró tirando las toallitas y cogiendo otras para continuar con la limpieza.

No quería presionarla, era normal que no quisiera contarle que era lo que le preocupaba, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera eran amigas y era evidente que Rachel no confiaba en ella, lo acababa de demostrar con sus expresiones cuando le dijo que se preocupó y en el fondo no podía culparla, en su situación ella también desconfiaría.

-He… he estado leyendo algo –dijo de repente Rachel mientras miraba al suelo- Algo que pasó de verdad y que… -se mordió el labio nerviosa- me ha hecho darme cuenta de que hay personas horribles, demasiado. ¿Qué pasaría si una de esas personas está aquí?

-¿Es por eso por lo que no duermes? –preguntó después de mirarla sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Rachel alzó la cabeza sorprendida.

-¿Cómo… -comenzó a decir pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta.

-Tus ojos están cansados, tienes ojeras… es algo bastante evidente –le explicó.

-Yo… no puedo evitar seguir leyéndolo y cuando mis ojos están demasiado cansados para seguir se queda en mi mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez –dijo en apenas un susurró.

Quinn la entendía, por supuesto que lo hacía, eso es lo que le había pasado durante toda la noche, las arañas, las malditas arañas que la perseguían, las sentía caminar por su piel, mirándola, acechándola en cada lugar imaginable.

-Te entiendo… -murmuró terminando de limpiarla- Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte ¿no? –preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Rachel negó lentamente y después de un largo suspiro habló.

-Es algo que tengo que superar, supongo –se encogió de hombros.

Después de eso el silencio se hizo presente en el baño, ninguna de las dos se miraba, estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos, cada una recordando lo que la atormentaba y que no conseguía sacar de su cabeza hasta que Rachel rompió por fin el silencio.

-Siento haberte manchado –dijo señalando su uniforme levemente manchado debido al abrazo que le había dado cuando recobró el conocimiento.

-Siento haberte asustado –fue la simple respuesta de la rubia.

-Creo que… será mejor ir a clase –afirmó Rachel y Quinn asintió.

Las dos salieron en silencio de aquel baño y se encontraron los pasillos desiertos ya que la clase había empezado hacía ya rato y ellas ni siquiera se habían percatado. Miraron en direcciones opuestas dándose cuenta que tendrían que separarse en ese momento y después se miraron durante unos segundos.

-Nos vemos en Glee –murmuró Rachel para después alejarse por el pasillo con la carpeta aferrada a su pecho.

-Si… nos vemos en Glee –respondió Quinn a pesar de que la morena ya no podía oírla.

La rubia siguió su camino hasta su taquilla con prisa para recoger los libros e ir a su clase aunque ya estuviese empezada no podía faltar mas, prefería un retraso a una falta. No le costó mucho convencer al profesor que se había retrasado debido a que estuvo hablando con la entrenadora de algo muy importante, nadie cuestionaría algo así ni mucho menos lo comprobarían temiéndose el mal humor de Sue Sylvester.

Se dejó caer en su asiento con un suave suspiró y mientras fingía atender a la clase comenzó a rememorar lo que acaba de ocurrirle. No estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado, todo estaba borroso por el dolor que sentía y los recuerdos eran confusos pero de una cosa si podía estar segura, acababa de sentir como moría, como toda su sangre salía de su cuerpo y su organismo se apagaba poco a poco hasta que todo terminó. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿Una alucinación quizás? No encontraba otra explicación razonable, sobretodo porque lo había vivido realmente, lo sentía como si estuviese ocurriendo de verdad pero eso era totalmente imposible, lo sabía.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio al igual que su cuerpo que lo sentía aun mas cansado desde aquella alucinación. Los músculos le dolían y la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle. Se sobó la sien con paciencia y dedicación apaciguando levemente el dolor. De repente sintió un codazo y miró frunciendo el ceño a Santana que la miraba divertida señalando un trozo de papel que había dejado sobre su mesa. Giró los ojos y lo cogió para después leerlo.

"_No has podido dormir pensado en lo que pasara mañana?"_

Quinn suspiró de manera cansada y respondió con rapidez.

"_Mi vida no se basa solamente en las tonterías que se te ocurren Santana"_

Se lo dio esperando que captase la indirecta y que la dejase tranquila, lo último que quería en esos momentos era lidiar con la molesta latina.

Santana solo se rio cuando lo leyó negando con la cabeza divertida y después dedicó su atención a Britt que se encontraba detrás de ella haciendo que Quinn se sintiese mucho mas aliviada.

Pero el sentimiento no duró mucho ya que un fuerte pinchazo atravesó su cabeza invadiéndola de dolor y haciendo que cerrase los ojos con fuerza intentando contener un quejido y aferrándose a su cabeza con las manos, como si de esa manera el dolor disminuyese, pero era evidente que no estaba funcionando. Los minutos pasaron y los pinchazos se sucedieron cada vez más fuertes, incluso habían conseguido que unas solitarias lágrimas se deslizasen por su mejilla.

-¿Quinn? –oyó una voz de repente muy cerca de ella.

Alzó la cabeza intentando enfocar la vista después de limpiarse los ojos encontrándose al profesor mirándola claramente preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me duele la cabeza –murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-Ve a la enfermería a que te den algo –le aconsejó y ella no necesitó que se lo dijesen dos veces cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con su mochila en su espalda y caminando con rapidez hacía la enfermería.

Pero a medida que caminaba y se alejaba el dolor parecía remitir hasta que llegó a la puerta de le enfermería y se dio cuenta que había desaparecido por completo. Se quedó allí, mirando aquella puerta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido sin entender que es lo que ocurría hasta que algo por el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención.

Giró la cabeza lentamente y allí, en medio del pasillo se encontraba una niña rubia de no más de 15 años, mirándola fijamente. Los ojos de Quinn se ensancharon asustada por lo que tenía frente a ella. La niña se encontraba a unos veinte metros, con expresión furiosa y vestida con un camisón blanco totalmente ensangrentado, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, mientras se le deslizaba aquel liquido carmesí hasta el suelo formando un pequeño charco a sus pies. Lentamente y con pasos pequeños fue acercándose a Quinn mientras esta se encontraba totalmente paralizada con el rostro desencajado.

Cuando se encontraba a mitad de camino y sin que Quinn dejase de mirarla ni un instante de repente desapareció, solo un milisegundo y al siguiente se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Quinn haciendo que diese un paso atrás asustada y ahogase un grito en su garganta, pero la chica no se separó, clavó sus ojos verdes en los verdes de la otra hasta que la campana hizo que la rubia diese un pequeño salto mirando a su alrededor durante un segundo y después volver a dirigir su mirada a la niña frente a ella, pero ya había desaparecido y era como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

El charco de sangre y las pisadas ya no estaban donde se encontraban hacia apenas unos instantes y Quinn no sabía que hacer aparte de mirar el punto donde se encontraba cuando la vio por primera vez mientras los alumnos salían de las clases arremolinándose en los pasillos.

De repente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña morena que la miraba primero sorprendida y luego con el ceño ligeramente fruncido dándose cuenta de la expresión de terror que aun se encontraba en su rostro.

-¿Quinn? ¿Estas bien? –murmuró acercándose a ella buscando su mirada.

Quinn pestañeó varias veces y enfocó su vista en Rachel y después de unos segundos por fin recuperó la voz para hablar.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca –confesó haciendo que la morena la mirase aun mas confundida.

Esa niña era ella hacia menos de una hora, esa niña era ella en su visión, el camisón era el mismo al igual que la localización de la sangre en su cuerpo, estaba completamente segura, lo había sentido cuando sus ojos se clavaron en ella, había sentido de nuevo aquel dolor y aquel sentimiento de desvanecimiento mientras moría. Había vivido la muerte de esa niña y no solo eso, sino que acababa de aparecérsele mostrándose claramente molesta. Y todo aquello solo tenía una explicación. Estaba loca, total y absolutamente como una cabra. Eso o un tumor en la cabeza le estaba afectando seriamente, cosa que acababa siendo lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>No me voy a tomar muy a pecho los pocos comentarios recibidos en el anterior capítulo ya que soy consciente de los problemas que ha tenido la pagina y que seguramente muchos ni siquiera sabíais de la actualización. Solo espero que esto no sea una costumbre porque sino no actualizare tan seguido, necesito que comenteis para ver como va la historia y lo que os está pareciendo y por favor, comentarios con un poco mas de argumentación y explicación.<strong>

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	6. Capítulo 6: Segundo día

**Como me han gustado los comentarios, no por la cantidad, sino la calidad de cada uno de ellos que no se limitaban a decir lo de siempre, sino opinar, que es lo que yo quiero y a lo que yo me refería, aqui teneis otra continuación.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 6: Segundo día<span>_

Al día siguiente las ojeras de Quinn eran aun más pronunciadas y casi no podía mantener la cabeza en su sitio mientras fingía que atendía a la aburrida clase de… bueno, no tenía muy claro que clase era tampoco, pero poco le importaba. Lo único que había invadido su mente era la repetición sin cesar de lo ocurrido en los últimos días, reviviéndolo una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo.

Evidentemente el sueño había sido alejado de ella otra noche mas y tenía claro que no iba a acompañarle en mucho tiempo si las cosas seguían así, cosa que seguramente ocurriese, ya que la extraña sensación seguía en su interior aunque algo mitigada por el dolor de cabeza constante que la atormentaba sin descanso y que en esos momentos parecía haberse relajado levemente.

Miró de reojo al otro lado de la clase dirigiendo su atención a Rachel que miraba al profesor mientras prestaba atención. Su aspecto no había cambiado del día anterior así que asumió que ella tampoco había podido dormir gran cosa. Se mordió el labio mientras recordaba la conversación frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

"_-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca –confesó haciendo que la morena la mirase confundida._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó._

_-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca –repitió con la mirada algo perdida._

_-¿Y eso por qué? –dijo lentamente y con cuidado evaluándola._

_-No son normales las cosas que me están pasando –respondió de forma automática._

_-¿Qué cosas son esas Quinn? –frunció el ceño levemente._

_Quinn de repente sacudió la cabeza regresando a la realidad y fijó su vista en la pequeña morena frente a ella dándose cuenta que estaba hablando de más. ¿Cómo iba a explicar todo lo que había pasado? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo sin que la considerasen una loca, si ella misma ya se lo consideraba?_

_-Nada Rachel –negó con la cabeza- son tonterías –afirmó desviando la mirada._

_Rachel entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirarla intentando desentrañar el misterio que era Quinn Fabray pero sabía que era algo inútil así que suspiró de manera cansada._

_-Yo también me preocupó por ti, Quinn –murmuró mientras pasaba por su lado y se alejaba por el pasillo dejando a la rubia mirándola tristemente._

_La observó desaparecer por una esquina mientras ella se quedó allí parada respirando con irregularidad mientras el dolor de cabeza regresaba con más insistencia a cada segundo que pasaba._

_-Lo se… -susurró para si misma."_

Salió de su ensoñamiento cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que los pelos de su cuerpo se erizasen y ella rápidamente miró a todos los lados asustada por ver a aquella niña de nuevo allí, pero cuando se dio cuenta que lo único que tenía a su alrededor era a un aburrido profesor y unos adolescentes comunes y corrientes hundió su cabeza en sus manos intentando que su corazón regresase a la normalidad.

No podía seguir así, alterada por cualquier cosa por la maldita niña que se le apareció. ¿Y si volvía a hacerlo? ¿Y si esta vez le hacía daño? Bueno, aun mas daño que en su visión. Suspiró resignada esperando por lo menos que este día fuese totalmente normal, sin cosas paranormales, bichos asesinos o algo mucho peor.

Justo en ese momento recordó el plan de Santana para esa misma noche. Un quejido se escapó de sus labios sin que se diese cuenta y toda la clase se quedó en silencio mirándola confundidos, negó con la cabeza lentamente y no tardaron a regresar a la clase junto con el profesor dejándola seguir con sus pensamientos. Lo último que necesitaba para completar su semana era llamar a los espíritus cuando ya tenía uno persiguiéndola sin motivo, pero no podía evadir el compromiso, no sin las burlas de la latina al menos, solo esperaba que al final nada raro ocurriese aunque conociendo a su amiga, seguro que alguna broma tenía preparada y su corazón ya había sufrido lo suficiente en los últimos días. Tendría que armarse de valor, el poco que parecía quedarle, para pasar esta noche sin incidentes.

Cuando sus pensamientos fueron disolviéndose notó la intensa mirada de alguien sobre ella, frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor hasta que se encontró los ojos preocupados de Rachel mirándola. Su expresión se suavizó y no pudo evitar que una suave sonrisa se instalase en su rostro copiada automáticamente por la otra que pareció tranquilizarse ante aquel acto. Sus miradas quedaron conectadas durante más tiempo del que fueron conscientes porque solo desviaron la mirada cuando la campana sonó anunciando el cambio de clase.

Quinn suspiró recogiendo las cosas y cuando salió de la clase, mucho después de la morena se dio cuenta en ese momento, que se sentía mucho mejor como si unas energías invisibles se extendiesen hasta su cuerpo ocupando el lugar que deberían ocupar sus propias energías dándole fuerzas para pasar el resto del día sin parecer un zombi.

Las 8 de la noche llegaron con rapidez y de pronto Quinn se vio siendo recogida por Santana y Britt y dirigiéndose de nuevo al instituto donde habían quedado con el resto del Glee Club. La latina estaba totalmente emocionada brincando y sin dejar de hablar en cada momento, relatando situaciones que podrían pasar o espíritus que podrían ver mientras que la rubia la miraba frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados esperando que toda esa tontería ocurriese lo más rápido posible para poder regresar a su casa a descansar.

Las energías que tenía habían ido desapareciendo cada hora que pasaba y ya casi no le quedaban. Lo sentía en su cabeza, ya que el dolor había regresado con fuerza y en su cuerpo que se resentía a cada movimiento que hacía, por mínimo que fuese.

Llegaron al instituto y no pudieron evitar detenerse al bajar del coche para observarlo. Se encontraba tan diferente por la noche, sin todos los estudiantes moviéndose sin parar y la luz iluminando cada rincón. En cambio en esos momentos el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los coches lejanos que deambulaban por la ciudad y los grillos haciendo acto de presencia. Todo era oscuridad y silencio y Quinn no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo.

-Esto va a ser genial –murmuró Santana con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo que tú digas –respondió automáticamente Quinn de manera cortante.

La otra la miró de manera traviesa evaluándola durante unos segundos.

-¿Ya tienes miedo? –preguntó con sorna.

-La verdad es que sí –respondió y vio como la sonrisa de Santana aumentaba- Tengo miedo de que no seas capaz de soportar tu propio juego y tengamos que verte haciéndote pis encima –continuó.

Santana dejó de reír al instante y la fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta, cogió la mano de Britt y se encaminó hacia el interior del instituto.

Quinn giró los ojos y las siguió sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de orgullo se instalase en su rostro.

En vez de dirigirse a la puerta principal como hacían durante el día, la rubia se vio guiada por los laterales hasta llegar frente a una de las puertas de emergencia donde se detuvieron.

-¿Y como piensas entrar, genia? –dijo con sarcasmo.

Santana la ignoró y abrió la puerta sin dificultad ya que se encontraba abierta. Eso era muy raro, Quinn sabía con exactitud que cuando se terminaba el horario escolar y todas las actividades extraescolares el instituto se cerraba a cal y canto. Lo había podido comprobar en más de una ocasión cuando los entrenamientos se alargaban hasta altas horas de la noche y la entrenadora tenía que abrirlas específicamente para ellas.

Frunció el ceño y se internó en el instituto ante la mirada divertida de la latina que no dejaba de sonreír la cual aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Se dirigieron en silencio y en la oscuridad, a excepción de unas linternas que habían traído, hacia la sala del coro. Cuando llegaron Quinn se encontró con que estaba todo preparado. El lugar había sido iluminado con velas por todos los sitios y en el centro del mismo una pequeña mesa servía de soporte para la güija

Era de madera, tallada con las letras incrustadas en ella. Se notaba que era un poco vieja y que había sido usada en varias ocasiones ya que varios rallonazos se encontraban por toda la superficie y algunas muescas en los bordes. Se acercó a ella en silencio mientras Santana y Britt se habían acomodado en unos cojines que había en el suelo y comenzaban a hablarse al oído con tono coqueto. La observó con detalle entrecerrando los ojos para no perderse ningún detalle. No sabía porque pero la había atraído nada mas que la vio cuando entró por la puerta, quizás era por el miedo que comenzaba a recorrerle al recordar a la niña pero cuando se acercó y la miró, supo que era por un motivo totalmente distinto.

Descubrió que por todo el borde de la güija se encontraban grabados unos extraños símbolos casi imperceptibles si no te fijabas con exactitud ya que se podían confundir por simple decoración, pero Quinn supo que esos símbolos tenían que significar algo, no podía ser simple coincidencia, sobretodo porque eran exactamente iguales a los que se encontraban grabados en la pequeña caja donde encontró el colgante. La madera era la misma también, al igual que la forma con la que fueron tallados en ella dejando evidente que habían sido echas por la misma persona y seguramente en la misma época.

De forma automática se tocó la estrella en su cuello, jugando con ella mientras sus pensamientos corrían sin parar esperando encontrar alguna relación sobre aquellos hechos, pero le era completamente imposible sin saber de donde había conseguido ese objeto la latina. Se giró para preguntárselo pero antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir la boca, el aula se vio invadida por el resto del Glee Club que hablaban emocionados y temerosos presididos por Puck quien era el que los guiaba.

-Hey –murmuró él sonriéndole y dirigiéndose hacía ella mientras el resto se esparcía por el cuarto.

Le saludó con la cabeza observando a cada uno de sus compañeros. Kurt, Tina y Mercedes ese habían sentado juntos en las sillas hablando como si se encontrasen en una clase normal del Glee Club aunque se les notaba mas encogidos y susurraban mas aún de lo normal mientras que Mike, Sam, Finn y Artie estaban haciendo bromas en un pequeño circulo sin dejar de reírse y de molestarse entre ellos, pero de repente se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien. No tardó en dar con una pequeña figura, encogida en el marco de la puerta que se mordía el labio mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo notar el miedo atroz que estaba sufriendo la otra, estaba paralizada y se notaba que si pudiese se daría la vuelta y echaría a correr hasta su casa, olvidándose de todo aquello, pero ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad, Puck siguió la mirada de Quinn hasta Rachel y sonrió acercándose a ella para después rodear sus hombros con su brazo y obligarla a caminar hacía el interior.

-Me quiero ir a casa –murmuró con voz temblorosa.

-Venga Berry no seas miedica –dijo en tono de broma Puck- No te vas a ir a ningún lado –dijo con firmeza situándola frente a la guija justo al otro lado de donde se encontraba Quinn.

-Si quiere irse puede hacerlo, aquí nadie va a obligar a nadie –dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

Puck alzó las manos separándose de la morena.

-Yo no obligo a nadie –se excusó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Quinn giró los ojos y miró de nuevo a Rachel que la observaba de manera agradecida y un poco más tranquila y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreírle con suavidad.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar –anunció Santana levantándose y acercándose a la mesa junto con Britt.

* * *

><p><strong>Si no estáis entendiendo lo que pasa todavía, es que estoy cumpliendo mi cometido, se llama crear misterio y suspense. Con el tiempo iréis comprendiéndolo todo un poco mejor, al mismo ritmo que los personajes.<strong>

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	7. Capítulo 7: Estella

_Capítulo 7: Estella_

No tardaron mucho en estar todos sentados alrededor de la güija, algo apretados todo hay que decirlo, y removiéndose inquietos. Quinn cogió aire con fuerza tranquilizando su corazón mientras sentía un extraño calor invadir su cuerpo.

-¿Todo el mundo sabe como funciona, no? –preguntó Santana.

Todos asintieron con rapidez menos Britt que negó con la cabeza lentamente y mordiéndose el labio.

-Todos colocaremos un dedo sobre la flecha –enseñó el objeto que se encontraba sobre la tabla que servía para indicar las letras- y yo seré quien guie la sesión. Bajo ningún concepto hay que quitar el dedo de improvisto ya que rompería la conexión y podríamos dejar el espíritu con nosotros, hay que mantenerse tranquilos. ¿De acuerdo? –preguntó mirando a cada uno y todo el mundo esta vez asintió.

-A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con esta actividad y haber sido obligada a venir aquí contra mi voluntad –dijo de repente Rachel captando la atención del resto- Me gustaría puntualizar que es ilegal estar en el interior del instituto a estas horas, se puede considerar allanamiento, además de que nos puede descubrir el conserje ya que no hemos sido muy discretos que digamos.

-No te preocupes por eso enano –respondió Santana- el conserje está al tanto, es él el que me dejó entrar –una sonrisa superior apareció en su rostro.

-¿Y puedo saber con que propósito ha permitido este hecho? –indagó Rachel.

-Le entregué algo a cambio –sonrió aun mas.

Rachel y Quinn la miraron alzando una ceja, pero era evidente que la morena ya no tenía manera de replicar aunque fuera muy irresponsable por parte del conserje dejarse comprar con lo que fuese que le dio la latina, Rachel sabía que si seguía diciendo algo Santana se acabaría cansando y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tener a la latina enfadada, así que se mordió el labio y dirigió su vista al tablero mientras Quinn la miraba de forma curiosa.

¿Qué hacía Rachel allí? Podría haberse quedado en su casa con tranquilidad ya que se notaba que lo hubiese preferido mil veces mas a estar en esos momentos allí, además de que ella no tenía la presión de Santana para superarla o reírse de ella, eso ya lo hacía constantemente todos los días y la morena parecía sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podía. Así que, ¿Qué había hecho que Rachel acudiese?

Se mordió el labio de manera pensativa mientras abría aun mas el cuello de su camisa intentando darse un poco de aire frio que tanto necesitaba.

-¿Estas bien? –susurró Puck a su lado mirándola frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Por supuesto –gruñó ella continuando abanicándose.

El calor comenzaba a ser cada vez más fuerte y el sudor ya se desliza por su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo.

-Estas roja –murmuró el chico algo confundido.

-Hace mucho calor –respondió secamente.

-Quinn… hace frio, por eso estamos todos aun con el abrigo puesto –rápidamente la rubia dirigió su mirada hacía sus compañeros comprobando que el chico tenía razón.

Iba a responderle confundida pero se dio cuenta que todos estaban colocando ya el dedo sobre la flecha. Los imitó y todos se quedaron observando el tablero con detenimiento. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Santana tomo la voz, intentando contactar con los espíritus.

Después de eso nada parecía ocurrir, a pesar de la insistencia de la latina la flecha no se movía, a excepción de cuando Puck lo hizo consiguiendo que a todo el mundo se le encogiese el estomago y él comenzase a reír sin poder contenerse, pero aparte de eso todo parecía tranquilo. Quinn comenzaba a desesperarse mientras el calor comenzaba a ser ya asfixiante, lo único que quería era acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas, pero justo cuando iba a decir que todo esto era una tontería, la flecha se movió después de que Santana preguntase por decima vez si algún espíritu se encontraba allí.

"_Si"_

Señaló la flecha y todo el mundo contuvo el aliento mirándose entre ellos.

-Puck, deja de moverlo –gruñó Finn dándole un codazo a su amigo.

-Colega, yo no he sido esta vez –murmuró mirando a los demás con expresión asustada.

-¿Quién lo está moviendo? –preguntó Mercedes mientras miraba de manera inquisitoria.

Se volvieron a mirar entre si y nadie supo que responder.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Santana prosiguiendo con la sesión.

La flecha comenzó a moverse con rapidez haciendo que todos abriesen los ojos como platos sin poder hacer nada más que dejar guiar su dedo por todo el tablero.

-E… -comenzaron a decir todos en voz alta cuando la flecha señaló esa letra- S… T… E… L… L… A…

Y la flecha se detuvo.

-Estella –murmuró Artie.

La flecha comenzó a temblar de repente y todos pegaron un salto en sus asientos, hasta que se dieron cuenta que la culpable era Rachel. La morena se encontraba mirando fijamente el tablero con una expresión de absoluto terror en su rostro mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar.

-¿Rachel? –dijo Quinn con suavidad mirándola preocupada.

Rachel alzó la cabeza rápidamente fijando su mirada aterrorizada en Quinn y después de eso soltó un alarido y se levantó echando a correr del aula.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y quietos sin atrever a moverse. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? La rubia hacía ya tiempo que había comenzado a sudar a mares sin entender muy bien por qué, quizás el miedo le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Ha interrumpido la sesión –gruñó molesta Santana pero Quinn apenas la oyó mientras se incorporaba y corría detrás de la morena después de coger la linterna que tenía a su lado.

Instintivamente giró a la derecha y corrió y corrió por los pasillos a oscuras iluminándose como podía con aquella pequeña linterna pero no oía nada, no veía nada, por lo menos nada fuera de lo normal y no podía encontrar a Rachel. Hasta que unos rápidos pasos se escucharon a la vuelta de la esquina, unos pasos que conocía y que sabía que pertenecían a la morena, pero cuando intentó volver a caminar una ola de calor le pegó en la frente.

Abrió los ojos asustada y un dolor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras el calor a su alrededor aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba. La linterna acabó en el suelo no pudiendo aguantar ya más el peso y se miró las manos viendo como de repente unas llamas comenzaban a salir de sus dedos extendiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo literalmente se encontraba en llamas, unas llamas que comenzaban a desgarrar su piel. Sentía como ampollas crecían en su piel y automáticamente explotaban sin poder hacer nada para detener aquella tortura. Cada nervio de su piel estaba siendo quemado inundando su cuerpo de un dolor indescriptible. Gritó, o por lo menos lo intentó solo consiguiendo que las llamas se adentrasen en su garganta arrasando con todo a su paso.

El dolor era insoportable y ya no tenía casi piel que soportara aquel ataque de las llamas. Se cayó en el suelo, junto a la linterna retorciéndose mientras el fuego la consumía e iluminaba todo el pasillo a su alrededor pero no tuvo que soportar mucho aquel tormento porque el dolor era tanto y su cuerpo ya era tan poco que se desmayó en pos de la muerte que sabía que la esperaba.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándola y un dulce olor a manzana invadiendo sus fosas nasales. Respiró aliviada volviendo a cerrar los ojos y dejando que aquel cuerpo la protegiera siendo consciente de que todo volvía a ser una alucinación, otra muerte la atormentaba de nuevo y cada vez eran mas dolorosas, mas macabras y extremistas.

-Tranquila… -oyó la suave voz de Rachel en su oído mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Abrió los ojos lentamente pero no sirvió de mucho ya que todo lo que encontró a su alrededor fue oscuridad, pero por lo menos sabía que no estaba sola y eso consiguió tranquilizarla. Su cuerpo se encontraba tan cansado, tan devastado como si hubiese corrido una maratón, aunque quizás esas alucinaciones eran mas que eso y su cuerpo acababa sintiendo cada cosa que pasaba, ella era consciente de que el dolor si era algo que sentía, por lo menos en esos momentos en los que ocurría. Pero en esos instantes todo parecía ser tranquilidad. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y su mente estaba apaciguada.

-¿Qué pasó? –murmuró después de unos segundos.

-Estaba corriendo cuando vi un destello y luego estabas gritando. Cuando llegué aquí estabas tirada en el suelo retorciéndote y gritando, como en el baño –explicó con un suave susurró.

-No sé que me está ocurriendo… -confesó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la otra.

-Lo averiguaras, no te preocupes –la intentó consolar mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Se quedaron allí durante un tiempo del que realmente no fueron conscientes o simplemente no les importaba, lo único que sentían era las respiración de la otra y la mano de Rachel jugando con el pelo de la rubia consiguiendo que se relajase aun mas, pero después de ese tiempo el frio suelo sobre el que se encontraban comenzaba a ser tremendamente molesto y era evidente que en algún momento tendrían que regresar a sus casas, así que Quinn se separó con suavidad sintiendo como los brazos de la morena la dejaban irse sin oponer resistencia. La rubia miró a su alrededor buscando la linterna que llevaba antes de que ocurriese aquello y pronto vio el suave destello del metal sobre el suelo, se estiró cogiéndola e intentó encenderla pero no funcionaba. Gruñó molesta golpeándola y de repente un halo de luz la cegó durante unos segundos haciendo que soltase un gemido de dolor. Esperó hasta que se acostumbró y cuando los volvió a abrir lentamente se encontró a Rachel frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con expresión confusa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Pero Rachel la ignoró, su vista estaba clavada en el pecho de Quinn y poco a poco fue acercándose hasta que solo unos centímetros las separaban pero aunque la rubia retrocedió levemente, esperó a ver que es lo que ocurría.

Rachel alargó la mano hacia su pecho y Quinn la siguió con la mirada hasta que cogió la estrella del colgante. La miró durante unos segundos girándolo para ver su inscripción y luego la morena la miró con expresión aun mas confusa.

-¿De donde has sacado esto? –preguntó con tono acusatorio.

Quinn se mordió el labio un poco avergonzada, no quería explicar el motivo por el que lo llevaba, porque si era sincera consigo misma ni siquiera lo sabía, solo sabía que en el momento de verlo le recordó a la morena y automáticamente sintió la necesidad de llevarlo consigo.

-Me lo encontré –murmuró.

-¿Dónde? –interrogó.

-Detrás de mi nueva taquilla, en la parte baja al final del último pasillo. Estaba escondido dentro de un conducto de ventilación guardado en una caja forrada de plástico –explicó lo mejor que pudo.

Rachel suspiró y desvió la mirada de nuevo al colgante mirándolo con detalle.

Quinn podía sentir su corazón bombeando con fuerza, estaba claramente nerviosa, le preocupaba lo que estaba pensando la otra en relación con el colgante. A lo mejor ella tenía algunas respuestas a las múltiples preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza.

-Muéstramelo –dijo de repente haciendo que la rubia parpadease un par de veces mirándola sin comprender- Muéstrame donde lo encontraste –le explicó.

Quinn asintió lentamente sin comprender muy bien porque quería eso, pero ciertamente no iba a ser ella la que se negase, sobretodo si conseguía alguna respuesta por el camino, así que se levantó del suelo junto con la morena y caminaron por aquellos vacíos pasillos hasta la taquilla de la otra.

El camino fue mas largo bajo esas circunstancias o por lo menos eso es lo que le pareció a Quinn mientras giraban en cada esquina con Rachel agarrada de su brazo con fuerza y alumbrándose con la linterna.

Cuando se encontraron frente a la taquilla de la rubia, la enfocó con la linterna iluminándola.

-Aquí es. Taquilla 2648 –le explicó Quinn.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? –preguntó Rachel.

Quinn enfocó la pared detrás de la taquilla por el hueco entre la misma y la pared mostrándole el pequeño conducto de ventilación que aun se encontraba con la tapa en el suelo.

La morena se inclinó acercándose al lugar y examinándolo mientras fruncía el ceño pensativa.

-Dijiste que estaba en una caja ¿no? –preguntó incorporándose y mirando a la otra.

Quinn asintió lentamente y se acercó a su taquilla para abrirla.

-1… 9… 7… 3… -murmuró para si misma mientras introducía los códigos, era su mejor forma para recordarlo.

Un click se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo pero antes de que pudiera abrirla la mano de Rachel agarrando su brazo la detuvo.

-Espera –dijo mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos- Repite el código –le pidió.

La rubia la miró recelosa, no sabía muy bien porque quería saberlo y su naturaleza era desconfiar de todo el mundo, pero al tener esos marrones ojos pegados a ella con determinación sus reservas se esfumaron repitiendo su combinación.

-Oh dios mio –exclamó Rachel después de oírla mientras se tapaba la boca con asombro.

* * *

><p><strong>Si <em>Karatrece,<em>****lo se, ahora mismo me odias, mucho pero no pude evitarlo xD Ahora me esconderé para que no me puedas torturar o algo mucho peor!**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	8. Capítulo 8: Ocho puntas

_Capítulo 8: Ocho puntas_

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida Quinn.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -oyeron una voz tenebrosa a sus espaldas haciendo que las dos pegasen un salto abrazándose para protegerse y se girasen para ver quien era el intruso- Mira lo que tenemos aquí…

Al saltar la linterna volvió a caer al suelo iluminando parte del pasillo frente a ellas, pero la figura se mantuvo en la oscuridad, solo dejando entrever su silueta entre las tinieblas que le rodeaban.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí! –gritó Quinn con firmeza intentando contener el temblor en su voz sin llegar a conseguirlo realmente.

El hombre dio un paso más en su dirección permitiendo que su rostro se viese desdibujado por las sombras que proyectaba la única luz que las iluminaba.

-Dios… -soltó Quinn sin poder evitarlo retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared sin soltar a la morena a su lado.

El rostro frente a ellas era de un hombre evidentemente mayor, sus arrugas marcadas no dejaban lugar a dudas, pero no fue eso lo que la asustó, sino que varias cicatrices la recorrían dejándole un aspecto diabólico que su expresión y sonrisa no ayudo en calmar sus temores.

Las miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, como cuando un niño está frente a un juguete que quiere tener a toda la costa e hizo que la piel de Quinn se erizase solo por mirarlo a los ojos. El hombre las miró de arriba abajo evaluándolas mientras se lamia los labios y daba otro paso en su dirección aunque manteniéndose aun parcialmente en la oscuridad.

Se encontraban atrapadas, el pasillo terminaba allí mismo y la única salida se encontraba frente a ellas y por desgracia detrás de aquel extraño personaje que cada vez las arrinconaba más.

-¿Quién eres tú? –dijo Quinn armándose de valor para hablar.

-Es el conserje… -susurró Rachel encogiéndose mas contra el pecho de la rubia.

Quinn la miró alzando una ceja. ¿En serio aquel espécimen macabro y horrible era el conserje de una escuela? ¿Cómo podían permitir algo así? Y no era por el hecho de sus cicatrices, sino su expresión de perversión absoluta lo que le resultaba aterrador.

-¡¿Chicas? –oyeron de repente la voz de Puck llamándolas por los pasillos.

Automáticamente la rubia alzó la cabeza sorprendida y buscando al chico con la mirada, pero se congeló en su sitio al darse cuenta que se encontraban otra vez totalmente solas. El hombre había desaparecido entre las sombras sin dejar ningún rastro aparente. Pocos segundos después Puck dio la vuelta a la esquina y se acercó a ellas con rapidez. Era imposible, la única salida era ese pasillo, no había puertas, ni ningún otro lugar por el que irse aparte del sitio por donde acababa de aparecer Puck y era evidente que no se lo había cruzado en ningún momento. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? ¿Y como lo había hecho?

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó preocupado al verlas en la posición en la que se encontraban.

No se habían movido, aun se encontraban abrazadas con fuerza y una expresión de miedo se hacía presente en sus rostros sin poder ocultarla.

Quinn cogió aire dándole un suave apretón a Rachel para tranquilizarla y se enderezó cogiendo la mano de la otra. Necesitaba ese contacto, necesitaba sentirla cerca, eso la tranquilizaba y hacía que su cuerpo se sintiese normal, cosa que no era común desde los últimos días y parecía que a Rachel no le molestaba porque no dio muestras de rechazar aquel gesto o es que simplemente, le ocurría lo mismo que a ella.

-Estamos bien –respondió Quinn por las dos mientras que la otra asentía tímidamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –indagó frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Nada –respondió de forma escueta y con firmeza.

El chico se le quedó mirando aun más confundido pero en el fondo no se esperaba otra respuesta, conocía demasiado a la rubia como para pretender sorprenderse de que escondiese el más mínimo sentimiento o debilidad.

Quinn se acercó a su taquilla, abriéndola con rapidez y cogiendo la caja que se encontraba en el estante superior, la metió en uno de sus bolsillos sin que nadie más le diese tiempo a verla y se volvió a girar. Cuando lo hizo Rachel la miraba con una triste expresión en su rostro pero la rubia la consiguió tranquilizar acariciando su mano con suavidad.

Después de aquello, recogieron la linterna que se encontraba aun en el suelo y se dispusieron a abandonar al fin aquel instituto que cada vez les gustaba menos.

-¿Y el resto? –preguntó Quinn cuando se encontraban a punto de salir por la puerta en dirección al aparcamiento.

-Ya se han ido todos. Nada mas que os fuisteis recogieron y se fueron pero al ver que el coche de Rachel seguía aquí y tú no aparecías por ningún lado no quise irme sin asegurarme que estabais bien –murmuró Puck mientras les abría la puerta para que saliesen.

Al hacerlo Quinn se detuvo de repente ante la sorpresa del chico y la morena y sin decir nada, soltó la mano de Rachel y abrazó con suavidad a Puck.

-Gracias –susurró al separarse y ver que la miraba sorprendido y emocionado.

-Un placer –dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

Quinn le sonrió levemente y volvió a coger la mano de Rachel que la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido. Era normal esa expresión, la morena no sabía nada de su historia, para ella eran simples conocidos o amigos por conveniencia por ser populares, nada mas, pero la verdad es que la rubia no quería contradecirla, no quería explicarle su historia, se sentía mal al pensarlo, al exponer ese tipo de cosas a la otra, sin entender muy bien el porqué. Era como si necesitase mostrarse como mejor persona ante Rachel, como si de hecho quisiera ser mejor persona para ella.

Se mordió el labio sacudiendo la cabeza y llamando la atención de los otros que aun así no hicieron comentario alguno.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento los tres se detuvieron mirando la camioneta de Puck y luego el pequeño coche de Rachel. Puck se removía algo inquieto jugando con su pie con la gravilla del suelo mientras la otra se mordía el labio evitando todo contacto con los ojos de Quinn claramente nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –dijeron los dos al unísono después de unos segundos de silencio.

Se miraron sorprendidos y de repente su expresión cambio, como si sintieron que el otro era una amenaza para ellos, aunque Quinn no terminaba de entender en que eran una amenaza exactamente.

-Creo que iré con Rachel, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas –le explicó el chico viendo como se entristecía su mirada aunque asintió lentamente.

-¿Hablamos mañana entonces? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro –le respondió Quinn con una tímida sonrisa, lo suficiente para que Puck sonriera ampliamente contento por la respuesta.

Después de aquello Puck se alejó hasta su camioneta mientras que las otras dos caminaban hasta el coche de la otra notando una extraña tensión en el ambiente que a la rubia la estaba incomodando cada vez más.

-¿No te importa llevarme no? –preguntó algo confundida.

-Por supuesto que no Quinn, sino ni siquiera me hubiese ofrecido –le explicó mientras se internaban en el coche y se acomodaban.

-De acuerdo –murmuró no muy convencida.

El silencio reinó de nuevo entre ellas mientras Rachel arrancaba el coche y se ponía en camino hacia casa de la rubia, pero la verdad es que Quinn lo último que quería era meterse en su habitación a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido como llevaba haciendo los últimos días, aunque su cuerpo y su mente necesitaban un merecido descanso sabía que no era eso lo que iba a conseguir en su cama. Miró con nerviosismo a la chica a su lado que iba concentrada en la carretera hasta que se armó de valor para hablar.

-La verdad es que no me apetece mucho ir a mi casa –susurró.

Rachel la miró de reojo sorprendida durante unos segundos y después pareció comprender las reticencias que tenía a permanecer sola, al igual que ella las tenía y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Podemos ir a mi casa si quieres –propuso suavemente.

-Me parece bien –cualquier cosa con tal de no estar sola de nuevo, con tal de estar al lado de la persona que parecía ser la única que conseguía relajarla y que sus emociones o sensaciones se estabilizaran.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada durante el resto del viaje, ni siquiera cuando entraron en la silenciosa casa de la morena, porque sus padres se encontraban en una cena según le explicó y se encaminaron hacía su habitación.

-¿Quieres algo para cenar? –le preguntó cuando entraron mientras Quinn observaba con detalle cada rincón de aquella habitación.

-Como tú quieras –murmuró.

Rachel asintió y se deslizó fuera de la habitación regresando a la planta baja dejando sola a Quinn mientras seguía mirando la habitación. Era exactamente como se la había imaginado o más bien como había supuesto que era después de ver sus videos de MySpace, aunque algunas de las cosas estaban desordenadas y era evidente que el estado de ánimo de la morena se reflejaba en cada detalle. Todo parecía mas oscuro de lo que solía ser ya que las cortinas estaban corridas dándole mas intimidad aunque también la aislaba de la resplandeciente luz del exterior. Alguna de la ropa estaba amontonada en una silla como si su mente estuviese demasiado ocupada como para molestarse en recogerla, al igual que algunos libros y apuntes que se esparcían por todo el escritorio.

-He pedido una pizza –dijo Rachel regresando a la habitación y haciendo que Quinn saliese de su ensimismamiento- En media hora debería estar aquí.

Quinn asintió lentamente y se sentó en la cama jugando con sus manos en un afán de apaciguar sus nervios. Rachel por su parte seguía de pie, observándola, sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación.

-¿Sabes que significa la estrella de ocho puntas que llevas en el cuello? –dijo de repente haciendo que Quinn alzase la cabeza para mirarla confundida.

-No… -susurró mordiéndose el labio.

Rachel suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó en la cama enfrentándose a la otra.

-En la cultura árabe representa el paraíso, el cual está rodeado de ocho montañas –comenzó a explicar mientras Quinn no pudo evitar comenzar a jugar con el colgante mientras escuchaba atentamente- En la cultura hindú representa a Laksmí, diosa de la belleza y la buena suerte, mientras que para los Tartessos, los cuales supuestamente eran la primera civilización de Occidente según los griegos representa el Sol con sus ocho rayos –la rubia frunció el ceño levemente sin entender muy bien el porqué de esa explicación- En resumen ese colgante simboliza el paraíso, la belleza, la buena suerte y el Sol –se calló durante unos segundos mirando con intensidad a la otra- ese colgante fue creado como protección ante algo mucho mas fuerte y horrible de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose mientras las últimas palabras de la morena se hacían eco en la cabeza de Quinn. Esa estrella era un amuleto, el cual se supone que debería protegerla, pero entonces ¿por qué tenía esas visiones desde que lo llevaba?

-¿Quiénes son E&S? –preguntó de improvisto.

-Son las que lo crearon. Son Estella y Sadie.

El primer nombre golpeó con fuerza el pecho de Quinn dejándola sin respiración durante unos instantes.

-Estella era… -comenzó a decir la rubia pero las palabras no parecían formarse en su cabeza.

-Si –respondió a la pregunta sin formular- Era el fantasma que nos visitó hoy.

-¿Y como sabes tú todo eso? –dijo con amargura y frunciendo el ceño.

No entendía nada, no sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo ni mucho menos como era que Rachel parecía saber tanto y en cambio ella tan poco.

-Creo que deberías leer esto –murmuró abriendo el cajón de su mesilla de noche y sacando un viejo libro con las tapas desgastadas.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó confundida.

-El diario de Estella –respondió haciendo que el corazón de Quinn bombease con más fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy contenta con los comentarios, gracias. Y seguir así!<strong>


	9. Capítulo 9: Diario

_Capítulo 9: Diario_

Quinn lo cogió sin dudarlo, quizás ahí encontraría las respuestas a las múltiples preguntas que tenía en su cabeza. Lo observó por fuera, sus tapas de oscuro cuero estaban desgastadas por el paso del tiempo y el continuo uso al que debió de ser sometido pero después de verlo con detenimiento se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna inscripción o titulo en el exterior así que se dispuso a abrirlo. La primera pagina estaba totalmente en blanco aunque el papel se encontraba amarillento debido al paso del tiempo mientras que la segunda pagina apenas tenía unas pocas palabras, suficientes para que la respiración de Quinn se detuviese durante unos segundos mientras las leía una y otra vez.

"_Propiedad de Estella Doyle. Aquí guardo mis más profundos pensamientos, aquellos miedos que no tengo fuerza para expresar en voz alta. Cada palabra aquí escrita representa lo que viví, quizás no es el cuento de hadas que se podría esperar, pero es mi vida y quiero contar lo que pasó de verdad. Si estas leyendo esto y continuas, no me hago responsable de la repercusión que eso conlleva. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo"_

Quinn cogió aire con fuerza y lo leyó una última vez. ¿Quién escribe algo así en su diario? ¿No se supone que los diarios son para que solo tú los leas? Alzó la vista encontrándose con la expectante mirada de Rachel que la observaba esperando una reacción por su parte pero la rubia no tenía palabras, solo mas preguntas y preguntas a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿De donde lo has sacado? –dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio.

-Es una larga historia –murmuró Rachel desviando la mirada.

Aquel simple gesto hizo que Quinn sintiese aun mas intriga por aquello. No era común en la morena no querer contar una apasionante y entretenida historia con tal de que la gente le prestase atención, pero ahora en cambio parecía reacia a hablar del tema y eso ciertamente no era normal.

-Tengo tiempo –respondió con rapidez intentando presionarla para que continuase.

Justo en ese momento el timbre de la casa se escuchó avisando que el repartidor de pizzas ya había llegado. Rachel rápidamente se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras mientras Quinn maldecía por la interrupción, solo esperaba que después la morena tuviese el valor de explicarle todo con detalle, porque lo necesitaba. En esos instantes cualquier mínimo detalle servía para averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando y sobretodo para conseguir que se detuviese de una vez, lo último que deseaba era tener que vivir la muerte de alguien cada día durante el resto de su vida.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Rachel regresó a la habitación con la pizza y dos botellas de agua. Acomodó todo en silencio en el centro de la cama ante la atenta mirada de la otra, que intentaba descubrir cualquier mínimo gesto que le diese alguna idea de como conseguir que hablase, pero la morena se lo estaba poniendo difícil ya que evitaba su mirada a toda costa mientras dirigía su vista al suelo. Cuando colocó todo se sentó donde se encontraba anteriormente.

-Espero que te guste, se me olvido preguntarte cual te gustaba –murmuró abriendo la caja y enseñándole la pizza.

Quinn la miró durante unos segundos y después volvió a dirigir su atención a la morena.

-Esta bien Rachel, me gusta, no te preocupes –le dijo de la manera mas dulce que fue posible.

Rachel asintió lentamente todavía sin alzar la cabeza mientras le ofrecía para que cogiese primero. La rubia enseguida cogió un trozo y comenzó a comer. Después del largo día su estomago ya estaba necesitando algo de comida, sobretodo porque no había aceptado nada de alimento después del desayuno y ese ya le costó trabajo comerlo, pero en cambio en esos momentos sentía un apetito voraz que necesitaba saciar a pesar de los nervios y la intriga que la carcomía.

Comieron en silencio o más bien Quinn comió porque Rachel apenas comió un trozo y después se limitó a jugar con el siguiente perdida seguramente en sus pensamientos.

-Rachel –llamó su atención en un susurró después de pasarse minutos mirándola cuando ya había terminado y la otra no se había dado cuenta.

La morena alzó la cabeza y la miró totalmente confundida, como si acabase de recordar que la otra se encontraba allí.

-¿Estas bien? –murmuró acercándose un poco mas a ella para observarla mejor.

-Si, si, estaba pensando, lo siento –se disculpó sonrojándose levemente.

-¿En que? –preguntó con suavidad.

Rachel la miró durante unos segundos con la mirada ausente hasta que sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-Intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a todo esto –confesó.

-¿Y se lo has encontrado? Porque eso sería de gran ayuda –bromeó con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se reía levemente y colocaba un mechón de pelo suelto tras su oreja con delicadeza.

Quinn siguió observándola y pudo notar como la otra se había relajado levemente ante aquella pequeña broma, lo suficiente para que sus hombros no se notasen tan tensos y cansados, como si llevasen el mundo sobre ellos.

-Lo encontré en la biblioteca –soltó de repente Rachel después de un largo suspiro- últimamente me quedo allí en la hora del almuerzo intentando evitar a las animadoras y a los deportistas –explicó mirando la colcha de su cama con atención y mordiéndose el labio. En ese momento a Quinn se le encogió levemente el corazón, ella tenía parte de la culpa del acoso que recibía la otra, a pesar de que ella misma ya no la atormentaba como antes, sus acciones quedaron reflejadas en cada uno de los alumnos, sobretodo en los deportistas que se dieron cuenta de cuan fácil era atormentarla- pero sobretodo a… -se calló durante unos segundos ante la impaciente y atenta mirada de la otra- Finn… -susurró y aquello ciertamente Quinn no se lo esperaba, si bien Finn y Rachel siempre habían tenido una conexión musical buena nunca hubo nada mas aparte de eso y ninguno de los dos mostró querer algo mas del otro- él ha querido mantener algo mas que amistad conmigo desde que… bueno, desde que lo dejasteis –se mordió mas fuerte el labio mientras la rubia la miraba con la boca abierta- ¡pero yo lo he rechazado un montón de veces! No quiero nada con él –dijo rápidamente mirando a la otra con terror.

Quinn parpadeó asegurándose de que todo aquello no era un sueño, a lo mejor tenía suerte y los últimos días solo habían sido una larga y horrible pesadilla, pero después de pellizcarse el brazo de manera disimulada se dio cuenta que no, que era la absoluta y dura realidad.

-Tranquila, si quieres salir con él puedes hacerlo. Ya no me interesa, por eso lo dejé –le dijo intentando tranquilizarla aunque le costó decir cada una de aquellas palabras.

-No, yo no quiero nada con él, aunque él parece que no lo entiende y sigue insistiendo a pesar de haberle explicado detalladamente los problemas e inconvenientes que una futura relación de este tipo podría acarrear a mi prometedora carrera en Broadway.

-Ese es el problema –no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se instalase en su rostro- En cuanto dices mas de una frase él desconecta y no escucha nada de lo que dices, le resulta demasiado complicado mantener la atención y eso ocurre mucho antes si dices alguna palabra demasiado larga para él y eso significa que tenga mas de tres sílabas.

Rachel la miró con la boca abierta totalmente sorprendida e indignada por la revelación de aquel detalle haciendo que Quinn soltase una carcajada al ver su expresión.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó.

-Lo es –se rio de nuevo y luego dirigió su vista hacia el diario que se encontraba a su lado- ¿Y como diste con él? –preguntó queriendo regresar al tema en cuestión y saber mas de aquel misterioso objeto.

El semblante de Rachel volvió a tornarse serio mientras continuaba explicándolo.

-Pues estaba en la biblioteca buscando algún libro que no haya leído sobre Barbra, cosa que es imposible pero quería asegurarme. El caso es que acabé en una zona que nunca antes había visto, se encontraba casi a oscuras porque las altas estanterías tapaban la poca luz de los fluorescentes del resto de los pasillos. Todos los libros allí eran viejos y polvorientos así que iba a darme la vuelta indignada para hablarle a la bibliotecaria de la importancia de una buena iluminación y limpieza en cada uno de los rincones cuando mi vista se fijó en un libro en particular –dirigió su mirada al diario durante unos segundos y después continuó- no se muy bien por que motivo, no tenía nada de especial ni que lo diferenciase de los demás, pero mi vista no se podía quitar de él. Me quedé allí un rato mirándolo sin saber muy bien que hacer, sentía una necesidad extraña por aquel libro, como si me atrajese de alguna manera, hasta que lo cogí y rápidamente salí de aquel rincón con él bajo el brazo –se mordió el labio mientras Quinn escuchaba todo atentamente- Después me dirigí a la bibliotecaria para quejarme, porque simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar, pero ella solo me miraba de manera extraña, hasta que terminé de hablar y ella me dijo que no sabía de que le estaba hablando, que no existía ningún lugar en aquella biblioteca con esa descripción. Yo me indigne aun mas, porque la incompetencia es una cosa que no soporto y la cogí del brazo arrastrándola hasta allí pero… -se detuvo unos segundos cogiendo aire- cuando di la vuelta en el último pasillo que me conducía al lugar de repente una gran estantería se encontraba cortándome el camino. Me detuve en seco porque eso no estaba allí hacía apenas unos minutos y entonces empecé a gritar que moviese aquella estantería para que le enseñase el lugar. La bibliotecaria me miraba como si estuviese loca y estuviese a punto de llamar a la policía así que intenté yo moverla, sin mucho existo como te puedes imaginar, estaba clavada al suelo y al otro lado de ella solo había una pared de hormigón por lo que pude ver a través de los libros, así que aquel lugar simplemente desapareció –Quinn la miraba con la boca abierta sin saber que decir o hacer, aquello no era nada normal- Al principio pensé que había sido todo imaginaciones mías, pero entonces recordé el libro que tenía en mis manos que me demostraba que aquello era real. Recorrí la biblioteca un montón de veces después de eso intentando encontrarlo por si mi excelente sentido de la orientación había sufrido algún tipo de trastorno, pero fue inútil.

Después de aquella confesión el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación mientras cada una meditaba sobre sus cosas. Todo era demasiado extraño y complicado para poder llegar a alguna conclusión con los inútiles datos que parecían tener, pero era inevitable intentarlo, necesitaban saber que es lo que estaba pasando, porque les ocurrían esas cosas y sobretodo, como podían volver a la normalidad, esa normalidad que tanto echaban de menos y que anteriormente tanto odiaban.

En cierto modo nunca estamos conformes con lo que nos ocurre, siempre queremos algo diferente que nos cambie la vida, pero cuando ocurre queremos regresar a lo que teníamos antes que era seguro y sin complicaciones, aunque si tenían que ser sinceras, a pesar de la emoción y todo lo que pudiera llevar a cabo con este tema, no les deseaban a nadie que les ocurriese lo mismo. El horror que estaban viviendo, sobretodo Quinn con aquellas visiones y Rachel leyendo aquel extraño diario, eran demasiado como para que cualquier persona normal pudiera soportarlo, aunque al fin al cabo, a lo mejor es que simplemente, ellas no eran normales.

-¿Qué crees que significa todo esto? –murmuró Quinn pensativa.

-No lo se… -respondió Rachel mordiéndose el labio levemente- Puede que todo sean señales para guiarnos por un camino muy importante, pero no tengo ni idea de los motivos por los que nos han elegido o lo que pretenden que hagamos.

Quinn suspiró pesadamente y se pasó la mano por la cara intentando relajarse. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y después los abrió con determinación.

-Tenemos que averiguarlo.

Rachel asintió lentamente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el diario.

-¿Pero como? –preguntó algo confundida.

-Yo… no lo se –gruñó fastidiada- pero lo averiguaremos, estoy segura.

-Juntas –susurró Rachel alzando la vista y mirándola a los ojos.

-Juntas… -respondió con una suave sonrisa inundando su rostro.


	10. Capítulo 10: Araña

_Capítulo 10: Araña_

-Creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es juntar todas las piezas que tenemos para ver si tienen relación –propuso Rachel cogiendo un papel y un bolígrafo.

Quinn la miró mientras comenzaba a meditar sobre todo lo que había pasado y recordando cada detalle que pudiera resultar útil aunque no lo pareciera.

-Ahora que lo dices –dijo confusa la rubia- Cuando te dije los números de mi taquilla te sorprendiste, ¿Por qué? –frunció levemente el ceño mientras la miraba.

A Rachel se le iluminó el rostro, seguramente porque se le había olvidado aquel detalle o quizás es que al menos tenía respuesta a una de aquellas preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de ambas.

Con rapidez cogió su teléfono y se lo acercó a la rubia mostrándole el teclado.

-Mira –dijo y aunque Quinn miraba aquello con detenimiento no entendía que es lo que tenía que mirar exactamente así que su ceño se acentuó aun más.

-¿Qué tengo que mirar? –dijo cada vez mas confundida.

-¿No lo ves? –preguntó incrédula.

-¿El que Rachel? –comenzaba a desesperarse, no le gustaba parecer tonta y mucho menos que siguiese insistiendo con aquello.

-Repite el número de tu taquilla y la clave –le dijo aun enseñándole el teléfono.

Quinn la miró durante unos segundos y ya cansada de todo aquello le hizo caso.

-2648 y 1973 –murmuró.

Rachel sonrió suavemente y sin decir nada comenzó a marcar cada uno de aquellos números en el teclado y luego alzó la cabeza con un halo de esperanza en su rostro.

-¿Y que pasa? –gruñó Quinn.

La morena suspiró cansada y por fin comenzó a explicarse.

-¿No lo ves? La clave utiliza los números de las esquinas del teclado formando un cuadrado, aunque estén desordenados, mientras que los de la taquilla forman otro cuadrado en este caso inclinado 45º - mientras hablaba empezó a garabatear en la hoja y después se calló esperando que por fin se le encendiese la bombilla a la otra, pero por el ceño aun mas fruncido de Quinn parecía no llegar a un acuerdo con sus pensamientos así que prosiguió- La estrella de ocho puntas está formada por dos cuadrados y uno está inclinado 45º -le enseñó la hoja con los números colocados de la misma manera que en el teclado y unidos por dos líneas que efectivamente formaban la estrella.

Quinn abrió la boca sorprendida y miró la hoja con detenimiento, la morena tenía razón, aquellos números unidos formaban la estrella de ocho puntas, la misma estrella que tenía en esos mismos instantes colgando de su cuello.

-Oh… -fue lo único que salió de su boca después de unos segundos mientras su cabeza seguía funcionando intentando averiguar por qué su taquilla era una especie de estrella de protección- ¿Y eso que significa exactamente?

-Pues… -Rachel se mordió el labio levemente- no sé lo que significa, pero por lo menos sabemos que tu taquilla tiene una especie de relación con lo que está pasando.

-Eso tiene sentido… -murmuró pensativa- todo empezó con mi antigua taquilla después de todo.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste de taquilla? –preguntó algo confundida.

-¿No te enteraste de lo que pasó? –dijo aun mas sorprendida mirando a la otra con los ojos abiertos.

-A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, normalmente me mantengo bastante alejada de los rumores esparcidos por el instituto porque no es algo que me interese si no tiene que ver con mi prometedor futuro en Nueva York o alguna posible audición, además estos últimos días no he dejado de pensar en el diario por tanto mi atención con los temas sociales se ha visto reducida drásticamente, así que no, no sé lo que pasó –dijo con determinación mientras la miraba.

Quinn la miró frunciendo el ceño mientras la otra soltaba todo aquello sin inmutarse, después parpadeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza formándose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aquella era la Rachel que recordaba, la que hablaba sin parar y que para responder una simple cuestión te soltaba un discurso explicando cada mínimo detalle. Esa era la Rachel que le gustaba ver, a pesar de a veces exasperarla, no aquella a la que había visto los últimos días, ocultándose de todo, sin apenas hablar y con temor a todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Estaba lleno de arañas –comenzó a explicar ante la atenta mirada de la otra- De la noche a la mañana aparecieron un montón de arañas obsesionadas conmigo, no dejaban de perseguirme e intentar meterse por mi ropa –Rachel fue abriendo la boca mientras seguía escuchando y cuando terminó una expresión de asombro y de miedo apareció en su rostro.

-¿Así empezó todo? –preguntó incrédula.

Quinn asintió lentamente, no entendía esa reacción por parte de la otra, alguien normal pondría cara de asco o algo parecido, no esa extraña expresión. Y todavía se confundió más cuando de repente Rachel se lanzó a por el diario cogiéndolo con fuerza y comenzar a buscar entre las hojas con rapidez. Después de unos pocos segundos, cuando ya había encontrado la página que buscaba, se lo tendió a Quinn con determinación.

-Lee –le ordenó.

Quinn la miró durante unos segundos frunciendo el ceño y después sin rechistar cogió el diario comenzando a leer lo que le indicaba la otra.

-15 de Octubre de 1972. Hace frio… -leyó en voz alta haciendo que las palabras envolvieran todo a su alrededor.

"…_demasiado frio entre estas paredes como para soportarlo. El exterior está completamente nevado y la caldera ha vuelto a estropearse, o por lo menos eso es lo que nos han dicho, aunque ni Sadie ni yo creemos una palabra de lo que nos dicen, ya no. Las demás chicas son mas ingenuas, creen que sus padres conseguirán arreglar cada problema que tengan, lo que no se dan cuenta es que el problema son ellas, ¿sino porque las habrían metido aquí? Si de verdad les importase estarían en sus casas con su familia y no en este internado que se cae a pedazos. _

_En estos momentos la oscuridad envuelve todo a nuestro alrededor, las luces fueron apagadas hace ya tiempo y el resto de mis compañeras están ya completamente dormidas, nada parece perturbar su sueño, no como a mi que todo me atormenta y mi mente es una constante bola de miedo que aumenta a cada día que pasa. Mi insomnio es cada vez peor, apenas puedo conciliar el sueño cada noche pero sé que es lo que él pretende, le gusta que esté despierta cuando él llega a por mí._

_Hablando del diablo, oigo sus tintineantes pasos al fondo del pasillo, lentos, pausados, como si no tuviese prisa por nada y en el fondo no la tiene, lo sé. El eco de sus llaves balanceándose en su cinturón es lo único que se escucha en esta apagada noche. Eco que aumenta a cada paso que da acercándose cada vez más a mi habitación, su destino. Ese ha sido su destino demasiadas noches como para recordarlo, un destino del que no puedo escapar mucho que lo he intentado._

_Los pasos se detienen frente a mi puerta, tomándose unos segundos para que la tensión aumente en mi cuerpo que ya está temblando anticipándose a lo que va a venir a continuación. La abre con lentitud y solo puedo ver su sombra recortada contra la tenue luz del pasillo, su rostro está bañado de oscuridad al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, es como un fantasma al cual puedes ver pero que no puedes hacer nada contra él._

_Hace un gesto con su mano, el mismo gesto de siempre y yo no puedo hacer nada más que levantarme de la cama y seguirlo hacia el exterior. Es una rutina, la cual odio y quiero evitar a toda costa pero que sé que todavía no puedo luchar contra él. ¿Quién me creería? ¿Quién me ayudaría?_

_Sadie hace tiempo que ha empezado a sospechar que algo me pasa. Intento ocultárselo a toda costa, no quiero que llegue a ver esa parte de mí, no quiero ver su expresión cuando se entere, su decepción en su mirada, sería demasiado duro para mí, mucho más que cada una de estas noches que tengo que vivir._

_Caminamos en silencio por el oscuro pasillo, yo siempre dos pasos por detrás de él, con la mirada dirigida al suelo y sin permiso para hablar. Nunca lo tengo en realidad. _

_El frio aumenta a cada paso que damos mientras descendemos las escaleras. A veces me parece que estoy descendiendo al mismísimo infierno, pero creo que el infierno sería mucho mejor que lo que me va a ocurrir en unos minutos._

_El sótano es húmedo, mohoso y sucio, pero a él no le importa, conoce cada uno de esos pasadizos a la perfección y se guía en la absoluta oscuridad sin problemas mientras yo solo me limito a seguirlo, con la piel de gallina y temblando cada vez mas hasta que llegamos a "la sala" como le gusta llamarle._

_Él se detiene, colocándose a un lado esperando que yo continué y me coloque de manera adecuada así que yo sigo caminando hasta llegar al centro de la habitación iluminada por una pequeña bombilla que apenas ilumina mi cuerpo, ni siquiera puedo ver las paredes a mi alrededor, aunque lo prefiero, no quiero ver lo que guardan, no quiero ver cada una de las cosas que allí se encuentran, ya bastante es sentirlas sobre mi piel, desgarrándome y golpeándome._

_Cojo aire intentando que ese aire se convierta en fuerzas para poder pasar todo aquello, pero sé que es inútil, nunca tendré suficientes fuerzas para esto, es demasiado para mi y sería demasiado para cualquier persona, siempre es demasiado._

_Cuando estoy colocada en posición se acerca a mi con lentitud, sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad mirando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo sin pudor seguramente pensando en cada una de las cosas que me va a hacer o a lo mejor se está regodeando por las marcas que aun están en mi cuerpo en recuerdo de la anterior vez que estuve en la misma posición. Su rostro aparece ante mi, lleno de profundas sombras enmarcando cada parte de su rostro debido a la colocación de la bombilla, perfectamente planeado para que su expresión parezca demoniaca. Quiere infundirme el miedo desde el mismísimo instante en que lo veo y lo consigue cada vez. Vive de mi miedo, se alimenta de él y le encanta. Lo saborea en cada una de sus demostraciones y aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para que lo sienta, de cualquier manera que nunca fui capaz si quiera de imaginar._

_Se prepara para lo que viene a continuación, deseoso de que llegue por fin el momento que tanto espera mientras ata mis pies y mis manos con fuerza a las cadenas que se encuentran allí, ya preparadas para cada una de mis visitas. Le gusta verme retorcerme de dolor y no poder huir, sentirme su presa y él el cazador. Tenerme atrapada y a su entera disposición. Solo de pensarlo mi estomago se encoge amenazando con expulsar todo el contenido que mantiene dentro de él, pero consigo estabilizarlo, no sé muy bien como, ya que sé exactamente lo que viene a continuación y el pánico invade todo mi ser sin poder ya contenerlo._

_Cierro los ojos durante unos segundos mientras él se coloca en mi espalda y los abro justo en el momento en el que coloca la venda sobre mis ojos. Lo último que veo antes de que la oscuridad me invada es la gran araña tatuada en su mano, hasta me ha parecido que se mueve pero sé que es imposible, el miedo me hace delirar a veces, lo sé._

_La oscuridad es absoluta, no puedo ver nada a mí alrededor y además el silencio reina en la sala, tal como le gusta. _

_Después de eso, el resto solo es dolor."_

* * *

><p><strong>La lectura del diario he querido expresarla así pretendiendo que os metáis en el personaje de Estella. Es igual que cuando en una película leen uno y en vez de oir la voz del que lo lee, oyes la voz del que lo escribió mientras ves lo que está contando o le ocurrió. No sé muy bien si he conseguido expresar eso, pero es lo que intentaba hacer.<strong>

**Todos los capítulos tienen la misma extensión, lo dije al principio y eso no va a cambiar en toda la historia, sé que pueden parecer algo cortos, pero son así por una razón.**

**También dije al principio que no habrá escenas románticas, no esperéis citas ni nada de eso porque no existen en esta historia. Tendrán un acercamiento, si, de enamoramiento quizas, pero no de la manera que esperais. Si hay algo que las unira de esa manera son todas las cosas que van a pasar.**

**He pretendido que los personajes sean algo mas fieles a la serie de lo que suelo escribir. Por eso Rachel es así y Quinn es la jefa de animadoras, comportándose como tal, aunque no se haya podido apreciar mucho en un futuro se verá.**

**Sé que puede resultar un poco difícil entender la historia pero lo que pretendo es que pasen ciertas cosas y luego se expliquen. Estar pendientes de cada uno de los detalles que pasan, porque podrían ser muy importantes en un futuro, es un pequeño consejo.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Caricias

_Capítulo 11: Caricias_

Quinn se quedó con la vista fija en las últimas palabras mientras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Cómo alguien podría haber soportado aquello de manera constante? No creía que fuera capaz si le ocurría a ella y mucho menos hacerlo de manera tan sumisa como lo había hecho Estella. ¿Por qué no se enfrentaba a aquel hombre? ¿A que más tenía miedo?

Leer aquello solo hizo que sus preguntas aumentasen y sabía que si continuaba leyendo iban a sumarse aun más a ellas. Necesitaba encontrar por lo menos alguna respuesta, necesitaba determinación y un poco de incentivo para poder continuar con todo aquello sin desmoronarse.

Mientras tanto Rachel la miraba atentamente evaluando cada una de sus reacciones. Ella ya sabía todo lo que contenía aquel diario y no por eso tenía más respuestas que la rubia frente a ella, pero creía saber algunos datos importantes que iban a servirles para poder continuar. Aunque todavía no había decidido si sería ella la que desvelase lo que sabía o era mejor que Quinn leyese aquello por su cuenta y llegase a sus propias conclusiones, a lo mejor de esa manera conseguían aun mas pistas para solucionar todo aquello.

-¿Crees que… -tragó saliva tomándose su tiempo para continuar mientras alzaba la cabeza para enfrentarse a la mirada de la morena- él envió las arañas?

-Es una posibilidad –dijo lentamente no queriendo asustarla- También podría ser una especie de aviso de Estella, no lo sé –se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

Quinn suspiró de manera cansada y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. Todo aquello la estaba superando desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo, su cuerpo estaba agotado al igual que su mente y sinceramente lo único que quería era olvidar todo aquello y poder dormir con la tranquilidad y la paz que tanto necesitaba.

-Deberíamos dormir un poco –propuso Rachel en un susurro dándose cuenta del aspecto tan cansado que tenía la otra.

-Tienes razón –asintió lentamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa cansada apareció en su rostro- será mejor que vuelva a mi casa entonces.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –dijo rápidamente Rachel alarmando a la otra- Quiero decir… -se mordió el labio sonrojándose levemente- te podrías quedar si lo deseas. No me parece conveniente que en tu estado debas hacer todo el trayecto hasta tu casa y mucho menos a estas horas de la noche, ¡te podría pasar cualquier cosa!

Quinn la observó mientras su sonrisa aumentaba.

-¿No te quieres quedar sola no? –preguntó con tono divertido.

-No… -susurró Rachel sonrojándose aun más y desviando la mirada.

-Está bien, sinceramente yo tampoco quiero estar sola.

El rostro de Rachel se iluminó por el alivio y la alegría de que Quinn se quedara con ella y rápidamente se puso a recoger los restos de la pizza y las bebidas para después buscar algo que la rubia pudiera utilizar para dormir.

Quinn la observaba sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, no entendía como habiendo dormido tan poco durante días, aquella pequeña chica pudiese desbordar tanta energía de repente, una energía que si bien antes le molestaba tremendamente en esos momentos se había dado cuenta que era contagiosa y adictiva.

No tardaron mucho es meterse en la cama las dos vestidas ya con el pijama y dispuestas a dormir. Por lo menos esa era su intención pero los nervios, la adrenalina y los pensamientos las desbordaban de tal manera que no les dejaba ese momento de tranquilidad que necesitaban para poder descansar.

Quinn miraba un punto fijo en el techo sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de Rachel junto al suyo. Ni siquiera se rozaban pero sentía una especie de hormigueo en las zonas que estaban mas cerca de la otra, era como una especie de extraña y confusa conexión que hacia que su cuerpo cambiase, había momentos en los que la simple presencia de Rachel conseguía que se relajase y otras la activaba como ninguna otra cosa.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Todo esto tenía algo que ver con todos aquellos misterios o era otra cosa diferente? En apenas unos días parecía que todo había cambiado en su vida y no solo por fuera sino también dentro de si misma. Parecía una persona diferente en un mundo diferente y demasiado bizarro como encontrarle una explicación razonable.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios sin darse cuenta y sintió como aquel pequeño cuerpo se removía a su lado.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –susurró Rachel y la piel de Quinn se erizó al sentir como el aliento de la morena chocó contra su cuello.

Negó lentamente y cambió de posición enfrentándose a aquellos grandes ojos morenos que la miraban a través de la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

Se miraron en silencio cada una perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que de repente un pie rozó accidentalmente su pierna.

-¡Estas congelada! –exclamó Quinn saltando levemente de la cama.

-Lo siento… -Rachel se mordió el labio poniendo aun mas distancia entre ellas y levemente sonrojada- tiendo a tener los pies bastante fríos a pesar de que el resto del cuerpo siempre lo tengo a una temperatura mas alta de lo normal.

-No te preocupes, solo me sorprendí –susurró Quinn tranquilizandose.

El silencio se volvió a instalar en la habitación mientras las dos se miraban con detenimiento. Rachel se veía aun mas pequeña que de costumbre metida entre aquellas mantas y encogida levemente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, la luz de la calle entraba por la ventana iluminando una pequeña parte de su rostro dándole un aspecto tranquilo y calmado. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad sin despegarlos de los de la otra que no podía dejar de mirarla con curiosidad.

-Hace mucho que no cantas –dijo de repente Quinn haciendo que Rachel parpadease un par de veces centrando su mirada de nuevo para prestarle atención- En el Glee Club –aclaró- Hace mucho que no cantas alguna canción.

-Pensé que era eso lo que siempre habíais querido, que dejase de querer ser siempre el centro de atención y dejase que los demás participasen –dijo con un poco de amargura en su voz.

-Yo… -Quinn se mordió el labio desviando la mirada durante unos segundos, después suspiró y volvió a mirarla- Me gusta oírte cantar –afirmó

Rachel la evaluó un momento intentando averiguar cuan de cierto era eso que estaba diciendo la otra.

-He tenido la cabeza en otras cosas como para centrarme en la música y si no puedo dar un rendimiento del 100% prefiero mantenerme en silencio –dijo con convicción.

-Comprendo… -susurró.

Y era verdad, la comprendía. Sabía que no habían sido los mejores días para Rachel y que seguramente en lo último que podría pensar sería en el Glee Club o en cualquiera de las canciones que tendrían que interpretar, había cosas mucho más importantes pero eso no significaba que no echase de menos su voz.

Nunca antes había sido capaz de reconocer algo así en voz alta pero cualquier persona que tuviese oídos se daría cuenta que la voz de Rachel era única, mágica y que debía de ser tratada como se merece en vez de como lo hacían en el Glee Club.

El problema de todo eso era que su voz era tan especial que si se utilizaba para un grupo perdía parte de su magia, por eso en el Glee Club nunca conseguía brillar como se merecía a no ser que cantase un solo y ese era el principal motivo por el que molestaba al resto. Nadie quería pertenecer a un coro en el que solo cantase una persona.

-Tú también hace mucho que no cantas –dijo Rachel sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que frunciese levemente el ceño confundida.

-Canté el otro día –afirmó.

-Me refiero sola –aclaró con una suave voz.

Quinn no pudo evitar que un bufido se escapase de sus labios haciendo que ahora fuese Rachel la que frunciese el ceño.

-Rachel por favor, mi voz no está echa para cantar solos. Está bien como acompañamiento o coros, eso se me da bien, lo de los solos es para ti.

-No estoy de acuerdo –respondió con rapidez- A mi me parece que tienes una voz muy dulce y que con gran dedicación y una canción adecuada podrías incluso eclipsarme.

De repente Quinn comenzó a reír con fuerza sin poder evitarlo mientras Rachel fruncía aun más el ceño y se incorporaba levemente cruzándose de brazos mostrando su indignación.

-¡No te rías! –exclamó molesta.

-Lo siento –dijo entre risas la rubia intentando inútilmente controlarla.

Rachel la miró durante unos segundos mas hasta que se cansó y sin previo aviso pegó sus pies a los de la otra haciendo que Quinn pegase un alarido y casi se cayese de la cama pero por suerte la morena la agarró de la cintura con fuerza.

-¡Pon esos témpanos lejos de mi! –le recriminó Quinn mientras pateaba intentando alejarla.

-No –sentenció pegándolos aun más.

-¡Rachel! –se quejó con voz de niña pequeña.

-¿Qué? –respondió la morena alzando levemente una ceja.

Quinn gruñó por lo bajo y se dio por vencida dejándose caer en la cama haciendo que Rachel sonriese con orgullo sin separarse.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y ninguna de las dos se había vuelto a mirar a los ojos, Quinn había preferido dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia el techo mientras Rachel observaba con atención la línea de la mandíbula de la otra y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar con suavidad la pierna de la rubia con su pie que ya había adquirido un poco de calor.

Quinn se tensó durante unos segundos al darse cuenta, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien, por lo menos no tan íntimamente como en esos instantes. Había estado con chicos antes, pero no lo sentía de la misma manera que en esos momentos, ellos simplemente tocaban con brusquedad pero Rachel estaba acariciándola y eso era totalmente nuevo. La suavidad de la piel de la otra comenzó a notarse cuando dejó de sentir su frio y se dio cuenta que le gustaba esa sensación. Le gustaba esa paz que le transmitía, esa conexión que se sentía cada vez que el pie de la morena se deslizaba por su gemelo hasta llegar a su talón para después hacer el camino ascendente de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en cada caricia y sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba por completo y un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios, pero en ese momento Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se tensó por completo intentando alejarse de ella por completo. No era algo que había pretendido, había sido algo automático que se sentía demasiado bien como para reparar en que era algo malo, pero ese suspiro fue como si la devolviese al mundo real y se diese cuenta de la realidad.

Pero en vez de recibir los gritos de Quinn por tal atrevimiento sintió la fuerte mano de la rubia cogiendo su cintura y obligándola a pegarse de nuevo a ella.

-No dejes de hacerlo… -le pidió con una suave voz.

Rachel obedeció un poco confundida hasta que alzó la mirada observando la relajación absoluta que reflejaba el rostro de Quinn que aun seguía con los ojos cerrados. En ese momento se tranquilizó y ella también cerró los ojos, apoyándose con suavidad en la almohada lo mas cerca de Quinn que podía y volvió de nuevo a acariciarla.

Después de eso ninguna de las dos tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>El significado de la estrella de ocho puntas en las diferentes culturas es como lo puse, aunque no sabría deciros una explicación mas detallada, pero vamos, que es algo real. Lo que no es real es que la estrella de ocho puntas sea una especie de amuleto. Simplemente es una asociación que hice respecto a los significados reales y que podría servir para la historia.<strong>

**En el anterior capítulo no especifique que era exactamente ese hombre si un hombre solamente o un demonio o que y si la torturaba, la violaba o que es lo que pasaba. Solo diré que lo de no explicarlo e****s algo premeditado. Trabajar la imaginación y la mente e ir intentando averiguar que es lo que pasa, es la única manera de seguir esta historia y enterarte de lo que pasa o pasara.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Tercer día

_Capítulo 12: Tercer día_

_Un oscuro pasillo es lo único que la rodea. Un pasillo por el que había pasado un millón de veces, pero que en esos momentos era diferente. No sabía exactamente que era lo diferente pero en esos instantes la realidad parecía distorsionada mientras una presión en el pecho la oprime mientras camina por el._

_No puede dejar de mirar a su espalda continuamente mientras la tensión aumenta a cada segundo. Siente el peligro en cada poro de su piel. No sabe lo que le puede pasar o incluso quien la acecha en cada esquina, pero de una cosa si está segura, no puede quedarse allí por más tiempo._

_La velocidad de sus pasos aumentan gradualmente hasta que de repente se da cuenta que ya se encuentra corriendo todo lo que puede por aquel pasillo que parece no tener final. La angustia aumenta mientras las paredes parecen encoger a su alrededor y lo único que puede vislumbrar es la oscuridad._

_Hasta que de pronto siente como una mano se aferra a su brazo y tira con fuerza sacándola de aquel pasillo por un lugar del que ni siquiera era consciente hasta ese instante. No puede evitar soltar un alarido en cuanto sintió como tocaban su piel e instintivamente cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que todo el miedo y lo que pudiese ocurrirle después de que la habían atrapado desapareciera. Pero nada después de eso ocurrió. La mano seguía agarrando su brazo pero en vez de transmitirle miedo lo único que sentía era una especie de calor, diferente a lo que nunca hubiese sentido y que aquella mano le transmitía sin ni siquiera darse cuenta._

_Poco a poco abrió los ojos cegándose momentáneamente por la fuerte luz del sol golpeando su rostro. De repente se encontraba en un hermoso jardín bañado con la luz del sol y múltiples flores que inundaban aquel lugar acompañadas de algún que otro árbol._

_Cuando consiguió enfocar la vista se encontró frente a ella a Rachel, mirándola con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Quinn la mirase aun mas confundida._

_-Te atrapé –murmuró Rachel._

_-¿Qué? –dijo instintivamente sin comprender._

_-Te atrapé. Aunque siempre intentes escapar de mí, te atraparé –su sonrisa aumentó mientras la miraba a los ojos a través de sus largas pestañas._

_-Yo… n… no… -tartamudeó Quinn._

_Sin saber muy bien porque las palabras no parecían querer formarse en su cabeza mientras aquella mirada la dejaba sin respiración._

_-Eres adorable –susurró Rachel mirándola con dulzura mientras Quinn se sonrojaba profundamente._

_Su mano se deslizó por el brazo, subiendo por el mientras acariciaba su piel provocando mil emociones en el cuerpo de Quinn que no sabía que existían. La mano siguió su camino por su hombro y su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla, la cual acarició con dulzura mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la rubia._

_Quinn no se movió, no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera quería hacerlo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los labios de Rachel acercándose cada vez mas a los suyos hasta que se fundieron en uno. Fue un beso dulce, suave, en el que apenas se tocaron sus labios pero en esos momentos Quinn supo que quería que aquello se volviera a repetir, sobretodo cuando ese calor, esa suave sensación se desvaneció en cuanto Rachel se separó con delicadeza de ella mirándola con una sonrisa de amor._

_-¿Y… y… eso? –volvió a tartamudear Quinn._

_-Tranquila, aquí nadie puede vernos –murmuró sonriendo ampliamente para después volver a besarla._

_En cuanto aquellos labios se volvieron a posar en los suyos la rubia no pudo reprimir un gemido que se escapó de su garganta y automáticamente se aferró a la cintura de la otra, queriendo sentir aquel pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo por completo._

_-Ansiosa –susurró Rachel mientras una suave risa se escapa de sus labios._

_-¿Uh? –murmuró Quinn regresando a la realidad y volviendo a mirar a la morena._

_Rachel la miró con adoración durante unos segundos mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad._

_-Estas diferente… -susurró pensativa._

_-Soy la de siempre Rachel –respondió Quinn perdida en aquellos ojos marrones._

_-¿Rachel? –murmuró confundida- ¿Quién es Rachel? –frunció el ceño separándose de ella para mirarla mejor._

_-¿Tú?... _

_-¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió la morena._

_-Nada… -susurró Quinn cada vez más confundida._

_-¿Entonces porque me llamas Rachel? Sabes perfectamente que mi nombre es Sadie, Estella –soltó con tono de reproche._

_-¿Qué? –la boca y los ojos se le abrieron aun mas sin poder evitarlo, aquello no podía estar pasando- ¿Cómo me has llamado? –preguntó con la ansiedad regresando a su cuerpo._

_-Estella, es tu nombre y el mio Sadie –el ceño de la morena se profundizo aun mas- ¿Segura que estas bien? ¿No tendrás fiebre? –preguntó preocupada colocando una mano sobre su frente._

_Quinn lanzó el aire que estaba guardando en sus pulmones y de repente todo a su alrededor parecía tambalearse._

_-Creo que me estoy mareando… -susurró sintiendo sus piernas débiles._

_La morena la ayudó a sentarse con cuidado mientras la miraba demostrándole la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos._

_Quinn se sentó y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, que todos sus pensamientos se ordenasen e intentar averiguar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero justo cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, lo único que pudo ver fue el colgante con forma de estrella colgando con suavidad del cuello de la morena y después de eso, todo se volvió negro._

Quinn abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente mirando a su alrededor asustada. Un sudor frio recorría todo su cuerpo mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de pasarle. No sabía donde estaba, ni que es lo que ocurría. Todo a su alrededor le resultaba extraño mientras que su mente vagaba sin rumbo y sin saber si aquello era un sueño o por fin había regresado a la realidad.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Rachel apareciendo por la puerta del baño mientras se secaba el pelo y la miraba preocupada.

La rubia la observó intentando tranquilizarse en cuanto recordó que se había quedado a dormir en casa de la morena, pero cuando los recuerdos de aquel extraño sueño la golpearon de nuevo en lo único que podía pensar era en aquel beso que le había dado Rachel, o Sadie, o quien fuese. Había sido tan diferente, tan real y significativo, aun no entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, pero aquello, ciertamente se había quedado grabado en su mente.

Se lamió el labio inferior lentamente mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Rachel que aun la miraba preocupada.

-¿Quinn? –susurró Rachel intentando llamar su atención totalmente confundida por la mirada que le estaba dando la otra.

La rubia rápidamente salió de su ensimismamiento y alzó la vista mientras sacudía la cabeza mirando a Rachel a los ojos intentando centrarse en lo que le estaba preguntando.

-¿Estas bien? –insistió la morena.

Quinn asintió lentamente para después desviar la mirada y centrarla en la colcha frente a ella. En su cabeza pasaban de nuevo las imágenes de aquel sueño. Intentaba encontrarle algún sentido pero todo estaba tan distorsionado, tan subrealista que ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo todo con claridad, solo unos pequeños datos había conseguido guardar.

Ella era Estella y Rachel era Sadie y curiosamente parecía que las chicas tenían una relación mas allá de la amistad o por lo menos eso daba a entre ver aquellos besos. Pero a pesar de eso, aun no tenía muy claro si aquello era un simple sueño en el que se identificaba con Estella o era una de las muchas pistas que parecían estar lanzándole desde hace días. De todas maneras, ¿Cómo narices iba a saber diferenciarlas? Pensó para si misma con frustración.

Soltó un gruñido molesto y de repente se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada que un seguía dándole Rachel totalmente confundida por su reciente actitud.

-Yo… solo he tenido un extraño sueño –susurró sonrojándose suavemente.

-¿De que trataba? –preguntó intrigada Rachel sentándose frente a ella en la cama.

La mirada de Quinn se perdió en las largas piernas de la morena, solo ocultas por un pequeño pantalón que no dejaban demasiado pie a la imaginación. Sacudió la cabeza intentando eliminar esas imágenes de su cabeza y decidió que lo mas seguro era mirar el rostro de Rachel.

-Pues… -se dio cuenta de como una gota de agua se deslizaba por su cuello lentamente, tortuosamente lento hasta deslizarse por la clavícula hasta que se perdió entre los pechos de la morena, ocultos por una vieja camiseta de tirantes haciendo que su concentración se fuese a la ruina de nuevo.

-Estas actuando muy extraño… -murmuró Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamó mas alto de lo que pretendía volviendo a sacudir la cabeza- Tú eras Sadie y yo era Estella… -comenzó a relatar el sueño omitiendo algunas partes vergonzosas- Estábamos en una especie de jardín y tú llevabas el colgante –explicó jugando con la estrella que aun colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Y que mas? –preguntó inquieta esperando a que la otra continuase.

-Nada más –dijo rápidamente Quinn poniéndose nerviosa de repente temiendo que sus pensamientos fuesen descubiertos por la morena.

-¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? –preguntó algo confundida.

-Siempre pensé que la estrella era de Estella –dijo frunciendo el ceño sin comprender muy bien todo aquello.

-Era de ella –explicó Rachel- en el diario cuenta que fue un regalo hecho por su padre, se lo trajo después de uno de sus múltiples viajes, luego ella decidió grabarlo y entregárselo a Sadie para protegerla.

Quinn la observó detenidamente mientras asimilaba todo aquello.

-¿Y por qué no quedárselo ella? –murmuró.

-Imagino que para ella era mas importante la seguridad de Sadie que la suya propia –respondió Rachel encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Aquello no tenía ninguna sentido para Quinn. Estella era la que estaba en peligro y si aquello podía salvarla ¿por qué no simplemente quedárselo? ¿Por qué pasar por todo aquello si tenía la salvación en sus manos?

-Cuando quieres a una persona –comenzó a hablar Rachel dándose cuenta del debate interno de la otra- cuando la quieres mas que a ti mismo, lo único que te importa es que esa persona esté bien, aunque tú no lo estés.

-¿Pero como puede estar bien cuando tú estas mal? –preguntó confundida.

Una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rachel.

-No puede, pero eso no significa que no puedas hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano para conseguirlo.

-Todo esto es muy confuso –dijo con frustración.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que sean horas para intentar encontrarle sentido –dijo intentando tranquilizarla- ¿Por qué no te das un baño, te relajas y luego seguimos intentando averiguar que es lo que ocurre? –dijo amablemente.

Quinn la miró durante unos instantes y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del baño. La verdad es que no le vendría nada mal un baño, relajarse y dejar que su cuerpo eliminase toda aquella tensión de la que no era capaz de deshacerse por mucho que lo intentaba, aunque por lo menos esa noche hubiese conseguido dormir decentemente su cuerpo aun acarreaba con toda la tensión, presión y dolor al que había sido sometido en los últimos días.

-¿No te importa? –preguntó mordiéndose el labio mientras la miraba.

-Para nada, es todo tuyo –dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

Quinn sonrió de manera agradecida y no dudo en levantarse de la cama.

-Ahí te deje algo de ropa para que te puedas poner, solo espero que no te quede muy pequeña –le informó Rachel señalando la ropa que se encontraba encima de la cómoda.

-Muchas gracias –murmuró agradecida por la atención de la otra.

Rachel simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Voy a ir haciendo algo para desayunar, tú tomate el tiempo que desees –dijo para después salir por la puerta dejando a Quinn totalmente libre para relajarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento mucho muchísimo el retraso respecto a mis historias. Mas que nada porque quiero actualizar y físicamente me es imposible. No tengo tiempo, mi cabeza está en otras cosas y ademas el insomnio me está atacando y no de la mejor manera para poder escribir, así que lo siento si las historias van un poco lentas. También estoy intentando actualizarlas en "orden" no mucho una y luego otra tardar meses, así que para las que leéis todas mis historias os gustara esto, mas o menos, pero para las que leéis solo una o dos, tendréis que esperar mas, lo siento.<strong>


	13. Capítulo 13: Relajante baño

_Capítulo 13: Relajante baño_

Después de que Rachel abandonase la habitación Quinn se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos con la vista fija en la puerta.

Todo había cambiado tan de repente, ¿Quién le iba a decir que ella, Quinn Fabray, iba a estar en esos momentos en casa de nada menos que Rachel Berry, a punto de usar su baño, habiendo dormido con ella y lo peor de todo, que le gustase todo aquello? Cualquiera que le hubiese dicho hacía apenas unos días seguramente o lo hubiese golpeado o reído en su cara, aun no tiene muy clara su reacción, pero en cambio en esos momentos le parecía todo tan cotidiano. Se sentía tan cómoda en esta situación como si hubiese pasado por ella un millón de veces, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así y eso no dejaba de confundirla aun más.

¿Por qué había esa creciente relación entre ella y la otra de repente? De un día para otro tenían una especie de extraña atracción que ninguna de las dos era capaz de explicar, ni mucho menos entender, solo podían esperar y averiguar con el tiempo que es lo que ocurría o por lo menos eso esperaban.

-¿Quinn? –dijo Rachel sacándola de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

Parpadeó un par de veces enfocando su vista y dándose cuenta de que la morena había regresado a la habitación y la miraba confundida desde la puerta ya que Quinn no se había movido del sitio desde que se había ido, hacía ya más de 10 minutos.

-Lo siento, me quedé pensando en mis cosas –se disculpó sonrojándose levemente mientras cogía la ropa y se internaba en el lavabo sin mirar atrás.

Desde que se había despertado esa mañana se sentía totalmente estúpida y torpe, no dejaba de ponerse en evidencia y de actuar extraño delante de la otra que cada vez la miraba mas confundida.

Suspiró sintiendo su cuerpo cansado de nuevo, sin motivo aparente y lentamente y sin prisa se desnudó y se sumergió en aquel agua caliente que la estaba esperando como un premio. Su cuerpo automáticamente se relajó ante esa sensación de calidez y comodidad.

No sabía muy bien porque pero en esos momentos, relacionó aquella bañera, la relajación que toda persona siente en esa posición y el útero materno. A lo mejor por eso nos sentíamos tan cómodos envueltos en calor, porque nuestro cuerpo recordaba esos momentos dentro de nuestra madre en los que nos sentíamos seguros. ¿Cómo sería en esos momentos regresar dentro de tu madre? Seguramente los problemas desaparecerían y solo sentiríamos calidez, la única que puede producir una madre.

Cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en la bañera mientras el agua recorría cada parte de su cuerpo sumergida, como si la acariciara dándole un masaje y relajando todos sus músculos.

Hasta que de repente todo su cuerpo se tensó como si previniese lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Abrió los ojos asustada mientras sentía como una presencia sobre ella pero lo único que encontró fue el techo, pero un techo diferente, oscuro y mugriento. Miró a su alrededor asustada y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el baño de Rachel, estaba en una extraña habitación azulejada completamente y donde lo único que la adornaba era la bañera donde se encontraba que estaba situada en medio de aquel habitáculo.

Lo primero que pensó fue que se había dormido y que estaba teniendo de nuevo un extraño sueño, pero no se sentía lo mismo, era una sensación extraña, la misma sensación de cuando tuvo aquellas visiones tan reales de las horribles muertes.

Se incorporó rápidamente siendo consciente en ese instante que ya no estaba desnuda, sino con una simple camiseta y pantalón vaquero en esos momentos totalmente empapados. Salió de la bañera intentando no resbalarse y caminó alrededor buscando una salida, pero era inútil, no había puertas ni mucho menos ventanas. ¿Quién quería una habitación en la que no podías entrar ni salir? Seguramente un psicópata.

La tenue luz que iluminaba la estancia procedente de una solitaria bombilla que colgaba del techo se apagó de repente dejándola en la absoluta oscuridad.

Cuando todo se vio iluminado otra vez pasados unos segundos se encontró de golpe cayendo a la bañera de nuevo mientras una extraña y oscura figura se agarraba a sus hombros empujándola con fuerza hasta que todo su cuerpo se sumergió por completo.

Comenzó a forcejear mientras a través del agua podía ver un macabro rostro que la observaba con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras las luces no dejaban de parpadear.

Las manos del hombre se movieron hasta su cuello apretándolo con fuerza mientras Quinn notaba como el aire le faltaba a cada segundo que pasaba. No tardaría demasiado en quedarse totalmente sin oxigeno en su organismo y no pudiese evitar el impulso de tragar agua mientras su cuerpo buscaba cualquier mínimo vestigio de oxigeno que le ayudase a sobrevivir. Pero era inútil, el agua ya estaba llenando sus pulmones cuando sintió como todo comenzaba a desvanecerse a su alrededor, la cabeza le daba vueltas usando sus últimas fuerzas para intentar deshacerse de aquellas manos de acero que se aferraban de ella, consiguiendo ningún resultado al respecto antes de que todo se volviese negro de nuevo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se incorporó sobresaltada respirando agitadamente, aun sentía como el agua recorría su garganta hasta inundar sus pulmones, como le quemaba cada gota derramada en ellos. Se llevó las manos a la garganta cerciorándose que todo estaba en su sitio y en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de unos fuertes brazos que se aferraban a su cuerpo no queriendo soltarla.

No pudo evitar gritar mientras el pánico la inundaba de nuevo pero cuando una suave voz se susurró en su oído parecía que todo se tranquilizaba otra vez.

-Tranquila… -susurró Rachel.

Quinn cerró los ojos durante unos segundos intentando tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón y de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante, aun se encontraba en la bañera, desnuda y Rachel estaba con ella, completamente empapada por el poco agua que quedaba en su interior seguramente debido a todo lo que forcejeó.

Su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rachel.

-Estabas gritando de nuevo, tuve que entrar, no quería que te ahogases –murmuró con la voz algo quebrada.

No conseguía ver el rostro de Rachel ya que se hallaba detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda y por suerte la otra tampoco podía ver su rostro completamente rojo que tenía en esos instantes.

Cerró los ojos otra vez mas, aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía pasarse toda su vida viviendo las muertes de los demás y todo aquello era demasiado irónico para encontrarle un sentido.

Rememoró cada una de las visiones que había tenido mientras sentía su cuerpo tiritar levemente del repentino frio que estaba sintiendo después de que toda la adrenalina abandonara su cuerpo.

Y en ese instante fue consciente de una cosa que a pesar de haberse dado cuenta en cada una de las ocasiones no las había hilado como debería.

Las imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza como si las reviviera de nuevo. Recordó chocar con Rachel cerca de su taquilla y que de repente apareciesen las arañas, entrar en el baño en el que estaba la otra y tener una visión de una muerte mientras daba a luz, perseguirla por los oscuros pasillos del instituto y ser quemada viva y por último estar en su casa, en su bañera y acabar de sentir como la ahogaban.

Aquella revelación era demasiado para ella, no podía seguir con todo aquello, se iba a acabar volviendo loca.

En cuanto asimiló todo eso saltó de la bañera escabulléndose como pudo de los brazos de la otra y con rapidez cogió una toalla tapando su cuerpo desnudo para no sentirse tan vulnerable. Mientras tanto Rachel la miraba confundida desde el interior de la bañera con una extraña expresión de rechazo, dolor y preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó lentamente incorporándose.

-No puedo seguir con esto –murmuró con la voz quebrada abrazándose a si misma.

-¿Con qué?

-Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti tengo estas visiones, no puedo seguir así, me voy a volver loca.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de las visiones –frunció el ceño.

Quinn suspiró desviando la mirada durante un momento intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

-No sé quien tiene la culpa, pero estoy empezando a tener dificultades para saber lo que es real y lo que no… -dijo esto en apenas un susurro.

-Habíamos quedado en que juntas resolveríamos esto… -dijo encogiéndose levemente.

-¡Tú no eres la que está muriendo una y otra vez de las formas mas horribles! –exclamó alterándose.

-¡No es mi culpa! –respondió de la misma manera.

La rubia se frotó la frente mientras un creciente dolor de cabeza le afectaba de nuevo.

-Solo quiero olvidar todo esto y si lo consigo manteniéndome alejada de ti, pues lo haré –afirmó fríamente- Tengo que intentarlo.

Rachel la miró durante unos segundos antes de salir de la bañera y caminar hacia la puerta mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo y su ropa.

-Entonces te agradecería que te fueras ahora mismo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer –dijo mostrándose indiferente y señalando la puerta del baño abierta indicándole que se fuera.

A pesar de la mascara que intentaba poner en su rostro la morena, Quinn podía ver el dolor que sentía por ser rechazada y alejada de esa manera pero era algo que tenía que intentar, a lo mejor Rachel era el detonante de todas aquellas visiones igual que cuando alguien olvida algo y un olor, una imagen o un sonido hace que recuerde todo de nuevo, eso parecía ser Rachel para ella en esos momentos, la pequeña pieza que unía todo y sinceramente ella no quería unir nada, solo volver a su vida normal.

Se vistió con rapidez con la ropa que le había dejado anteriormente la otra mientras Rachel dirigía su mirada al suelo desde la misma posición esperando a que Quinn terminase. En cuanto estuvo completamente preparada salió del baño recogiendo sus cosas por el camino.

-Eso se queda aquí –dijo de repente Rachel cuando la rubia se disponía a coger el diario.

-Pero me lo habías dado para que lo leyese… -dijo lentamente confundida.

-Tú quieres olvidar, yo quiero averiguar que es lo que pasa así que el diario se queda conmigo –sentenció totalmente seria mientras la miraba.

No pudo refutarle aquello a la morena a pesar de que se moría de ganas de leer por fin aquel diario, pero tenia la razón la otra, si quería olvidar tenía que dejar todo atrás o por lo menos intentarlo así que lentamente se desprendió del colgante dejándolo cerca del diario, agachó la cabeza y abandonando la habitación mientras sentía como Rachel la seguía escaleras abajo en total silencio.

Cuando llegó al piso de abajo pudo notar por primera vez un delicioso olor que inundaba todo el lugar, cerró los ojos aspirando el aire dejándose deleitar por el mientras Rachel la miraba de manera curiosa.

Después de unos segundos los volvió a abrir siendo consciente de la mesa del comedor totalmente llena de alimentos para el desayuno. Rachel parecía haberse esforzado mucho en preparar todo aquello para ella y sin poder evitarlo se sintió tremendamente culpable.

La miró por encima del hombro y solo encontró su penetrante mirada, no había manera de conseguir lo que necesitaba sin hacerla sufrir, no podía echarse atrás a todo lo que había dicho antes, era una posibilidad y tenía que comprobarla costase lo que costase así que después de unos segundos volvió a mirar al frente, atravesó la puerta de entrada, que automáticamente se cerró a sus espaldas con un fuerte golpe, y comenzó la caminata que le quedaba hasta su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Os voy a decir una cosa por si no os habíais enterado todavía.<strong> **Por mucho que gritéis "Actualizaaaa!" no voy a hacerlo antes, si fuese un comentario decente, me lo pensaría.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Revelaciones

_Capítulo 14: Revelaciones_

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Rachel apoyó su espalda en ella mientras cerraba los ojos y controlaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Estaba molesta, eso era algo evidente en esa situación pero lo que no se esperaba era sentirse tan mal después de ser rechazada por Quinn, después de todo era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Habían creado una conexión extraña e intima entre ellas, nadie lo podía negar, pero desde el primer segundo en el que ocurrió, Rachel sabía que no duraría mucho, así que el dolor que estaba sintiendo le sorprendía porque era algo que ya tenía previsto.

Cogió aire con fuerza y se encaminó hacia el comedor comenzando a recoger el desayuno, se le había quitado el apetito y no era igual de emocionante hacerlo sola que con Quinn después de todo.

-¿Y tu amiga cariño? –preguntó su padre apoyado en la puerta y mirándola confundido.

Rachel se detuvo de repente apenas un segundo y después siguió como si nada.

-Le ha surgido un problema y ha tenido que irse –mintió manteniéndose ocupada para no tener que alzar la cabeza y enfrentarse a la mirada de su padre.

-Oh –dijo simplemente su padre sin ocultar su desilusión- Es una pena, quería conocer a alguno de tus amigos.

-En otra ocasión será papá –lo miró de reojo sonriendo suavemente y en cuanto terminó de recoger se escabulló escaleras arriba a la seguridad de su habitación.

Nada mas que lo hizo se dejó caer en la cama escondiendo el rostro entre la almohada. Sus padres tenían demasiadas esperanzas puestas en ella y ella no era capaz de decepcionarlos, nunca había sido capaz. Al principio, cuando empezó el instituto ellos estaban muy preocupados, demasiado preocupados por los prejuicios de la sociedad sobre su encantadora, maravillosa y talentosa hija, después de todo ya tenían prejuicios solo por el hecho de tener dos padres y ella no había tenido el valor, al regresar de ese primer día con la ropa manchada de granizado, de confesarles que tenían razón para estar preocupados, en vez de eso fingió. Fingió tener amigos, fingió su popularidad, fingió todo con tal de que ellos se sintiesen orgullosos durante todo este tiempo.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo teniendo una doble vida, la que tenía que sufrir en el instituto y la que tenía que inventar al llegar a casa y había pensado que ese día, en el que Quinn había aceptado quedarse a dormir con ella, podría dejar de fingir y simplemente disfrutar de lo que esa amistad podría ofrecerle, pero evidentemente estaba equivocada y ahora toda la situación era mucho peor.

Acababa de darles un incentivo a sus padres para insistir en conocer a sus amigos, saber con quien se relacionaba y toda clase de cosas que los padres querían, no solo saber sobre la vida de sus hijos, sino también ver y asegurarse que su hija era feliz. Ahora, sabiendo que una amiga suya había estado en la casa no desistirían hasta que pudiesen conocerla personalmente y aquello simplemente era imposible dada la actual situación, después de todo, Quinn no quería volver a verla, así que sería un poco complicado convencerla de fingir ser su amiga delante de sus padres para que dejasen de molestarla sobre sus relaciones sociales.

Gruñó y golpeó la almohada con los puños totalmente frustrada.

-¡Mierda! –se lamentó.

Después de unos minutos de regodearse en su desgracia decidió que ya había sido suficiente, necesitaba actividad, tener la mente ocupada y sobretodo resolver un misterio.

Se sentó en su escritorio colocando frente a ella una libreta, un bolígrafo, el diario y el colgante. Los miró detenidamente durante unos segundos y después cogió el colgante observando cada uno de sus detalles. Lo acarició con las yemas de sus dedos con lentitud sintiendo las letras grabadas en él arañando su piel.

Aquel pequeño objeto era algo importante en todo aquello, eso era algo que Rachel había sabido desde el primer instante que asoció todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo que se le escapaba era para que iba a ser importante exactamente. Como todo en aquel asunto sabía ciertos datos, ciertas cosas que podría ayudarla a lo largo de todo aquel misterio, pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer con ellas.

Suspiró y lentamente se colocó el colgante rodeando su cuello y cerrando el enganche para mantenerlo allí. Si ese momento llegaba de improvisto quería estar segura de tenerlo cerca para utilizarlo y ¿qué mejor sitio que llevarlo ella misma?

Después de aquello abrió la libreta comenzando a escribir. Necesitaba tener todos sus pensamientos por escrito eso le daba una diferente perspectiva que sabía que le iba a servir mas adelante.

"_Colgante con el símbolo de la estrella de ocho puntas; inscripción E&S. Hace referencia a Estella y Sadie (Es un amuleto ¿Pero de que protege exactamente?) Quinn lo encontró detrás de su taquilla en el interior de una caja de madera grabada"_

En cuanto terminó de escribir esas palabras miró a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño. Lo último que recordaba de aquella caja era que la rubia la había cogido antes de que apareciese el conserje pero no la volvió a ver después de aquello. Seguramente durante todo aquel tiempo había permanecido en el interior de su mochila y ninguna de las dos lo había vuelto a recordar. Nadie podría culparlas, después de todo sus mentes ya estaban demasiado saturadas de acertijos como para recordar ese pequeño detalle. A pesar de todo se lamentó, le hubiese gustado echarle un vistazo a aquella misteriosa caja, quien sabe, a lo mejor les daba alguna pista mas sobre todo aquello.

Suspiró de nuevo y se centró en aquel blanco papel frente a ella.

"_Taquilla de Quinn con el nº 2648 y código 1973: si en un teclado numérico normal se unen con dos líneas esos números formaran dos cuadrados, uno de ellos inclinado en un ángulo de 45º formando a su vez la estrella de ocho puntas. (Creo que no es casualidad, sobretodo sabiendo que el colgante se encontraba justo detrás de ella)(Además de eso, ¿Qué mas podría significar?)" _

Se rascó la barbilla de manera pensativa intentado encontrarle algún otro significado.

"_La suma de los dos números es 20 (¿Significa algo?)" _

Añadió no muy convencida de que aquello tuviese alguna relación, pero era algo que no podía dejar pasar, cada una de las cosas que podría significar algo tenían que estar allí reflejadas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron de golpe cuando una revelación la sacudió por completo. Lo más deprisa que pudo abrió el diario, recorriendo sus hojas con los nervios a flor de piel hasta que llegó a la última nota, la última vez que Estella había escrito en aquel libro, la última vez que quizás estuvo viva.

Se mordió el labio leyendo aquella fecha una y otra vez.

-18 de abril de 1973… -susurró totalmente impactada.

Agarró el bolígrafo después de unos segundos, no podía permitir que aquella idea, aquella revelación, se escapase entre sus dedos, necesitaba anotarlo, reflejarlo y terminar de creérselo.

"_2648: 26 de abril… (¿El 8 que significará?)_

_1973: Año en que seguramente Estella falleció." _

¿Estella había muerto el 26 de abril de 1973? Se preguntó a si misma mientras fruncía el ceño. Ciertamente era una posibilidad, pero tendría que investigarlo en profundidad mas adelante, después de todo una muerte como aquella tenía que estar reflejada en algún sitio.

Se rascó detrás de la oreja con el bolígrafo mientras miró distraídamente el calendario que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa de escritorio pero en cuanto se dio cuenta del día en el que se encontraba, el bolígrafo se deslizó por su mano hasta golpear el suelo con un ruido sordo.

-21 de abril de 2013… -murmuró totalmente sorprendida.

Faltaban nada más ni nada menos que 5 días para que se cumpliera el aniversario de su muerte.

-40 años… -parpadeó un par de veces intentando ordenar el tórrido de pensamientos que se le acumulaban en la cabeza.

Recogió el bolígrafo con rapidez y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

"_El 26 de abril de 2013 se cumplirán 40 años de la muerte de Estella (Faltan 5 días)_

_La última nota en su diario fue un 18 de abril de 1973, 8 días después falleció (¿Eso significara el 8?)"_

Miró a su alrededor pensativa y después cogió aire con fuerza.

Todo aquello parecía una cuenta atrás para un suceso importante, algo iba a ocurrir dentro de 5 días y ni siquiera se podía imaginar que es lo que podría ser, pero seguramente nada bueno.

Intentó recordar cuando había empezado todo. Cuando había empezado esa cuenta regresiva, cuando sentenciaron su tiempo.

"_21 de abril de 2013: Morir ahogada…"_

Escribió mientras su corazón se encogía levemente recordando lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas en su propia bañera. Recordaba con una total exactitud los gritos de terror y horror absoluto de Quinn inundando toda la casa. Nada más que los escuchó lo dejó todo y corrió escaleras arriba deteniéndose ante la puerta no muy segura de invadir su privacidad de esa manera pero en cuanto volvió a oír los gritos, esta vez ahogados por el agua que se filtraba por su garganta supo que no tenía otra opción. Entró con firmeza y sin esperar un solo segundo se adentró en aquella bañera mientras Quinn se convulsionaba con los ojos totalmente en blancos pataleaba y se movía sin cesar. La agarró con fuerza evitando que se dañara de alguna manera, tanto golpeándose como posiblemente ahogándose y se quedó en esa misma posición susurrándole cosas al oído intentando tranquilizarla mientras sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco hasta que quedó prácticamente inerte entre sus brazos. Momentos después abrió los ojos.

Suspiró sobándose la cabeza notando como comenzaba a afectarle todos aquellos pensamientos ya que un incipiente dolor comenzaba a alojarse en su sien.

"_20 de abril de 2013: Morir quemada…"_

Aun no entendía aquello, ¿Por qué Quinn revivía aquellas muertes? Que ella supiera la única muerte había sido la de Estella ¿O es que habían ocurrido sucesos extraños y muertes durante todos esos años?

Frunció levemente el ceño y apuntó en un margen de la hoja un recordatorio para buscarlo mas adelante, al igual que la muerte de Estella.

De todas maneras ¿Por qué Quinn la había seguido por los pasillos? ¿Qué es lo que quería? La Quinn Fabray que ella conocía nunca hubiese hecho algo así, en realidad lo único que hubiese hecho sería reírse de ella. Quizás todo lo que había ocurrido la había cambiado de alguna manera, después de todo de repente había crecido esa conexión entre ellas, quizás ese era el motivo.

"_19 de abril de 2013: Morir desangrada después de parir…"_

Aquello era lo que mas la confundía. ¿Por qué Quinn había revivido la muerte de Estella ese día cuando en realidad todavía faltaban 8 días, supuestamente, para su aniversario? A lo mejor todo aquello era una forma extraña y confusa de prevenirla, de avisarla de esa cuenta atrás, de lo que iba a ocurrir el día 26 de ese mismo mes.

Gruñó frustrada dispuesta a dejar todo aquello e ir a relajarse, necesitaba su tiempo propio para no pensar en aquello, para tener la mente despejada y pensar con claridad, pero un recordatorio apareció de repente frente a ella.

"_18 de abril de 2013: Arañas…"_

Casi se olvida de lo que había desencadenado todo aquello, ese era el punto inicial, lo sabía. El mismo día en el que Estella se despedía de su diario, el mismo día que Estella sabía que iba a morir en algún momento cercano.

Y de repente, todo parecía mucho mas claro de lo que había sido en los últimos días.


	15. Capítulo 15: Noticias

_Capítulo 15: Noticias_

Justo en ese momento, en el que todo parecía mas claro en su cabeza y por fin parecía encontrar algunas respuestas lo único que quería era llamar a Quinn para decírselo, para avisarle del fatídico final que se les acercaba cada vez a mas velocidad pero no podía. No podía porque Quinn no quería ni verla e intentar desobedecer su pedido era algo a lo que no se podía arriesgar. La conocía perfectamente como para saber que llevarle la contraría y presionarla solo llevaría a que se cerrase aun mas en si misma y a que se alejase definitivamente. Tenía que seguir recabando información y cuando la otra regresase, por que en el fondo sabía que lo iba a hacer, decirle todo lo que había descubierto, en parte para poder superar todo aquello juntas y también para que Quinn se sintiese orgullosa de ella.

Eso era algo que siempre había deseado, esa conexión con la otra, esa familiaridad y confianza que parecían haber tenido desde hacía unos días es lo que llevaba buscando desde hacía años y a pesar del motivo de ello no se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido.

Así que con la determinación que la caracterizaba se pasó el resto del día recabando información aunque en realidad no es que pudiese conseguir mucho al respecto.

Buscó en internet el nombre de Estella no consiguiendo ningún tipo de resultado, no aparecía en periódicos antiguos ni en ningún tipo de noticia. Era algo raro, ¿Cómo no había sido noticia el hecho de que una chica diese a luz en un internado y muriese justo después desangrada? Aunque en realidad podría tener una simple respuesta, eran otros tiempos en los que las cosas que no interesaba que fuesen de dominio público se ocultaban, se ocultaban tan profundo que hasta las familias fingían que nunca había pasado.

Eso era tremendamente frustrante, ¿Cómo iba a averiguar algo si otra persona se había molestado tanto por ocultarlo?

Después de no tener ningún resultado en ese frente decidió tomar otro camino y se informó del internado, de como se creó y los motivos por los que fue cerrado y en eso si que tuvo mas suerte, sobretodo cuando encontró un articulo muy importante.

_El Internado William Mckinley cierra sus puertas_

_Después de unos graves problemas tanto con el personal como con las internas del William Mckinley el estado ha decidido poner fin a su funcionamiento._

_El centro había sido uno de los mejores de todo el país durante años pero en los últimos tiempos tomo un rumbo fatídico hacia el desastre._

_El suceso ocurrido la última semana solo fue la gota que colmó el vaso para tomar esta dura decisión._

_Las internadas ya han sido enviadas junto a sus familias mientras se tramitan los últimos documentos para hacer este hecho algo oficial._

_El edificio se mantendrá totalmente clausurado hasta que se decida que hacer al respecto, mientras tanto esperamos que las familias afectadas puedan sobrellevar lo ocurrido._

_2 de Mayo de 1973_

Rachel leyó aquella nota del periódico local un par de veces mas intentando desentrañar algún dato importante que estuviese oculto pero las incógnitas en todo el artículo solo hacían que su intriga aumentase.

Era evidente que el internado había sido cerrado después de lo ocurrido con Estella, la fecha era un claro indicativo, pero apenas insinuaban ese hecho, cosa extraña porque parecía como si todo el mundo ya lo supiera y en cambio en anteriores publicaciones no se hacía ni una sola mención. Que raros eran en esa época la verdad. ¿No sabían lo que era el poder de la información?

Su frustración fue creciendo cuando después de ese artículo lo siguiente que supo es que el instituto tal como lo conocían hoy en día fue abierto justo 4 años y 4 meses después, exactamente.

El ceño fruncido de Rachel en cada cosa nueva que descubría se incrementaba.

-4 años y 4 meses… -susurró pensativa- 4 son los lados del cuadrado, dos cuadrados formas la estrella de 8 puntas y 4 mas 4 son 8…

Gruñó y lo apuntó en su libreta junto con los otros datos, eso tampoco podía ser casualidad, estaba segura.

"_¿Qué narices pasa con los 4 y los 8 en todo esto? ¿Qué relación tenían aparte de la estrella? ¿Y por qué todas las fechas encajan?, ¿Por qué esa relación numérica tan exacta?"_

Apuntó esto último como pensamiento porque que cada numero, hecho u objeto tuviera relación entre lo que ocurrió hace 40 años y lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos era simplemente un hecho que no podía dejar pasar, era demasiado confuso y atrayente a la vez. Era como un rompecabezas que necesitas terminar para llegar a entender la imagen que hay grabada pero mientras lo intentas no eres capaz de juntar todas las piezas. A veces consigues que unas encajen pero cuando intentas juntarlas con otras simplemente no tienen ninguna relación y es como si tuvieras que empezar de nuevo con todo.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un cúmulo de información que aumentaba su dolor a cada minuto que llevaba enfrascada en aquel proyecto y eso que llevaba todo el día, desde que Quinn se había ido.

Sus padres apenas habían conseguido arrastrarla a la cocina para que comiese algo y ella rápidamente regresó al refugio de su habitación.

Era una necesidad la que sentía por averiguar todo aquello, no solo por la intriga que la consumía sino por la seguridad de Quinn que temía que peligrase a cada día que pasaba y se acercaban a la fecha fatídica.

Se sobó la sien intentando tranquilizarse para poder continuar aliviando levemente aquel dolor incipiente y después regresó al trabajo.

Había algo mas que tenía que averiguar y dado que el camino del internado la había llevado a conseguir algo de información decidió seguir por ahí.

-Chica desaparecida, Mckinley –murmuró mientras lo escribía en el buscador.

No tardó mucho en tener un montón de páginas abiertas con diferentes chicas que habían desaparecido y que iban a ese instituto. Algunas no les dio las mas mínima importancia ya que rápidamente se daba cuenta que no tenían que ver con el tema en cuestión o que habían aparecido unos días después sanas y salvas. Pero había unas cuantas chicas que de hecho aun seguían desaparecidas.

La última chica desaparecida había sido hacía unos 5 años, era rubia, guapa y popular.

-Como Quinn… -susurró mordiéndose el labio.

La noticia también contaban la última vez que había sido vista, en las inmediaciones del Mckinley, y como iba vestida, lo normal en casos de desaparición. Pero el principal hecho que le llamaba la atención era que aun no se sabía nada de ella, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. También comentaban que hacía varios días que actuaba de manera extraña, cansada, ojerosa, con pesadillas y no supo muy bien porque le dio la impresión de que esos varios días se refería exactamente a 8 pero no tenía manera de comprobarlo.

Siguió retrocediendo en el tiempo buscando casos con similitudes a estos y no tardó en encontrarlo. Esta vez hacía 10 años, 5 de diferencia entre cada una de ellas, también rubia y popular, también actuaba de manera extraña antes de desaparecer.

Y así siguió, retrocediendo y retrocediendo, encontrando mas y mas casos parecidos y que nadie parecía haber relacionado, quizás porque no tenían con que relacionarlo.

En cada uno de los casos tenían una diferencia de 5 años hasta llegar a la última chica desaparecida que también ocurrió 5 años después de la muerte de Estella.

En realidad no ocurrían todas en las mismas fechas, eso sería demasiado descarado, pero no tenían una gran diferencia de meses como para no saber que algo estaba pasando y que tenían relación.

Todas esas chicas, 7 en total sin contar a Estella seguramente habían seguido su mismo destino y ya se encontraban muertas. Si todo era como parecía, habían muerto de las maneras más horribles que te puedes imaginar y eso que aun le quedaba por saber como murieron 5 de ellas, pero temía que no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

Pero las preguntas más importantes eran ¿Por qué esas chicas? ¿Por qué rubias y populares? ¿Por qué 5 años de diferencia?

Miró sus notas por decima vez, el numero 5 nunca había aparecido, eso era extraño. ¿Era algún tipo de código? Mirando el teclado numérico el 5 se mantenía en medio de todos ellos, impasible y si seguía con la lógica de la estrella de 8 puntas en aquel teclado, el 5 se encontraba dentro, protegido, como las siglas grabadas en el colgante.

Cogió aire con fuerza y lo soltó.

Era evidente que esos años eran importantes por una razón que en esos momentos se le escapaba. Habían pasado 40 años, y las muertes se habían realizado cada 5 años, por tanto eran 2 muertes cada 10 años hasta llega parecía ser Quinn.

¿Pero 9? Eso era raro, se suponía que Quinn tendría que ser la octava. Aunque a lo mejor es que simplemente no había que contar a Estella, por eso la cuenta había empezado en 9 días hasta que todo terminara.

A lo mejor Estella había conseguido escapar de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo todo esto aunque luego sufrió un destino que no se esperaba. En realidad la muerte al parir no entra dentro de lo que parecía el _modus operandi_ de actuar del asesino.

Todo parecía un plan maléfico para cerrar ese círculo que se había formado con la muerte de Estella. Parecía como si necesitaran esas 8 vidas para compensar la que perdió al no tenerla. A lo mejor ella había sido el detonante de todo aquello.

-Dios… -susurró.

Todo era un lio e incluso cuanto mas parecía averiguar mas confuso parecía todo y mas dudas conseguía, tenía la impresión de que hasta que todo terminase no iba a saber la verdad absoluta e incluso temía que incluso cuando ocurriese algunas dudas todavía la atormentaran.

Con esos pensamientos se acabó quedando dormida sobre su escritorio a altas horas de la noche. El cansancio la fue venciendo hasta que no pudo más y sin ni siquiera darse cuenta su mente encontró el poco descanso que llevaba pidiéndole desde hacía horas.

Un extraño sonido que no acababa de identificar la despertó horas después. El sol ya entraba por la ventana con fuerza informándole que ya debían de ser pasadas las 10 de la mañana, una hora a la que no estaba acostumbrada a despertarse, después de todo era Rachel Berry y solía despertarse como muy tarde a las 7 y solo los fines de semana. Pero su mente llevaba el cansancio acumulado y las horas de insomnio que había tenido que soportar parecían estar pasándole factura, además de las avanzadas horas a las que se había dormido.

Abrió los ojos molesta y sobándose el cuello que le estaba matando debido a la extraña postura que había adoptado sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta que el molesto ruido procedía de su propio móvil, situado no muy lejos de su alcance.

Alargó la mano mientras intentaba despertarse del todo y respondió sin ni siquiera fijarse en quien era el indeseable que la había molestado.

-¿Qué? –gruñó con la voz ronca de acabar de despertarse mientras intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Ra… Rachel… -oyó una voz ahoga y lejana.

Abrió los ojos despertándose completamente y enderezándose en la silla sabiendo exactamente a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-¿Quinn? –preguntó alarmada mientras oía un sollozo al otro lado de la línea.

-Te… te necesito… por favor… -el dolor y la angustia que transmitía no dio pie a que Rachel si quiera se lo pensara.

-¿Dónde estas? –solicitó mientras se calzaba sin soltar el teléfono pegado a su oreja.

-Casa… -fue lo último que escucho antes de que la llamada se cortara.

* * *

><p><strong>En el capítulo anterior efectivamente lo que estaba en cursiva es lo que apuntaba Rachel en la libreta.<strong>

**Hubo un error en el anterior que ya cambié, no están en el 2012, sino en el 2013, que sino no encaja todo!  
><strong>

**Si no entendéis en este capítulo los pensamientos y conexiones de Rachel es normal, es como cuando intentas explicar algo que ni siquiera tu entiendes pero espero que hayáis entendido los puntos importantes, cualquier duda, que pueda aclarar sin avanzar en la historia, ya sabéis que hacer.**


	16. Capítulo 16: Cuarto día

_Capítulo 16: Cuarto día_

No tardó ni un minuto en terminar de calzarse, coger la libreta, el diario y bajar corriendo, de dos en dos, las escaleras de su casa con un solo objetivo en su mente. Quinn.

-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa? –preguntó Leroy extrañado mientras la miraba desde el salón frunciendo el ceño.

Rachel se detuvo en el acto casi tropezando con sus propios pies, lo último que esperaba era tener que explicarles a sus padres porque tenía que ir deprisa y corriendo a casa de Quinn, la amiga que ni siquiera conocían.

Se quedó mirando la puerta de entrada durante un segundo, estaba a escasos dos metros de ella, quizás si hubiese corrido mas deprisa en esos momentos ya estaría en su coche, pero no, en ese instante estaba allí, parada en medio del recibidor, con la cabeza funcionándole a toda maquina intentando decidir que es lo que le contaba a su preocupado padre.

Se giró lentamente hasta que estuvo frente a Leroy y colocó en su rostro una enorme y falsa sonrisa, aunque esto último nadie podría adivinarlo.

-No te había visto papá.

-A la velocidad que ibas, normal –respondió su padre frunciendo más el ceño.

-Si, lo siento, tengo un poco de prisa y ya sabes… -se calló dejando las palabras en el aire mientras hacía un gesto desenfadado esperando que su padre no quisiera los detalles.

-No, no lo sé –se ve que hoy no iba a ser su día de suerte, pensó intentando contenerse para girar los ojos- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Es que me ha llamado una amiga –bueno, empezaba bien, por lo menos eso no era una mentira- que necesita mi ayuda urgentemente –respondió de manera escueta.

Su padre alzó una ceja mientras la observaba, evaluándola, Rachel lo sabía, conocía suficiente a su padre como para saber que estaba desconfiando de sus palabras, aunque técnicamente no era una mentira, pero los tecnicismos nunca habían sido el fuerte de sus padres.

-De acuerdo –soltó de repente Leroy sonriéndole con suavidad- Pórtate bien y dale recuerdos a tu amiga.

Rachel lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿En serio había sido tan fácil?

-Por supuesto papá –respondió regresando la sonrisa a su rostro y caminando con rapidez hacia la puerta.

Giró la manilla dispuesta a salir y la voz de su padre la volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Espera Rachel! –dijo su padre alzando la voz mientras caminaba al encuentro de su hija.

La morena no pudo evitar gruñir a modo de respuesta, aunque demasiado bajo como para ser oído por el otro y después se giró lentamente volviendo a colocar su expresión despreocupada y feliz.

-¿Si? –preguntó con suavidad.

-Avísanos si no vas a venir a comer –le pidió.

-Claro papá. Me tengo que ir –dijo apremiándole.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto –respondió como si acabase de darse cuenta de la prisa que tenía su hija- Siento haberte entretenido –se disculpó acercándose a Rachel y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Disfruta –y sin mas se dio la vuelta internándose en la cocina.

Rachel suspiró aliviada y no dio pie a más interrupciones porque segundos después ya estaba metida en su coche dando marcha atrás para salir del garaje y poniéndose en camino. Por fin.

Llegó frente a la casa de Quinn con rapidez, demasiada quizás ya que tuvo que incumplir alguna que otra ley de trafico pero por lo menos lo había conseguido sin que nadie saliese herido, bueno, si omitimos el señor que prácticamente tuvo que saltar a un lado para que la morena no lo llevase por delante, pero no le pasó nada, así que no cuenta.

Ni siquiera era consciente de que sabía donde vivía la otra hasta ese momento, si bien es cierto que habían formado parte del Glee Club durante un tiempo y se deberían conocer por lo menos en los aspectos mínimos, eso nunca había pasado con ellas. La tensión y problemas varios que siempre las rodeaban habían conseguido que por el bien de todos, sobretodo de la salud de Rachel cuando Quinn la quiere matar por hablar demasiado, o intentar conseguir un solo, no hubiesen tenido oportunidad de conocerse más profundamente, hasta ahora.

Por suerte Rachel recordaba vagamente haber escuchado la dirección de Quinn mientras esta hablaba con el Sr. Schuester ya que este insistía en tener los datos de todos los miembros de Club, por si les pasaba algo o por lo menos eso es lo que él decía.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta y llamó al timbre con fuerza sin dudarlo, pero mientras esperaba a que alguien hiciese acto de presencia los nervios comenzaron a invadirla.

¿Qué iba a decir si le abrían la puerta los padres de Quinn? O peor aun, ¿Y si todo era una broma perpetrada por las animadoras y en esos momentos estaban todas al otro lado riéndose de ella?

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar e intentó limpiarse pasándolas por encima de sus pantalones, no obteniendo mucho resultado. Se mordió el labio mirando a la puerta impaciente ya que ningún sonido se escuchaba en el interior.

¿Y si a Quinn le había pasado algo y estaba moribunda en el interior y no podía abrirle la puerta por eso? Oh dios mio, no podía seguir allí esperando mientras la otra se moría, pensó mientras una expresión de terror inundaba su rostro.

Justo cuando había tomado la determinación de colarse en la casa de la manera que fuese posible, quizás rompiendo una ventana o podría intentar forzar la cerradura aunque no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo, pero por intentarlo que no fuese, la puerta se abrió frente a ella mostrando una versión de Quinn pero mayor.

-¿Si? –preguntó la mujer mirándola algo confundida.

-Usted debe de ser la madre de Quinn –murmuró Rachel intentando contener sus nervios- Soy Rachel Berry. ¿Está Quinn en casa? –dijo amablemente.

-Oh, ¿Tú eres la chica con esa voz tan maravillosa no? –preguntó sonriendo emocionada haciendo sonrojar a la niña frente a ella- Quinn me ha hablado de ti –confesó.

-Gracias señora –respondió agachando la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-Solo digo la verdad –dijo con un movimiento despreocupado para quitarle importancia- Quinn está en el sótano, dijo que quería buscar unas cosas –se encogió de hombros- ¿Quieres que la avise? –le preguntó.

-Si no le molesta ¿Puedo bajar a buscarla? Creo que quería que la ayudase con algo de ahí abajo –mintió mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

-Por supuesto –dijo emocionada- Pasa y por favor llámame Judy –se apartó de la puerta dejando pasar a Rachel hasta el recibidor.

-Gracias –respondió de manera ausente la morena mientras miraba a su alrededor con avidez intentando averiguar donde estaba la otra para poder ayudarla.

-Me alegro mucho que tú y Quinn seáis amigas –confesó cerrando la puerta- El sótano es por esa puerta de ahí –señaló la puerta bajo las escaleras. Típico, debería haberlo sabido.

-Gracias –repitió Rachel ya caminando hacia aquella puerta.

No dudó en abrirla y observar las escaleras que se internaban hacía el interior de la tierra solo iluminada por una tenue luz que podía apreciar al fondo del todo.

Cogió aire con fuerza rezando porque al final no fuese todo un plan para acabar con ella, morir en un sótano no entraba dentro de sus planes a corto plazo.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente mientras intentaba distinguir al final cualquier mínimo rastro de la otra, pero fue inútil. Cuando llegó al último escalón y miró a su alrededor lo único que encontró fueron cajas y trastos viejos desperdigados por doquier. Ya podrían tenerlo un poco mas ordenado, todo sería más fácil.

-¿Quinn? –dijo alzando un poco la voz conteniendo la inseguridad en su voz.

La única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio. Frunció el ceño y lo volvió a intentar esta vez un poco más alto, sin ningún resultado.

Miró a su alrededor y luego las escaleras por las que había bajado mientras fruncía el ceño. Quizás la madre de Quinn se había confundido y su hija ya no estaba ahí.

Se giró para hacer el camino de regreso cuando un extraño ruido la detuvo. Se quedó congelada durante un segundo esperando oírlo de nuevo para poder identificarlo, pero nada.

Su ceño cada vez estaba más fruncido y estaba comenzando a hartarse así que con toda la determinación de la que fue capaz se internó en aquel cúmulo de trastos.

A medida que avanzaba, a trompicones porque no había manera humana de hacerlo de otra manera, pudo escuchar de nuevo ese sonido, cada vez mas cerca. así que se limito a intentar seguirlo, no sin cierta dificultad.

En un momento dado, después de avanzar hasta internarse completamente en aquel caos, giró en un montón de cajas y frente a ella se encontró el cuerpo tendido en el suelo de Quinn.

Dejó escapar un pequeño grito asustada y con rapidez corrió arrodillándose a su lado. Le dio la vuelta como pudo ya que se encontraba boca abajo y se dio cuenta del rostro totalmente bañado en lágrimas de la otra mientras que en su mano aun sostenía el teléfono por el que le había llamado.

Intentó despertarla, pero fue inútil, parecía totalmente desmayada así que simplemente se quedó allí, abrazando aquel cuerpo inerte, hablándole con suavidad al oído hasta que sintió como se removía en sus brazos.

Se separó con suavidad para poder ver su rostro mientras los ojos de Quinn se abrían lentamente, como si fuesen demasiado pesados en ese momento y las lágrimas regresaban.

-¿Rachel? –preguntó con la voz quebrada intentando mitigar un sollozo.

-Shhh… -intentó tranquilizarla- Estoy aquí –le aseguró mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad.

Quinn la miró durante un segundo, quizás intentando averiguar si de verdad estaba allí o si era un sueño y después se lanzó a su brazos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la otra y comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

Se veía claramente que estaba destrozada. Rachel no sabía que es lo que había pasado, solo era consciente de la necesidad de la otra por soltar todo lo que tiene dentro, de tener a alguien ahí para que la sostenga, de simplemente escucharla y consolarla.

-Fue horrible… -dijo entre sollozos- Yo… -las palabras murieron en su garganta- Volvió a pasar… y… no estabas aquí cuando regresé.

-Ahora estoy aquí, no te preocupes –le susurró abrazándola con mas fuerza.

Poco a poco Quinn se fue tranquilizando pero aun así no se separó de la otra, estaba demasiado cómoda o tranquila en sus brazos como para hacerlo.

-No pude dejarlo… -confesó- Estaba en mi mente… está en mi mente continuamente –Rachel decidió dejarla hablar, se veía que necesitaba desahogarse- Y el dolor de cabeza… -sacudió la cabeza levemente- es horrible, no lo puedo soportar.

Le acarició la espalda lentamente tranquilizándola y dándole pie a que continuase.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó Quinn y rápidamente continuó- Solo parece desaparecer cuando estoy contigo –afirmó- No sé por qué.

-Eres como… la que me tranquiliza, la que me trae de vuelta a este mundo, sin ti aquí fue como… si todo siguiese ahí, repitiéndose una y otra vez –se aferró con mas fuerza al cuerpo de Rachel.

-Averiguaremos que es lo que está pasando, no te preocupes –le susurró Rachel.

-¿Juntas? –preguntó con voz de súplica Quinn mientras alzaba la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la otra.

-Juntas –sentenció Rachel mientras asentía con suavidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ya os he traumatizado con los sótanos también? ¿No? Esperar a leer el siguiente capítulo.<strong>


	17. Capítulo 17: El baúl

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-¿Sabes? –preguntó Quinn y rápidamente continuó- Solo parece desaparecer cuando estoy contigo –afirmó- No sé por qué._

_-Eres como… la que me tranquiliza, la que me trae de vuelta a este mundo, sin ti aquí fue como… si todo siguiese ahí, repitiéndose una y otra vez –se aferró con mas fuerza al cuerpo de Rachel._

_-Averiguaremos que es lo que está pasando, no te preocupes –le susurró Rachel._

_-¿Juntas? –preguntó con voz de súplica Quinn mientras alzaba la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la otra._

_-Juntas –sentenció Rachel mientras asentía con suavidad._

**_Capítulo 17: El baúl_**

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambas. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, vivido y lo que aun les quedaba y todavía no sabían muy bien que iba a ocurrir siempre acababan apoyándose la una a la otra.

Esa atracción y conexión que habían comenzado a sentir seguramente eran las únicas cosas que hacían que siguieran cuerdas a pesar de todo, cosa que no muchos serían capaces de decir.

Parecía como si el mundo o mejor aun, aquella historia, las hubiese unido, como si estuviesen destinadas a pasar por esto juntas, todo parecía estar ya escrito en alguna parte, ellas solo tenían que averiguar donde y cambiarlo para conseguir el final feliz que tanto deseaban.

-¿Estas mejor? –preguntó Rachel después de un rato de estar abrazadas en silencio en el suelo de aquel sótano.

Quinn asintió de manera ausente. Parecía totalmente agotada y a la vez la morena podía sentir como su cuerpo se había ido relajando con el paso del tiempo que estuvieron en esa posición. Al final si parecía ser verdad que ella la calmaba y sinceramente Rachel no podía evitar sentirse contenta por esa conexión, a pesar de lo que conllevaba.

-Tu madre sabía quien era yo –dijo de repente dado que no había podido evitar que eso estuviera en su mente desde que había entrado en la casa.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no iba a saberlo? –preguntó Quinn algo confundida pero sin moverse.

-No sé… -susurró- Siempre pensé que me odiabas y nunca creí que le hablases a tu madre de mí y mucho menos como "la chica con la voz tan maravillosa" –comentó sonriendo levemente.

-Mi madre es una bocazas –gruñó lamentándose y removiéndose un poco en el abrazo hasta que soltó un gran suspiro y se separó para mirar a la otra a los ojos.- Y no te odio –sentenció.

Rachel no pudo evitar alzar una ceja de manera irónica, aquello nadie se lo creía.

-Bueno, no era odio exactamente –intentó explicar Quinn- solo me exaspera tu energía y arrogancia.

-¿Me hablas tú de arrogancia? –cuestiono sonriendo de lado sin dejar de mirarla.

-Una cosa es lo que aparente y otra lo que soy –murmuró volviendo a esconder el rostro en el pecho de la otra.

Rachel la miró confundida, no entendía a lo que se refería pero se veía que no iba a decir mucho mas sobre el tema y mucho menos si seguía insistiendo, ya lo averiguaría en algún momento así que simplemente la volvió a abrazar regresando a la comodidad que tanto necesitaban.

-¿Qué viste esta vez? –preguntó Rachel de repente después de unos minutos de silencio.

No quería sacar el tema de esa manera pero necesitaba recopilar todos los datos posibles para poder conseguir por fin alguna claridad en todo el asunto.

Quinn alzó la cabeza como un resorte mirándola totalmente asustada y sorprendida, evidentemente no quería recordar lo que había vivido.

-He averiguado algunas cosas… -comenzó a decir Rachel- y es mejor que compartamos todo lo que sabemos para conseguir algún resultado –razonó mordiéndose el labio.

La rubia la miró durante un segundo y después asintió lentamente regresando a la comodidad de su abrazo.

-Veras… -comenzó a relatar la rubia.

"_Las cosas no habían ido muy bien para Quinn desde que abandonó la casa de la otra. A cada paso que daba en dirección contraria el dolor de cabeza se acrecentaba considerablemente hasta que cuando llegó a su casa era completamente insoportable. La vista se le nublaba y apenas podía mantenerse en pie pero aun así, como pudo, tambaleándose y aferrándose a cualquier sujeción que encontró por el camino consiguió llegar a su habitación._

_El resto del día pasó como si en una nube se trataba, aunque una nube en el infierno más bien. Apenas fue consciente de como el tiempo pasaba, lo único que podía hacer o sentir era el dolor insufrible que la atormentaba. Con lo fácil que había sido estar cerca de Rachel evitando ese dolor, con su presencia tranquilizándola y su energía contagiándosela._

_Llegó un momento en el que ya no sabía lo que era real de lo que no. Comenzó a delirar o por lo menos eso esperaba cuando no dejaba de ver el macabro rostro entre las sombras de su habitación o un millar de arañas recorriendo sus paredes._

_Pero llegó un momento, entre ese dolor en el que apenas podía abrir los ojos mientras sentía un martilleo continuo en su cabeza que fue como si una luz se encendiese en su cabeza. Las arañas habían dado paso a los extraños símbolos grabados en la caja y en la ouija, aparecían por sus paredes como si estuviesen grabados en fuego, pero era un fuego que nunca se extinguía, solo seguía allí, grabándose una y otra vez sin cesar._

_Acabó desmayándose en algún momento de esa noche aun con esos símbolos grabados en su mente, tanto que cuando recuperó la consciencia, a primera hora de la mañana, un poco aliviada del dolor, en lo único que podía pensar era en ellos y en que los reconocía de algún sitio._

_En algún momento de su vida los había visto, de eso estaba segura, pero no terminaba de averiguar cuando y porque. Incluso cogió la caja guardada aun en su bolso y la estuvo mirando por horas hasta que cuando la estaba girando por milésima vez, un flash apareció en su mente._

_Era un recuerdo, un recuerdo que hasta ese mismo instante no sabía que existía, había estado tan escondido en su mente sin ningún motivo aparente que no había sido capaz de saber de él hasta ese mismo momento. Ella apenas era una niña, no debía tener mas d años cuando se coló en la habitación de sus padres, no recuerda el motivo, a lo mejor simplemente quería investigar o hacer alguna trastada propia de su edad, pero lo que si recuerda era algo que le llamó mucho su atención, en esos momentos no supo porque, pero ahora, pensándolo con perspectiva a lo mejor todo aquello había sido un aviso de su destino._

_En un rincón de aquella habitación se alzaba un majestuoso baúl, hecho de madera exactamente igual que la de su caja y con los mismos símbolos grabados en él. Siendo apenas una niña se había acercado de manera curiosa, acariciándolos lentamente fascinada por ellos y formando pequeños dibujos de manera divertida hasta que se dio cuenta de una letra grabada en la parte superior del mismo la cual ocupaba prácticamente todo el centro de aquel baúl. Una "J" estaba magistralmente grabada en aquella madera, eso había sido lo único que había conseguido asimilar entre tanto símbolos extraño, pero es lo que más le había llamado la atención. Asumió rápidamente que aquel baúl pertenecía a su madre y que la "J" era por su inicial, pero la pregunta era, ¿Por qué Judy tenía aquel objeto y que era lo que significaba?_

_Sus recuerdos no estaban muy claros, por lo menos en esos momentos, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, sentirlo y asegurarse de que no seguía delirando. Sabía que el baúl ya no se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres, pero también sabía que siendo algo que parecía tan importante para su madre, no lo tiraría._

_No dudó en bajar las escaleras, no sin antes guardar la caja en el bolsillo de su pantalón, hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno._

_-¡Cariño! –exclamó Judy cuando se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba allí- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? Ayer subí a tu habitación y estabas ardiendo de fiebre._

_-¿A si? –preguntó confundida- No lo recuerdo._

_-Estabas bastante mal, te di algo para que te bajase la fiebre y te dejé descansar, se ve que funcionó –le sonrió dulcemente dándole un beso en la frente._

_-Si… -susurró- Ya me encuentro algo mejor, solo me sigue doliendo algo la cabeza –comentó._

_-¿Por qué no desayunas y después tomas algo para el dolor? –le propuso._

_-No, gracias mamá –murmuró- No tengo apetito la verdad._

_-Como quieras cariño –respondió regresando a lo que estaba haciendo con anterioridad._

_Mientras Judy siguió con lo suyo Quinn se quedó allí mirándola mientras se mordía el labio, no sabía bien como explicar por qué necesitaba ver ese baúl. Así estuvo hasta que su madre se percató y la miró algo confundida mientras fruncía el ceño._

_-¿Todo bien cariño? –preguntó lentamente._

_-Es que… -se mordió el labio mas fuerte mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Hoy me acordé de un baúl que tenías en tu habitación que me gustó mucho cuando era pequeña. Quería saber que has hecho con él._

_-¡Ah! Ese baúl –puso cara pensativa mientras se rascaba el mentón- Creo que debe de estar en el sótano, tu padre decía que ocupaba mucho sitio y lo bajó –le explicó._

_-Voy a buscarlo entonces –afirmó mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección a la puerta del sótano._

_-Ten cuidado no te hagas daño que está lleno de trastos –le pidió su madre justo antes de abandonar la cocina._

_-¡Si, mamá! –exclamó para que la oyese mientras se acercaba al sótano._

_Se quedó mirando esa puerta durante unos segundos. Nunca le habían gustado los espacios cerrados y oscuros, aunque en los últimos días ya parecía haber superado cualquier miedo que pudiese tener aun seguía intimidada por aquel tipo de lugar._

_Cogió aire con fuerza y abrió aquella puerta viendo solo oscuridad al otro lado. Tanteó con la mano hasta que encontró el interruptor y una pequeña bombilla se iluminó en el interior dejando entrever un poco de luz, la suficiente para no matarse bajando esas empinadas escaleras. Cuando bajó hasta último escalón se detuvo mirando a su alrededor, lo único que veía eran cajas y cajas ocultas entre las sombras que producían ellas mismas. Si que iba a ser difícil encontrarlo, aunque en teoría debería ser sencillo, ese gran baúl no era fácil de ocultar._

_Cogió aire de nuevo y bajó el último escalón, pero de repente el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció provocando que cayese con un duro golpe. Se quejó mientras se incorporaba levemente sintiendo la tierra húmeda bajo sus manos. Cerró el puño cogiendo un poco de tierra y mirándola confundida hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se giró rápidamente confirmando lo que sospechaba. Se encontraba en un agujero profundo en la tierra mientras que sobre ella podía ver una figura recortada contra la luz de la luna que iluminaba el lugar. Apenas podía apreciar aquella figura pero no había que ser un adivino para saber de quien se trataba. Aquel macabro hombre sonrió de manera terrorífica haciendo que sus dientes brillasen durante un segundo antes de que la tierra comenzase a caer sobre ella sin cesar._

_Quinn trató de incorporarse con rapidez para intentar salir de aquel agujero pero la tierra no dejaba de caer sobre ella y su peso le impedía conseguirlo por mucho que lo intentase._

_No tardó mucho en dejar de ver, cerrando los ojos para evitar que se metiera la tierra en ellos. En seguida se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente enterrado, no tenía modo de moverse, ni siquiera de respirar. Estaba aguantando la respiración mientras forcejeaba contra aquella tierra, rascando para apartarla y encontrar algo de luz pero no podía hacerlo pero era inútil y no podía aguantar la respiración para siempre así que en cuanto abrió la boca para conseguir esa bocanada de aire que tanto necesitaba lo único que sintió fue la tierra deslizándose por su garganta. Tosió en cuanto la sintió pero con eso solo consiguió que aun más se metiese en su interior. En poco tiempo la tierra ya había inundado sus fosas nasales y su boca mientras sentía como su cuerpo luchaba por la poca vida que le quedaba pero no pudo aguantar mucho mas, el oxigeno era algo indispensable para vivir y ella ya no lo tenía. Acabó desmayándose cuando su cerebro y su corazón comenzaron a fallar y después, su vida terminó no queriendo alargar esa agonía por más tiempo._

_Abrió los ojos totalmente asustada y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras oía sus gritos como si de otra persona se tratase. Estaba alterada como nunca antes lo había estado después de esas visiones, sentía su mundo dando vueltas y el dolor se había intensificado hasta unas dimensiones insufribles. Ya no se encontraba al pie de la escalera, en su lugar estaba interna en aquel mar de cajas sin saber muy bien como llegó allí y agradeciendo que estuviese aquel oscuro lugar insonorizado para evitar alarmar a su madre, ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar si tuviese que explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lloraba y lloraba aferrándose a su cabeza mientras se retorcía en aquel suelo solo pudiendo pensar en los brazos de Rachel sobre su cuerpo, tranquilizándola y calmándola._

_Como pudo consiguió sacar el móvil de su bolsillo y entrecerrando los ojos intentando ver a través de las lágrimas marcó el número de la morena. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar la voz de la otra se escuchó al otro lado._

_-¿Qué?-escuchó a modo de gruñido por parte de Rachel._

_-Ra… Rachel… -fue lo único que fue capaz de decir intentando ahogar los sollozos y los quejidos que la inundaban._

_-¿Quinn? -preguntó Rachel rápidamente totalmente alarmada._

_-Te… te necesito… por favor… -se retorció cerrando los ojos intentando mitigar aquel horrible dolor._

_-¿Dónde estas? –solicitó la otra con prisa mientras se escuchaban unos ruidos de fondo._

_-Casa… -fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse debido al dolor."_


	18. Capítulo 18: Los tres objetos

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-¿Qué?-escuchó a modo de gruñido por parte de Rachel._

_-Ra… Rachel… -fue lo único que fue capaz de decir intentando ahogar los sollozos y los quejidos que la inundaban._

_-¿Quinn? -preguntó Rachel rápidamente totalmente alarmada._

_-Te… te necesito… por favor… -se retorció cerrando los ojos intentando mitigar aquel horrible dolor._

_-¿Dónde estas? –solicitó la otra con prisa mientras se escuchaban unos ruidos de fondo._

_-Casa… -fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse debido al dolor._

_Capítulo 18: Los tres objetos_

Cuando terminó de contar lo que había ocurrido las dos se quedaron en completo silencio, Rachel pensando en todo lo que le había contado y Quinn apoyada aun en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados e intentando que sus pensamientos se centrasen en cosas buenas y no en aquellas horribles muertes.

-O sea… -comenzó a hablar lentamente la morena aun trabajando en lo que iba a decir- Estella murió al dar a luz, luego tenemos a la chica que murió quemada, la otra que la ahogaron y ahora enterrada viva –murmuró pensativa- Quedan 4 mas –dijo esto mas para si misma que para la otra pero Quinn rápidamente alzó la cabeza mirándola entre asustada y confundida y se dio cuenta que a lo mejor no debería haber dicho eso.

-¿Cuatro? –preguntó confusa- ¿Cómo qué quedan 4 mas? –gruñó.

Rachel la miró mordiéndose el labio intentando averiguar como explicarle todo lo que había descubierto pero la ansiedad en aumento de la otra no le dio más opción que explicarlo así, sin más. Y así lo hizo, comenzó a explicarle el cierre del internado, la ausencia de información sobre lo que le ocurrió a Estella, las desapariciones, las fechas, los números, la conexión de todo que parecía estar formándose y sobretodo la suposición e idea que tenía Rachel que Quinn había sido la elegida para cerrar aquel circulo que se había formado con la muerte de Estella y los días que creía que le quedaban para acabar con todo.

-No… no lo entiendo –susurró mirándola entre devastada y horrorizada.

La morena suspiró suavemente, era normal que le costase asumir todo aquello, tenía que simplificárselo de alguna manera.

-Murieron 8 chicas en extrañas circunstancias contando a Estella, tú pareces ser la numero 9. Has vivido 4 de esas muertes, quedan otras 4 y dado que ocurre una al día tenemos 4 días para evitar que vuelva a pasar –le explicó Rachel.

-¿Y como lo vamos a conseguir? –murmuró asustada.

-Aun no lo sé –confesó- Pero lo averiguaremos –le aseguró con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –se encogió levemente.

-Por que estamos juntas en esto y ninguna puede superar a Quinn Fabray y a Rachel Berry por separado, juntas somos imparables –bromeó haciendo que la rubia sonriese por fin tranquilizándose.

Después de unos minutos mas manteniéndose abrazadas en aquel suelo por fin se incorporaron, sacudiendo su ropa eliminando el polvo del lugar y miraron a su alrededor. Quinn había bajado allí por una razón, tenía que encontrar el baúl.

-¿Dónde crees que estará? –preguntó Rachel mirando con el ceño fruncido por todo el lugar.

-No tengo ni idea –se lamentó con las manos en las caderas.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, dando vueltas a cajas, levantándolas y rodeándolas para encontrar el dichoso baúl. Cuando ya estaban a punto de darse por vencidas lo encontraron. Estaba situado en una zona apartada del sótano, aunque curiosamente iluminado completamente por aquella bombilla que adornaba el lugar. No había ni una sola sombra sobre él, cosa bastante extraña ya que todo parecía estar inundado de sombras en aquel lugar, pero ya nada parecía extrañar a las chicas que se acercaron sin dudarlo.

Quinn acarició aquella vieja madera completamente limpia, sin una minúscula mota de polvo ocupando su superficie. Era tal como lo recordaba, aunque mas pequeño pero eso era mas bien porque ella era casi del mismo tamaño que aquel baúl y le parecía muy grande a la tierna edad con la que lo vio por primera vez. Mientras tanto Rachel se quedó un poco apartada viendo aquella interacción con curiosidad.

-¿Es este? –preguntó lentamente la morena.

Quinn asintió de manera ausente mientras sacaba aquella pequeña caja que aun llevaba en su bolsillo y que había contenido el colgante de Estella. Rachel nada más que vio esa acción se acercó hasta situarse al lado de la otra, mirando aquellos dos objetos que ciertamente se parecían, pero había cosas que no eran exactamente iguales.

-Los símbolos no son iguales –se lamentó Quinn mirando todo con detenimiento.

-No… -murmuró Rachel frunciendo el ceño- Pero tienen los mismos patrones –afirmó señalando uno de los símbolos del baúl- Mira, están colocados exactamente en los mismos sitios que en la caja –se lo mostró a la otra- Son casi idénticos, solo cambian levemente la forma de los símbolos y la "J" en el centro que tiene el baúl y que le falta a la caja.

-¿Crees que estos símbolos signifiquen algo? –preguntó Quinn sin dejar de mirar aquellos objetos.

Rachel meditó durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-Creo que… -se mordió el labio pensativa- el baúl representa una cosa y la caja otra –afirmó- Pero no sé cual es su significado –confesó algo frustrada.

-También está la ouija –soltó Quinn haciendo que Rachel se girase rápidamente para mirarla totalmente confundida.

-¿Qué pasa con la ouija? –preguntó.

-¿No te lo conté? –dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño recibiendo una negación por parte de la otra- La ouija que trajo Santana tenía estos mismos símbolos. Bueno, no sé si los mismos exactamente pero se parecían bastante y estaba hecha con la misma madera –le explicó.

-Eso si es extraño –murmuró frunciendo mas el ceño- Tendremos que verlo con mas detalle para asegurarnos y después averiguar que es lo que significan –afirmó con convicción.

Quinn asintió de manera pensativa, aun no entendía de donde procedía aquel baúl y porque tenía relación con Estella, la caja, la ouija y todo aquel asunto. Necesitaba averiguarlo, por lo menos una parte y solo había una persona que podía responderle a esas preguntas.

-Deberíamos subir y preguntarle a mi madre por él –murmuró señalando el baúl con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Necesitamos averiguar la conexión que tienen y averiguar que es lo que nos están transmitiendo –sentenció- Pero espera, primero quiero sacarle unas fotografías para después en mi casa buscar información sobre los símbolos –dijo mientras sacaba el móvil dispuesta a hacerlo.

Quinn la dejó hacer mientras meditaba como preguntarle a su madre sobre aquello pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo cuando la morena ya había terminado y se estaban encaminando escaleras arriba, agarradas de la mano con firmeza y cogiendo aire antes de adentrarse en la casa, regresando a la realidad.

Cuando entraron en la cocina Judy estaba sentada a la mesa leyendo distraídamente una revista de cotilleos. En cuanto las escuchó alzó la cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verlas frente a ella.

-Pensé que os habíais perdido ahí abajo –comentó divertida.

-Estuvimos investigando las cosas que estaban allí, hay algunas tremendamente interesantes –respondió Rachel con rapidez mientras Quinn se removía incomoda.

-Ahí abajo solo hay trastos cariño –dijo con humor.

-Lo que son trastos para unos son maravillas para otros –dijo la morena con una suave sonrisa.

Judy la miró durante un segundo y después dirigió la mirada a su hija.

-Me gusta esta chica –afirmó haciendo sonrojar a ambas automáticamente, aunque el color de Rachel se volvió mucho más intenso.

Un ligero carraspeo se apoderó de la garganta de Quinn mientras intentaba formar las palabras adecuadas para hablar de nuevo.

-Mamá –comenzó a hablar con la voz mas chillona de lo que pretendía debido a los nervios que tenía, pero un suave apretón en su mano por parte de la otra consiguió tranquilizarla lo suficiente para hablar- quería…

-¡No me digas que me vas a decir que sois novias! –exclamó emocionada mientras ponía la mano sobre su pecho.

Ahora definitivamente si estaban las dos completamente rojas de la vergüenza y como un acto reflejo se soltaron automáticamente de las manos.

-No mamá –murmuró intentando controlar el corazón golpeando contra su pecho.

-Que pena… -susurró Judy decepcionada.

Rachel ya no sabía donde esconderse, lo último que se esperaba es que esa mujer soltase eso como si tal cosa. No podría estar más avergonzada ni aunque en realidad fuese verdad que iban a decirle eso.

-Mamá por favor –le pidió Quinn removiéndose incomoda.

-De acuerdo –dijo de manera desganada su madre- ¿Qué querías entonces cariño? –le preguntó con dulzura.

-Quería saber de donde sacaste el baúl y si sabes que significan los símbolos que tiene grabados en él –le pidió mordiéndose el labio esperando que su madre tuviese alguna de las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Ese baúl lo trajo tu abuelo de uno de sus muchos viajes, creo que era de Sudamérica o de la India, un lugar de esos –comentó haciendo un gesto con su mano como para quitarle importancia- Yo era muy pequeña cuando apareció con él por la puerta de mi habitación acabando de llegar de su viaje. Lo colocó en medio de la habitación y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras yo la miraba de manera curiosa, quería saber que era aquello. Se arrodilló frente a mi y me dijo: _"Judy, este baúl está hecho por uno de los mayores chamanes de todo el mundo. Lo hizo especialmente para ti para que te proteja y te ayude a lo largo de toda tu vida, cuídalo bien" _y después me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Tanto Quinn y Rachel la miraban totalmente confundidas. Aquello ciertamente no les ayudaba en nada. ¿Cómo iban a tener tanto Santana, como Estella, como Judy un objeto tallado por un poderoso chaman que vivía perdido de la mano de dios? No tenía ningún sentido.

-¿No te dijo nada mas? –preguntó Quinn intentando averiguar algo mas.

-Sabes como es tu abuelo –se encogió ligeramente de hombros- Siempre contando historias fantásticas que no sabes si en realidad son ciertas o no. A lo mejor simplemente lo compró en una tienda de antigüedades y me contó esa historia para que me emocionara.

Quinn suspiró derrotada y dirigió su mirada hacía la pequeña morena a su lado intentando saber que hacer a continuación.

-¿Podríamos hablar con tu abuelo para ver si nos dice algo mas? –preguntó Rachel lentamente no muy segura.

La rubia miró automáticamente a su madre cuestionándola con la mirada.

-No creo que sea buena idea cariño –le aconsejó Judy.

-No lo molestaremos mucho, te lo prometo –pidió Quinn.

-De acuerdo –dijo derrotada- Pero sabes que no puedes hacerle mucho caso en lo que dice, a veces ni siquiera sabe donde está en que día vive –le recordó.

Rachel frunció el ceño sin entender que es lo que le pasaba al abuelo de Quinn, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia que la miró y le susurró.

-Tiene alzhéimer, está en una residencia no muy lejos de aquí, ya ni siquiera nos recuerda pero sigue contando sus historias como si las estuviera viviendo en esos mismos momentos –comentó.

-Oh –abrió la boca sorprendida, no era algo que se esperase, parecían que las cosas no estaban nunca a su favor- Tampoco quiero molestar al pobre hombre, podemos intentar averiguarlo por otro lado –le propuso.

-Podemos hablar con él y si no conseguimos nada ya veremos que hacemos –afirmó Quinn- Además le vendrá bien que le hagan una visita –sonrió con suavidad.

-Eso es verdad –la apoyó Judy.

-Entonces yo no tengo ningún problema –dijo Rachel sonriendo tímidamente.

Después de unos minutos que fueron lo que tardaron en que Quinn se arreglase y cogiese sus cosas, ya estaban en la puerta de la casa dispuestas a abandonarla para dirigirse a la residencia del abuelo de Quinn, pero antes fueron interrumpidas por Judy que apareció por la puerta de la cocina con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ya os vais? –preguntó.

-Si, no queremos que se nos haga demasiado tarde –respondió Quinn abriéndole la puerta a la morena.

-Bueno entonces me despido –se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó con suavidad- Fue un placer conocerte y cuando queráis contarnos lo vuestro de manera oficial estaré aquí para escucharos –le guiñó un ojo haciendo sonrojar a la morena de nuevo y recibiendo una mirada airada de su hija.

-¡Mamá! –se quejó Quinn- ¡Deja de avergonzarla!

-Pero es divertido ver su cara cuando se sonroja –dijo Judy separándose de Rachel mientras sonreía de manera traviesa consiguiendo que esta ya estuviese del color de un tomate.

-Nos vamos –espetó con firmeza Quinn cogiendo el brazo de la morena sacándola al exterior mientras Judy se despedía con una mano.

-¡Portaos bien! Saluda a tu abuelo de mi parte y no hagáis perversiones en la residencia, no quiero recibir una llamada porque sois responsables de algunos ataques al corazón de unos pobres ancianos al ver a dos mujeres metiéndose mano tras una cortina –soltó consiguiendo que los ojos de Rachel se disparasen de sus ojos ante ese comentario, bajase el mentón hasta que solo veía el suelo y casi tropezase con el liso suelo bajo sus pies.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Quinn de nuevo.

-¡Adiós! –fue la simple respuesta de Judy.

* * *

><p><strong>Por esta actualización le dais las gracias a <span>DanielleOnes<span> que se leyó la historia en un solo día y dejó comentarios en gran parte de los capítulos, ademas fueron unos comentarios interesantes.**

**Lo veis, esto es lo que pasa cuando se ayuda a un escritor con tus comentarios, que tenéis actualizaciones mas rápidas, tomar nota.**


	19. Capítulo 19: El Abuelo

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-¡Portaos bien! Saluda a tu abuelo de mi parte y no hagáis perversiones en la residencia, no quiero recibir una llamada porque sois responsables de algunos ataques al corazón de unos pobres ancianos al ver a dos mujeres metiéndose mano tras una cortina –soltó consiguiendo que los ojos de Rachel se disparasen de sus ojos ante ese comentario, bajase el mentón hasta que solo veía el suelo y casi tropezase con el liso suelo bajo sus pies._

_-¡Mamá! –gritó Quinn de nuevo._

_-¡Adiós! –fue la simple respuesta de Judy._

_Capítulo 19: El abuelo_

Decidieron ir caminando, hacía un agradable día y después de lo que le había pasado a Quinn lo que necesitaba era el aire puro de la naturaleza llenando sus pulmones, no quería sentirse aprisionada en un coche y que le diese un ataque de pánico, ya bastante tenía con las visiones y dolores de cabeza como para añadir mas cosas.

El día estaba despejado y un agradable sol las bañaba con sus rayos mientras caminaban de manera pausada y en silencio, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que el sonido del teléfono de Quinn rompió esa tranquilidad.

-¿Si? –preguntó después de descolgar mientras Rachel la miraba con curiosidad- Mamá te acabo de ver –siguió hablando después de unos segundos de silencio escuchando a su madre al otro lado- No mamá, no es mi novia –Quinn no pudo evitar girar los ojos- ¿Te das cuenta que la tengo a mi lado y me está oyendo no? –preguntó con ironía- ¡No! No quería decir eso. No es que me de vergüenza –dijo rápidamente- ¿Querías algo? ¿O solo molestarme? –gruñó después de escuchar la larga charla que le estaba dando su madre- ¿Segura? –frunció levemente el ceño algo confundida- Si, de acuerdo, yo se lo digo –murmuró derrotada- ¡Qué si mamá! Adiós –colgó y se dio cuenta de la divertida mirada que le estaba dando la morena.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Rachel riéndose levemente.

-Mi madre, que está loca –hizo un gesto con su mano para quitarle importancia- Y quiere saber si te gustaría asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños –comentó mirándola con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Yo? –preguntó confundida sonrojándose levemente- ¿Por qué yo?

-Le caíste bien –se encogió ligeramente de hombros- ¿No quieres venir?

-Me encantaría –dijo rápidamente Rachel con los ojos llenos de ilusión- ¿Cuándo es?

-El fin de semana que viene. En nuestra casa –le informó.

-¿Tendré que ir de alguna manera especial?

-Si hace buen tiempo te recomiendo llevar biquini, no me hago responsable sino a lo que le pueda pasar a tu ropa –le guiñó el ojo levemente haciendo sonrojar más a la otra.

-Lo… lo tendré en cuenta –se mordió el labio desviando la mirada de manera vergonzosa.

Nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado estar así con Quinn y con su familia. Por dios si hasta su madre la había invitado a su cumpleaños, aquello debía de ser un sueño o en su defecto una pesadilla, no sabía muy bien como definirlo.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la residencia ya que como bien dijo la rubia no se encontraba demasiado lejos de su casa.

-¿Hace mucho que no lo vienes a visitar? –preguntó de manera curiosa la morena mientras se adentraban en el lugar.

-Mi madre procura venir todas las semanas, no le gusta que esté solo tanto tiempo a pesar de que a penas la reconozca, pero yo hace casi un mes que no vengo –comentó acercándose a recepción.

-¿Y eso? –frunció ligeramente el ceño mirándola.

-Siempre tenía algo que hacer. Deberes, entrenamiento, el Glee Club, por si no lo sabes soy una chica bastante ocupada –se rio ligeramente- Desearía poder venir mas a menudo, pero a veces me es imposible –aclaró.

-Comprendo –murmuró Rachel justo en el momento en el que la recepcionista hacía acto de presencia.

-Buenos días –dijo la mujer sonriente.

-Soy Quinn Fabray, me gustaría ver a mi abuelo –comentó Quinn.

-Por supuesto –su sonrisa se amplió- Hace mucho que no la vemos por aquí. Seguro que a su abuelo le hace mucha ilusión verla. Si esperan un momento en la sala de espera mientras voy a asegurarme de como se encuentra se lo agradecería.

-Claro –murmuró la rubia asintiendo con la cabeza para después encaminarse hacia las sillas que se encontraban frente a recepción seguida por la morena.

-¿Crees que podrá ayudarnos? –murmuró Rachel sentándose al lado de la rubia.

-La última vez que vine estaba bastante lúcido, pero es depende del día, así que no tengo ni idea –respondió de manera ausente mientras cogía una revista en la mesa frente a ella.

La ojeó intentando entretenerse mientras Rachel observaba a su alrededor de manera curiosa, intentando captar todo lo que le llamara la atención, después de todo era la primera vez que iba a un lugar como aquel. En cambio Quinn lo había visitado en demasiadas ocasiones a lo largo de los años como para que cualquier cosa llamase su atención así que prefirió seguir así, mirando aquella aburrida revista intentando que sus pensamientos se aclarasen y pensando en como iba a abordar ese tema, delicadamente, con su abuelo.

Los minutos pasaban y ellas seguían esperando. Quinn ya había visto toda la revista y no sabía que hacer para entretenerse, hasta que encontró un bolígrafo en la mesa de la revistas que no dudó en coger comenzando a hacer garabatos en una zona en blanco de una de las hojas de esa revista. Una manera como cualquier otra de mantener su mente ocupada. Pero no fue muy efectivo porque mientras seguía con los garabatos su mente comenzó a distraerse, pensando, sin poder evitarlo, en la morena a su lado.

Aun no entendía esa conexión que tenían pero se alegraba de la presencia de la otra a su lado después de todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior. Si hubiese sido al revés no estaba muy segura de responder de la misma manera y eso era algo que admirar de la otra. Había sido un gran apoyo durante todo ese tiempo aparte de la sensación de tranquilidad que le daba estar junto a ella. Era como su pilar cuando regresaba de la visiones, como si solo ella fuese capaz de calmarla y no lo entendía. ¿Qué tenía Rachel que no tenía cualquier otra persona? ¿Por qué ella y no otra?

-¿Señorita Fabray? –la recepcionista apareció frente a ellas llamando su atención y sacándola de sus pensamientos- Ya pueden pasar –les sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias –respondió rápidamente Quinn dejando la revista y el bolígrafo sobre la mesa de nuevo.

Se levantaron y siguieron a la recepcionista mientras que sobre aquella mesa, en esa revista que acababa de tener Quinn en sus manos una leve luz salió de repente durante unos escasos segundos de su interior procedente de un extraño símbolo hecho a bolígrafo en una de sus hojas y de la que nadie se percató, como si nadie fuese capaz de verlo. Después simplemente desapareció quedando solo la tinta sobre el papel, como si fuese un garabato sin importancia.

Quinn y Rachel ajenas a lo que acababa de ocurrir prosiguieron su camino hasta que entraron en una pequeña habitación, compuesta por una cama, un escritorio y un pequeño sofá donde se encontraron a un anciano sentado en él.

-Ahí lo tenéis –dijo la recepcionista para después dejarnos solas.

-Hola abuelo –dijo Quinn nada mas entrar emocionada dirigiéndose directamente hacia él y abrazándolo con suavidad, después se separó levemente y lo miró a los ojos- Soy Quinn, ¿te acuerdas de mí? –preguntó esperanzada.

-¿Quinn? –preguntó el frunciendo levemente el ceño confundido.

-No importa abuelo –susurró la rubia retrocediendo con una triste expresión en su rostro.

Rachel observaba toda la escena un poco apartada y al ver que no la había reconocido no dudó, de manera impulsiva y sin darse cuenta, de avanzar hasta quedarse al lado de la rubia cogiendo su mano y apretándosela suavemente para darle a entender que estaba ahí a su lado.

Quinn suspiró cerrando los ojos durante un segundo y después los abrió calmándose levemente sonriendo suavemente a la morena a su lado. El efecto Rachel lo iba a llamar de ahora en adelante.

Su abuelo se había olvidado de su presencia y en esos momentos se encontraba mirando por la ventana de manera distraída, como si su mente vagase por el exterior, explorando cada parte que pudiese explorar.

Rachel soltó la mano de Quinn y se acercó lentamente hasta el anciano, arrodillándose frente a él para quedar a su altura y sonriéndole ampliamente. El hombre no tardó en notar su presencia mirándola de manera confundida.

-Buenos días señor. Soy Rachel Berry, encantada de conocerle –le tendió la mano con suavidad.

El hombre la miró aun mas confundido y luego su mano, pero de repente se paralizó tensándose completamente. Comenzó a balbucear temblando ligeramente mientras alargaba su mano lentamente en dirección a la otra. Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada y retrocedió tropezando y cayendo de culo quedando a escasos centímetros del anciano.

-¿Quinn? –susurró la morena asustada.

La rubia no dudó en acercarse rápidamente a su abuelo también asustada.

-¿Abuelo? –preguntó tocando su hombro intentando llamar su atención- ¿Estas bien? –lo intentó de nuevo.

Pero era inútil. El hombre tenía la vista fija en el pecho de la morena, con los ojos saliéndose de las orbitas mientras se intentaba acercar mas a ella y formar palabras, pero solo conseguía balbucear.

-Mi estrella –consiguió decir de manera entrecortada mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos- Lo siento tanto…

-Tranquilízate abuelo –dijo Quinn intentando mantenerlo sentado en su asiento mientras Rachel lo miraba fijamente sin poder apartar la mirada.

-Fue mi culpa. Debería haberte protegido mejor... –tosió ligeramente mientras las lágrimas ya fluían ya por su rostro- Sacarte de ese horrible lugar… -seguía intentando acercarse mas a la morena pero Quinn lo mantenía como podía pegado en su asiento.

-Mi niña… -susurró con la voz rota- Te echo tanto de menos… Eras mi luz, mi estrella… -alargó mas la mano hasta que rozó con sus dedos el colgante de la estrella que llevaba Rachel colgando de su cuello mientras las otras dos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos totalmente confundidas y sorprendidas.

Justo en ese momento una de las enfermeras entró corriendo acercándose al anciano momento que aprovechó Quinn para alejarse dejándole sitio a la otra.

-Señor Doyle, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó la enfermera alarmada intentando calmarlo.

Rachel rápidamente retrocedió con el rostro desencajado y con la ayuda de Quinn se incorporó. La rubia la miraba confundida y luego dirigió su mirada a su abuelo que seguía con la vista clavada en ella mientras que Rachel tenía la boca ligeramente abierta en estado de shock.

-Deberían irse –les sugirió la enfermera mirándolas de reojo.

-Cla… claro –tartamudeó Quinn.

Rachel automáticamente cogió el brazo de la rubia y la arrastró por toda la residencia mientras Quinn la seguía con algo de dificultad y totalmente sorprendida. En cuanto salieron al exterior la morena giró a la otra enfrentándola y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de tu madre? –espetó con su cuerpo completamente tenso y sin soltar su agarre.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –preguntó cada vez mas confundida.

-Responde –exigió alterándose levemente.

-Pues… el 26 de abril… -dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¡Oh dios mio! –exclamó Rachel llevándose las manos a la cabeza y comenzando a caminar en círculos totalmente desesperada mientras la otra la miraba sin comprender todavía que es lo que ocurría- ¿Cuántos años cumple? –volvió a exigir mirándola fijamente.

-Pues… -se mordió el labio intentando pensar- 40 creo –murmuró.

-¡Oh dios mio! –gritó mas fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Quinn mas alarmada y totalmente desesperada por saber que es lo que ocurría.

-¿No lo ves? –cuestionó Rachel.

-¿El qué? –preguntó confundida.

-Estella Doyle es la hija de tu abuelo –soltó de repente- Tu madre es el bebé que tuvo, el de tu visión. ¡Estella es tu abuela! –afirmó.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que le salió mientras miraba a la otra con los ojos totalmente abiertos retrocediendo un par de pasos, como si la hubiesen golpeado con algo.

-Tu madre nació el mismo día que Estella murió. ¡Tu abuelo se apellida igual que ella! –exclamó exasperada.

-Eso no quiere decir… -intentó buscar otra explicación pero Rachel la detuvo.

-¡Por eso tu madre tiene el baúl! Esa es la relación. ¡Sois familia! Todo encaja –sentenció y luego sacudió la cabeza- Bueno, no todo, pero si muchas cosas –aclaró.

De repente la vista de Quinn comenzó a nublarse mientras la cabeza la daba vueltas. Intentó aferrarse a cualquier cosa para no caerse pero lo único que se encontraba a su alrededor era el aire. Justo un segundo antes de ver como todo se volvía negro a su alrededor y las piernas le fallaban escuchó un lejano grito que no supo muy bien a quien pertenecía, aunque quizás era suyo, todo era posible.


	20. Capítulo 20: Magia

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-¡Por eso tu madre tiene el baúl! Esa es la relación. ¡Sois familia! Todo encaja –sentenció y luego sacudió la cabeza- Bueno, no todo, pero si muchas cosas –aclaró._

_De repente la vista de Quinn comenzó a nublarse mientras la cabeza la daba vueltas. Intentó aferrarse a cualquier cosa para no caerse pero lo único que se encontraba a su alrededor era el aire. Justo un segundo antes de ver como todo se volvía negro a su alrededor y las piernas le fallaban escuchó un lejano grito que no supo muy bien a quien pertenecía, aunque quizás era suyo, todo era posible._

_Capítulo 20: Magia_

Cuando Quinn regresó a la consciencia sintió como algo frio se presionaba contra su frente mientras que unos suaves susurros se escuchaban muy cerca de ella, como queriendo tranquilizarla.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y tardó un poco en enfocar su vista pero lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Rachel mirándola mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó con voz ronca.

-Te desmayaste –le explicó de manera sencilla- Así que conseguí que nos dejaran esta habitación de la residencia hasta que despertases –señaló a su alrededor.

Quinn frunció levemente el ceño mirando donde se encontraba y efectivamente estaban en una habitación idéntica a la de su abuelo, o bisabuelo o lo que fuese.

Se sobó la cabeza lentamente intentando concentrarse. Se había desmayado demasiadas veces en tan poco tiempo y en su cuerpo ya estaba pasándole factura y no solo eso, sino que el estrés, las visiones y el dolor de cabeza constante aunque leve en esos momento no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó preocupada la morena.

La otra asintió de manera distraída mientras se incorporaba y Rachel retiraba el paño frio de su frente.

-Todo es tan surrealista… -murmuró mas para si misma que para la otra.

-Por lo menos ahora sabemos algo mas eso es bueno –comentó Rachel intentando verle el lado bueno a las cosas.

-No sé si se puede considerar bueno que Estella sea mi abuela y que yo parezca estar destinada a acabar muerta a manos de lo que narices sea ese hombre –gruñó y después suspiró de manera cansada.

-Todo lo que consigamos averiguar nos ayudara para evitar que ocurre.

-¿Y como lo haremos? ¿Cómo conseguiremos que no ocurra aunque sepamos todo? A lo mejor simplemente es mi destino y tengo que asumirlo de una vez –dijo Quinn desganada, ya estaba demasiado cansada para luchar.

-¡No digas eso! –exclamó rápidamente Rachel- No voy a permitir que te ocurra nada, así que no pienses esas cosas.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar Rachel… -susurró incorporándose lentamente.

-No me voy a rendir –afirmó con determinación.

Quinn la miró con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si te rindieses no serias tú, ¿no? –bromeó.

-Exactamente –sonrió ampliamente- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó.

-Si –asintió levemente- Necesito un poco de aire fresco y caminar –murmuró.

-Perfecto entonces –Rachel no dudó en acercarse a la otra y cogerla suavemente del brazo mientras las dos abandonaban la residencia después de agradecer a las enfermeras su ayuda.

Caminaron en silencio lentamente, sin prisa. Como si no les importarse a donde iban o que hacían, solo necesitaban esos momentos de libertad que parecían haberles robado de repente.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Rachel de repente mientras caminaban por una de las calles de aquella ciudad.

Quinn puso cara pensativa mientras miraba a su alrededor, la verdad es que no había comido en todo el día y su débil cuerpo ya le pedía algo de alimento para poder seguir resistiendo todo el caos que estaba sufriendo.

-No me vendría mal comer algo la verdad –comentó.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Rachel emocionada- Conozco una cafetería cercana que da unos desayunos increíbles.

Quinn no pudo evitar mirarla sonriendo con dulzura, cada vez le encantaba mas su entusiasmo y alegría a pesar de todo lo que estaban viviendo. Era como si Rachel fuese la única capaz de hacer que sonriese sin ni siquiera proponérselo. La verdad es que no podía negar que estaba agradecida de tenerla a su lado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, pedir lo que deseaban y sentarse a la mesa a disfrutar de su desayuno mientras hablaban de cosas amenas, intentando distraerse un poco de todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo. A pesar de que Rachel consideraba que no debían de perder el tiempo, también era consciente de todo el extres que estaba sufriendo Quinn y lo mucho que necesitaba relajarse, así que decidió concederle lo que quedaba de día para ello, luego ya se meterían con el tema en cuestión en profundidad, necesitaban averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando y de manera urgente.

Cuando terminaron de comer salieron de la cafetería riéndose ligeramente por una broma de Rachel pero justo en la puerta, sin querer, chocaron con una chica que se disponía a entrar.

-Lo siento –dijeron Rachel y Quinn a la vez mientras se agachaban para recoger unos papeles que llevaba la chica y que habían terminado en el suelo.

-No os preocupéis –murmuró la chica haciendo lo mismo que las otras pero al terminar, y alzar la cabeza sus ojos se clavaron en los de Quinn congelándola en ese instante.

La rubia la miró entre asustada y confusa. ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría a aquella chica?

Después de unos segundos de mirar fijamente a Quinn, la chica cambió su mirada a Rachel abriendo ligeramente la boca dé la impresión. Aquello era cada vez mas extraño.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Rachel frunciendo el ceño de manera confusa.

-Sois vosotras… -susurró como si se encontrase perdida en sus pensamientos y hubiese visto al mismísimo Jesucristo.

-¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó esta vez Quinn.

-No… bueno, yo si os conozco –balbuceo.

-Eso no nos ayuda… -murmuró Rachel cogiendo del brazo a Quinn y retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Yo… lo siento –sacudió la cabeza- Necesito hablar con vosotras, es muy importante –afirmó.

-No lo creo –respondió Quinn alzando una ceja.

-Sé lo que está pasando –afirmó la chica.

-¿Y que está pasando? –preguntó Rachel cuestionándola.

-Sé lo de Estella –sentenció.

Quinn y Rachel la miraron con la boca ligeramente abierta, ciertamente no era eso lo que se esperaban que dijese.

-¿Cómo…? –comenzó a preguntar Quinn pero ni siquiera sabía muy bien que preguntar.

-Por favor, venir conmigo. Necesito contaros muchas cosas –les suplicó.

Rachel miró a Quinn preguntándole con la mirada y las dos asintieron de manera imperceptible. Después de todo, ¿que podían perder?

Siguieron a aquella extraña chica por las calles mientras las dos la observaban con atención. No debía tener mas de 25 años, pelo negro y corto con unos grandes ojos azules. Además de eso su forma de vestir era bastante informal, nada que destacase en su apariencia a excepción de algunos tatuajes que se apreciaban bajo su ropa, pero no era algo demasiado raro dado los tiempos en los que vivían.

La chica las guio hasta una pequeña tienda donde se internó sin ni siquiera mirar atrás mientras que las otras dos se detuvieron frunciendo el ceño y mirando todo con extrañeza. ¿Qué diablos hacían con una chica que las llevaba a una tienda de magia? Aquello era cada vez mas surrealista, ni que estuvieran viviendo en una extraña serie de brujas.

-Pasar –les pidió saliendo de nuevo al darse cuenta que no la seguían.

Quinn y Rachel entraron de manera desconfiada mientras miraban el interior de la tienda con detenimiento. Amuletos, hierbas, velas, piedras, libros y algún que otro objeto mas es lo que inundaba a aquella tienda y cada vez tenían mas claro que quizás no había sido tan buena idea irse con una desconocida.

-Vamos a la parte de atrás para poder hablar con tranquilidad –comentó caminando hacia una puerta al final de la tienda.

-¿Es tuya la tienda? –indagó Rachel aferrándose un poco mas fuerte al brazo de Quinn.

-Es de mi madre pero me encargo yo de ella –respondió de manera despreocupada atravesando aquella puerta.

-¿Y crees en todas estas tonterías? –cuestionó Quinn mientras pasaban por la puerta encontrándose un acogedor lugar con una mesa de té y varios sofás.

La chica se giró al escucharla y la evaluó con la mirada.

-¿Después de todo lo que has vivido y todavía no crees en la magia? –rebatió.

Quinn gruñó por lo bajo moviéndose de manera incomoda.

-Sentaros –les pidió mientras ella tomaba asiento en un sofá frente a ellas.

Decidieron sentarse juntas frente a aquella chica que no las dejaba de mirar penetrándolas con la mirada.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –espetó Rachel después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Llevo soñando con vosotras mucho tiempo. –fue su simple respuesta.

-¿Con nosotras? –preguntó Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que para que entendáis todo debo empezar explicándoos varias cosas –se quedó callada unos segundos esperando para continuar- Mi familia lleva la magia en la sangre desde hace siglos, aunque con el paso del tiempo esa magia ha ido desapareciendo y ahora apenas tenemos casi poder, pero si podemos hacer algunas cosas –Quinn alzó una ceja mientras la escuchaba sin creerla en absoluto- Una de esas cosas, es comunicarnos con los espíritus, o por lo menos con los que se quieren comunicar con nosotros. Hace semanas, en mis sueños se me apareció una chica muy parecida a ti, –señaló a Quinn- Estella, y me estuvo contando algunas cosas. Al principio no entendía nada, porque ella también era muy criptica, no quería contarme muchas cosas, pero a pesar de todo me pidió un favor –Rachel la miraba expectante- Me pidió que os dijera y cito sus propias palabras _"El 8 siempre protege al 5, el 5 siempre está en el corazón del 8, juntos nada los podrá detener" _

Quinn se giró mirando a Rachel de manera confusa. ¿Qué narices significaba eso?

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Quinn.

-No lo sé, eso es todo lo que me dijo, asumí que vosotras lo entenderíais –dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño sin entender muy bien.

-Pues… -comenzó a hablar Rachel intentando ordenar sus pensamientos- Creo que tengo alguna idea de lo que quiere decir, pero no sé porque querría que nos lo dijeras.

-¿Por qué se te aparece a ti? –indagó Quinn de manera curiosa. ¿Por qué no se le aparecía a ella y le contaba todo de una maldita vez?

-Dijo algo así como que tú todavía no habías descubierto tu potencial, que estaba retenido y no podía esperar hasta que se liberase.

-Esto cada vez es mas raro –se lamentó Quinn.

-Siento no seros de mucha mas ayuda –se lamentó.

-No te preocupes… perdón, pero ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Rachel.

-Ruth, me llamo Ruth –le aclaró.

-Pues no te preocupes Ruth, por lo menos así no pensamos que estemos locas, aunque… a lo mejor tu también lo estas y eso no nos ayudaría mucho.

-No estáis locas –les aclaró- Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que es ajeno a mucha gente pero que aun así está ahí. La magia es una de ellas.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio perdidas en sus pensamientos.

-Quizás nos puedas ayudar con una cosa –soltó de repente Rachel haciendo que las otras dos la mirasen confundidas- Ya que pareces conocer algunas cosas sobre la magia quizás hayas visto estos símbolos antes –comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso sacando la caja y la foto en su móvil del baúl mientras que Quinn se inclinaba para mirarlo todo con detenimiento esperando alguna respuesta.

Ruth miró la caja durante unos minutos frunciendo el ceño y después dirigió su vista a las fotos del baúl sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿De donde habéis sacado eso? –indagó.

-Parece que pertenecía a la familia de Estella o a ella misma –dijo de manera escueta Rachel. Lo último que quería era que saliese a la luz que Quinn era también un familiar, después de todo no conocían apenas a aquella chica.

-O sea, a tú familia ¿no? –preguntó mirando a Quinn.

Vale, parece ser que ya sabía demasiadas cosas.

-Si… -susurró la rubia removiéndose inquieta.

-¿Conoces esos símbolos? –volvió a preguntar Rachel centrando su atención de nuevo en ella.

-Sí, los conozco. Pero esta es magia muy antigua y muy poderosa, no sé como ha llegado a vosotras –dijo confundida.

-¿Magia antigua y poderosa? –repitió Quinn sin comprender.

Ruth asintió distraídamente mientras miraba de nuevo aquellos símbolos.

-De hecho hace siglos que se cree que había desaparecido por completo –suspiró de manera cansada- Pero parece ser que no –frunció mas el ceño- Estos símbolos de aquí –señaló la caja- representan un secreto, un amor y la pureza mientras que estos de aquí –señaló las fotos del baúl- representan la protección, la seguridad y la prosperidad. Quien sea que los haya hecho sabía lo que se hacía –afirmó.

-¿Es posible que los hiciera un chamán? –preguntó dubitativa Quinn.

-No –Ruth las miró confundida- Los chamanes no practican esta clase de magia, eso sería imposible.

-Pero mi abuelo –comenzó a rebatir la rubia.

-Tú bisabuelo –aclaró Rachel interrumpiéndola.

-Lo que sea –giró los ojos- le dijo a mi madre que ese baúl se lo trajo de uno de sus viajes y que lo había hecho un chaman.

-Pues siento decirte que tu abuelo o bisabuelo mintió a tu madre.

Quinn se dejó caer en el sofá con un largo suspiro, estaba agotada tanto mentalmente como físicamente, todo era ya demasiado.

-¿No tienes ni idea de quien podría haber hecho esos símbolos? –le preguntó Rachel a Ruth.

-No –negó con la cabeza- no conozco a nadie que sea capaz de hacer este tipo de magia tan poderosa, como te dije se creía que había desaparecido por completo.

-Dios –se lamentó la morena- esto cada vez va a peor –suspiró pesadamente pasándose las manos por la cara.

-Pero si os puedo decir una cosa –dijo Ruth haciendo que las otras dos la mirasen con atención- Vosotras dos tenéis una conexión especial. Es evidente que el destino os ha juntado por alguna razón. Si queréis superar lo que sea que está pasando, deberéis estar juntas.

Rachel la miró abriendo cada vez mas sus ojos a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó haciendo que las otras dos la mirasen confundidas- _"El 8 siempre protege al 5, el 5 siempre está en el corazón del 8, juntos nada los podrá detener" _–repitió- Eso es lo que quería decir Estella. Tú eres el 8 –señaló a Quinn- y yo soy el 5, tenemos que estar juntas y nada nos podrá detener.

Quinn la miró frunciendo el ceño confundida.

-¿Juntas en que sentido? –preguntó.

-Pues… -la miró pensativa- no lo tengo muy claro.

Y Ruth no pudo evitar que una traviesa sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que hubo un poco de confusión con el anterior capítulo y el abuelobisabuelo de Quinn, así que lo voy a explicar aquí para las que no lo entendieron.**

**Por orden cronologico.**

**Señor Doyle (padre de Estella) - Estella - Judy - Quinn.  
><strong>

**El Señor Doyle por tanto es el bisabuelo de Quinn pero se le sigue mencionando en ocasiones como el "abuelo" sencillamente porque así como se le conoce. Como le dije a una de las chicas que me preguntó, si de repente te enteras de que tu padre no es tu padre, ¿dejarías de llamarlo papá así de repente? Pues en este caso es lo mismo.  
><strong>

**Cualquier cosa que no entendáis preguntarlo e intentare explicároslo lo mejor posible tanto por RW por FB o por TW, por donde queráis.**


	21. Capítulo 21: Unión

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-¡Eso es! –exclamó haciendo que las otras dos la mirasen confundidas- "El 8 siempre protege al 5, el 5 siempre está en el corazón del 8, juntos nada los podrá detener" –repitió- Eso es lo que quería decir Estella. Tú eres el 8 –señaló a Quinn- y yo soy el 5, tenemos que estar juntas y nada nos podrá detener._

_Quinn la miró frunciendo el ceño confundida._

_-¿Juntas en que sentido? –preguntó._

_-Pues… -la miró pensativa- no lo tengo muy claro._

_Y Ruth no pudo evitar que una traviesa sonrisa apareciese en su rostro._

_Capítulo 21: Unión._

Llegaron a casa de Quinn en silencio cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. No sabían que hacer con lo que acaban de descubrir y Ruth en realidad no había sido de mucha ayuda.

-¿Qué tal el paseo cariño? –preguntó Judy interceptándolas en el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

-Bien mamá –murmuró Quinn con voz apagada- Estaremos en mi habitación –dijo escuetamente.

Judy la miró frunciendo el ceño dándose cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su hija y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Miró a Rachel intentando encontrar alguna explicación pero la morena solo sonrió tímidamente y enseguida desvió la mirada dejándose guiar por Quinn hasta su habitación.

Nada mas entrar Quinn se dejó caer en la cama, colocándose de lado y abrazando su almohada, estaba devastada, confusa, todo era demasiado ya e intuía que iba a ir a peor a cada día que pase, hasta que todo terminase, porque estaba completamente segura de que iba a terminar y seguramente con su muerte, ya era un hecho para ella.

No tenía fuerzas para luchar, no tenía ganas, con sumo gusto se entregaría a aquel hombre para que acabase con ella de una vez por todas porque toda esa espera, todo ese caos la estaba matando lentamente.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente mientras Rachel se quedó unos segundos en la puerta sin saber que hacer, hasta que se decidió tumbándose justo detrás de la rubia y abrazándola por la espalda, intentando darle el confort que tanto necesitaba.

Quinn automáticamente se relajó entre sus brazos, echándose un poco hacia atrás para pegarse aun más a ese pequeño cuerpo que conseguía lo que ninguna otra cosa. Seguía sin entender su relación, el porque le aliviaba estar con Rachel, pero en esos momentos no le importaba, solo quería sentirse bien por un momento.

El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación mientras que Quinn solo quería dormir y no despertar y Rachel se aferraba a la otra con firmeza, no queriendo dejarla escapar con tanta facilidad.

Eran un complemento, lo llevaban siendo desde que empezó todo aquello pero cada vez eran más conscientes de ello. Tenían que asumirlo, parecían destinadas a estar juntas de una extraña, misteriosa y confusa manera, pero juntas al fin y al cabo.

La mano de Rachel se deslizó lentamente de arriba abajo sobre el vientre de Quinn de manera ausente mientras que intentaba relajarse inundándose del olor de la rubia y llevando sus pensamientos a algún recóndito lugar en su cabeza. No quería reconocerlo, pero ella también estaba agotada, evidentemente no era el mismo agotamiento que el de Quinn porque después de todo ella no estaba viviendo todo aquello, ella era mas bien un apoyo, una observante de toda aquella extraña historia, pero la tensión y el estrés hacía también mella en ella de una manera que ni siquiera había sido del todo consciente. Si, había estado durmiendo muy poco últimamente, pero eso nunca había sido un impedimento para su rebosante energía, hasta ese momento. O es que a lo mejor simplemente Quinn la relajaba, como bien dije antes, se complementaban, Rachel cedía su energía a la rubia para que pudiese continuar todo aquello y Quinn conseguía que la morena se relajase, todo un logro en ambos casos.

-¿Crees que Ruth tenía razón? –murmuró Quinn pensativa mientras comenzaba a hacer caricias con uno de sus dedos en la mano de la morena.

-¿En que exactamente? –indagó Rachel deteniendo la mano dejando que la rubia jugase con ella.

-En que el destino nos juntó por una razón, que tenemos una conexión especial –respondió Quinn con voz tranquila mientras seguía dibujando figuras abstractas en la piel de la otra.

-No… no lo sé –tartamudeó algo nerviosa.

Quinn suspiró sin detener sus caricias.

-Creo que… -comenzó a hablar de nuevo Rachel de manera pausada- Uhm… -pensó durante un segundo intentando averiguar como expresarlo- creo que nos complementamos. Me siento cómoda estando contigo, tranquila y siento como si pudiese ser yo misma, sin necesidad de ocultar alguna parte de mí.

-Siento lo mismo –susurró mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al escuchar la confesión de la morena- ¿Crees que si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido nos hubiésemos dado cuenta? –preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Yo… -carraspeó- yo siempre he querido formar parte de tu vida de alguna manera –confesó- por eso siempre he insistido tanto en que fuésemos amigas, pero tú nunca parecías tener intención de acercarte a mi –murmuró tristemente.

-Yo era estúpida –dijo con firmeza- Aun lo soy… -reconoció- estaba tan obsesionada con ser popular, con destacar que no me importaba nada mas, ni siquiera lo que fuese mejor para mi o simplemente lo que me gustaría hacer. Tenía que tener una mascara constante, no flaquear en ningún momento, era… -cogió aire con fuerza- frustrante.

Los patrones en la mano de Rachel cambiaron sin que ninguna de las dos fuese consciente. Quinn comenzó trazar el mismo dibujo con sus caricias una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto la popularidad? –preguntó Rachel de manera curiosa.

-No lo sé… -susurró pensativa- Me gusta ese poder, esa atención, por lo menos lo hacía, aunque nunca me ha gustado lo que tengo que sacrificar para conseguirlo –explicó.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo? –indagó la morena.

La estancia se quedó en silencio mientras Quinn pensaba sin dejar de trazar el dibujo en la mano de la otra. ¿Qué es lo que tuvo que sacrificar por la popularidad? Pensó para si misma. Muchas cosas, comer lo que quisiera, vestir como realmente le gustaba, poder juntarse con quien le apeteciese y una larga lista que seguía a todo aquello, pero en esos momentos solo podía ver una cosa, la mas importante para ella en esos instantes que tuvo que sacrificar con ser popular.

-Tú –dijo con firmeza.

Rachel se congeló en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca. Quería responder de alguna manera, pero parecía como si hasta su corazón se hubiese detenido momentáneamente al oír aquello que si era sincera siempre había esperado escuchar. Pero después de ese momento de congelamiento, todo cambió de repente, en un instante.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! –gritó Rachel de repente alejando su mano con brusquedad de Quinn y aferrándose a ella con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmada Quinn mientras se giraba para mirar a la otra y ver que es lo que ocurría.

Pero al hacerlo solo pudo ver como la morena se aferraba a su mano dando pequeños gritos mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, hasta que una potente luz comenzó a dejarse entrever a través de la mano que la tapaba.

Quinn intentó decir algo, pero solo un balbuceo salió de sus labios al ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo sin entender realmente que es lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Quema! –gritó Rachel retorciéndose y levantándose de la cama rápidamente para correr hasta el baño.

La rubia la siguió con rapidez y cuando llegó a su lado vio como Rachel metía la mano bajo el agua intentando calmar el calor abrasador que sentía pero lo único que consiguió fue confundirse más. Fue consciente al meter la mano bajo el agua de la luz que salía de un extraño símbolo grabado a fuego en su piel, un fuego que ni siquiera era capaz de calmar el agua, porque ni siquiera llegaba a tocar su piel.

El agua se deslizaba por la tubería y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar la parte ardiente de su mano, aquel símbolo, se evaporaba por completo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Rachel asustada aunque a medida que la luz se iba apagando lentamente el dolor disminuía gradualmente de la misma manera.

-No… no lo sé –tartamudeó Quinn observando todo en un estado de shock.

No sabía lo que había pasado, pero lo que si sabía es que eso lo había hecho ella, era el mismo lugar el cual estaba acariciando y además de eso reconoció el símbolo que en esos momentos estaba grabado en la piel de Rachel. Era uno de los símbolos que tenía la caja y aunque todavía no sabía muy bien como, a medida que pasaba el tiempo era capaz de leer aquellos símbolos con mayor claridad, como si su extraño idioma se formase dentro de su cabeza dándole una forma que solo ella fuese capaz de leer. Y ese símbolo, no era ni más ni menos, que el símbolo del amor.

Rachel alzó la cabeza cruzando su mirada con la de Quinn mirándola asustada.

-¿Lo hiciste tú? –preguntó la morena dándose cuenta de repente.

-Yo… creo que si… -la miró con pánico en su mirada.

En esos momentos la luz se apagó y el dolor se alivió por un segundo en el cuerpo de Rachel que no dudó en alejar la mano de aquel agua que había resultado inútil y enfrentarse a la rubia.

-¿Qué significa? –indagó Rachel frunciendo el ceño alternando su mirada entre Quinn y la quemadura con forma de símbolo que tenía en la mano.

-Creo que… -se mordió el labio intentando contener su corazón golpeando desbocadamente contra su pecho- creo que significa que me estoy enamorando de ti –dijo dubitativa.

Rachel alzó la cabeza mirándola con los ojos como platos totalmente sorprendida, pero no pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo porque de improvisto la luz regresó, cegándolas durante un segundo para después mirar la mano de la morena de nuevo.

El símbolo se iluminó durante un instante y después desapareció por completo, pero ahí no terminaba la cosa, la luz comenzó a deslizarse por el interior de Rachel subiendo por su brazo hasta su hombro, para después recorrer su pecho hasta llegar justamente al lugar donde residía su corazón.

Las dos lo miraban sin saber que hacer o que es lo que demonios estaba ocurriendo. No entendían nada y cuando un dolor atravesó el pecho de Rachel soltando un alarido Quinn no pudo hacer nada mas que acercarse rápidamente colocando su mano sobre aquel lugar consiguiendo que el dolor desapareciese pero la luz aumentase cada vez mas, hasta que la rubia retiró la mano y ambas vieron como un pequeño hilo de luz salía del pecho de Rachel a la vez que ocurría exactamente lo mismo desde el pecho de Quinn.

Los dos hilos se deslizaron por el aire hasta encontrarse justo en el medio formando un nudo que se ató con firmeza.

El dolor desapareció por completo mientras observaban esa extraña unión que estaban teniendo y la luz iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Cuando desapareció por completo, las dos dejaron de mirar ese punto vacío donde antes se encontraba la luz y fijaron su mirada en la otra, con intensidad.

No hablaban, ninguna de las dos podía decir nada, aunque ni siquiera eran capaces de pensar en nada en esos momentos. No sabían que es lo que había pasado, pero dentro de su corazón eran conscientes de que es lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a ellas. Sus corazones acaban de unirse de una forma que ninguna entendía, pero tampoco les importaba, solo podían mirarse y mirarse mientras, sin darse cuenta, avanzaban hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros de la otra, sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento.

Las dos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir o por lo menos lo que esperaban que ocurriese y cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios por primera vez, Quinn sintió un fogonazo dentro de su cabeza, como si algo comenzase a estallar ahí dentro.

Gritó alejándose repentinamente llevando las manos a su cabeza aferrándose a ella con fuerza intentando que ese dolor desapareciese mientras que Rachel parpadeó un par de veces regresando a la realidad y se acercó de nuevo a ella intentando averiguar que es lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmada colocando su mano sobre el brazo de la otra.

Pero eso solo consiguió que el dolor en la cabeza de Quinn aumentase, al igual que sus gritos.

-¡No me toques! –gritó Quinn desesperada alejándose aun mas mientras que Rachel la miraba dolida y preocupada, pero obedeció retrocediendo hasta quedar en la otra punta de la habitación.

Su mirada no se despegaba de la otra solo queriendo acercarse a ella y consolarla como tantas veces había hecho en los últimos días, pero que ahora no parecía funcionar, de hecho estaba ocurriendo todo lo contrario. Antes Rachel calmaba los dolores de Quinn, ahora los aumentaba. ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? Ambas sabían que es lo que había cambiado, pero aun así no entendían ese cambio. Todo era demasiado confuso y ahora si que no entendían nada, pero tampoco fueron capaces de hablarlo o discutirlo porque debido a los alaridos de dolor de la rubia, Judy no tardó en aparecer por la puerta, totalmente alarmada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó mirándolas preocupada.

Quinn seguía aferrándose a su cabeza mientras las lágrimas, debidas al dolor, se deslizaban sin control por sus mejillas.

-Me duele… mamá…. Me duele… -sollozó Quinn.

Judy no lo dudó y abrazó a su hija intentando consolarla y provocando que la rubia se relajase levemente en esos brazos mientras su madre la guiaba hasta la cama donde la tumbó.

Rachel mientras tanto las siguió en silencio, a una distancia prudencial, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-Cariño… -susurró Judy mirando a Rachel- creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa, Quinn necesita descansar –le aconsejó.

La morena miró a Quinn que en esos momentos solo era un cuerpo prácticamente inerte en esa cama y asintió distraídamente para después abandonar aquella habitación aun en estado de shock. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas preguntáis por Sadie. En el próximo capítulo se averiguara que es lo que ocurrió con ella.<br>****No voy a abandonar mis otras historias por esta, lo que voy a hacer es que en vez de una actualización por ronda serán dos **(osea, dos actualizaciones de esta historia por una de las otras)** así no tendréis que esperar tanto y dado que los capítulos son mas cortos que en mis otras historias así lo compenso. **


	22. Capítulo 22: Quinto día

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-Cariño… -susurró Judy mirando a Rachel- creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa, Quinn necesita descansar –le aconsejó._

_La morena miró a Quinn que en esos momentos solo era un cuerpo prácticamente inerte en esa cama y asintió distraídamente para después abandonar aquella habitación aun en estado de shock. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?_

_Capítulo 22: Quinto día_

El cuerpo de Quinn parecía haber dado un vuelco de 180º. No es que no hubiese podido dormir esa noche, sino todo lo contrario. En cuanto la morena abandonó su casa sintió su cuerpo relajarse inmediatamente y el dolor menguando a cada paso que Rachel daba lejos de ella.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? El día anterior Rachel era su cura, la única que conseguía mitigar ese constante dolor de cabeza que la atormentaba, pero después de lo ocurrido en el baño, de esa unión que las dos habían presenciado todo había cambiado. Después de aquello Rachel parecía su criptonita y no solo por su presencia, sino que el simple hecho de pensar en ella provocaba un dolor que le atravesaba su cabeza de lado a lado aunque mucho menos fuerte que lo que sufrió antes de aquel deseoso beso por supuesto.

¿Qué había pasado en su interior para que la rechazase de esa manera cuando debería ocurrir todo lo contrario? Sus corazones se habían unido y esa unión debería haber sido una fortaleza para ellas, pero en vez de eso las acababa de destrozar por completo. Después de todo, en esa historia nada era sencillo para la rubia, ¿Por qué iba a cambiar ahora?

Un día más avanzaba en esa cuenta regresiva hacia lo que parecía su final y en esos momentos Quinn perdía las pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir sin poder tener a Rachel a su lado. Estella lo había dejado claro, tenían que mantenerse juntas y quizás ese amor que estaban empezando a profesarse, esa conexión que tenían era a lo que se refería Estella con toda aquella criptica frase que les envió por medio de Ruth. ¿Pero como mantenerse junto a alguien que su simple presencia te mataba de dolor? Quinn no tenía ni idea y sentía como sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo a cada día que pasaba, así que cuando llegara el final estaría totalmente destrozada y sin Rachel junto a ella dándole su apoyo. Ya era un hecho que no podía apartar u ocultar, el fin se acercaba, de una manera u otra, pero lo hacía.

Aun así Quinn no podía darse por vencida y esa misma mañana se despertó con una misión en su cabeza que pensaba cumplir costase lo que costase. Y como era de esperar, no le resultó nada sencillo ni mucho menos era lo que se esperaba.

Nada mas que pisó el instituto esa mañana el dolor de cabeza regresó aumentando ligeramente mientras que caminaba por el pasillo hasta que fue casi imposible de soportar justo en el momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña figura morena que se dedicaba a recoger los libros de su taquilla.

Quinn se detuvo por completo sin saber que hacer a continuación. Rachel había estado enviándole mensajes constantemente durante lo que quedó del día anterior preocupándose por su salud, pero la rubia ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para responder, lo único que quería era dormir. Así que ahora en esos momentos tenía a la otra frente a ella seguramente esperando una explicación, una que no sabía como hacer exactamente. ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que había pasado si ni siquiera ella lo entendía? Y sobretodo ¿Cómo hacerlo con ese horrible dolor de cabeza?

Pero no pudo pensar mucho más porque Rachel cerró su taquilla percatándose en ese mismo instante de la presencia de la otra. Se congeló en su sitio observando la mirada de pánico y dolor en los ojos de Quinn sin entender absolutamente nada. Aun así caminó lentamente hasta situarse frente a la otra.

-Estaba preocupada… -susurró Rachel con una mirada triste en su rostro.

-Yo… -una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro- lo siento –fue la simple respuesta.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la morena sin comprender.

Quinn suspiró pesadamente mirando a su alrededor, tenía que explicárselo, Rachel era la mas inteligente de las dos, a lo mejor encontraba alguna solución.

Sin previo aviso cogió el brazo de la morena arrastrándola por el pasillo hasta meterla en una clase vacía ignorando el dolor aun más fuerte que sufría por ese simple contacto a través de la ropa. No se quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría si la besaba y no en el buen sentido exactamente.

En cuanto cerró la puerta cerró los ojos soltando su agarre y respirando intentando calmar su dolor mientras Rachel la miraba asustada aun sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-Algo pasó –susurró Quinn comenzando a explicarse.

-Sé que algo pasó Quinn, estaba allí –comentó Rachel frunciendo el ceño de manera confusa.

-No… -sacudió la cabeza- No me refiero a eso –intentó explicar- Cuando… -se señaló a si misma y después a la otra- Ya sabes- no sabía muy bien como definirlo- Después de aquello fue como si mi cuerpo cambiase de blanco a negro en un momento.

-No entiendo nada Quinn… -murmuró aun mas confusa que antes.

-Tú antes me calmabas, ¿recuerdas? –recibió un gesto afirmativo por parte de la otra- Pues ahora, después de aquello, ocurre todo lo contrario –afirmó.

Rachel la miró durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien que decir después de aquello.

-¿Te duele que este cerca? –se aventuró a preguntar.

-Algo así… -dijo Quinn después de un largo suspiro.

-Pero tu dijiste que… te estabas… -se mordió el labio algo avergonzada.

-Lo sé y eso no ha cambiado –sacudió la cabeza intentando centrarse- No sé lo que me ocurre –susurró totalmente derrotada.

El primer impulso de Rachel fue abrazarla para confortarla pero en cuanto dio los dos primeros pasos y vio la mueca de dolor que volvía a aparecer en el rostro de Quinn retrocedió completamente intentando contenerse.

-Lo siento… -dijo Rachel sin saber que hacer.

-No es tu culpa –le aseguró- No sé de quien es, pero no es tuya.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer? –preguntó la morena lentamente.

-No lo sé –se sobó la cabeza intentando mitigar el dolor- No puedo pensar en estos momentos.

Los dos se quedaron calladas después de ese comentario hasta que Rachel lo rompió después de intentar buscar una solución.

-No te preocupes –la intentó tranquilizar- Nada va a cambiar, podemos seguir avanzando en esto sin estar la una pegada a la otra.

-¿Segura? –preguntó Quinn totalmente vulnerable.

-Por supuesto –respondió con firmeza- Yo por mi parte tengo que ir a investigar una cosa que se me ocurrió anoche y que si todo sale bien nos ayudara mucho.

-Yo… -tartamudeó- yo también tengo pensado intentar averiguar algo –afirmó.

-Perfecto entonces –sonrió ampliamente- Nada va a cambiar, nos podemos mantener informadas por mensaje intentando relacionarnos por persona lo menos posible.

Quinn la miró sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes ser siempre tan positiva? –preguntó sin terminar de creérselo.

-Si ves el lado negativo te encierras y no ves mas allá de eso, en cambio si ves el positivo las posibilidades aumentan considerablemente –explicó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado –susurró Quinn después de un pequeño suspiro.

Rachel se mordió el labio sonrojándose levemente justo en el instante en el que el timbre las avisaba del comienzo de las clases.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo rápidamente la rubia intentando eludir ese momento repentino de sinceridad que le acababa de dar.

-Claro… -susurró Rachel saliendo junto con la otra de aquella clase para después perderse cada una por un extremo del pasillo.

Quinn caminó con rapidez por el pasillo en dirección a su clase. No tardó mucho en llegar y mucho menos en situarse en su lugar habitual junto a Santana con la que compartía esa clase.

-Tienes cara de muerta –espetó Santana en cuanto la vio aparecer sin cortarse un pelo.

Quinn se sentó girando los ojos ignorando el comentario. Después de todo para su plan necesitaba mantener las cosas calmadas con Santana, si la hacía de rabiar o le respondía de mala forma lo único que conseguiría sería mas agresividad.

-Buenos días Santana –fue su simple respuesta recibiendo una mirada escéptica por parte de la otra.

-Si lo que quieres es que no me ría de ti por el numerito que montaste en la güija no lo vas a conseguir –dijo con sorna.

-No pretendo nada Santana –respondió Quinn dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente del aula donde el profesor hacía acto de presencia comenzando la clase.

La clase seguía su curso mientras la rubia sentía la penetrante mirada de su compañera a cada rato, la cual la miraba frunciendo el ceño intentando averiguar que demonios estaba ocurriendo hasta que se cansó y decidió indagar, justo como lo tenía planeado Quinn.

"_No sabía que te gustase Berry"_

Eso es lo que ponía en la nota que le pasó Santana y por un momento Quinn se congeló en su asiento, pero después de unos segundos intentando calmarse asegurando a si misma que era imposible que la otra supiese nada respondió.

"_No sé a que te refieres"_

Santana leyó la nota alzando una ceja divertida.

"_Eso es lo que parecía cuando saliste corriendo detrás de ella en medio de la sesión. ¿Os divertisteis corriendo a oscuras por el instituto?"_

Quinn giró los ojos.

"_Si, nos divertimos tanto que hasta nos encontramos a tu amigo el conserje, un tipo horrible por cierto"_

En cuanto Santana lo leyó frunció el ceño y la miró totalmente confundida.

"_¿Horrible? ¿Por qué?"_

"_¿En serio hace falta que te lo explique? Era un viejo verde con rostro macabro y sonrisa tenebrosa"_

Santana releyó aquello un par de veces antes de responder.

"_No sé a quien veríais pero el conserje que yo conozco no debe de tener mas de 25 años"_

Quinn frunció el ceño al leerlo.

-Estas mintiendo –susurró intentando que el profesor no se enterase.

-No estoy mintiendo Quinn –dijo con firmeza.

Quinn la miró durante unos segundos evaluándola, pero la actitud de Santana no daba pie a dudas, estaba diciendo la verdad.

Cogió la nota de nuevo.

"_¿De que lo conoces?"_

"_Me lo encontré por el sótano cuando la entrenadora me mandó a buscar una cama elástica que necesitaba"_

Bueno, eso era posible, la entrenadora había preparado un entrenamiento basado en camas elásticas hacía poco.

"_¿Cómo conseguiste que nos dejara entrar de noche?"_

Santana respondió con rapidez.

"_Me lo propuso él después de darme la güija"_

"_¿La güija? ¿Te la dio él?"_

La otra se cansó de escribir y se acercó a Quinn para responderle en un susurro.

-Estábamos hablando de cosas paranormales y de repente me la dio–le explicó.

-¿Y no te resultó raro que un conserje te proponga hacer una güija de noche en el instituto? –cuestionó.

-Pensé que le gustaba lo macabro como a mi –se encogió de hombros.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio mientras fingían que atendían al profesor que aun seguía ajeno a su conversación.

-¿Cuándo pasó todo eso? –preguntó de repente Quinn a la otra.

Santana meditó durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-Un día antes de lo de tu taquilla –afirmó.

Bueno, eso tenía algo de sentido, todo había pasado más o menos al mismo tiempo, como si el destino hubiese tejido los hilos para que todo coincidiera.

-¿Te dijo algo mas? –preguntó.

-Si, algo raro de hecho –frunció el ceño confundida mientras recordaba- Algo así como… _"Saluda a la estrella de mi parte". _No tenía ni idea de a que se refería así que lo ignoré –se encogió de hombros.

Dios, él lo sabía, sabía que iban a contactar con Estella, pero ¿Cómo? De hecho Quinn estaba completamente segura que era el mismo conserje que vieron ella y Rachel aquella misma noche, pero de nuevo ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que el conserje de Santana fuese joven y el de ellas un viejo perverso? A lo mejor habían varios conserjes, tendría que averiguarlo.

Justo en ese momento el móvil vibró en su bolso y no dudó en mirar quien la reclamaba.

Un mensaje de parte de Rachel.

"_He encontrado a Sadie"_


	23. Capítulo 23: El conserje

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Dios, él lo sabía, sabía que iban a contactar con Estella, pero ¿Cómo? De hecho Quinn estaba completamente segura que era el mismo conserje que vieron ella y Rachel aquella misma noche, pero de nuevo ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que el conserje de Santana fuese joven y el de ellas un viejo perverso? A lo mejor habían varios conserjes, tendría que averiguarlo._

_Justo en ese momento el móvil vibró en su bolso y no dudó en mirar quien la reclamaba._

_Un mensaje de parte de Rachel._

"_He encontrado a Sadie"_

_Capítulo 23: El conserje_

Quinn se quedó mirando su teléfono releyendo aquellas simples palabras una y otra vez. ¿Qué significaba que había encontrado a Sadie? ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Eso significaba que ahora tendría que enfrentarse a aquel extraño pasado familiar de una manera diferente?

Si llegaban a tener la oportunidad de hablar con Sadie ciertamente les ayudaría mucho averiguando algunas cosas importantes de lo sucedido en aquella época pero no tenía muy claro de como enfrentarse al hecho de que aquella mujer parecía haber sido el amor de su abuela a la cual parece ser que torturaron y a saber que cosas más. ¿Sadie sabría lo que ocurría aquellas noches? ¿Se habría enterado en algún momento de toda aquella historia o Estella había conseguido mantenerlo en secreto de una manera increíble?

De repente una revelación la golpeó como si un camión la acabase de atropellar. Abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida aun sin dejar de mirar su teléfono y mientras su cabeza funcionaba a mil por hora.

¿Si Estella mantenía una especie de relación secreta con Sadie eso significaba que seguramente le gustaban solo las mujeres? Esa era una pregunta importante pero no la que había conseguido que todo a su alrededor se congelase mientras su cabeza intentaba pensar con claridad. ¿Y si le gustaban las mujeres, como había llegado a estar embarazada?

Esa pregunta era la clave de toda la cuestión. ¿Cómo Estella consiguió quedarse embarazada y quien era el que lo hizo? En una palabra ¿Quién era de verdad su abuelo?

La bilis comenzó a subir por su garganta mientras los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza y una suposición golpeaba incesantemente su razón.

Siempre habían pensado que aquel misterioso hombre había torturado a Estella de maneras inimaginables, pero nunca había pasado por sus cabezas, o por lo menos por la de Quinn, que aquel hombre hiciese algo más que eso.

¿Y si aquel monstruo al final resultaba ser su abuelo? Eso era demasiado como para soportarlo, se sentiría sucia, repulsiva al ser descendiente de alguien como él.

Respiró intentando calmar las nauseas que amenazaban con expulsar el poco contenido de su estomago y que le producía pensar en esa posibilidad.

-¿Estas bien? –susurró Santana mirándola frunciendo el ceño y consiguiendo sacarla de su ensimismamiento- Te has puesto pálida de repente

Guardó el teléfono con rapidez y después la miró intentando transmitir, inútilmente, serenidad.

-Si por supuesto –afirmó no queriendo parecer aun más débil frente a la otra.

Santana frunció aun mas el ceño sin quitarle la vista de encima claramente no convencida con esa afirmación pero enseguida se encogió de hombros volviendo a centrar su atención en la clase.

Quinn también lo intentó, prestar atención sobre lo que decía el profesor pero su cabeza estaba demasiado congestionada de pensamientos, de un leve dolor de cabeza y de un extraño sentimiento de creer haber averiguado algo importante pero que se negaba a admitir.

El timbre del cambio de clase sonó antes de lo esperado y enseguida se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Rachel y a pesar de saber que su dolor de cabeza se intensificaría con su presencia era algo que necesitaba. Necesitaba hablar directamente con ella, contarle todo lo que atormentaba su mente y que Rachel le asegurase que no estaba loca, aunque ya era algo que tenía que ir asimilando porque si aun no lo estaba, no tardaría en ello.

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así –espetó Santana de repente haciendo que Quinn se detuviese por completo mirándola confundida.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Que tampoco es para que te pongas así por lo del conserje. Si quieres saber quien es ese señor que pareces haber visto la otra noche pues ve a hablar con la secretaria, ella te dirá si hay más de un conserje o no –le aconsejó.

El rostro de Quinn se iluminó levemente, aquella era una gran idea así que con rapidez cogió el brazo de la otra y la arrastró junto con sus cosas por el pasillo. Ignoró sus quejas y tirones para soltarse, necesitaba que la otra corroborara lo que dijese la secretaría, necesitaba esa confirmación y Santana lo iba a hacer quisiera o no.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó Santana zafándose por fin del agarre justo cuando atravesaron la puerta de secretaría mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Srta. Fabray, Srta. López este no es el lugar para montar un espectáculo –les recriminó la secretaría mirándolas confundida.

-Lo sentimos –Quinn miró a Santana alzando una ceja y la empujó ligeramente para que avanzase con ella hasta situarse frente a la mesa de aquella señora, cosa que hizo a regañadientes gruñendo por lo bajo- Verá –comenzó a explicar la rubia- queríamos información sobre el o los conserjes –dijo con autoridad.

-No me esta permitido dar ese tipo de información a los estudiantes señoritas –respondió la señora bajando su tono de voz intimidada por la presencia de las otras.

Quinn la miró frunciendo levemente el ceño y después lanzó una mirada a Santana mientras pensaba una estrategia para conseguir la información.

-Es una pena –comentó de repente Santana sin darle importancia mientras se giraba levemente- tendremos que decirle a la entrenadora que venga ella misma para conseguir esa información.

El rostro de la secretaría se tornó de terror en cuanto escuchó hablar de la entrenadora.

-¡Espera! –dijo rápidamente la secretaria haciendo que Santana se detuviese con una sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro y se girase lentamente esperando a que la otra continuase- De acuerdo, esperar un momento –murmuró por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a teclear en el ordenador.

Santana regresó al lado de Quinn la cual la miró agradecida mientras esperaban la respuesta.

-Solo tenemos contratado un conserje –les informó.

-¿Solo uno? –preguntó Quinn extrañada.

-Así es. Lleva trabajando en esta institución casi 5 años –alzó la vista para mirar a las dos chicas esperando que aquella información fuera suficiente.

Quinn frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. Casi 5 años, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la anterior desaparición de una de las chicas, no podía ser casualidad.

-¿Qué pasó con el anterior conserje? –indagó.

La secretaria volvió a revisar su ordenador.

-Al parecer pidió el cese de su contrato por motivos personales.

Eso era raro. Si el conserje era el encargado de las desapariciones y las posteriores muertes como hacía para mantenerse en el instituto si él solo llevaba trabajando allí 5 años. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

-¿Tienes una foto? –preguntó de repente Santana haciendo que Quinn saliese de sus pensamientos y mirase a aquella mujer impaciente.

-Si, por supuesto –giró levemente su pantalla para que las chicas mirasen la foto que acompañaba los datos del conserje.

Quinn la observó con detenimiento totalmente sorprendida. No era el conserje que habían visto ella y Rachel aquella noche, de hecho no se parecían en nada. Aquella foto era la de un hombre joven que coincidía con la edad que había dicho Santana. ¿Se estaba volviendo completamente loca? Quizás todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Incluso a lo mejor ella en esos momentos en realidad se encontraba tendida en una cama de un psiquiátrico alucinando con todo aquello. Ciertamente eso tendría mas sentido que todo aquello fuese real.

Miró a Santana de reojo a lo que esta asintió levemente dándole a entender que aquel era el hombre que ella había visto.

Aturdida y totalmente conmocionada Quinn se dio media vuelta y abandonó la secretaría ante las confusas miradas de las otras dos. Su paso era lento, casi parecía que fuese un zombi y no solo por eso, sino también por su mirada pérdida y su rostro totalmente pálido.

Caminó sin rumbo por aquel pasillo hasta que de repente su dolor de cabeza comenzó a intensificarse regresándola a la realidad. Frunció levemente el ceño intentando concentrarse y una determinación apareció en su cabeza. Encontrar a Rachel, la necesitaba, era como si una fuerza extraña en su interior le gritase su nombre, llamándola de manera desesperada.

Se guio por su dolor de cabeza que por fin parecía servir de algo hasta que encontró a la morena mirando detenidamente unos papeles mientras se encontraba frente a su taquilla abierta totalmente concentrada.

Se detuvo frente a ella mirándola sin saber que decir o como explicar sus incoherentes pensamientos hasta que Rachel notó su presencia y alzó la cabeza con el ceño levemente fruncido para mirarla. Su semblante cambio rápidamente a uno de una preocupación absoluta.

-¿Quinn? –dijo lentamente la morena dando un paso en su dirección para mirarla mejor- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien? –dijo preocupada.

-¿Quién crees que dejó embarazada a Estella? –dijo de repente haciendo que Rachel retrocediese impactada por esa pregunta.

-Yo… -titubeó sin saber muy bien como decirlo.

-Dímelo –pidió a modo de súplica.

-Ese hombre –dijo en apenas un susurro- Lo pone en su diario. Poco después de empezar a escribirlo se entera de que está embarazada. Explica como siente el mal creciendo en su interior, como quiere deshacerse de él pero al final solo dice que lo arreglara, cueste lo que cueste lo arreglara y no por ella, sino por su bebé porque también era su bebé.

Quinn la miraba con el rostro desencajado.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llevo la sangre de ese maldito? –gruñó intentando contener sus emociones.

Rachel cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-No sabía muy bien como decírtelo -murmuró- Pensé que lo era mejor que lo leyeses por ti misma pero luego pasó lo de tus dolores de cabeza por mi presencia y como me quedé con el diario creí que era mejor dejarlo estar, ya tenías bastante en la cabeza como para pensar en eso.

-¡No tenias ningún derecho! –exclamó haciendo que todo el pasillo las mirase confundidos provocando que bajase el tono de voz- Merecía saberlo, merecía saber que ese monstruo es mi abuelo –gruñó.

-Puede que tengas razón –susurró acercándose a ella para que nadie las escuchase- ¿Pero de que sirve que lo sepas? Eso solo hace que te sientas mal sin motivo. ¿Y si Estella lo arregló? ¿Y si consiguió eliminar la parte de él de tu madre?

-¿Y si no lo consiguió? –dijo con desesperación- Yo soy una mala persona Rachel, siempre lo he sido, a lo mejor es ese mi destino, ser una horrible persona como mi abuelo hasta que venga a acabar lo que empezó con Estella.

-No eres una mala persona Quinn, nunca lo has sido –afirmó con rotundidez- Solo tienes tus inseguridades, problemas, como cualquier persona de nuestra edad, no hay nada de maldad en ti, te lo aseguro.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundida- He sido muy mala contigo en el pasado –dijo eso en apenas un susurro.

-Pero has cambiado, has reconocido tus errores, te arrepientes e intentas enmendarte, eso no lo hace una mala persona Quinn. Estoy completamente segura que ese hombre no se arrepiente de nada de lo que ha hecho, sino todo lo contrario. Tú no eres como él y por eso no te lo dije, porque no quería que pensaras eso.

Quinn la miró con detenimiento durante unos segundos asimilando sus palabras hasta que un largo suspiro derrotado salió de sus labios. Estaba demasiado cansada de todo y las cosas no dejaban de complicarse aun más.

-Quinn –escucharon una voz de repente y se giraron para averiguar de quien se trataba.

Santana se acercaba a ellas por el pasillo con paso firme y una expresión de emoción en su rostro.

-Santana –dijo la rubia a modo de saludo esperando saber el porqué de esa emoción.

Se colocó junto a ellas mirando al otro lado del pasillo y señaló con su cabeza sin llamar mucho la atención.

-Ese es el conserje –afirmó.

Rachel y Quinn rápidamente siguieron la dirección de su mirada hasta que chocó con aquel viejo hombre que recordaban. Las miraba fijamente con una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro sin ni siquiera pestañear.

Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos mientras lo miraban y no pudieron evitar acercarse levemente entre ellas para darse algún tipo de protección mientras Santana lo miraba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro observando al hombre joven que había visto con anterioridad.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Cómo era posible que ellas vieran a un hombre mayor y Santana viese a otro totalmente diferente?

Rachel y Quinn se miraron totalmente confundidas para después regresar la mirada al hombre que ya había desaparecido.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?


	24. Capitulo 24: Oscuridad

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Rachel y Quinn rápidamente siguieron la dirección de su mirada hasta que chocó con aquel viejo hombre que recordaban. Las miraba fijamente con una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro sin ni siquiera pestañear._

_Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos mientras lo miraban y no pudieron evitar acercarse levemente entre ellas para darse algún tipo de protección mientras Santana lo miraba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro observando al hombre joven que había visto con anterioridad._

_¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Cómo era posible que ellas vieran a un hombre mayor y Santana viese a otro totalmente diferente?_

_Rachel y Quinn se miraron totalmente confundidas para después regresar la mirada al hombre que ya había desaparecido._

_¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?_

_Capítulo 24: Oscuridad_

Quinn corría por los pasillos del instituto sin echar la vista atrás. Sentía la sangre corriendo por sus venas, golpeándola sin cesar aumentándole aun mas su dolor de cabeza y eso que Rachel no se encontraba cerca de ella. Pero no era Rachel la que le estaba provocando ese dolor, era otra cosa oscura y tenebrosa que la perseguía por cada esquina en la que giraba. No era una sensación, eso ya lo había pensado, era algo real, algo que llevaba persiguiéndola demasiado tiempo y que solo ahora se había dado cuenta.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras la oscuridad se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, veía como las sombras tomaban formas extrañas intentando atraparla, como se arrastraban hacia ella a una velocidad incluso mayor que la suya. No tenía escapatoria, lo sentía, era consciente de ello, pero aun así no podía dejar de correr, quizás era el espíritu de supervivencia o el miedo que la recorría por completo consiguiendo que su pies siguieran moviéndose.

Hasta que de repente el pasillo terminó abruptamente. Ni siquiera reconocía la parte del instituto en la que se encontraba, solo sabía que estaba completamente atrapada frente a un muro y sin ninguna puerta a la vista.

Se giró lentamente con el terror reflejado en su rostro pegándose por completo a aquella pared mientras veía la oscuridad acercarse a ella y rodearla lentamente. Se movía por las paredes, deslizándose hasta que apenas podía ver su propio cuerpo. Se miró las manos mientras la sombra comenzaba a recorrer su piel, la sacudió intentando alejarla, pero era inútil, siguió avanzando y a medida que recorría su piel pudo apreciar que no era una sombra aquello, eran arañas recorriéndola, persiguiéndola y que a cada centímetro que avanzaban iban creciendo mas y mas.

Esto no podía estar ocurriendo, no podía tener a miles de arañas recorriendo sus extremidades y avanzando cada vez más para rodearla por completo. Pero aun así lo sentía, lo vivía y su miedo era tan real que nadie dudaría de lo contrario, ni siquiera ella y mucho menos cuando las arañas llegaban hasta su pecho y se acercaban cada vez más hasta su rostro.

Se sacudió, gritó e hizo cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer para quitarlas, todo fue inútil. Las arañas siguieron avanzando hasta que en un grito de socorro se deslizaron dentro de su boca. Quinn se congeló mientras sentía a esos inmundos bichos bajar por su garganta arrasando todo a su paso. En esos momentos no solo se deslizaban, parecían desgarrar su interior a medida que avanzaban, de hecho, parecían estar comiéndola.

Las arañas llegaron a su nariz haciendo lo mismo que en su garganta y deslizándose en su interior, ya no podía respirar, ni siquiera sabía como seguía siendo consciente de todo aquello y no caía muerta de una vez, pero no iba a ser tan fácil, nunca lo era para ella y en ese momento no iba a ser la excepción. Sintió todo, sintió como la comían poco a poco por dentro adentrándose por sus orejas e incluso llegando a sus ojos y tapando su vista por completo, llenándola de oscuridad mientras devoraban sus globos oculares. Sus órganos comenzaron a desaparecer devorados por esas criaturas que no dejaban nada a su paso. Todo era dolor, miedo y oscuridad hasta que sintió como su cuerpo cedió a lo inevitable y se desplomó en el suelo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos los gritos eran ensordecedores, ni siquiera era consciente de que fueran sus propios gritos los que se escuchaban por todo aquel pasillo mientras un montón de gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Quería dejar de gritar, de verdad que solo quería cerrar la boca y los ojos y desaparecer por completo, pero le era imposible, siguió gritando y gritando bañada en lágrimas mirando a su alrededor totalmente presa del pánico hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los de Rachel que se encontraba arrodillada a su lado pero sin tocarla con una expresión de total preocupación en su rostro. Se veía que lo único que quería era cercarse y abrazarla como tantas veces había hecho para consolarla pero ella también tenía miedo y no por sufrir, sino por hacer sufrir a Quinn aun más de lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes.

En ese momento en el que la miró su voz se apagó por completo cesando los gritos pero las lágrimas no cesaron. Comenzó a ser consciente de su alrededor, comenzó a escuchar los murmullos de los alumnos curiosos que la miraban y de la intensa luz que parecía cegarla después de tanta oscuridad. Cogió aire y se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo, sollozando sin contenerse mientras comenzó a oír a Rachel dar algún tipo de explicación sobre lo sucedido, quizás ataques de pánico, terrores nocturnos, ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que decía, lo único que supo es que consiguió que la gente se alejase dejándola en paz. Todos menos Santana, que miraba todo con una confusión grabada en su rostro.

-¿Qué diablos le ha pasado? –espetó a Rachel.

-Tiene ataques de pánico, es algo muy común, si quieres puedo entregarte un par de folletos explicativos sobre el tema que veras muy educativos y…-rápidamente fue cortada por la otra.

-¡Me importan una mierda tus folletos! ¡Explícame que está pasando! –exigió.

-Santana… -escucharon de repente en apenas un susurro procedente de Quinn que alzaba la cabeza mirándola con los ojos inyectados en sangre- Por favor, déjanos solas –le suplicó.

Santana la miró frunciendo el ceño mientras meditaba que hacer a continuación pero no podía no hacerle caso a esa mirada de suplica mientras su amiga estaba totalmente devastada, porque a pesar de su extraña relación, era una de las pocas personas a las que podía llamar amiga.

-¿Estas segura? –indagó.

Quinn simplemente asintió lanzándole una leve mirada a Rachel que las observaba atenta aquella iteración.

Santana frunció el ceño mirándolas durante un segundo y después sacudió la cabeza alejándose por el pasillo.

En cuanto Quinn y Rachel se quedaron solas se miraron a los ojos sin saber que hacer a continuación.

-¿Puedo… -murmuró la morena acercándose a ella y dándole a entender si podía tocarla.

Quinn la miró mientras sentía su cabeza martilleando sin cesar, pero a pesar de eso necesita a Rachel, no le importaba morirse de dolor si por lo menos estaba entre sus cómodos brazos, era un sacrificio que merecía la pena así que volvió a asentir cerrando los ojos y esperando lo inevitable.

Rachel se acercó dubitativa hasta colocarse cerca de su cabeza, la tomó por los hombros alzándola y ayudándola a levantarse, cuando lo consiguió la rodeó con uno de sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo avanzando poco a poco por aquel pasillo intentando encontrar un lugar en el que Quinn pudiese reponerse.

La morena no sabía que es lo que había pasado, aunque lo intuía. De repente estaban mirando a aquel hombre demoniaco y al segundo siguiente había desaparecido y Quinn había caído en el suelo como si estuviese muerta. Todos la miraron asustados sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando y sin saber que hacer y mucho menos supieron que hacer cuando los gritos de la rubia se comenzaron a escuchar por prácticamente todo el instituto. Era evidente que había vivido otra de aquellas muertes, pero no tenía mucho sentido, normalmente había algo que lo provocaba, un lugar, una situación y siempre estaba sola. ¿Por qué le había pasado en medio del pasillo? ¿Aquel hombre le había afectado de alguna manera provocándoselo? Todo era posible ya y Rachel ni siquiera sabía lo que era extraño o no. Quizás no había nada extraño, ni una lógica que tan encarecidamente estaba buscando, quizás todo era producto de la casualidad, sucesos al azar por algún motivo que escapaba de su control. Pero su cabeza, su mente y su interior le decían que nada era casualidad, todo tenía que tener una explicación y una solución y no iba a parar hasta encontrarla.

Cogió aire con fuerza guiando a Quinn hasta la enfermería, era el lugar mas lógico para llevarla después de lo ocurrido y encima evitarían muchas preguntas incomodas. En cuanto abrió la puerta una señora algo regordeta se giró mirándolas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó en cuanto se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Quinn, totalmente pálida y con los ojos cerradas apenas manteniéndose en pie.

-Ha tenido un ataque de pánico, necesita descansar –explicó Rachel avanzando hasta una de las camillas donde tumbó con cuidado a la otra.

La enfermera frunció el ceño acercándose a Quinn, la observó durante unos minutos, sus constantes, sus pupilas, cualquier cosa que diese lugar a algo mucho mas grave que lo que decía Rachel, pero no encontró nada, solo el tremendo cansancio de Quinn que se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia.

-Quedaros aquí hasta que mejore, iré a la cafetería a traerle algo de chocolate para darle fuerzas –explicó la enfermera para después salir de allí dejándolas solas.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Rachel dirigió su mirada hacia Quinn, que seguía con los ojos cerrados y una expresión calmada en su rostro, aun así la morena sabía que no estaba durmiendo así que acercó su mano a su rostro acariciándolo con suavidad intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad.

A Quinn se le escapó un suspiró mientras giraba la cara buscando aun mas ese contacto que tanto necesitaba. El dolor de cabeza seguía ahí, pero parecía mitigarse a medida que transcurría el tiempo de contacto entre ellas dos, como si perdiese fuerza de alguna manera extraña que no entendía, pero por lo menos era una alivio, así sabía que podían tocarse y encima cuanto mas se tocasen mas calmada estaría ella.

-¿Estas mejor? –susurró Rachel no queriendo molestarla.

-Si… -asintió levemente abriendo los ojos muy lentamente hasta que los enfocó en la morena- solo un poco cansada –forzó una sonrisa.

Rachel cogió aire con fuerza y lo soltó, se sentía frustrada por no ser capaz de ayudar, por ser Quinn la que pasaba por todo mientras que ella solo miraba, pero ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada, esa era la única respuesta que tenía en esos momentos.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó algo temerosa por hacerle daño.

-Menos… -murmuró cerrando los ojos de nuevo mientras se dejaba acariciar con dulzura.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Quinn cada vez se sentía mejor, sentía como las fuerzas iban regresando a su cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza se mitigaba en cada contacto con Rachel. ¿Por qué ocurría eso? Era un misterio para ella, solo le quedaba disfrutarlo lo que pudiese antes de que todo volviese a cambiar y seguramente a peor.

La enfermera no tardó en llegar, entregándole una chocolatina a Quinn y dejándolas solas de nuevo.

La rubia se incorporó en la camilla mordiendo la chocolatina y mirando a Rachel a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Rachel cuando vio como las mejillas de la rubia recobraban su color natural.

-Era… -cerró los ojos intentando recordarlo- oscuridad, la oscuridad me perseguía y me atrapó envolviéndome, pero luego la oscuridad se transformó en arañas y… -sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar esa sensación que aun recordaba- se me metieron dentro, comiéndome –explicó.

Rachel frunció el ceño de manera pensativa. Tenía lógica, el asesino estaba utilizando diferentes elementos de la naturaleza para asesinar, quizás buscando la manera de crear mas sufrimiento en su victima aunque el por qué se escapaba de su entendimiento.

-Una menos entonces –murmuró.

-Si, una menos antes de que me mate –gruñó Quinn.

-Eso no pasara –dijo con convicción.

Quinn suspiró girando los ojos. Quería creerla, de verdad, pero las cosas cada vez eran peores y sus esperanzas se esfumaban como si de viento se trataran.

De repente sintió la mano de Rachel posándose en su muslo llamando su atención. Una explosión de dolor atravesó su cabeza de nuevo teniendo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza a lo que Rachel se asustó e hizo amago de retirarla pero Quinn la agarró con fuerza evitándolo y sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor parecía disminuir aunque fuese muy lentamente.

Después de unos segundos cogió aire y abrió los ojos mirándola.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó preocupada Rachel.

-Parece ser que el dolor se va con el continuo contacto –explicó.

Rachel la miró y luego a sus manos entrelazadas sonrojándose levemente sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Cómo encontraste a Sadie? –preguntó de repente Quinn haciendo que Rachel regresase a la realidad.

-Busqué información en los periódicos locales sobre alguna Sadie –comenzó a explicar- Parece ser que se casó unos cuatro años después de que se cerrara el internado y buscando por el apellido de su marido encontré su dirección, por lo menos la que aparece en los registros, podríamos ir a verla después de clases, a lo mejor sigue viviendo allí y nos puede explicar algo.

-¿Y como le explicamos todo esto? –preguntó Quinn mordiéndose el labio.

-Creo que ella sabe mucho mas de lo que nosotras creemos –sentenció Rachel


	25. Capítulo 25: Sadie

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-Busqué información en los periódicos locales sobre alguna Sadie –comenzó a explicar- Parece ser que se casó unos cuatro años después de que se cerrara el internado y buscando por el apellido de su marido encontré su dirección, por lo menos la que aparece en los registros, podríamos ir a verla después de clases, a lo mejor sigue viviendo allí y nos puede explicar algo._

_-¿Y como le explicamos todo esto? –preguntó Quinn mordiéndose el labio._

_-Creo que ella sabe mucho mas de lo que nosotras creemos –sentenció Rachel_

_Capítulo 25: Sadie_

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban paradas frente a la residencia Adler mientras la miraban intentando encontrar el valor para llamar a la puerta. En el interior de aquella casa podían encontrar la mayor de las decepciones o las respuestas que tanto ansiaban y el miedo y la incertidumbre habían provocado que se detuvieran para coger aire antes de enfrentarse a su destino.

No había sido difícil localizar la casa donde supuestamente vivía Sadie, sobretodo después de averiguar que su marido se llamaba Tomas Adler y que por tanto ella había adoptado su apellido al casarse. La casa se situaba a las afueras de la ciudad, no muy lejos en realidad del instituto. Habían pasado por allí en infinidad de ocasiones durante su vida y a pesar de eso nunca se habían imaginado que aquella simple casa fuese tan importante para su futuro.

Miraron la casa durante unos minutos y después se miraron entre ellas, cogieron aire con fuerza y se encaminaron hacia la puerta donde se volvieron a detener. Ninguna de las dos se animaba a tocar el timbre mientras sentían los nervios a flor de piel, no sabían que era lo que se encontrarían al otro lado y después de tantas dudas y tensión durante los anteriores días, eso solo conseguía que todo se tensase aun más.

Quinn se removía inquieta mirando aquella puerta mientras se mordía el labio claro signo de nerviosismo. Cogió aire de nuevo y alzó la mano dispuesta a pulsar el botón del timbre viendo como su mano temblaba en el proceso, pero justo cuando iba a tocarlo se detuvo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la mano intentando eliminar los nervios y el dichoso temblor volviendo a intentarlo, pero de nuevo no pudo.

Justo cuando se estaba desesperando, Rachel agarró su mano con suavidad provocando un latigazo de dolor en su cabeza que ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Sabía que la morena lo único que quería era calmarla y lo conseguía, a pesar del dolor que ya comenzaba a mitigarse lentamente, aunque a medida que prologaban mas y mas los contactos el dolor descendía a una velocidad mayor, quizás si se mantenían juntas lo suficiente desaparecería.

-Tranquila –susurró Rachel a Quinn tomando la iniciativa y llamando al timbre ella misma.

El sonido de aquel timbre se escuchó a través de la puerta por toda la casa mientras ellas esperaban y se apretaban más el agarre de sus manos, totalmente ansiosas por lo que iba a ocurrir. No tardaron mucho en escuchar pasos acercándose a la puerta y segundos después la misma se abrió dejando ver a una señora con algunas arrugas ya surcando su rostro culpa de la edad. Era una mujer hermosa con unos ojos marrones expresivos y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Su pelo castaño caía sobre sus hombros delicadamente dándole un aspecto de elegancia que no te dejaba indiferente.

Era Sadie, por lo menos debía tener la misma edad que ella, unos 55 años bien conservados y si eso no era suficiente indicativo, si lo fue su expresión en cuanto su mirada se clavó en Quinn.

El terror, el shock y la sorpresa era lo único que podía expresar mientras se congelaba en el sitio mirando con la puerta a medio abrir.

-¿Estella? –se escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

Quinn se removió incomoda por la intensa mirada. No sabía que decirle, ni siquiera entendía porque la había llamado así. ¿Se parecía tanto a su abuela como para pensar que era ella? No lo sabía y tampoco tenía muy claro como indagar en esa cuestión.

-Disculpe –interrumpió Rachel haciendo que la señora se percatase de su presencia por primera vez- Estamos buscando a la señora Adler –le informó.

La señora se aclaró la garganta abriendo más la puerta y recuperando la compostura o por lo menos intentándolo.

-Soy… soy yo –titubeo- ¿Qué queréis? –dijo mas brusco de lo que pretendía dirigiéndole una sutil mirada a Quinn que había decidido mirar al suelo esperando que Rachel siguiese hablando.

-Queríamos que nos contase que pasó exactamente en el internado William Mckinley con Estella Doyle –fue directa.

Los ojos de Sadie se volvieron abrir sorprendidos esta vez mirando a Rachel mientras que esta le mantenía la mirada intentando transmitir tranquilidad y firmeza, si querían conseguir respuestas no podían dejarse manipular o incluso permitir que Sadie no quisiese transmitirles esa información.

-No se a que te refieres –gruñó Sadie cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba con determinación.

Rachel abrió la boca para responderle, pero Quinn por fin había conseguido el valor para hablar y se adelantó a la otra.

-Mi madre se llama Judy Doyle y nació el 26 de abril de 1973. ¿Le suena de algo ese nombre y esa fecha? –dijo con firmeza mirándola con un fuego en sus ojos que parecía haberse esfumado hacía ya lo que parecía demasiado tiempo pero que acababa de regresar en el momento adecuado.

-¿Doy… Doyle? –tartamudeó cada vez mas sorprendida.

-Exacto –dijo Quinn asintiendo lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿T…ú?... –Sadie retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se agarraba el pecho totalmente en shock.

-Sadie –susurró Rachel llamando su atención- Necesitamos hablar con usted urgentemente, es cuestión de vida y muerte –afirmó.

-Pasar… pasar –dijo con rapidez abriendo más la puerta y apartándose del camino.

Ambas cogieron aire con fuerza mientras se adentraban en la casa aun cogidas de la mano siguiendo a Sadie que después de cerrar la puerta se colocó frente a ellas caminando hacia lo que parecía un salón.

Les indicó que se sentasen en uno de los sofás mientras que ella se sentó justo en frente, alisándose la falda mientras lo hacía y esperando pacientemente, aunque nerviosa ya que no dejaba de mover las manos a que Rachel y Quinn comenzaran a explicarse.

-¿Qué es lo que sabéis? –indagó.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron durante un segundo y después dirigieron la vista al frente, comenzando a hablar la morena.

-Sabemos que tanto usted como Estella tenían una relación mas haya de la amistad. Que Estella le ocultaba cosas que no estamos muy seguras si al final averiguó y que comenzaron a sucederle cosas muy extrañas hasta que murió en uno de los baños del internado después de dar a luz a Judy –explicó de manera escueta Rachel.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Sadie mientras desviaba la mirada rememorando el pasado.

-¿Por qué queréis indagar en algo que ya está muerto? –preguntó con un dolor y una tristeza que no fue capaz de ocultar en su voz.

-Porque no está muerto –dijo Quinn con firmeza- Después de la muerte de Estella, cada 5 años ha habido mas muertes, todas chicas jóvenes, rubias y populares, muertes horribles de un hombre o un ser, aun no lo sabemos, que ha seguido matando buscando algo y yo parezco ser la siguiente y la que cerrara este circulo que se formó hace casi 40 años y que no tenemos ni idea de por qué –la desesperación se notaba mientras continuaba hablando y suplicándole con la mirada a Sadie que les diese algo de esperanza.

Sadie las miró durante unos segundos que les pareció eternos, sin ninguna expresión, sin ningún signo que les diese a entender que podrían descubrir por fin la verdad, hasta que habló.

-Para entender mínimamente lo que ocurrió primero tenéis que entender a Estella –comenzó a hablar haciendo que las otras dos la mirasen con atención- Estella era amable, cariñosa, extremadamente inteligente y tenía un don, un don que ni ella ni yo terminamos nunca de entender pero que acabó siendo tan poderoso que hasta ella se llegó a asustar –se calló durante unos segundos cogiendo aire con fuerza- Veía cosas que nadie mas veía, sabía cosas que no debería saber y conseguía hacer ciertas cosas que eran humanamente imposibles.

La expectación crecía a medida que las palabras fluían por la boca de Sadie provocando que tanto Quinn como Rachel se inclinasen ligeramente en su dirección prestándole toda la atención de la que eran capaces.

-Estella y yo nos conocimos en ese mismo internado cuando nos ingresaron nuestros padres a la edad de 13 años. Las dos estábamos asustadas, pero desde el primer momento creamos un vinculo, una unión que nadie fue capaz de separar. Era como si nos complementásemos –sacudió la cabeza- No sé como explicarlo –cogió aire de nuevo prosiguiendo- Sus poderes aparecieron poco después de nuestro internamiento en aquel lugar, como comprenderéis ella estaba aterrorizada, ¿Por qué veía a esa chica caminar por los pasillos cuando nadie mas lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía saber lo que iba a ocurrir en un momento exacto antes de que ocurriese? Ella me contaba cada cosa que le pasaba, al principio con miedo de mi rechazo y después buscando un apoyo que tanto necesitaba y que yo siempre le di. Con el tiempo fuimos descubriendo juntas todo lo que podía hacer experimentando y probando ciertas cosas que nunca os creeríais completamente –miró por la ventana durante un segundo antes de continuar- Hasta que un día uno de esos experimentos no nos salió como debería. –Quinn y Rachel abrieron los ojos ansiosas por saber que es lo que ocurrió.

- Estábamos intentando contactar con los espíritus mediante una ouija que fabricó la misma Estella como tantas veces habíamos hecho antes, pero esta vez no fue una buena decisión. De repente las cosas de la habitación comenzaron a volar y Estella se aferraba a su cabeza muerta de dolor pidiendo que la dejasen, que dejase de gritarle. Yo no escuchaba nada, nunca lo hacía, solo ella era capaz de conseguirlo y en esos instantes yo solo deseaba cambiarme por ella para que no pasase todo aquello. Me asusté, me asusté demasiado y no sabía que hacer y mucho menos cuando ella comenzó a convulsionarse, a patalear y a gritar de una manera desgarradora sin dejar de pedir que la dejasen hasta que de repente todo se detuvo, las cosas que se estaban moviendo se congelaron en su sitio y Estella se quedó totalmente rígida con los ojos en blanco hasta que se desmayó. En ese momento me acerqué a ella lo más rápido que pude intentando averiguar si estaba viva, porque después de lo ocurrido todo podía ser pero por lo menos respiraba. Después de horas por fin se despertó y me miró con una tristeza inmensa en su rostro. Me contó que aquel ser tan poderoso intentó poseerla, que no dejaba de gritarle que era suya, que su poder le pertenecía y que no se iba a rendir hasta que lo tuviera –Quinn contuvo el aliento mientras escuchaba esa parte del relato recordando todo lo que había vivido ella con aquellas visiones, ¿Quizás Estella había vivido algo parecido? Rachel la miró de reojo apretándole la mano ligeramente haciendo que se tranquilizando y continuaron escuchando lo que les contaba la otra.

- Os podéis imaginar nuestro miedo y ese fue el principio del fin, cuando todo cambió. Ella dejó de intentar cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con sus poderes y se comenzó a alejar de mí, a excluirme de su vida. Cada vez estaba mas decaída, apenas dormía o incluso hablaba, ya no era la misma Estella que había conocido y no tenía ni idea de que hacer para recuperarla. Lo único que conseguía decirme era que ella lo iba a arreglar, que no me preocupase y así fueron pasando los meses hasta que las cosas se estropearon definitivamente. Nuestra relación ya ni existía y de un día para otro me di cuenta de algo que no podía creer. Estella estaba embarazada. No sabía ni como, ni cuando y mucho menos con quien ya que aparte de ser exclusivamente un lugar de mujeres, los pocos hombres que frecuentaban el lugar ni siquiera se habían acercado a ella. Ella no me dio ninguna explicación, seguía repitiéndome lo mismo una y otra vez pidiéndome paciencia –suspiró y negó con la cabeza- Me cansé de esperar, no pude mas y me alejé de ella definitivamente, poco después de eso la encontraron en el baño totalmente desangrada y con la niña en brazos llorando desconsoladamente. El internado se cerró días después debido al escandalo y cada uno seguimos con nuestra vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido, de eso se encargaron los padres y políticos de aquel entonces, a nadie le interesaba que aquello se difundiese y lo escondieron tan profundo que incluso a veces pienso que todo aquello simplemente fue una pesadilla pero el vacío que quedó dentro de mi cuando ella murió me recuerda cada día que fue verdad, que perdí al amor de mi vida y que ni siquiera aun hoy entiendo que es lo que ocurrió –terminó el relato mirando al suelo perdida en sus pensamientos dejando que el silencio inundase el salón mientras las otras dos asimilaban todo lo que acaban de descubrir.

-¿Mamá? –escucharon de repente un grito procedente de una voz femenina al otro lado de la casa seguido de una puerta cerrándose y unos pasos caminando por la madera de aquel suelo -¿Estas en casa?

-Estoy aquí cariño –respondió Sadie incorporándose cosa que imitaron las otras dos no sabiendo muy bien que hacer a continuación.

-¿Sabes donde está…? –las palabras murieron en su boca cuando entró en el salón y se encontró a Sadie con Quinn y Rachel, frunció levemente el ceño sin comprender- Lo siento, no sabía que tenias visita –dijo confundida.

-No te preocupes cariño –murmuró Sadie caminando hacia aquella mujer sonriéndole cálidamente- Son unas chicas muy amables que han venido a preguntarme un par de cosas –dijo sin darle importancia para después girarse para mirarlas- Esta es mi hija –sonrió orgullosa.

-Shelby Corcoran encantada –se presentó sonriendo suavemente.

-Quinn Fabray –respondió Quinn frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- ¿Corcoran? –preguntó confundida, si el apellido de Sadie era Adler, ¿por qué Shelby se apellidaba así?

-Es mi apellido de soltera –respondió Sadie en lugar de Shelby explicándolo a lo que Quinn asintió distraídamente.

-Encantada –respondió asintiendo levemente con la sonrisa educada aun en su rostro- ¿Y tú eres? –preguntó curiosa mirando a Rachel.

-Rachel Berry, encantada –dijo con firmeza y una tremenda sonrisa en su rostro tendiéndole la mano.

Tanto Sadie como Shelby se congelaron en el acto mirándola en estado de shock.

-¿Tus padres son Leroy y Hiram Berry? –preguntó lentamente Sadie mientras se aferraba al brazo de su hija con fuerza.

-Así es… -murmuró Rachel sin entender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Oh dios mio… -se lamentó Shelby comenzando a tambalearse haciendo que Sadie la agarrase con mas fuerza mientras clavaba sus ojos en Rachel sin despegarlos un solo instante- Tú eres… tú eres… -comenzó a balbucear.

-¿Yo soy…? –indagó Rachel frunciendo el ceño incitándola a que continuase.

-Mi hija… -dijo en apenas un susurro antes de desmayarse.

* * *

><p><strong>He corregido un par de cosas del capítulo, nada importante para que tengáis que releerlo, era mas que nada separar el discurso de Sadie en varios guiones para que no fuese tan tedioso, espero que así haya quedado mejor.<strong>


	26. Capítulo 26: Símbolos

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-¿Tus padres son Leroy y Hiram Berry? –preguntó lentamente Sadie mientras se aferraba al brazo de su hija con fuerza._

_-Así es… -murmuró Rachel sin entender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_-Oh dios mio… -se lamentó Shelby comenzando a tambalearse haciendo que Sadie la agarrase con mas fuerza mientras clavaba sus ojos en Rachel sin despegarlos un solo instante- Tú eres… tú eres… -comenzó a balbucear._

_-¿Yo soy…? –indagó Rachel frunciendo el ceño incitándola a que continuase._

_-Mi hija… -dijo en apenas un susurro antes de desmayarse._

_Capítulo 26: __Símbolos_

El silencio reinaba en aquella casa, ni siquiera los pájaros parecían disfrutar de su cantico en ese momento en el que después de conseguir acostar a Shelby debido a su desmayo las otras tres se miraban incomodas sin entender muy bien que acababa de pasar o por lo menos Quinn y Rachel no entendían absolutamente.

-Será mejor que la dejemos descansar, tenemos cosas de las que hablar –murmuró Sadie indicándoles que salieran de la habitación.

Las otras dos lo hicieron de manera automática aun con una expresión confusa en su rostro. Quinn no pudo evitar mirar a la otra de reojo, quería asegurarse de que se encontraba bien o por lo menos de saber si aquello le había afectado tanto como debería pero en cambio Rachel se encontraba en un estado de absoluta ausencia, hacía todo de manera automática y su mente se había quedado casi en blanco, lo único que se repetía una y otra vez era la voz de aquella mujer, Shelby, susurrando una y otra vez "mi hija".

Regresaron en silencio al salón, solo dejando que los pasos sobre aquel parqué se escuchara entre aquellas cuatro paredes y en cuanto se sentaron en sus anteriores sitios la cosa no cambió.

Quinn ya no miraba a Rachel de manera disimulada, sino que no le quitaba la vista de encima con el ceño fruncido esperando algún tipo de reacción, cualquier cosa que le diese una pista sobre lo que estaba pasando en esa cabeza, pero nada parecía pasar mientras que Rachel miraba al vacío totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos. Sadie en cambio las miraba a ambas, observaba sus expresiones, la preocupación que emanaba Quinn por la morena y el estado de shock en el que parecía encontrarse esta, era curiosa esa relación que parecían tener, por lo menos a ella le entró la curiosidad.

-¿Rachel? –susurró Quinn después de unos minutos en los que Rachel apenas había pestañeado.

La morena por fin reaccionó y después de pestañear un par de veces sacudió la cabeza y fijó su mirada en la de Quinn con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

-¿Si? –preguntó.

-¿Estas bien? –dijo lentamente Quinn mientras la miraba con detenimiento.

-Si, claro, por supuesto –respondió Rachel rápidamente, demasiado quizás.

La respuesta no convenció a Quinn, ni siquiera había convencido a la propia morena pero aun así, no quería presionarla, eso sería lo peor que podría hacer. En cambio tomó la decisión de quedarse simplemente a su lado y mostrarle su apoyo y ayuda como tantas veces había hecho Rachel con ella.

-Tenemos algunas preguntas mas que hacerle si no le importa –comenzó a hablar de nuevo Rachel dirigiéndose a Sadie y obviando el tema de su supuesta madre.

-Claro… claro –tartamudeó Sadie no esperando esa respuesta por su parte.

-¿Sabes que significa esta frase? _"El 8 siempre protege al 5, el 5 siempre está en el corazón del 8, juntos nada los podrá detener" _-recitó el mensaje que les había transmitido Ruth de parte de la propia Estella.

Una sonrisa llena de tristeza se instaló en el rostro de Sadie antes de responder mientras las otras dos la miraban ansiosas por entender un poco más esa advertencia de Estella.

-Estella era… -se mordió el labio mirando por la ventana durante un segundo mientras pensaba- una persona muy especial en muchos sentidos como ya os he dicho. El 8 no solo es un número, por lo menos no lo era para ella, era su representante, era ella misma. Estella creía que todos estábamos definidos en el universo por un número o serie de números. Todo el universo era un gran concepto matemático en el que se podía definir la realidad de manera absoluta. Por ejemplo las flores tenían cierto número de pétalos porque la ecuación que representaba esa flor así lo había decidido, ese era el resultado. –negó con la cabeza lentamente- Nunca entendí muy bien eso pero ella creía firmemente en ello.

Quinn había fruncido el ceño sin poder evitarlo intentando entender un poco esa compleja explicación que escapaba de sus insuficientes conocimientos sobres las matemáticas mientras que Rachel la miraba de manera fascinante como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo mundo.

-No sé como creía tan firmemente en el 8, algunos decían que simplemente era su número favorito pero en realidad para ella era su todo. Pero no solo el número en si, sino que su dibujo tenía múltiples significados. Como sabéis si tumbamos el 8 obtenemos el símbolo del infinito y también era algo que iba mucho con ella. Infinita inteligencia, infinito poder, infinita belleza… -suspiró de manera nostálgica.

-¿Y el 5? –preguntó Rachel algo confusa.

-El 5 era yo –afirmó haciendo que tanto los ojos de Quinn y de Rachel se abriesen sorprendidos- Pero para entender eso necesitáis conocer una historia. Como podéis haber imaginado ya, a Estella le fascinaba la simbología, que un simple símbolo pudiese representar tantas cosas le encantaba y no tardó en encontrar un símbolo para nosotras.

"_Era un día como otro cualquiera, o por lo menos eso era lo que Sadie pensaba mientras caminaba de manera despreocupada por uno de los pasillos de aquel internado. Después de meses en él ya se lo conocía como la palma de su mano y había decidido desligarse del grupo en el que se encontraba buscando su lugar especial, el lugar donde podía estar tranquila con sus pensamientos._

_Asegurándose de que nadie la viese atravesó una de las puertas laterales que la llevaban a los jardines, caminó por un angosto camino de barro esquivando algunas ramas de arboles y arbustos que se interponían en su camino hasta que llegó a una pequeña caseta que parecía completamente abandonada, que ilusa era la gente._

_En cuanto entró en ella su sonrisa se iluminó por completo. Se encontró a Estella sentada en el suelo rodeada de cojines mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido un objeto en sus manos en el que se encontraba trabajando._

_-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó acercándose hasta sentarse a su lado._

_Pero la otra rápidamente lo ocultó mientras una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro._

_-Secreto –susurró divertida._

_Sadie frunció el ceño intentando averiguar que es lo que tenía ahí._

_-No seas mala y dímelo –le reprochó._

_-No –dijo con firmeza- No hasta que esté terminado –sentenció._

_-A veces me caes mal –gruñó cruzándose de brazos._

_-Ambas sabemos que eso es mentira –dijo Estella divertida mientras se acercaba a Sadie besándola con suavidad._

_-Bueno, pero a veces quiero que me caigas mal, así que cuenta lo mismo –refutó haciendo estallar a carcajadas a la otra._

_-Cuando esté terminado, lo veras –afirmó de nuevo._

_Otro día como otro cualquier Sadie se encontraba en el mismo lugar, tumbada sobre los cojines mientras miraba al techo totalmente relajada y perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que un ruido consiguió que llamase su atención provocando que alzase su cabeza mirando a la puerta con interés. No tardó en abrirse dejando ver a una brillante Estella que se adentraba al lugar con las manos a sus espaldas intentando ocultar algo._

_-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó curiosa_

_-Ya lo terminé –dijo sonriendo ampliamente sentándose a su lado._

_Sadie se incorporó rápidamente mirándola con expectación._

_-¿Y que es? –indagó._

_-¿Te acuerdas que siempre te andas quejando porque tú no tienes tu número? –Sadie giró los ojos al escuchar aquello- Bueno, que todavía no sabemos cual es –aclaró- Pues ya lo sé y te he hecho algo que espero que te guste._

_Con lentitud Estella retiró las manos de su espalda enseñándole el pequeño objeto que tenía en ellas. Era una pequeña caja con unos símbolos grabados en ella, los símbolos que tanto llevaba trabajando Estella con su magia._

_-Significan secreto –señaló uno de ellos- pureza –señaló otro- y amor –dijo señalando el último de ellos._

_Después de explicarle eso abrió la caja muy lentamente hasta que mostró lo que contenía en el interior, un colgante de la estrella de ocho puntas._

_Sadie automáticamente frunció el ceño sin comprender._

_-No lo entiendo –dijo por fin._

_Estella sonrió dulcemente y cogió el colgante sacándolo de la caja y enseñándole la inscripción que había grabado en la parte de atrás del mismo._

_-Somos tú y yo –afirmó- Yo soy la estrella, el 8 y tú eres su interior, su corazón, el 5._

_-Pero dentro también siguen siendo 8 –murmuró Sadie todavía confundida._

_-Si cada punta de la estrella se representa con un número acabamos usando todos ellos menos el 5, que se encuentra en su interior. Los números pares forman un cuadrado y los impares el otro, excepto el 5, él es especial, es él que consigue que todo se mantenga en su sitio, el que sostiene cada uno de los cuadrados para que no se desarmen, sin él no podría existir la estrella al igual que yo no puedo existir sin ti –confesó._

_La expresión de Sadie cambió de total confusión a tremenda felicidad en un solo momento, solo con esas simples palabras._

_-Además me ha parecido apropiado utilizar esta estrella que significa el paraíso, la belleza, la buena suerte y el Sol, todas ellas cosas que me recuerdan a ti. ¿Lo ves como todo el universo está conectado de alguna manera? Es como si esta estrella fuese hecha para nosotras desde un principio, como si su representación fuesen nuestros dos corazones unidos, como si nuestra unión fuese cosa del destino desde el principio de los tiempos –le explicó._

_-¿Estábamos destinadas a estar juntas? –preguntó Sadie lentamente._

_-Estoy completamente segura de ello."_

-Se ve que después de todo el destino estaba equivocado, o quizás nosotras éramos las equivocadas, nunca lo sabremos –murmuró tristemente Sadie después de explicarles lo ocurrido.

Un silencio algo incomodo se instaló en aquel salón mientras Sadie se perdía de nuevo en sus recuerdos y Quinn y Rachel intentaban asimilar aquella nueva información que si bien ya tenían o imaginaban algunos de aquellos datos saber de primera mano el significado de aquello les daba un poco de esperanza para todo lo que venía después.

-Esos símbolos que mencionaste… -comenzó a decir Quinn llamando la atención de las otras dos- ¿Dónde los aprendió? –preguntó con curiosidad y nerviosismo.

-No los aprendió –respondió con firmeza- Siempre habían estado en su cabeza solo que cuando empezaron a hacerse presentes sus poderes comenzó a entenderlo. Era como un idioma diferente, uno que ni siquiera recuerdas como llegó a tu cabeza pero que ahí está, lo entiendes y comprendes y aun así, no sabes decir como puedes saberlo –explicó- O por lo menos eso es lo que decía ella –aclaró.

Quinn asintió de manera distraída mientras su cabeza volaba al momento en el que Rachel y ella estaban en su cama, en el que sin darse cuenta había grabado ese símbolo en su piel, ese símbolo que pronto supo lo que significaba aunque no entendía como podía saberlo, pero lo hacía. El mismo símbolo que se encontraba grabado en aquella pequeña caja que guardaba aun en su bolso, el símbolo del amor.

Mientras tanto la cabeza de Rachel funcionaba a mil por hora intentando buscar alguna conexión, algo que les abriese un poco más el camino, que les hiciese entender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Quizás el destino no era que Sadie y Estella estuviesen juntas, quizás aquello solo había sido un paso en el camino, una consecuencia para llegar al momento en el que se encontraban, repitiendo lo ocurrido con anterioridad pero de manera diferente, quizás de una manera mejor. Ellas habían tenido que vivir cada uno de esos momentos y consecuencias para llegar a ese instante, la historia no parecía estar escrita para esa unión, sino que esa unión había provocado que Quinn y ella estuviesen viviendo esa historia.

Ya parecían tener las conexiones, Quinn nieta de Estella y al parecer Rachel de Sadie. ¿Ese era el destino? ¿Que después de varias generaciones consigan cerrar el circulo que se provocaron tantos años atrás? ¿O también estaban destinadas a fracasar?

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de que me preguntéis, yo no soy una entendida en Matemáticas ni mucho menos, pero una vez escuché, no sé donde, la explicación de los pétalos de las flores de esa manera. Una ecuación explica la forma y numero de pétalos que tiene una flor, al igual que un pájaro vate sus alas a una velocidad, movimiento y duración que se explica con una ecuación matemática, y esa idea me pareció muy curiosa. Me hizo ponerme a pensar si todo tenía una explicación matemática, que si el universo eran simplemente ecuaciones matemáticas representadas en diferentes formas, colores y números. ¿Y si nosotros somos ecuaciones, que sumadas a otras obtenemos el resultado adecuado? Bueno, mi cabeza se monta sus propias paranoias con temas así, así que quise simplificarlo un poco y en vez de ecuaciones (ya que yo no estoy muy puesta en el tema) decidí adjudicarle un número. Un número que define un todo. Esta historia. Por eso tiene este titulo y por eso he formado esta historia a base de números, fechas, símbolos que coinciden entre si llegando a formarla. Imagino que lo entenderéis cuando lleguemos a su fin (aunque espero que ya os habréis hecho una idea), si consigo formar exactamente lo que quiero, pero quería dejar esta pequeña explicación para que se entienda.<strong>

**Como siempre, si algo no se entiende y necesitáis que os lo explique mejor (no esperéis que os explique cuales son las ecuaciones o profundice mucho en el tema porque no sé si seré capaz) ya sabéis que hacer.**


	27. Capítulo 27: Mamá

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Quizás el destino no era que Sadie y Estella estuviesen juntas, quizás aquello solo había sido un paso en el camino, una consecuencia para llegar al momento en el que se encontraban, repitiendo lo ocurrido con anterioridad pero de manera diferente, quizás de una manera mejor. Ellas habían tenido que vivir cada uno de esos momentos y consecuencias para llegar a ese instante, la historia no parecía estar escrita para esa unión, sino que esa unión había provocado que Quinn y ella estuviesen viviendo esa historia._

_Ya parecían tener las conexiones, Quinn nieta de Estella y al parecer Rachel de Sadie. ¿Ese era el destino? ¿Que después de varias generaciones consigan cerrar el circulo que se provocaron tantos años atrás? ¿O también estaban destinadas a fracasar?_

_Capítulo 27: Mamá_

Un ruido al otro lado de la casa hizo que las tres detuvieran sus pensamientos y recuerdos y mirasen hacia esa dirección. Shelby no tardó en aparecer tambaleándose levemente y con el rostro ligeramente pálido.

Sadie rápidamente llegó a su lado sujetándola con suavidad mientras Rachel no podía evitar desviar la mirada removiéndose incomoda en su asiento.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó confundida Shelby mirando a Sadie frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Quinn no dudó, al ver lo incomoda que se sentía Rachel, en coger su mano son suavidad ignorando el dolor en su sien e intentando transmitir un poco de tranquilidad y apoyo a la otra, por lo menos esperaba que supiera que no estaba sola, pasase lo que pasase, después de todo eso es lo que le había transmitido Rachel desde el principio de esta historia.

-Te has desmayado cariño y te dejamos descansar en la cama –le explicó dulcemente Sadie.

En cuanto la otra dijo eso Shelby pestañeó varias veces como recordando lo ocurrido y después dirigió su mirada hacia Rachel, clavándosela mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos.

-¿Eres… - comenzó a decir Shelby aun en shock.

-Si, al parecer soy tu hija, creí que eso ya había quedado claro –soltó de repente Rachel totalmente molesta.

-Yo… lo siento… -susurró Shelby que no se esperaba esa reacción mientras que Quinn apretaba aún más la mano de la otra para que se tranquilizase.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente? –gruñó incorporándose y enfrentándose a Shelby pero sin soltar la mano de Quinn- ¿Haberme vendido? ¿O haber estado toda mi vida sin preocuparte en absoluto de mí? –espetó.

Shelby tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos ante esas palabras, parecía que incluso la hubiesen golpeado, aunque quizás hubiese preferido eso que la amargura e ira de la voz de Rachel recriminándole.

-¡Yo no te vendí! –respondió en cuanto se recompuso- Y por supuesto que me he preocupado por ti, no ha habido un solo día desde que naciste que no haya pensado en ti.

-Es muy fácil hablar –dijo Rachel con amargura fulminándola con la mirada- Pero no veo que estuvieses ahí cuando te necesitaba, ni que te preocupases por contactar conmigo, o ni siquiera intentar informarte si estaba bien –la miró durante unos segundos más antes de añadir- Las palabras no me sirven de nada y menos de alguien como tú.

-Deberías saber toda la historia antes de juzgar –murmuró Shelby abatida.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, no ahora por lo menos –Rachel miró a Quinn- Nos vamos –afirmó tirando de ella levemente para que se incorporase- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos Sra. Adler.

Quinn ya se había incorporado pero en vez de avanzar cuando Rachel tiró más de ella en dirección a la puerta se quedó quieta evitando que se fuese y haciendo que la morena se girase a mirarla confundida.

-¿Nos disculpan un momento por favor? –solicitó Quinn mirando a las otras dos mujeres las cuales asintieron y se retiraron del salón, Shelby no pudo evitar lanzarle una triste mirada a Rachel y una con una leve esperanza a Quinn antes de retirarse.

-¿Qué haces? –gruñó Rachel acercándose a ella- Nos vamos ahora mismo, no pienso escucharla durante un minuto más –dijo molesta.

-Tranquilízate –murmuró Quinn dulcemente agarrando las dos manos de la otra y acariciándolas- ¿Estas segura que no quieres escuchar lo que tiene que decirte? –Rachel la fulminó con la mirada pero la rubia ni se inmutó- Es tu madre Rachel, pese a quien pese y no sabes lo que en realidad ocurrió, quizás llegues a sorprenderte. ¿Qué puedes perder por escucharla un par de minutos? Si después de eso quieres irte yo misma seré la que te saque de aquí aunque tenga que pasar por encima de ellas, pero escúchala sino en un futuro te vas a arrepentir –le suplicó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿A ti que más te da? ¿Qué te importa si hablo o no con ella? –gruñó intentando soltarse del agarre de sus manos pero en cambio solo consiguió que Quinn lo hiciera con más fuerza pero procurando no hacerle daño.

-Me importas tú Rachel, mucho más de lo que crees –aseguró con convicción intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía con una mirada.

Rachel suspiró después de unos segundos de silencio y se relajó levemente.

-No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que… -comenzó a buscar escusas pero Quinn rápidamente le interrumpió.

-No –dijo con firmeza- Ahora no tenemos que hacer nada más que escucharla, lo demás puede esperar.

-Pero sabes que tenemos poco tiempo y… -siguió intentándolo.

-Sé exactamente el tiempo que tenemos Rachel –dijo con dulzura- Y esto es más importante.

-De acuerdo… -dijo derrotada- Pero después nos iremos, nada de escusas –la señaló dando énfasis a sus palabras.

-Te lo prometo –le aseguró Quinn.

Rachel asintió levemente sentándose con desgana en el sofá de nuevo mientras Quinn se encargaba de avisar a Sadie y a Shelby que regresasen. En cuanto entraron miraron a las chicas con algo de temor sin saber muy bien como continuar.

-Os escuchamos –afirmó Quinn sentándose al lado de Rachel y cogiendo su mano de nuevo.

Shelby automáticamente miró a Quinn confundida y luego le lanzó una sutil mirada a Rachel, se notaba que estaba incomoda hablando de estas cosas delante de una completa desconocida.

-O hablas delante de Quinn o nos vamos ahora mismo, no voy a aguantar tonterías –espetó Rachel molesta.

-De acuerdo –suspiró pesadamente y se sentó frente a ellas, Sadie no tardó en sentarse a su lado, dándole su mano en muestra de apoyo, tal como estaba haciendo Quinn con Rachel en ese momento- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí? –indagó.

-Lo que me dijeron mis padres –murmuró Rachel- Que pusieron un anuncio buscando una madre de alquiler y apareciste tú, aunque nunca me dijeron tu nombre.

-¿Y tú no preguntaste por mí? –preguntó confundida.

-¡Claro que pregunté por ti! –exclamó molesta alterándose levemente y recibiendo un leve apretón de Quinn que la tranquilizó en pequeña medida- Pero no sabían decirme mucho más de ti, solo que querías cumplir tu sueño de ir a Broadway y por eso necesitabas el dinero, que después de entregarme a ellos no supieron nunca nada mas de ti.

-¡Eso es porque me obligaron a firmar un contrato en el que no podía acercarme a ti o intentar mantener algún tipo de contacto hasta que cumplieras 18 años! –espetó de repente Shelby alterándose también para después negar con la cabeza incrédula.

-Si te hubiese importado de verdad no te hubiese importando un estúpido contrato –gruñó con amargura.

-La vida no es tan fácil Rachel –susurró devastada- Me he arrepentido de muchas decisiones en la vida y una de las que más me arrepiento fue de responder a ese anuncio –en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca el rostro de Rachel se desencajó de dolor y rabia pero Shelby rápidamente siguió hablando- No por el hecho de tenerte –aclaró- De eso nunca me podría arrepentir, pero si del hecho de no poder participar en tu vida. Hubiese querido ver cuando distes tus primeros pasos, cuando comenzaste a hablar, tu primer día en el colegio, tu primer novio, todas esas cosas que una madre vive cuando tiene una hija y que yo me perdí.

-Porque quisiste –espetó con amargura la morena.

-Al principio puede que si fuese eso lo que quería –comenzó a explicar- Solo quería el dinero que me hacía falta para ir a Nueva York, pero cuando llegué allí todo me parecía vacío, hasta incluso cuando llegué a ser protagonista de un musical no lo viví de la manera que tanto había soñado, era como si me faltara algo, como si no estuviese completo y no podía seguir así. Y me volví, volví a dejarlo todo atrás para regresar a mi ciudad, intenté buscarte, saber algo de ti, donde estabas, como e incluso si pensabas alguna vez en mí, pero me fue imposible, tus padres se habían mudado en cuanto te tuvieron y yo no sabía dónde encontrarlos así que después de mucho buscar acabé asumiendo que te había perdido para siempre pero eso no significa que no pensase en ti en cada instante de mi vida. Caminaba por la calle y no podía evitar mirar a las niñas que tendrían tu edad mientras jugaban o simplemente paseaban de las manos de sus padres pensando en cómo estarías, en como serias, en todo –Shelby se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos evitando que se deslizasen totalmente emocionada- Siempre has sido una parte de mi Rachel, aunque tú ni siquiera lo hayas sabido –sentenció.

-¿Por qué no seguiste buscándome? ¿Por qué te rendiste? Yo te necesitaba… -dijo Rachel reflejando todo el dolor que sentía- No te confundas, mi padres son maravillosos pero yo también necesitaba una madre, una que me enseñase las cosas de mujeres, que me hablase de sus experiencias, que me apoyase para no seguir sintiéndome un bicho raro. Te necesitaba –repitió apretando la mano de Quinn que le devolvió el apretón indicándole que seguía ahí.

-Nunca he sido una persona fuerte. Tendría que haber seguido, pero cada vez que recibía una respuesta negativa me destrozaba por dentro y no pude soportarlo más –murmuró Shelby bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Rachel la miró durante unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que me tenías que explicar? –dijo de repente mientras se incorporaba y Quinn la imitó mirándola algo confundida.

-Si… si… -titubeó sorprendida por esa pregunta tan cortante.

-Pues entonces nos vamos. Agradezco mucho tu sinceridad pero el tiempo no es algo que nos sobre en estos momentos, tenemos mucho que hacer –comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida tirando de Quinn que la seguía de manera sumisa.

Shelby se levantó como un resorte y aceleró el paso para colocarse a su altura y detenerla antes de que saliese.

-Me gustaría formar parte de tu vida Rachel, de verdad –le suplicó con la mirada.

-Ahora tengo cosas más importantes de las que me ocuparme, lo siento –dijo de manera escueta.

-¿Y después? –murmuró Shelby intentando encontrar un poco de esperanza.

Rachel se giró y la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-Quién sabe si habrá un después –susurró de manera misteriosa para después girarse y mirar a Sadie que las observaba a una distancia prudencial, se acercó a ella soltándose de Quinn y se quitó el collar que aun colgaba de su cuello colocándoselo en sus manos- Toma, esto es tuyo –le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Sadie la miró confundida durante un segundo antes de darse cuenta del objeto que tenía en sus manos, en esos instantes en los que miró la estrella de ocho puntas con las iniciales de ella y Estella grabadas detrás comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Era una sonrisa de tristeza, de recuerdos y felicidad de una vida que hacia demasiado tiempo que había dado por terminada, pero al parecer la vida no es tan sencilla y siempre vuelve, recordándonos cosas, momentos y lugares que marcaron un antes y un después, como ese mismo momento que tanto recordarían cada una de las presentes.

En cuanto Sadie consiguió calmarse y se limpió las lágrimas como pudo sonrió tristemente y dirigió su mirada a la morena tendiéndole el collar.

-Quédatelo –afirmó.

-Pero es tuyo –dijo confundida Rachel frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-No sé cómo lo habéis conseguido, pero si ha llegado a vosotras es por una razón. Quizás lo necesitéis para lo que os está pasando. Quédatelo –repitió.

-Gra… gracias… -susurró la morena cogiendo de nuevo el collar con suavidad y mirándolo para después alzar la vista con una determinación en su rostro difícil de disimular- Te lo devolveremos, te lo prometo –aseguró.

Sadie sonrió cálidamente y asintió.

-Estoy segura de ello.

-¿Dónde habías guardado el colgante? –preguntó de repente Quinn de manera curiosa frunciendo el ceño.

Si Sadie había sido la que lo había dejado en aquel conducto de ventilación tenían una cosa menos de la que ocuparse.

Sadie alzó la cabeza mirando a Quinn con una tristeza absoluta.

-Lo dejé con Estella –murmuró- La enterraron con él.

* * *

><p><strong>No es un gran capítulo pero necesario para explicar ciertas partes de la trama así que ahorraos las quejas en ese sentido. Gracias.<strong>


	28. Capítulo 28: Apariciones

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-¿Dónde habías guardado el colgante? –preguntó de repente Quinn de manera curiosa frunciendo el ceño._

_Si Sadie había sido la que lo había dejado en aquel conducto de ventilación tenían una cosa menos de la que ocuparse._

_Sadie alzó la cabeza mirando a Quinn con una tristeza absoluta._

_-Lo dejé con Estella –murmuró- La enterraron con él._

_Capítulo 28: Apariciones_

Había sido un día agotador, demasiado para el débil cuerpo de Quinn que cada vez notaba más los estragos del insomnio, los dolores de cabeza y las visiones. Parecía que se estaba consumiendo poco a poco, como si su fuerza la abandonase dejándola devastada pero que aun así no conseguía conciliar el sueño con normalidad.

Quizás eran su multitud de pensamientos o el miedo por lo que iba a pasar, pero esa misma noche, a solas en su habitación no podía dormir en absoluto. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos mirando al techo como si de un búho se tratase y no dejaba de recordar todo lo que había pasado ese mismo día. Todo lo que habían avanzado, las cosas que habían descubierto y que las acercaba un poco más a aquella verdad que llevaba escapándose de sus manos durante demasiado tiempo.

Pero cada vez que descubrían algo, que parecía darles un poco de luz, esa misma respuesta les ocasionaba miles de preguntas más.

Mientras habían caminado de regreso a sus casas después de hablar con Sadie ambas en total silencio no podían dejar de pensar, confabular y crear teorías sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

No tenía sentido que Estella hubiese sido enterrada con el colgante que ahora se encontraba adornando el cuello de Rachel y que después hubiese aparecido misteriosamente en un conducto de ventilación detrás de una vieja taquilla. ¿Qué o quién lo colocó allí? ¿Habían profanado la tumba de Estella? ¿O de alguna manera había sido la misma Estella que lo colocó allí para que Quinn lo encontrase?

Quinn suspiró girándose en la cama para mirar a un lado de la habitación sin dejar su mente tranquila ni un segundo.

Le quedaban apenas dos días más, dos muertes y ella ya sería la siguiente y ni siquiera tenía una mínima idea de cómo evitarlo. Huir había pasado por su mente, desde luego, pero eso no le daba la seguridad de que se salvaría, después de todo, nada era normal en esa historia. Lo único que habían averiguado es lo que a grandes rasgos le había pasado a Estella, pero ¿Si ni siquiera ella había sido capaz de salvarse teniendo sus poderes, cómo lo iba a hacer ella que era una simple chica de instituto?

Estella parecía haber estado segura de poder arreglarlo, o por lo menos eso le había dado a entender a Sadie pero todo podía ser una mentira para tranquilizarla. De todas maneras la pregunta era, ¿Cuál era la idea de Estella para salvarse? Claro, pero a lo mejor no quería salvarse y era otra cosa lo que tenía en mente, era todo demasiado confuso, demasiadas posibilidades y poco tiempo para poder saberlo o incluso ni siquiera tenía ni idea de cómo averiguarlo.

Gruñó girándose para el otro lado sin poder estarse quieta o cómoda en una misma posición durante demasiado tiempo.

Todo sería más fácil si pudiese hablar con Estella, si pudiese preguntarle las miles de dudas que la atormentaban pero eso solo podría ocurrir si Quinn tuviese los mismos poderes que la otra y por desgracia para ella, no era así.

Por lo menos si habían sacado algo en claro ese día. La conexión que tenían ella y Rachel había sido descubierta, ambas eran nietas de las protagonistas de la historia que ocurrió hace casi 40 años y volvían a repetir la historia, solo que estaba vez, Quinn esperaba poder salvarse.

También había llegado a entender un poco más a Estella, su forma de ver el mundo, los números, la magia, su forma de ser, lo símbolos, todo en ella era extraño, diferente pero aun así Quinn sentía una conexión y un entendimiento con la antigua Estella que ni siquiera era capaz de describir.

Quinn golpeó la almohada frustrada y se levantó de la cama de un salto. Era evidente que no iba a conseguir dormirse esa noche o por lo menos no en esos momentos así que lo mejor era refrescarse un poco, a ver si de esa manera aliviaba su mente.

Caminó descalza vestida solo con su pijama hasta el baño, ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz ya que la luna se encargaba de iluminarla a través de las ventanas de la habitación y de todas maneras, se conocía aquel pequeño espacio como la palma de su mano.

Llegó hasta el lavabo apoyándose en él y se miró al espejo observando su rostro ojeroso, pálido y demacrado. En apenas unos días parecía haber envejecido 10 años consumiéndola día tras día sin poder detenerlo.

Las sombras producidas por la escasa luz que tenía en ese momento el lugar le daba un aspecto tenebroso a todo el baño y sobre todo a su cara que demacraba aún más de lo que estaba su aspecto.

Se miró durante segundos, minutos, horas, ni siquiera fue consciente del tiempo que estuvo allí mirándose a sí misma a los ojos con la mente llena de preguntas sin respuesta intentando encontrarlas en lo más profunda de ella misma. Pero no era ese el lugar donde debía buscar y lo sabía.

Después de darse cuenta de ello suspiró de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos para después abrir el grifo y agacharse para mojar su cara intentando recuperar la vitalidad que había perdido.

Se mantudo bajo el agua durante unos segundos, disfrutando del vacío que se producía al tener el rostro sumergido en aquel agua y después se levantó mirándose al espejo de nuevo aun con el agua chorreando por su rostro hasta mojar todo el cuello del pijama.

Pero en cuanto vio su rostro reflejado en ese espejo fue como si recibiese un golpe en su pecho, en su corazón, como si se hubiese llevado el susto más grande de su vida y hasta hace unos días hubiese sido cierto pero después de lo ocurrido ya nada parecía dar suficiente miedo como lo que le había pasado.

En ese instante que sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos propios a través del espejo vio algo que no debería estar ahí. En el reflejo pudo ver claramente como a su lado, solo que un par de pasos por detrás se encontraba una chica mirándola con una penetrante mirada que te helaba la sangre. Eso ya de por si provocó que su corazón se desbocase y hubiese faltado poco para que se cayese allí mismo de la impresión pero gracias a que se agarró con firmeza al lavabo pudo mantenerse en pie, mirando a aquella chica mientras su propio rostro se quedaba totalmente blanco y una expresión de terror era lo único que podía transmitir en esos momentos.

Después de unos segundos del shock inicial por fin se armó de valor girándose rápidamente para mirar directamente a aquella aparición que parecía perturbarla pero nada más que el vacío y las sombras fue lo que encontró. Nada parecía estar allí, nada diferente de todos modos.

Frunció el ceño sintiéndose aliviada momentáneamente hasta que se volvió a girar asegurándose de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación pero no era así. En aquel reflejo seguía apareciendo esa chica, que en realidad no era una chica cualquier ni iba vestida de cualquier manera. Era la misma chica que se le había aparecido en aquel pasillo en el instituto con el camisón blanco totalmente lleno de sangre. Era ni más ni menos, si no estaba muy equivocada, Estella, que la miraba sin ni siquiera pestañear, penetrándola con la mirada con una expresión de total seriedad. No se movía, no hacía nada, solo la miraba de esa manera que helaba aún más su sangre.

Quinn le mantuvo la mirada, no sabía lo que quería, si venía a darle algunas respuestas o solo a atormentarla pero una atracción que desconocía por completo hasta ese momento la obligó a mirarla, analizarla quizás aunque inconscientemente, intentar averiguar qué es lo que quería y porque la perseguía.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó en apenas un susurró Quinn exigiendo algún tipo de respuesta con la mirada.

Los morados labios que adornaban el totalmente pálido rostro de Estella no se movieron ni un milímetro, no iba a responderla eso era evidente.

A lo mejor si es que estaba totalmente loca, todo era posible dada la situación, sobretodo en esos momentos en los que estaba en el baño a oscuras hablando con alguien que solo se veía en el reflejo del espejo y que llevaba muerta casi 40 años.

Los labios de Estella seguían sin moverse pero a pesar de eso no evito que una extraña voz retumbase en su cabeza. No es que la voz se escuchase en aquel baño a modo de respuesta, no, la voz estaba dentro de su cabeza, Estella estaba dentro de su cabeza respondiéndole sin ni siquiera mover los labios.

-_Salvarte –_fue la única respuesta de la otra.

Quinn frunció el ceño mirándola intentando entenderla, pero era totalmente inútil.

-¿Cómo voy a salvarme? ¿Cómo voy a conseguir no acabar muerta? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó desesperada.

-_ El 8 siempre protege al 5, el 5 siempre está en el corazón del 8, juntos nada los podrá detener –_de nuevo escuchó la voz en su cabeza a modo de respuesta.

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¿Qué diablos quiere decir? –espetó cansada de tanto mensaje en clave.

De repente el labio de Estella se curvó de manera casi imperceptible dando lugar a una pequeña mueca que podría significar una sonrisa, Quinn no estaba muy segura.

-_El corazón te salvara, de una manera u otra lo hará. Hazle caso a tu corazón._

En cuanto la última sílaba se escuchó en su cabeza el cuerpo de Estella reflejado en el espejo desapareció por completo. Quinn apenas había pestañeado una milésima de segundo y Estella ya no estaba.

La había dejado en aquel baño sola de nuevo, llena de la tenebrosa voz repitiéndose en su cabeza a modo de recuerdo intentando encontrar algún sentido a sus palabras.

Se giró asegurándose de que estaba sola y volvió a mojar su rostro, levantándose después con cuidado no queriendo llevarse de nuevo un susto como el anterior, pero esta vez nada había cambiado desde que se agachó para mojarse. No apareció ningún fantasma, ni tenía una nueva visión, nada y eso a pesar de parecer raro la llenaba de un vacío en su interior que no conseguía explicar.

A pesar de haberse llevado un gran susto, la presencia de Estella la había confundido y tranquilizado en igual medida. Poder haberla visto, aunque tuviese ese aspecto de niña demoniaca y escuchar su voz o la voz que estaba en su cabeza que dudaba seriamente que fuese su voz real le hacía creer que quizás los poderes de Estella empezaban a aparecer en ella de alguna manera.

Después de todo, lo que había ocurrido con Rachel y el símbolo en su mano era un claro ejemplo de ello. Pero la pregunta principal era, ¿Por qué empezaban a florar, de alguna manera, los poderes justo en ese instante? ¿Por qué no antes, o incluso después? ¿Aparecían con una edad en concreto? ¿O con un momento?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se volvía a mirar en el espejo.

Si los poderes estaban apareciendo en su interior quizás había algo de esperanza para ella, quizás ella saldría victoriosa en donde Estella fracasó y lo más importante, si había hablado con ella una vez, podía volver a hacerlo y esta vez no sería de improvisto, sino que ella misma la llamaría.

Tenía que hablar con Santana urgentemente, necesitaba esa ouija a toda costa y nada ni nadie iba a detenerla.


	29. Capítulo 29: Sexto día

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se volvía a mirar en el espejo._

_Si los poderes estaban apareciendo en su interior quizás había algo de esperanza para ella, quizás ella saldría victoriosa en donde Estella fracasó y lo más importante, si había hablado con ella una vez, podía volver a hacerlo y esta vez no sería de improvisto, sino que ella misma la llamaría._

_Tenía que hablar con Santana urgentemente, necesitaba esa ouija a toda costa y nada ni nadie iba a detenerla._

_Capítulo 29: Sexto día_

Después de aquella extraña aparición en mitad de la noche, Quinn había conseguido dormir por fin. Parecía que después de ello su cuerpo y mente habían conseguido relajarse lo suficiente como para hacerlo, aunque fuesen escasament horas, eso era mejor que nada. Pero aun así, a pesar de haber dormido esas horas, su rostro seguía su evolución hacia el desastre. Ojeroso, pálido y demacrado, ya ni siquiera era capaz de camuflarlo bajo una capa de maquillaje, todo parecía imposible de esconder y se dio cuenta de ello en cuanto posó un pie en la cocina y tanto su madre como su padre la miraron con los ojos abiertos totalmente sorprendidos y preocupados.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño? –preguntó lentamente Russell.

-No he dormido bien –murmuró, en realidad no era una mentira, solo que no les estaba contando los motivos de su insomnio.

-¿Solo es eso? –indagó su padre frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras la evaluaba con la mirada.

-Si papá, tranquilo –aseguró fijando su mirada en el zumo frente a ella.

Era evidente que no la creía en absoluto pero el hombre prefirió no seguir insistiendo dando la evidente de necesidad que tenía Quinn por no contarles que es lo que le pasaba.

-¿Es por esa novia tuya? ¿Rachel? –preguntó de repente Judy, se ve que ella no pensaba lo mismo que su marido.

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas justo cuando Quinn se decidía por fin a beber aquel zumo de naranja recién exprimido que su madre le había dado y como secuencia de escucharla automáticamente se atragantó atravesándole aquel zumo por el conducto que no debía.

Después de varios minutos tosiendo intentando recomponerse y su padre golpeando su espalda para calmarla, cosa que no conseguía en absoluto pero él seguía intentándolo, consiguió respirar con normalidad.

-¡No es mi novia! –se quejó en cuando pudo volver a hablar.

Judy se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Como sea que lo llaméis en estos tiempos –dijo de manera despreocupada- ¿Es por ella? –insistió.

-No mamá… -dijo derrotada- No es por ella.

-¿Quién es Rachel? –preguntó Russell confundido.

-Es esa chica tan mona de la que te hablé –dijo rápidamente Judy antes de que Quinn pudiese incluso respirar- A la que Quinn mira como una tonta enamorada –añadió consiguiendo que su hija se tornase de un color rosáceo automáticamente.

-¡Ah! Si, ya recuerdo –mordió un trozo de tostada- ¿La has invitado al cumpleaños de tu madre? –preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras la señalaba con el tenedor.

Quinn no pudo evitar girar los ojos antes de responder.

-Sí, mamá ya ha insistido en ello –se calló durante un segundo fulminando con la mirada a Judy – repetidas veces –añadió.

-Perfecto –dijo él ilusionado- Quiero conocer a esa chica –sonrió ampliamente.

-No sé por qué presiento que me vais a avergonzar mucho ese día.

Judy y Russell se miraron intentando aguantar la sonrisa que amenazaba con estallar en su rostro.

-Eso es porque nos conoces demasiado –comentó despreocupadamente Judy para después seguir desayunando como si no hubiese dicho nada consiguiendo que Russell comenzase a reírse, ya sin poder contenerse.

La rubia automáticamente giró los ojos de nuevo y decidió ignorarlos, a veces era lo mejor.

Pero lo que no pudo ignorar, ni sacar de su mente había sido el comentario de su madre respecto a cómo miraba a Rachel.

Si bien es cierto que había comenzado a sentir algo muy fuerte por la morena no creía estar en ese estado de enamoramiento absurdo que no puedes ocultarlo si quiera con la mirada, más que nada porque no tenían ni el tiempo ni la mente para dedicarse a ello.

En eso pensaba mientras se encontraba apoyada en unas taquillas, mirando despreocupadamente a su alrededor esperando para encontrarse con Santana y así conseguir de una vez por todas la ouija que parecía ser la pieza que les faltaba y que le permitiría comunicarse, de esa manera, con los muertos y en particular con Estella, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Era evidente que le gustaba Rachel como algo más que una amiga y que estaba enamorándose de ella pero ¿Había llegado al punto de estar totalmente enamorada? ¿Cómo saberlo en realidad?

¿Por qué no podía ser una chica normal, con una vida normal, pudiendo disfrutar de ese momento, el mejor de todos, el momento cuando comienzas a darte cuenta de lo que sientes, de lo que está a punto de pasar y de ir avanzando poco a poco en una posible futura relación?

Podría sonar como una mentira, ¿después de todo quien se pone a pensar en esas cosas cuando la vida se te acaba rápidamente? Pero lo que más deseaba era poder estar con Rachel, disfrutarla, conocerla. Poder salir a cenar, o al cine o cualquier cosa común en una cita. Daría cualquier cosa por poder hacer eso, pero claro, en apenas dos días iban a asesinarla si todo iba según lo acordado y evidentemente no tenían tiempo para esas tonterías.

Justo en ese momento pudo vislumbrar a la pequeña morena caminando al otro lado del pasillo en su dirección. La otra no la había visto, iba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba un cuaderno que tenía en sus manos y Quinn aprovechó ese momento para observarla con detenimiento mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Nunca le había llamado la atención Rachel, nunca de manera positiva al menos, pero en esos momentos, las cosas que le habían sacado de quicio eran las que más le gustaban de ella. Su ropa pasada de moda, le resultaba totalmente adorable e incluso sexy al poder observar sus piernas desnudas. Su pasión la atraía de una manera mágica. Su manera de hablar diciendo cosas sencillas de una forma innecesariamente larga le producía siempre una sonrisa en su rostro. Y sobre todo su insistencia y pesadez por conseguir sus objetivos quizás le salvase la vida, quizás.

De repente Rachel alzó la cabeza, como si sintiese la presencia de alguien mirándola intensamente y fijó sus ojos en Quinn encontrándose con esa mirada penetrante que le estaba dando y provocando que se sonrojase levemente y mordiese su labio mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

En ese momento Quinn se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, que su madre tenía razón. No podía evitar que una tonta sonrisa de enamorada se instalase en su rostro cuando miraba a la morena.

-Buenos días –murmuró Rachel aun algo sonrojada en cuanto llegó a su lado.

-Buenos días –respondió Quinn sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro recibiendo una mirada curiosa por parte de la otra.

El dolor de cabeza seguía presente y en aumento con la cercana presencia de la otra pero parecía, que con el paso de los días se estaba acostumbrando al continuo dolor, como si fuese una molestia que su cerebro ya hubiese entendido que iba a estar ahí hiciese lo que hiciese y aceptándolo como tal.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó Rachel removiéndose algo nerviosa ante la intensa mirada que aún le estaba dando la otra.

Quinn rápidamente sacudió la cabeza sonriendo aún más intentando dejar de mirarla de esa manera, pero le era imposible.

Era como si su madre hubiese activado algún tipo de mecanismo en su cabeza que le hacía darse cuenta de ese tipo de detalles como su mirada de embobada, lo hermosa que estaba Rachel esa mañana o lo que le tranquilizaba su simple presencia a pesar del dolor.

Maldita madre y su manía de soltar comentarios inapropiados en los momentos menos oportunos, lo último que le faltaba era estar totalmente distraída, aunque fuese una bonita y dulce distracción. En esos momentos lo que necesitaba era concentrarse y encontrar una solución, aunque, después de todo, siempre podría vivir lo que le quedaba de vida en vez de malgastarla sin saber en realidad si serviría de algo.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de ella y consiguiendo que Rachel cambiase su expresión a una confusa.

-Solo estaba pensando –respondió rápidamente.

-¿En algo que deba saber? –preguntó Rachel curiosa.

-Quizás –sonrió de manera traviesa- Pero no te lo voy a decir.

Rachel la miró frunciendo el ceño y poniendo morritos, estaba a punto de responder cuando Santana hizo por fin su aparición, no muy sutilmente la verdad.

-¿Podéis dejar de poner esa cara de estúpidas embobadas? Me vais a hacer vomitar y aún es muy temprano –gruñó acercándose a su taquilla que se encontraba junto a la rubia.

Las otras dos automáticamente se sonrojaron desviando la mirada, no pensaban que fueran tan evidentes.

-Santana –dijo rápidamente Quinn girándose para mirarla pero antes de que pudiese continuar la otra la interrumpió.

-Si vas a contarme que ahora sois como dos siamesas repletas de arcoíris y purpurina que follan como conejas puedes ahorrártelo, de verdad –comentó como si nada mientras buscaba unos libros en el interior de su taquilla.

-¡No es eso! –gruñó poniéndose aún más roja de lo que estaba antes mientras que Rachel no levantaba la vista del suelo totalmente avergonzada.

-¿A no? –preguntó confundida Santana mirándola con una ceja levantada.

-No –dijo con firmeza- ¿Tienes todavía la ouija? –preguntó rápidamente provocando que Rachel alzase rápidamente la cabeza mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Mira la mosquita muerta –murmuró Santana con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro- Y yo que pensé que tenías demasiado miedo de esas cosas. Me sorprendes –dijo divertida.

-Santana, en serio –giró los ojos ante el comentario de la otra- La necesito. ¿La tienes o no?

-Puede ser. ¿Pero que recibo yo a cambio de dártela? –dijo sonriendo de lado mientras la miraba alzando una ceja.

¿Sabes de esos momentos en los que se te cruzan los cables? Nunca mejor dicho. ¿Cuándo todo da un vuelco de repente, por una acción o una simple palabra y te encuentras haciendo cosas de manera impulsiva que nunca imaginarias, que ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo, como si en realidad no fueras tu misma, hasta que es demasiado tarde? Pues eso mismo pasó justo en el instante en que esas palabras salieron por la boca de Santana.

Un segundo después se vio estrellada contra las taquillas con una mano aferrándose con fuerza a su garganta inmovilizándola y no permitiéndole respirar mientras una mirada demoniaca la fulminaba.

Los ojos de Quinn se volvieron totalmente negros y su rostro se mantenía impasible, como si nada estuviese pasando mientras apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de su amiga.

En el momento en el que la espalda de Santana golpeó las taquillas todo a su alrededor se detuvo, todo el ruido que había en el pasillo desapareció mientras cientos de miradas se dirigían a ellas totalmente sorprendidos, pero la más sorprendida, sin contar a Santana, ciertamente era Rachel, que se había quedado petrificada ante aquella acción sin saber qué hacer.

Santana había llevado las manos automáticamente hacia la de Quinn en su garganta, intentando inútilmente alejarse mientras una mirada de terror se instalaba en su rostro al ser consciente de que era totalmente imposible.

Quinn parecía tener una fuerza sobre humana, una fuerza que sin ni siquiera inmutarse podría partirle el cuello en un santiamén y dado la pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro esa idea no era muy descabellada.

Rachel por fin consiguió reaccionar acercándose a ella con rapidez y sujetando a Quinn por los hombros intentando alejarla pero no consiguió eso, sino algo totalmente diferente. En cuanto tocó su cuerpo Quinn salió de su estupor, pestañeó un par de veces regresando a sus ojos verdes totalmente confundidos y miró a su alrededor sin comprender qué demonios había ocurrido. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando soltó el agarre que aún mantenía de Santana y se alejó tropezando hacia atrás mientras miraba todo con estupor y terror.

No entendía que estaba pasando ¿Qué había pasado? Era como si algo la había poseído de repente invadiendo su cuerpo y manejándolo a su antojo y ese algo que lo había hecho parecía alimentarse de odio. Lo más curioso era haber vuelto a la realidad con el simple toque de Rachel, aquello no tenía sentido o quizás sí, pero no era capaz de entenderlo, no entendía nada y todo era ya demasiado complicado.

Retrocedió hasta chocar con las taquillas a su espalda sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. Santana aún tenía las manos en su garganta, sobándose la zona magullada mientras Rachel la miraba con el ceño fruncido entre preocupada y asustada. Todo el mundo la miraba como si estuviera loca y a pesar de repetirme, ella empezaba a pensarlo también.

No pudo decir nada, las palabras no le salían e incluso aunque lo hicieran no tenía justificación posible para lo que acababa de ocurrir así que hizo lo único que era capaz de hacer, correr.

Corrió por los pasillos sin mirar atrás mientras sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar. Tenía que huir de todo y de todos, ya no parecía la misma y ciertamente, no lo era.


	30. Capítulo 30: Transmitir

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Retrocedió hasta chocar con las taquillas a su espalda sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. Santana aún tenía las manos en su garganta, sobándose la zona magullada mientras Rachel la miraba con el ceño fruncido entre preocupada y asustada. Todo el mundo la miraba como si estuviera loca y a pesar de repetirme, ella empezaba a pensarlo también._

_No pudo decir nada, las palabras no le salían e incluso aunque lo hicieran no tenía justificación posible para lo que acababa de ocurrir así que hizo lo único que era capaz de hacer, correr._

_Corrió por los pasillos sin mirar atrás mientras sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar. Tenía que huir de todo y de todos, ya no parecía la misma y ciertamente, no lo era._

_Capítulo 30: Transmitir_

Mientras corría por esos pasillos abarrotados de gente que se apartaban y murmuraban a su paso seguramente retrasmitiendo de boca en boca la locura que parecía azotarla, un fuerte dolor se instaló en su cabeza. No era el dolor de siempre, era aún más intenso acompañado de unos flashes, unas imágenes desgarradoras, de habitaciones bañadas en sangre, de dolor, masacre, caos, todo eso se formaba en su cabeza mientras ella intentaba hacerlas desaparecer inútilmente.

Su cabeza se estaba colapsando de una manera inimaginable y esas imágenes y lo que acababa de ocurrir no ayudaban a su cordura, necesitaba aire, respirar calmadamente y centrar su mente en cosas positivas para de esa manera alejar esos demonios que parecían atormentarla, así que en cuanto llegó a las escaleras se detuvo por completo. Observó los escalones descendentes hacia la planta baja del instituto y posteriormente hacia el sótano, la oscuridad. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y miró para arriba, hacia esas escaleras que llegaban hasta la azotea, eso era lo que necesitaba y no dudó ni un segundo en comenzar a subir esos escalones con rapidez buscando ese frescor y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Pero no fue eso lo que se encontró cuando abrió la puerta que daba al tejado. Lo que esperaba ver era el cielo despejado que recordaba de esa misma mañana, una brisa fresca golpeando su rostro y el sol acariciando su piel, en vez de eso, se encontró todo lo contrario.

Frente a ella se alzaba una oscuridad solo mitigada por los rayos que adornaban sin cesar aquel tormentoso cielo. Solo con ver eso sabía que aquello no ayudaría a su tranquilidad, nunca lo hacía, sino todo lo contrario.

Rápidamente sintió como sus brazos se veían aprisionados y su cuerpo se estrellaba contra un extraño aparato que no pudo observar con exactitud antes de que su interior se llenase de absoluto pánico.

Aquel aparato mantenía atadas sus manos con fuerza al igual que sus pies mientras el metal, del que estaba hecho en su totalidad se clavaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, literalmente. Una especie de pequeñas agujas se clavaban por su espalda desde la cabeza hasta el talón, sin dejar un solo trozo de piel sin cubrir. No estaban muy profundas, pero lo suficiente para que con el mínimo movimiento sintiese como su piel se desgarraba sin poder evitarlo y seguramente, en algunas de las partes, sus músculos también. Era evidente que estaba diseñado de tal forma que evitaba sus movimientos, pero esas agujas tenían otra función, lo sabía, aunque todavía ni siquiera podía imaginarse su real cometido.

Una alta punta se alzaba sobre su cabeza conectada a la estructura que aprisionaba su cuerpo y que acaba anclado al suelo. Era evidente que aquello no era un simple aparato y no estaba segura de querer averiguar su cometido pero sabía que no tendría más remedio.

En medio de la leve luz que producían aquello rayos pudo ver frente a ella a la figura de un hombre que la miraba sin inmutarse. No hacía falta ser una adivina para saber de quien se trataba. Estaba esperando algo, su final, eso era inevitable, estaba esperando ver como aquella chica moría seguramente de la formas más cruel que se le ocurrió y en cuanto Quinn alzó la vista al cielo observando y escuchando aquellos truenos en todo su esplendor sobre su cabeza supo exactamente de qué iba todo aquello.

Aquel macabro hombre había fabricado una especie de máquina de tortura atrayente de rayos. Pensaba matarla con uno de aquellos rayos que atraería esa punta y provocaría que su potente energía fuese conducida hacia cada aguja en su piel quemándola por completo, cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que la energía terminase en el suelo y dudaba mucho que pudiese sobrevivir a uno de ellos si quiera.

En cuanto esa revelación se hizo presente en su rostro aquel monstruo fue perfectamente capaz de saber lo que estaba pensando porque una ligera y tenebrosa sonrisa se formó en aquella figura dejando destacar sus blancos dientes, era lo único que se podía apreciar en aquella sombra que la atormentaba.

Un segundo después una luz la cegó por completo y un intenso dolor, mayor del que había sentido nunca la atravesó de arriba abajo. Fue solo un segundo, quizás menos pero sintió cada partícula de aquella energía atravesando su piel por aquellas agujas quemando lo que dejaban a su paso para después moverse con libertad por cada parte del interior de su cuerpo hasta su corazón y su cerebro.

Su pobre corazón dio un último latido, casi como una explosión producida por esa energía y se apagó por completo, mientras que su cerebro acabó siendo una masa gris casi liquida que ni siquiera su cráneo era capaz de retener. No le dio tiempo ni a gritar de agonía y todo se había terminado, por fin.

Después de eso todo se apagó y se quedó en una absoluta oscuridad mientras el dolor seguía recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo sabiendo que ya no estaba viviendo aquella muerte, que aquello era una especie de recuerdo, de respuesta de su cuerpo ante tal atrocidad.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo estaba tirada en el suelo de aquel tejado, o por lo menos eso parecía por la dureza del suelo y la brisa que golpeaba su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban sin detenerse un solo instante por su rostro y todo su cuerpo se encontraba absolutamente dolorido.

Cada vez esas visiones eran peores, no sabía exactamente si es que en realidad la dejaban peor después de vivirlas o es que a medida que pasaban los días su cuerpo estaba llegando a tal agotamiento tanto mental como físicamente que la dejaban en un estado deplorable y por si fuera poco en esa ocasión, haciendo aún más insoportable ese despertar, lo había hecho absolutamente a solas y eso solo quería decir una cosa. Rachel no estaba allí para tranquilizarla.

Y no podía culparla después de lo que le había ocurrido con Santana. ¿Qué había pasado? De repente estaba hablando tranquilamente con ella y al segundo fue como si algo oscuro la invadiese por completo controlando su cuerpo. No era capaz de moverse o hacer cualquier cosa, estaba sometida totalmente a los deseos de aquel ser que parecía estar dentro de ella. Intentó gritar, pero su voz no salió por su boca, solo retumbó dentro de su cabeza como si solo existiese vacío dentro de ella. Unos sentimientos de odio, de rencor y dolor comenzaron a invadirlas y los flashes comenzaron justo en ese instante y no habían dejado de estar presentes hasta que esa nueva visión la llenó por completo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué es lo que tenía dentro de ella que la estaba consumiendo de una manera alarmante? ¿Era lo mismo que le producía los dolores de cabeza? Cualquier cosa podía ser, pero lo que menos entendía era por qué el toque de Rachel provocaba tanto en ella, tanto en esa posesión como con los dolores de cabeza. ¿Cuál era la relación?

Suspiró pesadamente abriendo los ojos lentamente intentando acostumbrarse al resplandeciente sol que en esos momentos la alumbraba. Pausadamente y aun con el cuerpo dolorido se arrastró hasta una de las paredes apoyándose en ella y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas mientras miles de pensamientos atormentaban su cabeza.

Algo le estaba ocurriendo y no era nada bueno. Parecía como si algo se estuviese haciendo dueño de su cuerpo a cada día que pasaba y esos dolores de cabeza eran su respuesta física a tal invasión.

Algo malvado estaba luchando con algo bueno, Rachel.

Frunció levemente el ceño y cerró los ojos durante un segundo y en ese segundo llegó la revelación. Abrió los ojos fijándolos frente a ella totalmente sorprendida mientras solo una cosa pasaba por su cabeza. Arañas.

Rápidamente un picor seguramente inexistente se extendió por su cuerpo y no pudo evitar comenzar a rascarse sobre todo en sus orejas, donde supuestamente se había metido aquella endiablada araña el día que empezó todo esta tortura.

¿Y si esa araña se había introducido en su cerebro manipulándola? ¿Y si ahora mismo se estaba extendiendo y creando su colonia de arañas en su cerebro poniendo huevos sin parar? ¿Y si la araña era una enviada de aquel hombre de alguna extraña manera? Quizás de esa forma conseguía que las chicas que después mataba estuvieran raras los días antes y también que estuvieran en el lugar indicado y momento oportuno para sus propósitos de matarlas. A lo mejor esa era su manera de controlarlas.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando centrarse y pensar con claridad.

Rachel parecía ser su única salvación, como siempre, como le había dicho Estella. Tenía que mantenerse junto a ella, no podía perderla porque esa pequeña morena parecía ser la única que evitaba tanto sus dolores de cabeza como esa posesión que parecía comenzar a atormentarla.

El amor lucha contra el odio ¿no? Se supone que lo bueno consigue aplacar a lo malo o por lo menos esa era la teoría, ¿funcionaría con esta extraña realidad que estaba viviendo?

De repente un ruido la hizo regresar a la realidad y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que aun surcaban su rostro para después dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta, donde una tímida Rachel se asomaba mordiéndose ligeramente sin atreverse a acercarse realmente. Y eso, aunque lo intentó evitar hizo que el corazón de Quinn se encogiese levemente.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó tímidamente.

Quinn asintió levemente y desvió la mirada, no podía ver a Rachel así, con miedo a acercarse a ella, ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Ah sí, la posesión y su intento de matar a Santana.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en sus propias rodillas intentando controlar el corazón que le martilleaba contra el pecho pero no lo consiguió hasta que notó como una suave mano acariciaba su pelo con una dulzura exquisita.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los cálidos ojos que la miraban a apenas unos centímetros de ella sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza intentando reconfortarla e instalando una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No… no tienes… miedo de estar cerca de mí? –titubeó Quinn intentando contener el llanto.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Rachel rápidamente con expresión de sorpresa y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- ¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? –preguntó confundida.

Quinn parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder intentando controlar sus emociones.

-Por… por lo de… Santana –dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Quinn… -dijo con dulzura Rachel llevando la mano hacia su mejilla para acariciarla mientras la miraba a los ojos- ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado crees que me voy a asustar de algo así? –preguntó divertida.

-No… no sé. No era mi intención… yo… no sé qué… -comenzó a divagar intentando explicarse sin mucho éxito.

-Lo sé –afirmó con rotundidad- No eras tú, lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –murmuró devastada.

-Lo… -tosió ligeramente desviando la mirada para después mirarla de nuevo con intensidad- Simplemente lo sentí.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó confundida.

Rachel suspiró suavemente antes de responder.

-Yo creo que las personas transmitimos ciertas cosas a la gente que está a nuestro alrededor al igual que los que lo reciben lo hacen de manera diferente, depende de la persona, lo que transmita, el momento, todo influye –se calló durante unos segundos antes de continuar- Pero cuando estoy contigo… todo eso que nos transmitimos es tan amplificado que lo siento tan intensamente que a veces hasta hace que mi corazón se encoja o que se hinche solo con eso –Quinn la miraba totalmente sorprendida porque a ella lo ocurría algo parecido solo que no había hecho esa teoría de todo ello- Y cuando agarraste de repente el cuello de Santana lo que me transmitiste… no eras tú. Era otra cosa totalmente diferente, odio. Y tú no eres nada de eso –sentenció.

-¿Y si en realidad si soy así y esto solo hizo que lo sacara de dentro de mí? –preguntó temiéndose una respuesta afirmativa.

Rachel le sonrió dulcemente.

-No eres así, confía en mi –dijo con suavidad y dulzura.

Quinn la miró a los ojos y no supo porque, ni siquiera lo entendía, pero la creyó completamente.

-¿Qué es lo que transmito ahora? –preguntó de repente sorprendiendo a Rachel que tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Pues… -se mordió ligeramente el labio- Miedo sobretodo, dolor, preocupación y… -se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-¿Y? –preguntó rápidamente curiosa.

-Amor… -dijo en apenas un susurro.

Quinn se quedó totalmente sorprendida por esa declaración, pero no era capaz de refutarla porque tenía totalmente razón, de hecho…

Un par de segundos después los labios de Quinn se posaron suavemente sobre los de Rachel con algo de temor. Apenas fue un instante, pero suficiente para que el corazón de ambas se llenase de una manera increíble y que Quinn se sintiese tremendamente mejor.

-Ahora creo que transmites sobretodo amor –susurró algo avergonzada Rachel con el tono rojizo aun en sus mejillas.

Quinn solo pudo sonreír y besarla de nuevo.


	31. Capítulo 31: Proteger

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Un par de segundos después los labios de Quinn se posaron suavemente sobre los de Rachel con algo de temor. Apenas fue un instante, pero suficiente para que el corazón de ambas se llenase de una manera increíble y que Quinn se sintiese tremendamente mejor._

_-Ahora creo que transmites sobretodo amor –susurró algo avergonzada Rachel con el tono rojizo aun en sus mejillas._

_Quinn solo pudo sonreír y besarla de nuevo._

_Capítulo 31: Proteger_

Rachel se encontraba sobre las rodillas de Quinn, totalmente a horcajadas mientras la suave brisa golpeaba sus rostros. Sus ojos estaban conectados, mirándose con una intensidad abrumadora y que incomodaría a cualquiera que estuviese presente, pero no a ellas.

Aquel simple beso había sido el primero que se daban y después de eso no se pudieron detener. La conexión que sentían antes de ello acababa de desbocarse de una manera inimaginable y ninguna de las dos era capaz de contenerse.

Se regalaban besos, caricias. Rozaban apenas sus labios para después apretarlos con fuerza de repente sin que ninguna de las dos fuese consciente.

Sus lenguas se movían al compás de la silenciosa música que retumbaba en sus desbocados corazones.

Se tomaban su tiempo, como si tuviesen todo el del mundo, aunque en realidad no fuese así. Acariciaban con suavidad sus cuellos, sus mandíbulas, exploraban de manera un tanto inocente la nueva experiencia en la que estaban metidas.

Sus labios se deslizaban por sus rostros, besando partes que nadie había besado nunca y sintiéndolo de una manera como ninguna otra.

Todo parecía perfecto en esos momentos. La suave luz del sol que las alumbraba en esa azotea resguardadas del resto del universo, solo disfrutando de ellas mismas como tanto necesitaban, pero todo tiene un fin y para ellas, como para todos en esa situación, llegó demasiado rápido.

De repente un flash cegó a Quinn por completo y no era un flash de luz, era un flash de imágenes en su cabeza que hizo que girara el rostro con una mueca de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando alejarlas de su mente. Pero no era algo que pudiese controlar.

El momento idílico había terminado sin darles una pequeña tregua. En un momento estaba sintiendo la lengua de Rachel recorriendo con dulzura sus labios, explorándolos, cuando al siguiente una imagen del cuerpo de una chica retorciéndose de dolor frente a ella.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Rachel preocupada.

-Si… -dijo con un hilo de voz- Solo tengo estas horribles imágenes en la cabeza –se lamentó.

-¿Qué imágenes?

-De caos, muerte, dolor, sangre. Ninguna cosa agradable –se lamentó.

-¿Crees que se debe a la posesión? –preguntó lentamente no muy segura de sí llamarlo de esa manera.

-Yo ya no sé qué creer –suspiró cansada para después mirar a los ojos a Rachel perdiéndose en la ternura que le transmitía.

Rachel acarició su rostro dulcemente sin dejar de mirarla.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás –susurró.

-Sigo sin estar tan segura –murmuró con desgana- Hemos averiguado muchas cosas sí, pero no nos sirve de nada. No sabemos cómo evitar esto. ¿De qué sirve que conozcamos quien fue y lo que pasó si después no podemos detenerlo?

-Yo… -desvió la mirada durante un segundo antes de fijarla en ella con determinación- Sé que tiene que servir de algo, solo tenemos que juntar todas las piezas. Estella parecía haber descubierto como librarse de él pero no consiguió llevarlo a cabo, nosotras si lo haremos.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Quinn en apenas un hilo de voz.

-Aun no lo sé.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Quinn totalmente derrotada. Apenas le quedaba el día de mañana y ya llegaría su hora y no tenían ni idea de cómo evitarlo. Su tiempo se acababa y eso era aún peor que morirse simplemente, por mi horrible que fuese. Saber que se acerca tu final, de manera lenta pero sin detenerse hasta un momento en concreto y no poder detenerlo es la peor sensación que el ser humano puede experimentar.

-He hablado con Santana, por eso tardé tanto en seguirte –comentó de repente Rachel sacándola de su ensoñamiento.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Quinn totalmente preocupada.

-Está… -titubeo durante un segundo antes de responder- asustada, pero se le pasara. No entiende muy bien lo que pasó, pero sabía que algo te había pasado, que esa no eras tú. Al parecer tus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros y una mueca se instaló en tu rostro –explicó- No dejó de preguntarme que es lo que te pasaba. Está preocupada, entre eso y tu desmayo de ayer sabe que pasa algo.

-¿No le dirías nada no? –preguntó Quinn rápidamente.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Rachel levemente ofendida porque pensara así- Le dije que tus fuertes migrañas te provocaban esos cambios de humor aunque no me creyó en absoluto, pero no preguntó más.

-Menos mal –susurró Quinn dejando escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo en ese instante.

-Pero todo esto ha tenido algo bueno –Quinn alzó una ceja de manera escéptica, no sabía que ser poseída y casi asfixiar a tu mejor amiga tenía algo de bueno- Santana nos dará la ouija sin rechistar. La tiene en su coche porque no quería que su madre la viese por casa, después de las clases nos la dará.

-Ah… -frunció ligeramente el ceño- eso está bien –murmuró.

Ni siquiera se había acordado de la ouija, después de todo lo que había pasado era completamente normal y justo en ese instante, su propósito se instaló de nuevo en su mente dándole un poco de fuerzas para continuar.

-¿Para que la querías de todas maneras? –preguntó Rachel mirándola algo confundida.

Cierto, no se lo había dicho.

Quinn cogió aire con fuerza y se dispuso a explicarle la visita que le había hecho Estella durante la noche y lo que le había dicho, también, por supuesto, su idea de volver a contactar con ella mediante la ouija para que le diese algo más de información.

-No me parece muy seguro –murmuró Rachel después de escuchar atentamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Quinn algo confundida.

-Todo esto empezó con una sesión de ouija y no sabemos a qué nos vamos a enfrentar. Podemos contactar con Estella o con algo mucho peor y si ella que tenía experiencia no pudo controlarlo, ¿Cómo lo haremos nosotras?

-Dudo que me pueda pasar algo peor de lo que me está pasando –espetó Quinn.

Rachel la miró durante un segundo y después desvió la mirada, había algo que quería decir, Quinn lo sabía, pero no estaba de humor para escucharlo así que ni siquiera insistió.

-¿Cuándo lo haremos? –preguntó Rachel después de unos segundos de silencio aun sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Creo que es mejor que lo haga yo sola –susurró Quinn muy lentamente.

Justo en ese momento Rachel se giró por completo para mirarla a los ojos sorprendida por esa declaración.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú misma lo has dicho, puede ser peligroso. –se excusó Quinn.

-Pero se supone que debemos permanecer juntas, que solo así podremos solucionarlo –dijo Rachel en un susurro mientras sentía como un nudo se creaba en su garganta impidiéndole hablar con normalidad.

-No veo porque es necesario que estés en este caso, hagamos lo que hagamos se supone que tu no podrías verla ni oírla.

-Pero estaría allí para ayudarte o apoyarte.

-No es necesario Rachel.

-¿No quieres que esté allí? –preguntó directa.

No era que no quisiera que estuviese allí, era algo totalmente diferente. Ella se había enfrentado a cosas inimaginables en esos cortos días mientras que Rachel solo los había vivido mediante ella, nada de manera directa. No estaba segura de que Rachel fuera capaz a afrontarlo, sobre todo con un tema como la ouija que era evidente que le daba miedo.

Pasase lo que pasase en esa sesión, Quinn no tenía nada que perder, pero Rachel si, demasiadas cosas tenía que perder y Quinn no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse respecto a la morena.

Se ve que tardaba demasiado en responder, o por lo menos eso parecía cuando el ceño de Rachel se fruncía cada vez más hasta que de improvisto se levantó por completo de aquel suelo colocándose de pie y con las manos en sus caderas.

-Lo único que he hecho durante estos días ha sido apoyarte y ayudarte lo mejor que he podido y tú no has dejado de alejarme una y otra vez. Entiendo por todo lo que puedas estar pasando pero no es mi culpa y si no me dejas estar contigo no vamos a conseguir nada. Todo el mundo nos lo ha dicho, tenemos que estar juntas, ¿Cómo es que no lo entiendes?

-¡No tienes ni idea por lo que estoy pasando! ¡Ni siquiera puedes llegar a imaginártelo así que no me vengas con esas tonterías! –exclamó Quinn levantándose también y colocándose frente a la otra.

-Tienes razón –dijo con el semblante totalmente serio- No me lo puedo ni siquiera imaginar, pero eso no significa que no te pueda ayudar si me dejases. Pero se ve que no es así y yo ya no puedo hacer más.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó confundida.

-Que cuando decidas si soy o no lo suficiente importante para ti como para estar a tu lado, me avises –dijo sencillamente dirigiéndose a la puerta de la azotea sin mirar atrás.

-¡Eso no es justo! –gritó Quinn antes de que se fuera- Se supone que mañana es mi último día con vida ¿y me vienes con estas tonterías? –gruñó molesta.

Rachel se detuvo y se giró lentamente para mirarla.

-_El 8 siempre protege al 5, el 5 siempre está en el corazón del 8, juntos nada los podrá detener –_susurró- Juntas nada nos podrá detenernos –repitió- Si tú no aceptas eso, si no me dejas estar a tu lado, no puedo hacer más –y dicho eso abandonó la azotea dejando a Quinn completamente sola en aquel lugar.

-¡Odio los 5 y los 8! ¡Me tienen harta! –gritó a la nada mientras miraba al cielo intentando desahogarse.

El resto del día no volvió a ver a Rachel ni a saber nada de ella mientras ella misma caminaba como alma en pena por los pasillos de aquel instituto. Aun no estaba muerta y ya se sentía como tal, no solo por su estado anímico sino por el estado de su corazón en esos momentos.

Ella lo único que quería era tener a Rachel a su lado, estar en cualquier lado riéndose o pasando el día como unas personas normales, pero no era posible, no con esa situación por lo menos. Pero en cambio de eso estaban viviendo esta surrealista historia que cada vez tenía menos sentido mientras Rachel se metía más en su corazón a cada minuto que pasaba.

Y eso solo le provocaba un sentimiento, por encima de cualquier otro. Protegerla.

Ella podía estar ya condenada a morir o dios sabe lo que le esperaba, pero no podía permitir que Rachel sufriese de ninguna manera y junto a ella es lo que iba a ocurrir.

¿Qué pensaba la morena que pasaría si aquel hombre la mataba? ¿Qué iba a dejarla sana y salva como si nada hubiese pasado? Lo dudaba bastante. Rachel estaba dentro de esta historia de alguna manera y Quinn estaba completamente segura de que algo malo le iba a pasar a la morena también.

Estella había conseguido proteger a Sadie alejándola, quizás no había sido la mejor ida del mundo, pero había cumplido su propósito y eso era lo único que le importaba a Quinn en esos momentos.

Proteger a Rachel.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? –le preguntó Santana mientras le daba la ouija con algo de temor en su rostro pero claramente preocupada.

-El viernes te lo contare todo.

-¿Prometido? –inquirió Santana alzando una ceja.

-Prometido –susurró Quinn para después coger la ouija y alejarse de allí.

Después de todo, no iba a estar viva para el viernes, ¿Qué importaba?

Ahora tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer que darle explicaciones a la otra, como por ejemplo, contactar con su abuela muerta hace casi 40 años e intentar encontrar alguna solución para no seguir su mismo camino.

Algo totalmente normal en su nueva vida al parecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que a partir de aqui los capitulos van a ser mas largos. Aunque no quería hacer eso y mantener la misma longitud en todos y cada uno prefiero sacrificar eso y llegar a los 40 capítulos exactos de esta historia.<strong>


	32. Capítulo 32: Trato

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Ahora tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer que darle explicaciones a la otra, como por ejemplo, contactar con su abuela muerta hace casi 40 años e intentar encontrar alguna solución para no seguir su mismo camino._

_Algo totalmente normal en su nueva vida al parecer._

_Capítulo 32: Trato_

Mientras conducía de camino a su casa sentía una presencia, una extraña sensación en su nuca que no podía deshacerse de ella.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor a la ouija colocada en el asiento trasero y estaba completamente segura de que esa sensación provenía de aquel objeto, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba, solo sabía que la ansiedad iba aumentando a cada minuto que pasaba.

No tenía muy claro si era solo por eso o por el hecho de estar sola de nuevo. Rachel siempre había sido un apoyo y en esos momentos en los que tenía que alejarla para que no le pasara nada se sentía como si estuviese al borde de un precipicio y las únicas opciones que tenía era caer o agarrarse a la morena y llevársela con ella en la caída y esa última no podía pasar por nada del mundo.

Cogió aire con fuerza intentando tranquilizarse en cuanto aparcó el coche frente a su casa. Se quedó dentro del coche durante unos minutos, respirando pausadamente sin conseguir tranquilizarse lo más mínimo, más bien todo lo contrario. Las paredes de aquel coche parecían estrecharse a cada segundo que pasase aumentando su ansiedad y su agobio.

Su corazón desbocado ya ni siquiera la dejaba pensar así que como pudo, consiguiendo las fuerzas necesarias de donde ya no le quedaban, se bajó del coche, cogió su mochila y la ouija y entró en la casa.

Rápidamente y sin que ninguno de sus padres la viese se deslizó hasta su habitación, lo último que quería en esos instantes era explicar por qué tenía una ouija en su poder y lo que pretendía hacer con ella, aunque era bastante evidente para que lo iba a utilizar, la explicación completa no era tan simple.

La escondió bajo la cama y después se tiró sobre ella, mirando al techo mientras intentaba tranquilizar los miles de pensamientos y temores que la acosaban sin cesar.

El tiempo transcurrió sin que se diese cuenta y de repente, observando a su alrededor se percató de que ya era de noche. Se había pasado horas ahí tumbada sin ser consciente de nada a su alrededor, como si estuviese en una especie de trance y en realidad así había sido. Sus pensamientos la habían llevado a miles de posibilidades, cientos de cosas que podían ocurrir, cosas que tenía que evitar y millones de maneras de morir en menos de 48 horas.

Unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad.

-¿Si? –preguntó con voz ronca para después carraspear levemente.

-Cariño –su madre abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza para mirarla- Tu padre y yo tenemos una cena con unos amigos, nos vamos a ir en un rato, te he dejado la cena en el horno para que la calientes cuando tengas hambre –le informó.

Perfecto, iba a estar sola en casa, el momento ideal para proceder con su plan.

-Gracias mamá –dijo suavemente.

Judy la miró durante unos segundos más y después con delicadeza se internó en la habitación de Quinn cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Todo bien cariño? –preguntó con dulzura- Has estado rara los últimos días.

La miró a los ojos durante un momento mientras meditaba. ¿Cómo responder a esa pregunta? Claro que había estado rara, era algo que no podía ocultar, ni su rostro, ni sus ánimos se lo permitían pero no podía decirle los motivos por los que estaba así. Tenía que mentir o más bien seguir mintiendo. Su vida se acababa en un mar de mentiras por culpa de un monstruo que no la iba a dejar escapar. ¿Por qué todo tenía que complicarse? ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida tranquila?

Quinn sabía que le quedaba poco de vida. No tenía ni idea de cómo evitarlo por mucho que se esforzaba y lo último que quería era irse viendo a su madre preocupada. Quería que disfrutase del tiempo que le quedaba de tranquilidad hasta que la tragedia la golpease.

-Demasiados exámenes y trabajos, nada más –murmuró fingiendo una leve sonrisa.

-¿Segura que es solo eso? Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea –Judy se sentó a su lado en la cama sin dejar de mirarla.

-Si mamá, solo eso –era evidente que Judy no la creía en absoluto, después de todo era su madre y la conocía perfectamente así que añadió algo mas- Bueno… -dejó caer lentamente- y también he discutido con Rachel.

-¡Oh cariño! –exclamó Judy con tristeza- Lo siento muchísimo ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó preocupada.

-Es solo que… -se mordió el labio pensativa intentando averiguar cómo explicarle lo que les había pasado sin dar muchos detalles- no termina de comprenderme. No entiende que a veces necesito mi espacio –murmuró.

-¿Y se lo has explicado? –preguntó.

Quinn suspiró pesadamente. No era tan sencillo, ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Rachel que quería alejarla para que no acabase muerta como ella? Eso era algo que la otra no iba a aceptar, si había algo que caracterizaba a Rachel Berry era su cabezonería.

-Más o menos –susurró no muy convencida.

-Lo mejor es hablar las cosas cariño, si tú le dices cómo te sientes entonces ella podrá actuar en consecuencia. Nadie es adivino, a lo mejor simplemente no se da cuenta.

No, Rachel no se daba cuenta de su peligro, eso era evidente.

-Tienes razón –mintió- Hablaré con ella.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó sonriendo ampliamente para después acercarse y besar la frente de su hija- Voy a terminar de prepararme entonces. Llegaremos un poco tarde, pórtate bien –le recordó.

-Claro mamá –sonrió levemente.

Judy sonrió aún más y caminó hasta la puerta para irse pero antes de hacerlo una voz la detuvo.

-Mamá –la llamó Quinn haciendo que se girase para mirarla- Te quiero –añadió.

Necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba que supiese cuanto la quería tanto como pudiese antes de que todo se acabase.

-Yo también te quiero cariño –respondió dulcemente para después dejarla de nuevo sola en su habitación.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama mientras escuchaba a su madre y a su padre moverse por la casa y finalmente abandonarla dispuestos a pasarlo bien sin ser conscientes de lo que iba a ocurrir esa misma noche en su propia casa.

En cuanto escuchó el coche alejándose por la calle se levantó como un resorte y sacó la ouija debajo de la cama. La miró con detenimiento por primera vez, pasando con suavidad sus dedos sobre los símbolos, letras y números que la adornaban. Aquello había pertenecido a su abuela, como el colgante, la caja y el baúl, era lo único que tenía de ella después de tantos años y lo único que la unía, físicamente al menos, a lo que tuvo que vivir en aquellos últimos días antes de que todo se acabase.

Antes de bajar al sótano donde tenía pensado hacer aquella sesión de espiritismo ya que el baúl se encontraba allí y llevaría los demás objetos, menos el colgante que tenía Rachel, con ella creyendo que de esa manera sería más fácil contactar con Estella, antes de eso miró su teléfono durante un segundo.

El remordimiento la invadía, se sentía tremendamente culpable al alejar a Rachel de esa manera y al mismo tiempo sentía una determinación de salvarla que la obligaba a hacerlo. Estaba en dos encrucijadas, o más bien en varias, pero esta era una de las más importantes en esos momentos. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, Rachel estaba en su casa tal como debía y ella estaba en la suya, dispuesta a averiguar cómo salir de esta.

Sacudió la cabeza sacando los pensamientos de llamar a la morena para que acudiese a apoyarla y dejando el teléfono en su habitación bajó las escaleras con la ouija bajo el brazo y sin mirar a atrás.

Estaba decidida, era su última esperanza, o por lo menos la única que se le ocurría y tenía un mínimo de sentido así que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para conseguirlo pero cuando colocó todo y se sentó a la luz de las velas rodeada de los antiguos efectos de Estella se dio cuenta que no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba.

Llevaba más de media hora allí sentada llamando a Estella o intentando comunicarse con ella, pero nada parecía suceder. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida ya que ella a lo mejor no había conseguido que ese poder se potenciase cuando una ráfaga de aire apagó todas las velas de repente.

La sangre de Quinn se heló por completo. Era totalmente imposible que una ráfaga de aire de esas características entrase en aquel sótano totalmente cerrado, aquello era algo más y no estaba muy equivocada cuando todo su vello se erizó mientras intentaba acostumbrar a la reciente oscuridad solo mitigada por una pequeña ventana que daba al exterior.

De repente unos brillantes ojos aparecieron frente a ella pertenecientes a la mayor sombra que se encuentra en el lugar. No puede ver nada aparte de ellos, por mucho que intenta descifrar su forma o de quien se trata es totalmente inútil.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó con el pánico inundando su cuerpo.

-¿No has aprendido nada? –dijo una voz tenebrosa y desgarradora después de unos segundos de silencio.

Esa simple voz hizo que se congelara por completo. Quería intentar huir, pero era inútil, era como si su cuerpo no reaccionase a las órdenes que le daba su cerebro así que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse allí envuelta en el absoluto horror de la oscuridad. Aquella voz no era humana, ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba entendiéndola, quizás era simplemente su cabeza, todo estaba en ella, las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como si dentro estuviese completamente vacía y aquella voz la golpease una y otra vez.

-Ya veo que tu abuela no ha llegado a enseñarte nada –siguió hablando la voz- Estúpidos mortales, nunca aprendéis.

En ese momento Quinn lo entendió, no había conseguido comunicarse con su abuela, en cambio había contactado con el monstruo que la mató y ahora no tenía manera de escapar de allí, estaba totalmente atrapada con aquel ser envuelto en el dolor.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó en apenas un susurro armándose del poco valor que le quedaba.

-¿De ti? Nada –dijo como si le divirtiese esa simple pregunta- Quiero lo que hay dentro tuyo, lo que me pertenece –gruñó.

-No… no entiendo… -murmuró Quinn mirando aquellos brillantes y espeluznantes ojos.

-Ese increíble poder que tienes dentro de ti, es mío, me pertenece. Invocar a un demonio tiene sus consecuencias y Estella lo entendió demasiado tarde.

-¿Todo esto ha sido por un estúpido poder? –preguntó incrédula.

Una macabra carcajada retumbó en las paredes de aquel sótano.

-¿Ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que tienes en tu interior verdad estúpida mortal? –preguntó con veneno en su voz- Con ese poder seré el ser más poderoso que existe, nadie me podrá detener. Debería haber pertenecido a mi hija y por tanto conectándose conmigo yo también lo tendría, pero Estella creyó ser más lista que yo, que ilusa.

-¿Tú hija? –dijo Quinn totalmente confundida.

-Tu madre es mi hija, pensé que eras un poco más lista, creo que me equivoque. Estella y yo hicimos un trato. Cada vez que se contacta con un demonio hay que hacerle un sacrificio humano, yo decidí que fuese esa chica morena noviecita suya, Sadie creo que se llamaba, pero a ella no le gustó la idea, dijo algo de que la quería o no sé qué tonterías, no me importaba, aun así tenía que darme algo a cambio y eso era su poder.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y después continuó.

-El trato consistía en que ella debía transmitir sus poderes a un hijo de ambos. ¿Te imaginas? –preguntó soñador- Un ser con el poder de un demonio unido al mayor poder de los mortales, sería increíble. Y mientras se gestaba el hijo yo me alimentaría de ella. Creo que ya es evidente la forma de alimentarme ¿no? –preguntó con arrogancia- Dolor, sangre, sufrimiento –dijo con voz excitada como si disfrutase solo de pensarlo- Pero la muy estúpida hizo algún tipo de truco consiguiendo que nuestra hija fuese totalmente mortal –gruñó molesto- Pero nada es eterno en la vida mortal y llevo esperando mucho tiempo esto.

-¿A qué? –preguntó Quinn en apenas un hilo de voz temiéndose la respuesta.

-Llevo esperando casi 40 años en este mundo repulsivo y mortal alimentándome a base de niñatas insulsas esperando sentir florecer ese poder de nuevo y hace unos días empezó a florecer en ti, muy levemente he de reconocerlo, pero lo noté y ahora lo quiero de nuevo, es mío.

-¿Pero cómo? –no entendía cómo iba a conseguir ese poder, ¿quería un hijo de ella?

-No pienso esperar más tiempo. Al paso que van tus poderes estarán completamente activos pasado mañana y en ese momento te haré mía para siempre. Este tiempo ha tenido algo bueno y es que he descubierto otra manera de conseguirlo, un ritual en el que evidentemente acaba con tu muerte, una nimiedad sin importancia.

-¿Y si yo no te lo permito? –gruñó.

-¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo? –preguntó riéndose levemente- Aunque lo intentes has contactado conmigo, me debes un sacrificio y si te niegas a darme el poder, tengo en mente a alguien que también sería muy interesante.

En ese momento Quinn sintió como si alguien atravesase su pecho y arrancase su corazón de cuajo. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería ese ser. Si ella no le daba su poder al igual que había acordado Estella, Rachel pagaría las consecuencias igual que lo habría hecho Sadie hacía casi 40 años.

-Veo que sabes a quien me refiero –dijo divertido- Ya conoces las reglas si el 26 de abril antes de que toquen las 12 no me das mi poder por las buenas, cogeré lo que me pertenece a la fuerza y encima haré que veas como se va apagando su vida lentamente frente a ti sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo. No hay que jugar con los demonios, ya deberías saberlo.

De repente los brillantes ojos desaparecieron y las velas volvieron a encenderse ellas solas, como si nunca se hubiesen apagado.

Quinn parpadeó varias veces intentando contener las lágrimas que en algún momento que desconocía habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin control con solo una cosa en mente. Proteger a Rachel por encima de todo, aunque eso le costase su propia vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Se ha entendido bien todo?<strong>


	33. Capítulo 33: Séptimo día

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_De repente los brillantes ojos desaparecieron y las velas volvieron a encenderse ellas solas, como si nunca se hubiesen apagado._

_Quinn parpadeó varias veces intentando contener las lágrimas que en algún momento que desconocía habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin control con solo una cosa en mente. Proteger a Rachel por encima de todo, aunque eso le costase su propia vida._

_Capítulo 33: Séptimo día_

Como pudo, tambaleándose y con las lágrimas nublando su vista consiguió recoger por completo el sótano, dejando tanto la caja como la ouija dentro del baúl, ahí estarían seguros ya que no los iba a necesitar más.

De hecho no iba a necesitar nada de lo que tenía de ahora en adelante. Su vida se acababa, era ya un hecho que no podía refutar. Ya lo había asumido y a pesar de lo que ello conllevaba se sentía un poco más aliviada, aliviada de saber que por lo menos a Rachel no le pasaría nada.

Se arrastró prácticamente hasta el piso superior y posteriormente hasta su habitación donde se dejó caer en la cama ocultando su rostro en la almohada y llorando, esta vez desconsoladamente.

¿Qué es peor, morirse sin más en un momento determinado del que no tienes constancia o saber exactamente el momento de tu muerte? La respuesta es evidente. Saber que el tiempo se te acaba cuando te quedan tantas cosas por hacer te destroza por dentro. El tiempo limitado del que disponía Quinn sabía exactamente como lo quería pasar, junto a Rachel. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Ir a verla significarían muchas cosas que no quería que ocurriesen como por ejemplo que Rachel retomase su afán de investigar para salvarla cosa que ahora no tenía ningún sentido, más bien todo lo contrario, seguir con ello solo pondría en peligro a Rachel. Pero Quinn sabía lo cabezota que era la otra y por nada del mundo, ni siquiera con la verdad conseguiría retenerla.

Quinn ya estaba condenada ¿pero por qué iba a condenar también a Rachel si podía evitarlo? Y podía, lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse alejada y ese propósito se lo había dejado claro ese mismo día así que no sospecharía nada.

Suspiró pesadamente y levantó el rostro cuando las lágrimas habían menguado considerablemente observando sin moverse el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche.

En cierto modo y a pesar de todo se sentía un poco decepcionada, se había esperado las múltiples llamadas de la otra presionándola para que estuviera con ella o incluso que apareciese de improvisto en su casa para no darle oportunidad a decir que no, pero nada de eso había pasado y era tremendamente extraño, sobretodo viniendo de la impaciente morena.

Con una mala sensación en el fondo del estómago y el incansable dolor de cabeza se acabó durmiendo debido a todo el cansancio tanto físico como emocional al que había sido sometida durante ese día. Ni siquiera fue capaz de levantarse y agarrar ese teléfono para mirar si tenía algún mensaje, de un segundo a otro cayó completamente dormida sin poder evitarlo.

Al día siguiente nada más abrir los ojos miró el calendario sobre su escritorio donde había ido tachando los días que le quedaban y un nudo en el estómago se instaló de nuevo en su cuerpo.

Su último día con vida, eso es lo que era. Se levantó tachando un nuevo día en aquel calendario y se dispuso a pasar aquel día lo más rápido posible.

Parecía un alma en pena, aún más de lo que lo había estado los anteriores días. Ya no solo era su total cansancio lo que acarreaba, ni siquiera los horribles dolores de cabeza, sino que ahora se sumaban los flashes macabros que no cesaban en ningún momento.

Era como ver todo con otros ojos, unos ojos que no quería tener, que prefería arrancar de su interior. Se miraba en el espejo y durante un segundo su rostro se trasformaba en uno totalmente macabro, cubierto de sangre y con una mirada diabólica y al siguiente segundo, en menos de un pestañeo, regresaba a la realidad.

Cada uno de esos flashes aumentaban a medida que transcurría el tiempo y se acercaba su final, parecía que se estuviese transformando en algo totalmente diabólico, quizás formaba parte del ritual al que había hecho referencia el demonio, no tenía ni idea pero lo que si sabía es que ya estaba totalmente loca.

¿Sino cómo explicar mirar a su madre esa misma mañana e imaginarla con un cuchillo clavado en su torso una y otra vez? No podía explicarlo y ni siquiera estaba muy segura de querer averiguarlo así que simplemente se fue de su casa lo más rápido que pudo intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Pero era imposible. Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto y no dejaba de imaginarse acribillando de mil maneras posibles a los compañeros que la rodeaban y si había aun algo peor que eso era haber sido consciente, cuando se levantó, que Rachel no se había molestado en preocuparse por ella.

Su móvil no contenía ninguna llamada perdida, ningún mensaje preguntando si se encontraba bien, nada, era como si a Rachel no le importase, eso o que la había ignorado por completo, pero de nuevo, eso no era propio de ella.

A pesar de tener que estar lejos de la otra, y de los flashes y del dolor de cabeza, aun así, la buscó, miró en cada rincón del instituto intentando encontrarla para por lo menos verla a lo lejos y asegurarse de que todo se encontraba bien, pero fue totalmente inútil. Rachel no estaba en el instituto y si no estaba allí ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

La preocupación se estaba adueñando completamente de ella pero no sabía que hacer ¿Dónde podía buscarla? ¿Su casa? No estaba muy segura de que fuese bienvenida.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos intentando calmarse a sí misma y a los flashes pero solo consiguió preocuparse aún más y ya no lo pudo resistir más, cogió el móvil y sin dudarlo marcó el número de Rachel.

Esperó pacientemente a que diera señal pero en su lugar solo recibió el aviso de que el teléfono se encontraba apagado o fuera de cobertura. El ceño fruncido se instaló automáticamente en su rostro. Lo intentó, una y otra vez obteniendo el mismo resultado. Aquello no era normal.

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó por todo el lugar anunciando el comienzo de su clase y no pudo hacer más que arrastrarse hasta ella para seguir sufriendo aquello horrible tortura. ¿Quién le iba a decir que su último día lo iba a pasar yendo a clase? En realidad, ¿Qué demonios hacía en clase? Debería estar disfrutando de lo que le quedaba, o por lo menos tranquila en la soledad de su habitación sin tener que ver como la profesora aparecía frente a sus ojos con el cuello desencajado y una soga aferrada a él mientras se balanceaba en el aire frente a ella.

¿En qué clase de película de serie B se había convertido su vida?

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, cuando ya empezaba a tener dificultades en saber lo que era real y lo que no, se levantó de repente de su asiento saliendo a toda prisa de aquella aula que la estaba aprisionando ante la confusa mirada de sus compañeros.

Necesitaba aire, necesitaba despejar su mente así que caminó apoyándose levemente en la pared ya que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente hasta el baño más cercano.

En su mente solo estaba el frescor del agua golpeando su rostro, eso que tanto necesitaba mientras entraba en aquel baño, pero nuevamente no era lo que se esperaba cuando cruzó ese umbral.

De un segundo a otro vio como el baño desaparecía de donde debería estar y en su lugar se vio atrapada en una pequeñísima habitación, aunque ni siquiera sabía si se podía llamar así.

Eran simplemente cuatro paredes, un techo y un suelo donde apenas tenía que estirar sus dos brazos para tocar el otro extremo de aquel cubículo y no era solo eso lo diferente de aquel lugar, sino que estaba completamente cubierto de nieve y hielo. Nada más que puso un pie en aquel lugar el frio más intenso que había sentido en su vida la golpeó por completo dándose cuenta de donde se encontraba realmente.

Una especie de cámara frigorífica, una cámara frigorífica que solo se podía abrir desde el exterior.

Se resignó a gritar, a luchar, ¿Para qué? Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y que no había manera de evitarlo, solo vivirlo lo más rápido posible para poder seguir adelante hasta que todo terminara pero esta vez no lo tuvo tan sencillo.

Las otras muertes habían sido relativamente rápidas, quizás el haber sido enterrada viva había sido la que más había durado pero aun así nada se iba a comparar con esa nueva tortura que había preparado el demonio.

Se sentó en el suelo abrazándose a su cuerpo intentando, inútilmente transmitirse algo del calor que estaba perdiendo a cada segundo que pasaba. Evidentemente aquel lugar se encontraba a una temperatura demasiado baja para su bienestar, de hecho ya empezaba a notar como sus pestañas se volvían pesadas seguramente mientras que la condensación del agua se congelaba en ellas al igual que en el resto de su cuerpo.

A cada minuto que pasaba sus pulmones parecían encoger porque cada vez le costaba más respirar, daba igual que cogiese una gran cantidad de aire, el oxígeno no llegaba como debería al resto de su cuerpo y el aire congelado atravesando la garganta la mataba poco a poco.

Su corazón bombeaba cada vez más lento mientras intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, observar cualquier cosa que le pudiese servir en su realidad, pero aquello estaba totalmente vacío, solo las ropas de la chica que estaba pasando por todo aquel calvario y que no le ayudaban en absoluto.

Vestía ropas normales y por tanto era una chica normal y aunque vistiera de manera diferente ¿qué esperaba averiguar de eso?

Suspiró pesadamente notando como el frio cortaba su garganta a su paso y cerró los ojos deseando que todo acabara por fin. Pero no ocurrió, el tiempo seguía pasando y su cuerpo se entumecía aún más a tal punto que ya ni siquiera lo sentía, pero su mente seguía activa, demasiado quizás cuando lo único que quería era dejar de pensar.

Pero sus pensamientos no cesaban y esa vez no eran los flashes los que la atormentaban, sino, aunque pueda parecer extraño, Rachel.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en los recuerdos que tenía de ella, de su brillante sonrisa, de cuando fruncía ligeramente el ceño mientras pensaba, esos pequeños detalles de los que hacía apenas un par de semanas ni siquiera era consciente pero en esos momentos eran su mundo.

En apenas unos días Rachel había dado la vuelta a su mundo, no solo por lo que le estaba pasando sino por los sentimientos que no sabía que existían y que a cada segundo que pasaba a su lado crecían aún más.

Ella siempre había sido una persona más bien fría, catalogada en ocasiones como que no tenía sentimientos y si los tenía, solo que siempre había pensado que lo mejor era ocultarlos, no mostrar debilidad y con el paso de los años el mundo le dio la razón, todos menos Rachel.

Rachel era todo lo contrario a ella, no le importaba expresar lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, llegando en ocasiones a resultar incluso cruel alguno de sus comentarios pero esa era su esencia. Hablaba sin parar, de todo, quisieras o no y en ocasiones sin pensar antes de hacerlo. No había un lado oculto de Rachel, todo lo que ella era lo demostraba cada día con la barbilla levantada y orgullosa de ello a pesar de los golpes que le había dado la vida.

La envidiaba, durante mucho tiempo lo hizo y aunque ahora las cosas habían cambiado, una pequeña parte de ella seguía haciéndolo. Quería ser tan libre como era la otra, poder ser simplemente ella sin preocuparse de nada más, pero de nuevo, la vida no era tan sencilla y después de lo que había pasado, ni siquiera iba a poder ser como tanto había querido.

Ya no tenía tiempo para cambiar, no tenía tiempo para nada en realidad. Podría haber tenido una vida larga y feliz o incluso infeliz, no lo sabía y no iba a poder averiguarlo nunca. Pero aun así no se arrepentía, a pesar de todo se había sentido más viva en esos últimos días que en toda su vida y todo gracias a una sola persona. Rachel.

Rachel fue su último pensamiento antes de sentir como su cuerpo se quedaba totalmente congelado y su corazón dejaba de latir por fin después de demasiado tiempo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose en el suelo de aquel baño ya ni siquiera gritaba como las otras veces, ya parecía estar incluso acostumbrada a ello así que se levantó con un poco de dificultad para después refrescarse la cara como había deseado antes de la visión y abandonar aquel baño y posteriormente el instituto con nuevamente solo una cosa en mente.

Pasar lo que le quedaba de vida con la persona que la hacía sentir viva.


	34. Capítulo 34: Doble vida

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Rachel fue su último pensamiento antes de sentir como su cuerpo se quedaba totalmente congelado y su corazón dejaba de latir por fin después de demasiado tiempo._

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose en el suelo de aquel baño ya ni siquiera gritaba como las otras veces, ya parecía estar incluso acostumbrada a ello así que se levantó con un poco de dificultad para después refrescarse la cara como había deseado antes de la visión y abandonar aquel baño y posteriormente el instituto con nuevamente solo una cosa en mente._

_Capítulo 34: Doble vida_

Se dio una última oportunidad llamando de nuevo al teléfono de Rachel pero obtuvo el mismo resultado y por mucho que preguntó por ella en el instituto nadie parecía haberla visto así que solo le quedaba una opción, ir a su casa y asegurarse de que estaba bien y de paso verla una última vez antes de que todo se acabase.

Si obtenía una última sonrisa, una última mirada por su parte podría morir en paz sabiendo que ella estaría bien, era lo único que necesitaba, su última voluntad cuando ya no había nada más por lo que luchar.

Mientras se dirigía a casa de Rachel su corazón latía descontrolado debido a los nervios, el miedo y la incertidumbre por lo que podría ocurrir. No le gustaba esa sensación a pesar de haberla vivido intensamente durante días, le gustaba tener todo controlado, estar segura de lo que iba a ocurrir y por tanto sabiendo como comportase ante esa situación, pero actuar por impulsos, por necesidad provocaba no saber absolutamente nada de lo que te podías encontrar.

En cuanto llegó frente a su casa se quedó mirándola durante unos minutos, evaluando lo que podría ocurrir en su interior y desviando su mirada de vez en cuando a la ventana de la habitación de la morena que se encontraba totalmente a oscuras y con las cortinas cerradas. Frunció levemente el ceño y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, cogió aire con fuerza y pulsó el timbre mientras sentía su corazón aún más desbocado.

Y lo que se encontró al otro lado cuando la puerta fue abierta fue uno de sus mayores miedos, uno de los padres de Rachel la miraban frunciendo ligeramente el ceño claramente confundido mientras la evaluaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué desea? –preguntó lentamente.

-¿Está Rachel en casa? –dijo Quinn esperando no equivocarse.

-Sí, se encuentra en la cama, ha pasado mala noche y no he querido despertarla para que descansara –explicó aquel hombre aun mirándola algo dudoso- ¿No tienes clase? –preguntó mirando su uniforme de animadora.

Quinn se miró a si misma durante un segundo dándose cuenta de su vestimenta, ni siquiera se había percatado de que como cada mañana se había puesto su uniforme ya que la entrenadora les había dado unos días libres de entrenamientos, gracias a Dios, debido a que tenía que tratar unos asuntos personales. Y la verdad es que gracias a que no tenía que llevar sobre sus hombros aquellos insufribles entrenamientos aún seguía en pie, sino ya hubiese desfallecido totalmente.

-Estaba preocupada por Rachel, la he estado llamando y lo tiene apagado, pensé que le había pasado algo –explicó con sinceridad.

-Se lo apagué yo, quería que descansara –dijo de manera escueta evaluándola con la mirada.

Y de repente se instaló entre ellos el silencio más incómodo que Quinn había vivido en su vida, ni siquiera se atrevía a alzar la mirada para fijarla en la de aquel hombre que la imponía absolutamente, solo se quedó allí, en aquel porche mordiéndose el labio nerviosa y sin poder tener las manos quietas.

-Entonces… -comenzó a decir Quinn lentamente- ¿Puedo verla?

-¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? –indagó el hombre.

-Ah, sí, disculpe señor. Me llamo Quinn, Quinn Fabray –explicó sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

-¿Fabray? –frunció levemente el ceño mientras la miraba y a Quinn le dio un vuelco el corazón.

¿Y si era consciente de todo lo que le había hecho a Rachel en el pasado? ¿Y si sabía de los insultos, los granizados o incluso cuando intentó destruir el Glee Club? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que todo aquello era parte del pasado y que ahora estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada de su hija?

El pánico inundó a Quinn mientras asentía lentamente mientras el hombre seguía mirándola de manera pensativa.

-¿Tú eres la amiga de la que tanto habla Rachel? –preguntó comenzando a formarse una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Quinn parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Rachel hablaba de ella? ¿Por qué y qué es lo que les decía a sus padres? ¿Amigas? Bueno, no era esa exactamente la definición de lo que eran, pero mejor eso que ser la torturadora de su hija.

-Eh… -murmuró desviando la mirada- Si, supongo que si –dijo por fin.

-¡Qué bien! –dijo emocionado cogiendo el brazo y tirando de ella al interior de la casa- Rachel nos ha hablado mucho de ti durante mucho tiempo –sonrió ampliamente mientras la guiaba hacia el salón.

-¿Mucho tiempo? –preguntó confundida.

-Sí, desde que os conocisteis y os volvisteis inseparables el año pasado –explicó sentándose en uno de los sofás y obligándola a que hiciera lo mismo.

¿Qué narices estaba pasando? Se preguntó Quinn mientras miraba a aquel hombre con los ojos muy abiertos totalmente sorprendida. ¿Rachel había estado hablando de ella desde el año pasado? Pero si ni siquiera se hablaban en esa época, de hecho creo que Quinn ni siquiera sabía que existía, solo era una paria más, hasta que empezó el Glee Club y entonces ella había querido destruir el Glee Club y después las cosas se habían calmado, pero de eso apenas hacía unos meses. ¿Por qué Rachel había mentido de esa manera a sus padres?

-Oh dios, soy un maleducado. Yo soy Hiram, es un placer conocerte –dijo tendiéndole la mano con amabilidad.

Quinn se la estrechó dudosa mientras lo miraba totalmente convencida. Ella solo quería subir y asegurarse de que Rachel estaba bien, ¿Por qué aquel hombre la retenía y le contaba cosas que no tenían ninguna sentido?

-Encantada… -susurró de manera automática.

-Leroy y yo llevamos mucho tiempo queriendo conocerte pero Rachel ya nos ha explicado las múltiples preocupaciones que tienes que sobrellevar, el equipo de animadoras, tus excelentes notas, el Glee Club, el Club de Abstinencia –comenzó a divagar exactamente igual que su hija- Y justo el otro día que por fin puedes venir a casa resulta que nosotros no estábamos y que tú tuviste que irte pronto –negó con la cabeza mientras ponía una mueca triste- Parecía que el destino no quería que nos conociéramos –bromeó.

Quinn se rio de manera nerviosa siguiéndole el juego mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, incluso parecía por su expresión que a Hiram le acababan de crecer dos cabezas.

Quizás aquel hombre estaba loco, esa podría ser una explicación, o a lo mejor no era real y formaba parte de sus alucinaciones, también era posible. Intentó encontrar una explicación, la que fuese.

-Incluso llegamos a pensar que eras producto de su imaginación, que no eras real –prosiguió con una triste sonrisa- Rachel es muy protectora con nosotros, nunca quiere preocuparnos, por eso pensamos que… -suspiró e hizo un gesto con su mano para quitarle importancia- No importa, porque estás aquí y eres real –dijo sonriendo ampliamente de nuevo.

Quinn lo miró en estado de shock dándose cuenta, por fin, de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Rachel llevaba más de un año mintiendo a sus padres, fingiendo que eran amigas, que tenía amigas, que en el instituto estaba bien, que era feliz, todo con tal de no preocupar a sus padres. Había tenido una doble vida durante demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo sola, pasando por el infierno que era el instituto para ella y llegando a casa sin tener a alguien en quien desahogarse, en vez de eso tenía que fingir, tenía que sonreír e inventarse cualquier anécdota que mantuviese contentos a sus padres, tranquilos.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Sí, estoy aquí –dijo en apenas un susurro.

La pregunta clave era porque la había elegido a ella para toda aquella farsa. Había cientos de chicas en el instituto que podrían haber ocupado su lugar, pero en vez de eso había sido ella, siempre lo había sido. Siempre habían estado destinadas a estar juntas, el destino las había atraído en más de una ocasión y mientras que Quinn había luchado contra ello, Rachel había intentado seguirlo, acercarse a ella y formar el más mínimo vínculo que pudiese.

Para Rachel siempre había sido ella y quizás siempre había estado enamorada o por lo menos sentía una atracción de alguna extraña manera, no había nadie más para ella y ahora que parecía tenerlo, tener a Quinn y que fuese correspondida la otra no dejaba de alejarla y no solo eso, sino que unas 24 horas iba a desaparecer para siempre.

Se imaginó el dolor que podría estar sintiendo, el sufrimiento de ver que lo que más quieres te lo arrebaten y era aún peor que saber que ibas a morir y no poder detenerlo, era muchísimo peor. Ahora entendía por qué Rachel no había ido al instituto, el porqué de su mala noche, no es que algo malo le pasase, es que Quinn le había roto el corazón, una y otra vez no dejando ayudarla, cada vez que se daba por vencida, en cada momento de aquella historia Rachel había estado con el corazón roto y todo por culpa de Quinn.

Por eso Rachel seguía luchando con uñas y dientes para que Quinn no muriese ya que Quinn no era una persona cualquiera para ella, era LA persona. La única.

Y Quinn llevaba pensando demasiado tiempo que Rachel no la entendía, que ella no estaba sufriendo como ella, que estaba viviendo esa historia como mera espectadora cuando era todo lo contrario. Rachel formaba parte de ella tanto como ella misma, y llevaba sufriendo incluso más que ella. Era cierto que no tenía visiones, ni dolores de cabeza, pero Rachel no había tenido en quien apoyarse en todo este tiempo y mucho antes, había estado sola, luchando por seguir adelante como fuese aunque se tuviese que sacrificar ella misma. Rachel era una luchadora, una luchadora que no la dejaría darse por vencida y eso, a pesar de encantarle como era, era demasiado peligroso para permitirlo.

Rachel tenía el corazón roto y seguramente lo tendría después de mucho tiempo después de que se fuese, pero por lo menos tendría tiempo para superarlo, para vivir, para enamorarse de nuevo, para lo que quisiera y Quinn estaba completamente segura, de que si estuviesen en la situación opuesta, cada una actuaría de la misma manera que la otra, aunque seguramente Quinn no sería capaz de darle todo el apoyo que había recibido de Rachel, lo intentaría. Pero de lo que si estaba segura y no dudaba en absoluto, es que Rachel, si tuviese la oportunidad, se sacrificaría por ella, en esta situación y en cualquiera y eso no podía permitirlo.

-¿Quinn? –una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que sacudiese la cabeza y fijase la vista en Hiram que la miraba algo preocupado- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, por supuesto –dijo rápidamente- Solo me quedé pensando en unas cosas que tengo que hacer –sonrió levemente intentando calmarlo.

Asintió dedicándole una sonrisa y el hombre siguió hablando.

-Pues como te iba diciendo nunca habíamos visto a Rachel como esta noche. ¿Habéis discutido? –preguntó.

-La verdad es que si –suspiró antes de proseguir ante la atenta mirado del otro- He sido una estúpida y quería disculparme, si no le importa.

En ese momento el hombre se debió de dar cuenta de que a lo que venía Quinn era para ver a Rachel, no para hablar de él así que se levantó deprisa un poco avergonzado.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo rápidamente- Siento haberte entretenido –se disculpó sinceramente- Ve arriba y cuida de mi pequeña –dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Por supuesto –susurró Quinn- Siempre lo haré –dijo esto último para sí misma mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras para subir a la habitación de la otra.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido y lo que se encontró al otro lado le rompió el corazón por completo. La habitación estaba parcialmente a oscuras, pero había la suficiente claridad para distinguir montones de pañuelos arrugados y usados por todo el suelo de la habitación y un pequeño bulto, seguramente Rachel, bajo las mantas tapado totalmente, como si se quisiera esconder de todo y de todos.

Sin hacer ruido Quinn cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido. Caminó hasta la cama y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se internó bajo las mantas hasta que tocó aquel pequeño cuerpo que no dudó en abrazar en cuando sus pieles se rozaron.

Rachel parecía estar totalmente dormida, aun con algunas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y la nariz roja por el esfuerzo de sonarse, pero aun así, en cuanto sintió aquel calor que procedía del cuerpo de Quinn, como por instinto, como si supiese exactamente quién era, se acomodó contra aquel cuerpo que le hacía sentir bien, aun totalmente dormida.

Quinn no pudo hacer nada más que arroparla entre sus brazos, disfrutando de esos momentos que nunca más viviría y que tenía que aprovechar y pensando solamente en protegerla, a toda costa.

* * *

><p><strong>Quedan 6<strong>


	35. Capítulo 35: Pasión

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Rachel parecía estar totalmente dormida, aun con algunas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y la nariz roja por el esfuerzo de sonarse, pero aun así, en cuanto sintió aquel calor que procedía del cuerpo de Quinn, como por instinto, como si supiese exactamente quién era, se acomodó contra aquel cuerpo que le hacía sentir bien, aun totalmente dormida._

_Quinn no pudo hacer nada más que arroparla entre sus brazos, disfrutando de esos momentos que nunca más viviría y que tenía que aprovechar y pensando solamente en protegerla, a toda costa._

_Capítulo 35: Pasión_

Pasaron minutos e incluso horas sin que Quinn se moviese un solo milímetro de su posición a pesar de que sus músculos ya se encontraban más que agarrotados y su instinto es estirarlos para relajarlos pero en vez de eso se quedó totalmente quieta, porque ni aunque tuviesen que arrancarse los brazos después preferiría estar en otro lugar o en otra posición. No cuando lo que tiene entre sus brazos es la chica que le ha robado el corazón, que con sus locuras, sus divagaciones o incluso su pesadez consiguió conquistarla sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentirla, mirarla para que su corazón se hinchase de una manera que nunca imaginó posible. Lo único que quería hacer para siempre era estar justamente como en esos momentos, sin tener que preocuparse de los problemas mundanos y no tan mundanos que la atormentaban, pero no era posible y lo sabía.

Solo podía conformarse con lo que tenía, ese tiempo limitado del que disponía y que no quería desperdiciar.

En un momento dado el relajado cuerpo de Rachel comenzó a tensarse y removerse, seguramente debido a que se estaba despertando.

Quinn se quedó quieta, sin moverse esperando a que la otra abriese esos ojos que removía debajo de sus parpados y no tardó en ocurrir.

Los pesados parpados de Rachel comenzaron a ascender lentamente mientras de manera instintiva fruncía ligeramente el ceño, como si despertarse fuese algo molesto o prefiriese seguir soñando en vez de enfrentarse con la realidad, pero en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron por completo y se dio cuenta de que Quinn se encontraba allí una expresión de sorpresa apareció instantáneamente en su rostro.

Quinn solo la miraba, no sabía que decir o que hacer, así que simplemente se quedó allí, mirándola esperando algún tipo de reacción, una reacción que apareció poco después y la cual era la última que se esperaba.

Los ojos rojos de Rachel por haber estado llorando durante tanto tiempo se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y Quinn no entendía absolutamente nada.

¿No la quería allí? ¿Por eso se estaba poniendo a llorar? Frunció el ceño mientras se planteaba si levantarse e irse pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a cuestionarlo cuando los brazos de Rachel se aferraron a su cuerpo y su rostro se hundió en su cuello comenzando a llorar con más intensidad.

Quinn cada vez estaba más confundida, no entendía que estaba pasando pero lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era abrazar a Rachel e intentar consolarla de alguna manera, la que fuese.

Y así lo hizo, la abrazó y empezó a susurrarle que todo está bien, que no se preocupara, que se desahogara, cualquier cosa que se le ocurría que podía ayudar salía por su boca.

Parecía funcionar, o por lo menos eso creía Quinn cuando notó como los sollozos de Rachel disminuían de intensidad hasta que desaparecían por completo, pero cuando eso pasó, Rachel se quedó quieta, aun con el rostro contra el cuello de la otra y sin intención alguna de salir de allí.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Quinn después de unos minutos de silencio esperando que la otra dijese algo.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir con la voz rasgada de llorar- Estuve investigando tanto… -habló con voz pausada intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas antes de continuar- y no encontré nada, absolutamente nada para salvarte… -sollozó levemente provocando que Quinn la abrazase aún más fuerte- y pensé que no me querías ver más, que te ibas a ir y no iba a poder despedirme o ayudarte –volvió a llorar con más intensidad aferrándose al cuerpo de la otra.

-Rachel, no puedes salvar al mundo. No es tu culpa –susurró con dulzura- De todas maneras no sabemos qué va a pasar, a lo mejor no es lo que hemos pensado –intentó animarla de alguna manera- Tú no te preocupes –sentenció.

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? –exclamó separándose por fin y mirándola a los ojos mientras se limpiaba con rapidez las lágrimas- No te quiero perder… -susurró devastada.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte –reconoció sonriendo ligeramente.

Sus miradas se encontraron de repente con más intensidad de la que habían transmitido nunca. Se miraron sin apenas pestañear intentando encontrar sus respuestas en los ojos de la otra y las encontraron, por lo menos las respuestas que tanto querían y que demostraban cuanto se querían.

Con una lentitud pasmosa, tanto que hasta a ellas les sorprendió, se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron como si fueran uno solo. Solo fue una muestra de sus emociones, quizás sutil o demasiado débil, pero las cosas no iban a quedarse solo en eso, no cuando tantas emociones y sentimientos se arremolinaban dentro de ellas en un momento donde su cuerpo generaba tal cantidad de adrenalina por lo que podría ocurrir al día siguiente que no eran ni siquiera capaz de pensar.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse, acariciando a sus homónimos lentamente, saboreándose mutuamente como si fuesen el manjar más exquisito que habían probado en sus vidas y en realidad era así. Esos labios, los de la otra, con esos sentimientos que tenían significaba que esos besos eran los mejores que habían tenido y que tendrían.

Jugaron con sus labios, sintiendo su suavidad acariciar los suyos propios mientras sentían como sus cuerpos se encendían de una manera que nunca habían imaginado.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Quinn cuando la lengua de Rachel se atrevió a salir de su escondite y acariciar sus labios dulcemente, solo con un leve roce que no tardó en ser acompañada de la lengua de Quinn que buscaba dar las mismas caricias que recibía, pero en cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron, Quinn sintió como si su cabeza explotase.

Había estado controlando su dolor de cabeza de una manera más o menos normal, e incluso los flashes había conseguido mitigarlos hasta hacerlos casi desaparecer, pero ese roce, ese simple roce de sus lenguas fue como una explosión dentro de ella y no de la mejor manera.

Un instante después de ese roce su cabeza se llenó con la imagen de Rachel, tumbada en su cama desangrada y muerta con los ojos sin vida clavados en ella.

Se detuvo por completo cerrando los ojos intentando alejar esa imagen para continuar pero Rachel se percató de ello y se separó levemente para mirarla confundida.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó lentamente acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

Quinn se mantuvo unos segundos más así hasta que la imagen desapareció por completo y pudo relajarse por fin. Abrió lentamente los ojos soltando un pequeño suspiro seguido de una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, no te preocupes –susurró regresando a besar esos labios que la llamaban.

Rachel frunció ligeramente el ceño e incluso estuvo a punto de replicar, pero en cuando sus labios se tocaron de nuevo parecía como si todo tipo de pensamiento coherente desapareciese de su cabeza al instante.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse de nuevo al compás que ambas habían impuesto, los besos se tornaron cada vez más pasionales incluyendo la lengua en ese juego al que estaban jugando y que les encantaba y esta vez no hubo ninguna imagen en su cabeza.

Cada vez se volvieron más atrevidas a medida que el calor de la habitación aumentaba y sus manos ya no podían estarse quietas. Ya no podían estar colocadas simplemente en la cadera de la otra, o en su cuello acariciándolo levemente, necesitaban sentir más, sentirse más y lo necesitaban ahora.

Se separaron un solo segundo, el justo que necesitaban para mirarse a los ojos y transmitirse lo que necesitaban con sus ojos además de pedir el permiso necesario para hacerlo pero no necesitaban permiso, no cuando las dos lo deseaban tanto como en esos momentos.

Sus labios esta vez chocaron, luchando por el dominio mientras las manos volaban por todas partes acariciando la piel que conseguían tocar bajo la ropa sin propasarse todavía demasiado.

Un pequeño gemido se escapó de los labios de Rachel cuando Quinn, de manera más atrevida deslizó una de sus manos hasta el trasero de la otra, apretándolo y provocando que sus cuerpos se pegasen aún más.

Pero no solo provocó eso, también provocó otro flash. En esta ocasión la piel de Rachel estaba totalmente arrancada de su cuerpo, podía ver cada muslo contraerse bajo su toque todavía con una pizca de vida en su interior, la última antes desangrarse por completo y morir por fin.

Quinn volvió a detenerse soltando un gruñido y cerrando los ojos con fuerza desviando la cabeza. Eran como pinchazos, no en su cabeza, sino en su corazón, en todo su ser, cada una de esas imágenes de ella matando a Rachel la destrozaba por dentro y ya no era capaz de controlarlas.

Se detuvo el tiempo exacto que tardó en desaparecer y de nuevo regresaron a lo mismo, pero Rachel no estaba convencida, miraba a Quinn entre preocupada y confusa, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero claramente no era bueno. Quería ayudarla, saber lo que ocurría, pero de nuevo el toque de los labios de la rubia la perdió por completo esta vez en su cuello.

Los labios de Quinn se deslizaron por él con suavidad, dejando pequeños besos y acariciándolo con su lengua, solo con la punta como si lo estuviese saboreándolo mientras sus manos habían ido a parar a la desnuda espalda de la otra, momento que aprovechó para acariciarla y arañarla levemente, intentando demostrar la pasión que sentía en esos momentos.

Rachel se dejaba hacer hasta que acabó apoyando la espalda en la cama con Quinn sobre ella, besando su cuello, su clavícula e incluso detrás de su oreja. No dejaba ni un hueco sin atención y estaba llevándola a la perdición. Pero no podía estarse quieta y por fin reaccionó, su rodilla ascendió entre las piernas de Quinn hasta encontrarse con su caliente centro provocando un gemido por parte de la otra y una leve mordida en su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su vientre subiendo hasta el borde del sujetador de Quinn, rozándolo levemente con sus dedos.

Los gemidos y la fricción que producían sus cuerpos y las sabanas de aquella cama contra ellas era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación hasta que por fin Rachel se armó de valor y mientras Quinn movía su cadera ligeramente contra el muslo de Rachel, la morena apartó el sujetador hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, sus pezones. Los agarró con suavidad acariciándolos y tirando de ellos levemente, pero no pudo hacer mucho más porque un alarido ensordecedor inundó la habitación y la congeló por completo.

Quinn gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras llevó sus manos instintivamente a su cabeza muerta de dolor mientras los flashes la atravesaban uno a uno sin cesar. Cientos de imágenes, cada uno más horrible que el otro de ella misma matando a Rachel una y otra vez, viendo como sus ojos perdían toda la vida de la que ahora rebosaba o incluso destrozando su cara de formas inimaginables.

Eso era demasiado, incluso para ella y mucho más cuando su cabeza parecía estallar en cada uno de aquellos flashes.

No estaba bien, eso era evidente, algo raro tenía en su interior, pero no tenía ni idea del que y mucho menos sabía cómo detenerlo. Podía llegar a acostumbrarse, o incluso ignorarlo, pero aquello era imposible de ignorar sobretodo porque ver como muere la persona que más quieres una y otra vez es algo que te destroza por dentro y si eres tu quien lo hace aún más.

Sentía como lo que tenía dentro de ella la invadía cada vez más, parecía como si atravesase cada una de sus venas recorriendo su cuerpo e infectándolo con su veneno. Estaba a punto de perder el control, quizás de ser poseída de nuevo, lo presentía y eso no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir ser poseída de la misma manera, volverse un ser horrible que solo busca hacer daño y cuando lo único que podía hacer daño era ni más ni menos que la persona que amaba.

Dio un salto de la cama aun aferrándose a su cabeza intentando controlar su respiración mientras se sacudía y convulsionaba con cada uno de los flashes que al perder el contacto con Rachel parecían mitigarse.

Minutos después desaparecieron por completo y el dolor normal de cabeza regresó. Eso sí era algo que podía soportar.

Estaba completamente sudorosa por el esfuerzo que había hecho, esa lucha interna que había vivido no solo era mental, era física y la estaba desgastando por completo. Bajó las manos lentamente y alzó la cabeza abriendo los ojos jadeante y mirando por fin a una Rachel asustada que seguía en la misma posición con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

-Es mejor que me vaya –susurró Quinn devastada por lo que acababa de ocurrir y por saber el miedo que le producía a la otra.

-¡No! –dijo rápidamente Rachel reaccionando y levantándose de la cama hasta llegar frente a ella- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó con dulzura y preocupada mientras alzaba lentamente la mano para acariciar su mejilla pidiendo permiso con la mirada.

Quinn asintió levemente cerrando los ojos y dejando que el tacto de la piel de Rachel contra la suya la relajara levemente. El dolor seguía ahí, no lo podía ignorar, mucho menos cuando unas pinzadas fuertes la atravesaban, pero parecía que los flashes no regresaban, algo era algo.

Suspiró pesadamente relajándose por completo ante ese toque y después de unos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos fijándolos, totalmente devastada en los de la otra.

-No pasa nada –susurró dulcemente Rachel.

La mano que acariciaba su mejilla bajó hasta su mano cogiéndola con cariño y tirando de ella hasta la cama de nuevo.

Quinn se resistió durante un segundo, no quería volver a vivir aquello, pero una mirada le bastó para saber que no era eso lo que pretendía Rachel.

Se acomodaron en la cama, simplemente abrazadas, dándose cariño de una manera más inocente y relajándose simplemente con eso.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó Rachel después de unos minutos.

-Si… -susurró Quinn en apenas un susurro- No sé qué me pasó. El dolor de cabeza era horrible, me atravesaba por completo –sacudió la cabeza levemente.

No quería contarle los flashes, no quería que supiese que la mente perversa que la estaba poseyendo parecía querer matarla de mil maneras inimaginables. No quería asustarla pero sobretodo no quería que le tuviese miedo, no podría soportarlo.

Rachel besó suavemente su mejilla para tranquilizarla y después volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasó con la sesión? –preguntó por fin Rachel.

Seguro que llevaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo saber qué es lo que había ocurrido, así era ella, curiosa e impaciente aunque a Quinn incluso le había sorprendido que hubiese tardado tanto.

-No lo conseguí, fue una pérdida de tiempo –mintió.

Otra mentira que la mataba por dentro pero no podía contarle lo que había pasado, no si quería protegerla y eso era lo único que importaba en esos momentos.

-Tenía la esperanza de que hubieses conseguido alguna respuesta –murmuró tristemente para después bostezar sin poder evitarlo.

-Hablaremos de esto después, ahora descansa, lo necesitas –susurró Quinn besando su frente levemente.

-Pero… -un nuevo bostezo la interrumpió.

-Cuando te despiertes hablaremos de lo que quieras, te lo prometo –respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

Rachel pareció darse por vencida y se dejó vencer por el sueño sin saber que al despertarse Quinn no estaría allí para cumplir con su promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>-5<strong>


	36. Capítulo 36: Despedidas

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-Cuando te despiertes hablaremos de lo que quieras, te lo prometo –respondió a la pregunta no formulada._

_Rachel pareció darse por vencida y se dejó vencer por el sueño sin saber que al despertarse Quinn no estaría allí para cumplir con su promesa._

_Capítulo 36: Despedidas_

En un momento dado entre la suave respiración de Rachel y su corazón latiendo contra su pecho en una muestra de vida, Quinn se quedó totalmente dormida. Ni siquiera había sido esa su intención ni mucho menos. Ella solo quería estar allí mirando a Rachel descansar, pero el agotamiento y la comodidad de la que disfrutaba en esos momentos acabó ganando y sus ojos se cerraron ante un cansancio absoluto.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la oscuridad inundaba todo el lugar, solo la leve luz del exterior procedente del exterior daba un poco de claridad a aquella habitación.

Se sobresaltó de repente, no sabía dónde estaba o que había pasado, pero en cuanto sintió el caliente cuerpo pegado al suyo su corazón se tranquilizó.

Rachel aún seguía totalmente dormida y relajada en sus brazos a pesar de llevar ya varias horas durmiendo, se ve que las dos se encontraban totalmente agotadas, pero Quinn no podía quedarse allí para siempre, tenía muchas cosas que solucionar antes de entregarse a los brazos de aquel demonio.

Aun así, aunque sabía que se tenía que ir antes de que la otra se despertase se quedó unos minutos más mirándola. Estaba totalmente relajada, como si ningún problema la molestase en su placido sueño no como cuando ella llegó que se notaba su cuerpo en tensión preocupada por millones de cosas que su mente no la dejaba descansar. Pero ahora, en sus brazos parecía calmada y tranquila, parecía incluso feliz en su sueño, no queriendo despertarse y eso es lo que le gustaría a Quinn, quedarse allí dormida para siempre con Rachel entre sus brazos, pero no era posible y lo sabía.

La miró un último segundo más y se dispuso a levantarse apartándola ligeramente para no despertarla pero de repente se detuvo por completo con la vista clava en el colgante que aún permanecía en el cuello de la otra.

La cruz de ocho puntas resplandecía desde su cuello, como llamándola y Quinn no dudó en cogerlo con suavidad quitándose a Rachel para mirarlo con detenimiento una última vez. La acarició con la yema de sus dedos trazando sus líneas una y otra vez. Aquel pequeño objeto significaba más de lo que cualquiera pudiese entender. Era una muestra de amor, de protección, de sentimientos. Estella lo había hecho ella misma, con todo su corazón para la persona que más quería y al final la habitan enterrado con ello para que recordara para toda la eternidad lo que más importaba, el amor.

El amor, se quedó pensando Quinn echándole otra mirada a Rachel y después un profundo suspiró salió de sus labios, por lo menos había llegado a sentirlo, a sentirse más viva, aunque sonara irónico, que en toda su vida en esos últimos días.

Besó su frente con delicadeza colocando con suavidad el colgante sobre la mesilla de noche, un recordatorio de que había estado allí, de su despedida de Rachel, porque sabía que no iba a volver a verla, que aquella sería la última vez, por mucho que le doliese.

Caminó hasta la puerta recogiendo sus zapatos por el camino, abriéndola con cuidado se deslizó fuera no sin antes darle una última mirada a Rachel. Le rompía el corazón dejarla allí sola, sin una despedida apropiada pero no podía esperar y enfrentarse a ella. Rachel creía que aún les quedaba un día para intentar arreglarlo, pero no era así. Quinn estaba condenada desde hace mucho tiempo, más de 40 años concretamente. Estella se había condenado a sí misma y a ella con sus decisiones pero a pesar de ello no podía culparla. Fue un error desafortunado que había traído muchas repercusiones a sus espaldas pero ella se había sacrificado por lo que más le importaba, Sadie al igual que iba a hacer Quinn. Mucha gente había muerto, muchos habían sufrido pero con suerte todo terminaría en menos de 24 horas. Quinn iba a acabar con todo eso, ella sería la última y por fin la tranquilidad llegaría a la ciudad. No más desapariciones, chicas muertas o cosas extrañas, todo se acabaría o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba. Rachel seguiría con su tranquila vida, sin ella.

Caminó por las solitarias calles dejando que el aire fresco golpease su rostro, disfrutando de esos momentos de tranquilidad y absorbiendo cada segundo como si fuera el último, como si cualquier cosa que le estuviese pasando, respirar el aire de aquel parque donde jugaba cuando era pequeña, la sensación de la hierba mojada bajo sus pies, las luces de las farolas alumbrándola a cada paso que daba o incluso su mirada recorriendo cada rincón que recorría. Todo aquello era su ultima vez, demasiadas últimas veces se temía y no quería perdérselas, era lo único que le quedaba.

Cuando llegó a su casa se quedó fuera, observándola en la distancia y pensando en lo que pasaría cuando se fuese, en que el mundo seguiría girando, aquella casa seguiría allí y con el tiempo todos seguirían sus vidas como si ella nunca hubiese existido y eso estaba bien. El mundo tenía seguir su curso, la gente con sus vidas porque si todo se paraba, el dolor seguiría para siempre y eso no podía permitirlo.

Era evidente que la gente a su alrededor sufriría su perdida, no iba a engañarse, pero con el tiempo solo sería un lejano recuerdo de la hija que tuvieron, la amiga o incluso su amor, solo un lejano recuerdo, eso es lo que iba a acabar siendo.

Quinn se estaba despidiendo del mundo, de su casa, de sus padres, de todo lo que le rodeaba, a su manera pero lo estaba haciendo, por eso cuando entró por la puerta y escuchó las suaves risas de sus padres en el salón no dudó en caminar en su dirección.

Se los encontró acurrucados en el sofá, abrazados como siempre hacían mientras veían algún programa absurdo en la tele. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos, felices y realmente lo era. Se habían conocido en la universidad y fue prácticamente amor a primera vista, aunque a su madre le gustase decir que se había hecho de rogar para salir con su padre, desde entonces no se habían separado. Habían estado juntos tantos años, disfrutando de sus vidas, de sus familias siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba orgullosa de ellos, ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando habían sido los mejores padres que podía tener? Eran comprensivos, amables, solidarios y siempre la habían apoyado en todo.

Y a pesar de todos los años, sus padres se veían igual de enamorados que cuando se conocieron, quizás más. Nunca discutían, o más bien, discusiones de verdad, serias no tenían, siempre exponían sus puntos de vista e intentaban llegar a un acuerdo como pareja que eran. Si se habían peleado alguna vez, pero eran más bien berrinches tontos que no tardaban en solucionar. Prácticamente eran la pareja perfecta y Quinn les envidiaba.

Ella también quería tener algo así, una vida familiar con la persona que quería consiguiendo que con solo mirarla te sintieses la persona más afortunada del mundo, la más feliz, pero como todos sabemos ya, eso no iba a ocurrir.

Suspiró pesadamente ante ese pensamiento llamando la atención de sus padres que se giraron para verla aun con la sonrisa en su rostro que Quinn no pudo evitar corresponder suavemente.

-¿Todo bien cariño? –preguntó Russell observándola con detenimiento- Es un poco tarde –no era un regaño, más bien preocupación.

-Si papá, estuve en casa de Rachel hasta ahora, siento llegar tan tarde –explicó acercándose a ellos.

-No pasa nada –le respondió sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¿Qué veis? –preguntó curiosa Quinn.

-El programa este de imitaciones que le gusta tanto a tu madre –comentó mirando levemente a Judy que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa cómplice- ¿Quieres verlo con nosotros? –preguntó.

-Claro –respondió sonriendo caminando hacia ellos mientras le hacían un hueco en el sofá, entre ellos, como siempre hacían.

Quinn se acomodó entre ellos siendo automáticamente arropada por sus brazos. De pequeña le encantaba sentarse así con ellos viendo cosas sin sentido en la televisión. Le hacía sentirse querida, amada y esa complicidad que transmitían entre ellos a la que le hacían participe. Nunca se sintió excluida y no podía cuando siempre la colocaban entre ellos no queriendo dividirla. Era un gesto simple a los ojos de los demás, pero a ella la llenaba de amor de una manera inimaginable y que aun en esos instante en los que ya no era una niña pequeña le hacían recordar esos momentos en los que nada importaba y el simple arropo de un padre te protegía de los problemas del mundo.

Y así exactamente es como quería sentirse, protegida de todo y de todos, sin problemas aunque solo fuera durante unos minutos.

-¿Qué me he perdido? –preguntó mirando a su madre que había regresado su atención a la televisión.

El rostro de Judy se iluminó y no dudó en comenzar a relatar todo lo que había pasado en el programa poniéndola en antecedentes. En realidad a Quinn no le importaba lo que pasase en aquel tonto programa, pero sabía que a su madre le encantaba cotillear sobre ello y ese era el momento oportuno para hacerlo, para hacerla feliz.

Quinn la observó mientras le relataba las aventuras y desventuras de aquellos hombres y mujeres que participaban en el programa mientras una suave sonrisa llena de amor inundaba su rostro y su padre pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros abrazándola cálidamente mientras las miraba a ambas totalmente enamorado. Aquellas eran sus mujeres y se sentía tan afortunado de tenerlas que hasta le dolía el corazón, igual que le dolía el corazón a Quinn, aunque de manera distinta, saber cómo se sentirían cuando todo se acabase.

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en ello, ahora el momento de disfrutar de su familia, por última vez.

Ni siquiera durmió, no podía relajarse lo suficiente para hacerlo, ni su mente ni su cuerpo así que simplemente se había quedado tumbada en la cama mirando al techo con miles de pensamientos agolpándose en su cabeza hasta que los primeros rayos del sol le dieron el visto bueno para empezar su último día con vida.

Se levantó al alba con una energía inaudita en ella a esas horas y muchas más dado lo que iba a pasar, pero aun así parecía como si su cuerpo se hubiese llenado de vida, aprovechándola el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Salió de su casa cuando aún sus padres no se habían levantado con un propósito en mente. Se había despedido de las personas más importantes para ella, pero aún quedaban algunas en su lista y no podía irse sin verlas una última vez.

Santana había sido su mejor amiga durante prácticamente toda su vida, a pesar de sus rivalidades, de sus peleas, ella había sido una constante en su vida e incluso inseparable en un momento dado. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, al igual que Santana tampoco lo haría, pero se querían más de lo que nunca iban a demostrar, evidentemente no de una manera romántica, pero tenían esa especie de conexión en la que siempre sabían lo que estaba tramando la otra, en la que se complementaban con sus locuras.

Por otro lado estaba Brittany el ser más dulce que nunca había conocido. Apareció de repente un día y desde entonces nunca se había ido conquistando a Santana en el camino. Quinn estaba contenta por sus amigas, pero esa felicidad que irradiaban cuando estaban juntas y que conseguían volver a Santana menos mala y a Brittany aún más dulce de lo que era.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Quinn se sintió excluida, su mejor amiga parecía haber encontrado a otra que la sustituyese, parecían querer estar siempre juntas y Quinn se sentía la tercera rueda, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. En cuanto se dio cuenta del amor que sentían la una por la otra dejó de sentirse alejada, más bien todo lo contrario, se sentía feliz por ellas, quedaban juntas, se divertían, se relajaban, eran ellas tres contra el mundo a pesar de que después, de noche Santana y Brittany se retiraran a solas, Quinn nunca volvió a sentirse así.

Se volvieron inseparables, ya no solo estaban Santana y ella, sino que Brittany las complementaba de una manera totalmente diferente y mejor hasta que llegó el instituto, las rivales y el distanciamiento entre ella y las otras dos. No había sido queriendo, pero la adolescencia, la popularidad y la personalidad dominante tanto de Santana como de Quinn las hacía chocar de maneras que nunca habían imaginado.

Pero a pesar de todo, eran amigas por encima de todo, por eso en esos momentos, con el desayuno en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro Quinn llamaba a la puerta de la casa de Santana.

Si hubiesen sido otras personas Quinn tendría que hacer dos viajes, uno para ver a Santana y otro para ver a Brittany pero como las conocía sabía que eso no iba a hacer falta y obtuvo su confirmación en cuanto se abrió la puerta de la casa y una adormilada Brittany le abría la puerta.

-¿Quinn? –preguntó mirándola confundida restregándose los ojos.

-Buenos días –dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras pasaba por su lado dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de Santana mientras era seguida por la otra.

-¿Quién era el loco que se le ocurre molestarme a estas horas? –gruñó Santana aun tumbada en la cama tapándose la cabeza con una almohada.

-¡Buenos días! –gritó Quinn acercándose a la cama de la otra y tirando de las mantas para destaparla.

Santana pegó un salto asustada y la miró con una ceja levantada y el pelo todo revuelto.

-¿Qué narices haces aquí? –preguntó molesta fulminándola con la mirada mientras Brittany se volvía a tumbar en la cama abrazando a la almohada para seguir durmiendo.

-Traigo el desayuno –espetó sonriente enseñando la bolsa en su mano.

Brittany se levantó como un resorte olvidándose de dormir y cogiendo la bolsa con una mirada ilusionada en su mirada.

-¿Lo que me gusta? –preguntó mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa.

-Por supuesto –respondió Quinn mientras Santana la seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido- A ti te he traído un café bien cargado –comentó mirando a Santana.

-Es lo mínimo que podías hacer por haberme despertado –gruñó mientras intentaba contener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y cogía su café.

-Lo sé –fue la simple respuesta de Quinn.

Se sentaron a desayunar mientras Santana no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Quinn, estaba intentando averiguar que pasaba pero no conseguía averiguarlo. Sabía que la otra le había dicho que el viernes le contaría todo lo que ocurría pero había algo que no encajaba, algo que estaba fuera de lugar y no lo encontraba.

-¿A que debo el placer? –preguntó de improvisto Santana.

-Os echaba de menos –comentó Quinn mirándolas con sinceridad.

Brittany gritó abrazándola feliz haciendo sonreír a las otras dos.

-Eres tú la que nos ha alejado –dijo molesta Santana.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, para cambiar eso.

-No vas a conseguir tan fácil que te perdone –le advirtió Santana.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguirlo? –dijo Quinn divertida intuyendo lo que iba a decir la otra.

-Por lo pronto no estaría mal este desayuno todos los días –dijo con suficiencia.

Quinn desvió la mirada durante un momento mientras una triste sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Le hubiese encantado hacer esto todos los días durante el resto de su vida, pero no iba a poder. Tantas cosas que quería hacer y que le iban a arrebatar. Suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza, eso no importaba ahora, lo que ahora importaba era despedirse y la mejor manera de hacerlo era hacer felices a la gente que quería.

-Eso está hecho –respondió por fin.

Eso pareció relajar a Santana que no dudó en empezar a bromear sobre cosas sin importancia, metiéndose con ella en ocasiones pero no importaba. Quinn solo se había quedado allí, hablando con sus mejores amigas, bromeando y divirtiéndose la última vez de su vida. Eso era más que suficiente para ella, esa era su despedida de sus amigas.

-¿Segura que no vienes con nosotras? –preguntó Brittany mientras se subía al coche de Santana para dirigirse al instituto.

-No, antes tengo que hacer una cosa, nos vemos allí –respondió Quinn sonriéndoles suavemente.

-Tú te lo pierdes –soltó Santana intentando contener la sonrisa en su rostro- Pórtate bien.

-Siempre lo hago –le recordó.

-Cierto, eres una aburrida, mejor pórtate mal –comentó divertida.

-Lo intentaré –fue su última respuesta antes de que sus amigas se despidieran y la dejaran sola en aquella calle.

Cogió aire con fuerza cerrando los ojos pero de repente un fuerte dolor la atraviesa por completo. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza durante un segundo y al siguiente se endereza de nuevo, abriendo los ojos como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y de verdad parecería que no pasaba nada si no fuese por sus ojos totalmente negros y su mirada perdida. La posesión había regresado.

* * *

><p><strong>-4<strong>


	37. Capítulo 37: Muerte

** _Advertencia:_**_ **Este capítulo puede ser demasiado fuerte para algunas personas, así que gente sensible abstenerse de leer.**_

_**Advertencia 2:**__** La historia aun no ha terminado, así que no os desesperéis. **___

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo anterior:<strong>_

_-Lo intentaré –fue su última respuesta antes de que sus amigas se despidieran y la dejaran sola en aquella calle._

_Cogió aire con fuerza cerrando los ojos pero de repente un fuerte dolor la atraviesa por completo. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza durante un segundo y al siguiente se endereza de nuevo, abriendo los ojos como si nada hubiese pasado._

_Y de verdad parecería que no pasaba nada si no fuese por sus ojos totalmente negros y su mirada perdida. La posesión había regresado._

_Capítulo 37: Muerte_

Cuando recuperó la consciencia ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o lo que había hecho antes de llegar allí. Tenía una laguna mental en su cabeza que no era capaz de llenar por mucho que lo intentó. Esta vez no era como la anterior en la que veía todo lo que hacía aunque no podía detenerse, no, esta vez fue muy diferente. La oscuridad lo invadió todo de un segundo para otro y al segundo siguiente, o por lo menos ella no fue consciente del paso del tiempo, se despertó en aquel extraño lugar.

Extraño no era exactamente la mejor manera de definirlo ya que apenas veía nada a su alrededor, de hecho le costaba bastante ver el suelo a sus pies, aunque ni siquiera eso le iba a servir de algo ya que no tardó en descubrir cómo sus miembros se encontraban totalmente atados por, al parecer, unas cadenas que se aferranban a sus muñecas y tobillos impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Estaba atada totalmente indefensa en un lugar oscuro y húmedo y aquello ciertamente no era muy buena señal. Mucho menos cuando ese mismo día tenía que morir.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, hasta le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos pero aun así se resistió, tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando así que intentó soltarse del agarre, inútilmente, como esperaba. Suspiró pesadamente mirando a su alrededor intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que la ayudase, o que le hiciese reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba pero de nuevo era totalmente inútil, lo único que encontró fue la oscuridad.

Y prefería mil veces eso, solo oscuridad a lo que de repente escuchó acercándose a ella lentamente. Unos pasos se oían en forma de eco en aquella habitación, pero no era eso lo que le asustó totalmente, sino el tintineo que acompañaba a aquellos pasos. Un recuerdo golpeó su mente y no cualquier recuerdo, sino uno que hizo que regresara de golpe a la realidad, la realidad de su futura y temprana muerte. Aquel simple ruido había sido narrado hace más de 40 años en el diario de Estella por ella misma, ese simple ruido anunciaba el principio del fin, la llegada de él, del que no podía escapar.

Su corazón se detuvo durante un segundo y al siguiente comenzó a bombear el pánico que la inundaba por todo su cuerpo, el miedo la estaba poseyendo y no podía hacer nada, no podía hacer nada a lo que estaba por llegar y lo sabía.

Una luz se encendió de repente cegándola durante un momento, cuando pudo ver de nuevo no le sirvió de mucho, aquella luz había sido producida por una simple bombilla sobre su cabeza que oscilaba lentamente con su leve resplandor que ni siquiera le dejaba ver a su alrededor.

Solo podía verse a sí misma y como mucho un par de metros a su alrededor, nada más. Pudo ver como un suelo de azulejos blancos se encontraba debajo de ella y las cadenas que la aprisionaban se encontraban viejas y oxidadas, pero no solo eso, sino que tanto el suelo como las cadenas estaban cubiertas de sangre, no sangre fresca y reciente, no, era sangre coagulada por el paso del años, sangre seguramente de la propia Estella cuando se había encontrado en la misma posición en la que estaba ella en esos momentos.

Sabía que no estaba sola, no solo por el sonido de los pasos que ya había desaparecido, sino porque lo sentía, sentía su presencia por todos los sitios, por toda la oscuridad y no tenía ni idea de que hacer o que iba a ocurrir y eso era aún peor que la propia muerte, la incertidumbre siempre estaba allí atormentándola y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

No tardó mucho tiempo en que el demonio hiciese acto de presencia, relativamente hablando porque solo pudo ver la forma de un rostro entre las sombras solo destacable por su macabra sonrisa que relucía en la oscuridad.

En ese momento, aunque no supo muy bien porque tardó tanto, Quinn no pudo aguantar más, sabía que iba a morir, lo tenía aceptado, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese miedo, que no quisiera huir y desaparecer para siempre así que su forma de demostrar esas emociones, como cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho, fue gritar.

Gritó desesperada, suplicándole que acabase con aquello de una vez por todas, que ya había conseguido lo que deseaba, a ella, que hiciese lo necesario y la dejase descansar eternamente en paz.

La sonrisa del demonio desapareció durante un segundo, quizás por interrumpir de esa manera sus pensamientos, pero solo durante un segundo, porque enseguida apareció aun peor que la anterior.

-¿Qué prisa hay? –dijo el demonio con una tranquilidad pasmosa en su voz- Aun falta la mejor parte –sus ojos brillaron imaginándose lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación helando la sangre de Quinn instantáneamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Quinn lenta y temerosamente.

Al momento siguiente de pronunciar esas palabras otra luz se encendió frente a ella que ojala no se hubiese encendido. No apareció el demonio como cabría esperar dada la localización de la luz, fue algo aun peor.

Frente a ella, en una especie de mesa de operaciones sucia y oxidada se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Rachel totalmente atado sin posibilidad alguna de poder escapar.

Quinn se volvió loca con esa visión, sus ojos se abrieron por completo en estado de shock mientras sentía como su corazón subía por su garganta aprisionándola e impidiéndole respirar.

Rachel se encontraba allí, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para protegerla, incluso sacrificarse ella misma, aun así, se encontraba allí y no era una buena señal.

La ira comenzó a aflorar en el cuerpo de Quinn, ya no era el miedo, era el odio puro el que la dominaba.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –gritó desatando la ira mientras forcejeaba obcecada por llegar junto a Rachel- ¡Suéltala! ¡Déjala tranquila! –sin poder contenerse debido a la impotencia que sentía unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Quinn- ¡Me tienes a mí, déjala en paz! –suplicó- ¡No has cumplido el trato! –le recriminó como última oportunidad.

El trato era que ella se entregaba a cambio de que Rachel fuese libre y que no le ocurriese nada y era evidente en esos momentos que eso no iba a ocurrir.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis tratos –gruñó el demonio en la oscuridad.

A Quinn ni siquiera le importaba donde estaba, sus ojos no podían alejarse del pequeño cuerpo de la morena que tenía frente a ella.

-¡Mentiroso! –gritó airada con las lágrimas ya impidiéndole la visión- El trato era que si yo me entregaba dejarías a Rachel tranquila y no es cierto. ¡Mentiroso!

-Eres una mocosa insolente –espetó el demonio- El trato era que antes de las 12 del día 26 de abril, o sea hoy, si no me dabas el poder por las buenas lo cogería yo mismo por la fuerza y encima haría que vieses como acababa con esta –dijo refiriéndose a Rachel con desprecio- lentamente frente a ti, sin que pudieses hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡Y yo he cumplido el trato! –de repente la laguna de su mente la golpeó- Creo… -susurró sin saber aún como había acabado allí.

-¡Oh sí! –dijo emocionado- Has cumplido perfectamente mis planes, sobre todo cuando tú misma me has traído a esta preciosidad para poder completar el ritual. Por eso mismo no la mataré –se calló durante un segundo dando tensión al asunto, aun mas del que ya tenía- la mataras tú –sentenció.

A Quinn ni siquiera le dio tiempo a gritar cuando se convulsionó de dolor durante un instante y al siguiente abría los ojos con el rostro totalmente tranquilo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, nada excepto que sus ojos estaban completamente negros y no podía controlar nada de lo que hacía, era como una voz en su propia cabeza a la que sus músculos no obedecían y por mucho que luchó era inútil, aquel demonio la estaba controlando y no había manera de detenerle.

Las cadenas se soltaron de repente liberando el cuerpo de Quinn aunque su mente seguía en esa celda que le habían impuesto. Caminó lentamente sin poder evitarlo hasta llegar a colocarse a un lado de Rachel. Pudía verla tranquila mientras abría los ojos como si supiese lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Su rostro estaba confundido a la vez que pestañeaba intentando enfocar su vista pero en cuanto lo hizo y se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba y que tenía a una poseída Quinn a su lado, supo que no había nada más que hacer.

Ni siquiera se inmutó, solo miró a los ojos negros de Quinn intentando encontrar a la Quinn que amaba mientras la otra cogía un cuchillo a su lado y lo alzaba sobre aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Quinn gritó, gritó en su cabeza todo lo que pudo intentando evitarlo, pero no podía escapar, no podía controlar su cuerpo y coger a Rachel para huir juntas, no podía hacer nada más que lo que le ordenaban y en esos momentos le habían ordenado lo único que la iba a destrozar por completo.

El cuchillo bajó impasible a los gritos de Quinn hasta adentrarse en lo más profundo de las entrañas de Rachel que parecía que apenas se había inmutado. Su mirada seguía clavada en sus ojos totalmente tranquila, como si ese fuese su destino y lo hubiese aceptado, como si supiese que Quinn no era realmente la que lo estaba haciendo y tenía razón.

Pero aun así, a pesar de que realmente Quinn no lo estaba haciendo la culpa la estaba consumiendo y en cuanto ese cuchillo tocó la piel de Rachel, su corazón se rompió por completo y cuando el cuchillo se alzó volviendo a clavarse sin contemplaciones una y otra vez hasta que la vida de Rachel se escapó entre sus manos su corazón acabó hecho un polvo de dolor, desilusión y absoluta tristeza.

En el mismo instante en el que Rachel cerró los ojos para siempre entregándole por última vez la mirada más triste que había visto en su vida, Quinn regresó a la realidad volviendo a hacerse dueña de su cuerpo. Parpadeó un par de veces aun sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que acababa de hacer.

Vio el cuerpo totalmente inerte de Rachel bajo sus manos que aún se aferraban al cuchillo que estaba incrustado en su interior y se congeló. Sus manos estaban completamente ensangrentadas debido a la sangre que abundaba sin cesar por cada puñalada y sentirla, sentir esa sangre fue el detonante para derrumbarse por completo. Su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado, de hecho dudaba que siguiese latiendo o por lo menos ella ni lo sentía, acababa de matar a Rachel, a la persona que más quería, a la única persona que había amado realmente y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Estaba llena de culpa, de dolor, de caos, todas las cosas que le gustaban a ese demonio que había observado la escena aun con su macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

Las manos de Quinn temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras separaba sus manos de aquella arma mortal lentamente, como no queriendo reconocer lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando aún tenía el cuerpo de Rachel frente a ella.

Estaba llorando, en cuanto regresó comenzó a hacerlo pero acababa de darse cuenta cuando Rachel se diluía en su mirada impidiendo seguir atormentándose mirándola, el llanto se había hecho dueño de ella esta vez, derrumbándola por completo en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando retroceder en el tiempo y que nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido, pero era imposible, aun mas cuando podía sentir la tibia sangre de Rachel aun en sus manos y en aquel frio suelo donde había acabado.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para regodearse en su dolor cuando otro dolor la invadió. Un dolor diferente que en otra ocasión la hubiese destrozado pero que en esos momentos apenas sentía en comparación con el otro pero que aun así provocó que se retorciese de dolor en el suelo embadurnándose con la sangre de su amada mientras sus manos se aferraban a su cabeza que la atormentaba sin cesar.

El dolor es insoportable, sentía como su cerebro se movía y se partía, como si lo estuviesen destrozando pero al parecer no era eso, se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a sentir como un leve cosquilleo aparecía en su oreja, como si algo la rozase, algo que se multiplicó de repente. Llevó una de sus manos a la oreja tocándola y se congeló en el instante en el que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Un montón de arañas estaban lentamente saliendo de su cuerpo por su oreja, pero la cosa no se acababa ahí, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a asimilarlo cuando el dolor se intensificó y gritó de dolor sintiendo como aquellos arácnidos comienzan a abandonar su cuerpo por cualquier orificio disponible.

Su boca pronto se llenó de arañas, al igual que su nariz y su otra oreja, pero lo peor fue cuando de las cuencas de sus ojos también comenzaron a salir. Su rostro entero estaba lleno de ellas, y sentía cada una caminar por su interior y por su exterior, abandonándola mientras ella solo podía quedarse allí, retorciéndose de dolor.

No supo cuántas de ellas eran, tampoco le importó, ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera aquellos arácnidos ascendiendo por su garganta o saliendo por las cuencas de sus ojos, lo que acababa de vivir con anterioridad era superior a cualquier tortura inimaginable, incluida esa. Cuando todas salieron de su cuerpo ella se quedó en el suelo, aun aferrándose a su cabeza esperando que todo se acabase por fin y como siempre, no iba a tener tanta suerte.

Su mente estaba totalmente vacía, como si las arañas la hubiesen vaciado por completo, pero no era eso, era que estaba anestesiada por el dolor, ya no le importaba nada, absolutamente nada.

No sintió las manos que la quemaban con cada contacto, no sintió como un escalofrió la recorrió cuando la tocó, ni mucho menos sintió la mano que sin contemplaciones atravesó su pecho hasta llegar a su corazón, tirando de él con fuerza y arrancándolo de su lugar, solo lo miró, totalmente inerte mientras aquel demonio con su corazón en su mano aun latiendo se lo comía lentamente. Ni siquiera sabía cómo seguía viva después de quedarse sin corazón, pero lo hizo, por lo menos lo suficiente para ver como lo terminaba de comer y decía:

-Comer un corazón totalmente destrozado de dolor –dijo divertido mientras se relamía- Ese era el ritual.

Después de eso todo terminó.


	38. Capítulo 38: Regreso

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_No sintió las manos que la quemaban con cada contacto, no sintió como un escalofrió la recorrió cuando la tocó, ni mucho menos sintió la mano que sin contemplaciones atravesó su pecho hasta llegar a su corazón, tirando de él con fuerza y arrancándolo de su lugar, solo lo miró, totalmente inerte mientras aquel demonio con su corazón en su mano aun latiendo se lo comía lentamente. Ni siquiera sabía cómo seguía viva después de quedarse sin corazón, pero lo hizo, por lo menos lo suficiente para ver como lo terminaba de comer y decía:_

_-Comer un corazón totalmente destrozado de dolor –dijo divertido mientras se relamía- Ese era el ritual._

_Después de eso todo terminó._

_Capítulo 38: Regreso _

Abrió los ojos de repente, con la respiración agitada y sin ser consciente de que es lo que había pasado ni donde se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era dolor, un dolor tan profundo que parecía que le desgarraba la carne y el alma, eso era lo único que recordaba mientras que con un sudor frio recorriendo su cuerpo miró a su alrededor totalmente asustada.

Poco a poco, mientras notaba el silencio y la tranquilidad que la rodeaba y su corazón dejaba de golpear constantemente contra su pecho pudo darse cuenta de donde se encontraba.

El cuerpo caliente de Rachel se encontraba pegado al suyo mientras dormía plácidamente a pesar de los bruscos movimientos que Quinn acababa de realizar. Se encontraba en la habitación de la otra con la luz de las farolas de la calle alumbrando la estancia. Era evidente que el sol ya se había ocultado hacía tiempo pero seguía sin saber qué demonios había ocurrido.

Se tumbó dejando que su respiración se calmase y el contacto con Rachel la tranquilizase, cerró los ojos y simplemente sintió intentando liberar su mente y curiosamente funcionó.

Los recuerdos de lo que acababa de vivir la golpearon como si le acabasen de arrancar el corazón, literalmente. Todo ese dolor, la sangre, las arañas, su mirada, todo la destrozaba por dentro aunque no terminase de entender porque se encontraba en la cama con Rachel en vez de muerta, como debería.

¿Era otra visión? Pero no era posible, sus visiones eran cosas del pasado y eso no le había ocurrido. ¿Entonces qué era?

Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse de nuevo cuando de repente Rachel se removió a su lado abrazándola y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello aun totalmente dormida consiguiendo que se relajase por completo.

No sabía cómo lo conseguía, pero su contacto, ese simple gesto que acababa de hacer la otra consiguiendo que la sintiese tan cerca conseguía lo que nada podía conseguir, que sus muros se derrumbasen, que su cuerpo se relajase y que su corazón latiese con fuerza por otra cosa que no fuese el miedo.

Tenía que centrarse, recordar y averiguar que estaba ocurriendo o cualquier cosa que consiguiese evitar que eso que había soñado, o vivido o lo que fuese no ocurriese por nada del mundo.

Miró su móvil durante un momento asegurándose del día y la hora en la que estaban y efectivamente, tal como pensaba era el día anterior a su muerte, el día en el que acudió a casa de la otra para averiguar qué es lo que le había ocurrido encontrándola durmiendo rodeada de pañuelos después de haber estado llorando durante horas. El mismo día en el que casi hacen el amor y por culpa de sus dolores y su visiones no pudieron hacerlo, el último día de su vida.

Vale, sabía dónde se encontraba, el momento en el espacio y el tiempo, eso era importante, pero aun no comprendía que había ocurrido y para averiguarlo tuvo que revivir, en su mente, cada paso que dio en esa visión, cada una de las cosas que vivió, que sintió hasta que su corazón fue devorado por el demonio y justo cuando recordó el último momento de su existencia, de esa mirada clavada en la suya mientras todo se volvía oscuridad a su alrededor un nuevo recuerdo la golpeó con fuerza.

_Abrió los ojos cegada por la resplandeciente luz que la iluminaba. La oscuridad se fue tan rápido como había regresado bañándola de iluminación y consiguiendo que se sintiese, por fin, segura. _

_Se encontraba en su habitación, todo parecía normal, pero sentía que había algo diferente, algo que no debería estar allí. Quizás ella, o un objeto, o algo, no lo sabía, pero una sensación extraña la invadía._

_Pero no era solo esa sensación extraña la que la inundaba, sino muchas otras se agolpaban dentro de ella y todas ellas eran buenas. Paradójicamente se sentía tranquila, feliz quizás y hasta relajada, como si se encontrase en un lugar seguro en donde nadie podía hacerle daño._

_Por un momento pensó en la muerte y en que quizás ella se encontraba en el cielo, su cielo particular donde podría vivir en paz. Aquel lugar era suyo, su santuario y que mejor que ese lugar para pasar la eternidad. Era el mejor lugar pero le faltaba una cosa, la más importante, Rachel._

_Cerró los ojos sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor en su corazón haciendo que cuando pasó mirase su pecho intentando de alguna manera calmarlo pero lo que se encontró cuando lo hizo la sorprendió y curiosamente no le produjo ningún otro sentimiento, ni dolor, ni malestar, nada malo sintió cuando vio su pecho totalmente abierto al igual que lo había dejado el demonio cuando arrancó su corazón y no solo eso, sino que donde debería encontrarse el órgano más importante de su cuerpo solo encontró vacío. Su corazón no estaba y aun así parecía sentirlo como si siguiese allí, quizás era producto de su imaginación o que todo lo malo se había ido con él evitando que sintiese nada, eso sería lo normal pero como había aprendido hacía mucho, en su historia nada era normal._

_Su corazón no estaba y los sentimientos se habían ido con él o por lo menos algunos, los que no quería tener._

_-Deberías haberme hecho caso –una voz se escuchó de repente sobresaltándola._

_Alzó la cabeza encontrándose con una joven Estella frente a ella. Aun vestía su camisón blanco pero en esa ocasión la sangre había desaparecido dándole más un aspecto angelical que demoniaco como le había parecido anteriormente. Pero el aspecto angelical desapareció rápidamente en cuanto se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dando la otra. _

_Estaba enfadada, o más bien furiosa y Quinn no pudo hacer más que retroceder un par de pasos asustada._

_-Te dije muy claramente que te mantuvieras cerca de Rachel –gruñó._

_-¿Claramente? –dijo sorprendida Quinn alzando una ceja- Lo único que dijiste y no era exactamente muy claro era la tontería esa del 5 está en el corazón del 8 y bla bla bla –dijo irónicamente._

_Estella suspiró sobándose el puente de la nariz buscando algo de paciencia._

_-¡No era una tontería! ¡Era importante! ¿Tú sabes lo que me costaba comunicarme contigo? Necesitaba de toda mi fuerza para hacerlo como para encima vengas a decirme que lo que te contaba eran tonterías._

_-Lo eran para mí, porque no me explicaste absolutamente nada –respondió Quinn a la defensiva._

_Ya no tenía por qué tener miedo, después de todo había vivido la peor muerte imaginable y había sufrido tanto que su corazón se había roto por completo, ¿Qué importaba ahora un estúpido fantasma que no dejaba de molestarla? Total, estaba muerta._

_-¡No podía explicarte más! –se quejó la otra- Hay unas leyes y yo ya las estaba incumpliendo solo con avisarte._

_-¿Qué leyes? –preguntó confusa Quinn._

_-Leyes del más allá –cogió aire con fuerza- Pero eso no es importante ahora._

_-¿Cómo qué no? –Quinn frunció el ceño sin entender._

_-No, tenemos mucho que hablar y poco tiempo así que escúchame atentamente –dijo acercándose a ella para hablar más tranquilamente._

_-¿Escucharte? ¿Tiempo? Estoy muerta, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –refutó._

_-¿¡Quieres escucharme!? –exclamó molesta por las interrupciones._

_Quinn se cruzó de brazos sentándose en la cama y mirándola con mala cara esperando a que hablase de una vez._

_-De acuerdo –murmuró Estella- Lo primero de todo es que si estas muerta, técnicamente, pero de eso hablaremos más adelante ahora tengo que explicarte algunas cosas para que entiendas porque ha ocurrido todo esto._

_Quinn alzó una ceja expectante._

_-Algunas cosas ya las sabes por parte de Sadie, pero las más importantes las mantuve en secreto. Después de hacer el trato con ese demonio para entregarle mi poder a cambio de que dejara tranquila a Sadie empecé a planear como destruirlo. No era fácil evidentemente pero mi poder iba a ayudarme o por lo menos eso esperaba. No me malinterpretes, mi destino ya estaba escrito y yo no iba a sobrevivir a aquel 26 de abril pero no podía dejar que un demonio tuviese mi poder provocando el caos en el universo, no era una opción y mucho menos cuando la que iba a sufrir era mi hija, era a la que iba a utilizar y tenía que protegerla a toda costa._

_Me sacrifiqué, literalmente para salvarla. Conseguí realizar un conjuro ritual sin que él se diera cuenta. Me entregué a la muerte, entregué mi vida y mis poderes para salvarla, para apartarla del camino de dolor y caos que la esperaba y lo conseguí, técnicamente._

_Quinn la miraba concentrada captando cada una de sus palabras e intentando comprenderla._

_-Pero todo sacrificio tiene su límite. Mi poder nacía de mi misma, pero también de mi amor por Sadie, ella hacía que creciese, con ella era más fuerte, podía con todo y entregué esos sentimientos junto con todo lo que tenía en ese ritual –se calló durante un instante- Lo del 8 y el 5 no es una tontería como crees, es algo real o por lo menos lo era. El amor de Sadie multiplicaba mi poder por 5 consiguiendo cosas inimaginables y al sacrificarlo el ritual se alargó lo que mi poder. Ocho por cinco es cuarenta y ese es el grado de poder que tenía y esos son los años que han transcurrido desde que completé el ritual justo en el momento de mi muerte. Después de ese tiempo mi poder se desvanecía y ese es el tiempo que él ha estado esperando el momento oportuno para conseguir lo que quería._

_Eso explicaba algunas cosas por lo menos, pensó Quinn._

_-Con el ritual acabé con mis poderes y con los de Judy obligándola a vivir una vida como una simple mortal y sin tener que preocuparse de estas cosas, pero la herencia es algo que no pude controlar. A ella le arrebaté sus poderes pero aun así seguían en su sangre dispuestos a salir en el momento en el que lo que los retenía se acabase y eso es lo que heredaste. Su sangre corre por tus venas, mi sangre y el poder fluye por tu cuerpo sin control, sin esa prisión que le impuse en el cuerpo de tu madre, por eso te necesita a ti y no a ella, por eso tu estas experimentando estas cosas extrañas en vez de mi hija, su hija._

_-Sacrificaste todo por tu hija –susurró Quinn meditando lo que le acababa de contar._

_-Sí y en cuanto llegó mí hora me di cuenta de mi error, de que mis poderes no eran eternos y que la historia se repetiría. Al igual que él llevo esperando 40 años por este momento y planeando cuidadosamente mis pasos. Llevo 40 años y sé exactamente qué hacer para acabar con él, para siempre._

Un murmullo la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que regresase a la realidad. No había muerto, no exactamente al menos, Estella junto con sus florecientes poderes había conseguido transmitirle lo que iba a ocurrirle si seguía haciendo lo que tenía pensado, fue su manera de abrirle los ojos, de hacerle ver lo que de verdad importaba y ahora, en esos momentos sabía exactamente qué hacer y no iba a perder la oportunidad.

El murmullo se repitió junto con el suave movimiento producido por Rachel que se revolvía seguramente a punto de despertarse y no se equivocó, segundos después la cabeza salía de su cuello y una adormilada Rachel la miraba con los ojos aun medio cerrados.

-Sigues aquí –murmuró como si no terminase de creerlo.

-Claro que sigo aquí –dijo Quinn lo más dulcemente que pudo- Aquí es el lugar donde debo estar –sonrió tiernamente mientras retiraba un rebelde mechón del rostro de la otra.

-Tuve un sueño muy raro en el que me despertaba y no estabas, me ponía muy triste –explicó adormilada- Después apareciste de nuevo pero no parecías tú, tus ojos eran completamente negros y no mostrabas ninguna emoción. Lo último que recuerdo era que me cogías y me llevabas a pesar de que yo luchaba por intentar alcanzar mi collar que no estaba en mi cuello sino en mi mesilla –sacudió la cabeza y luego la miró esperando que Quinn la consolase.

Y eso fue lo que hizo la otra, la abrazó con fuerza dándose cuenta que quizás no fue solo un sueño, que quizás eso es lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo en el que estaba poseída y no lo recordaba, pero eso ahora no importaba.

-Solo fue un sueño –le susurró Quinn en su oído.

En cuanto Rachel se sintió reconfortada se separó levemente para mirarla a los ojos, quizás quería asegurarse de que era su Quinn y no una posesión, pero eso no le importó a la otra que solo pudo devolverle la mirada con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Rachel haciendo sonreír a la otra que no dudó en acercarse lentamente y besarla con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz. Quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía y solo había una manera de hacerlo.

Ya lo habían intentado una vez hacía apenas unas horas y siendo un total desastre, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, Quinn sabía exactamente qué hacer y lo que necesitaba y no iba a detenerse por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por unas estúpidas arañas instaladas en su cerebro.

Los besos comenzaron suaves, solo una simple caricia que necesitaban pero Quinn necesitaba más y para que mentir, Rachel también. El calor comenzó a aparecer en sus cuerpos mientras se pegaban la una a la otra buscando esa necesidad que esperaban, pero en un momento dado, quizás cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se detuvo.

-Quinn –la miró preocupada – Tu cabeza –le recordó, lo último que quería era ver de nuevo sufriendo de esa manera a la otra.

-Tranquila –la rubia la miró con confianza y seguridad- Todo está bien, no te preocupes.

Rachel no parecía muy convencida, pero aun así simplemente se dejó hacer.

Pronto estaban completamente desnudas, con sus cuerpos rozándose en una danza que solo ellas conocían mientras Quinn miraba fijamente a los ojos de la otra. Esa era su salvación, esa era la única cosa que evitaba los dolores y las visiones y no pensaba dejar de mirarla en ningún instante.

Mientras se miraban y sus cuerpos se movían al compás que habían impuesto sus jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación y su sudor lo único que las cobijaba de aquella realidad.

Cuando el clímax las golpeó un suave susurro se escapó de los labios de Quinn y que cayó en los oídos de Rachel como música celestial.

Un simple te amo, eso es lo que había dicho mientras culminaban por fin su amor, mientras su lazo se volvía más fuerte, incluso inquebrantable.

Un segundo después de aquello toda la atmósfera cambió cuando Quinn comenzó a convulsionar llevándose las manos a la cabeza y aullando de dolor. No era un orgasmo, evidentemente, era algo totalmente diferente y que Quinn esperaba.

Mientras seguía retorciéndose ante una asustada Rachel que no sabía qué hacer, gotas de sangre comenzaron a abandonar su cuerpo por cualquier orificio que tuviese a su disposición. Al igual que había ocurrido con las arañas la sangre comenzó a filtrarse por sus orejas, por su nariz, por su boca e incluso por sus ojos sin que pudiese detenerlo.

Acabó sobre un gran charco de sangre que se había llegado a formar después de unos minutos en los que la sangre no se detenía y en los que Rachel lloraba a lagrima viva creyendo que la persona que amaba, su amor, se estaba muriendo frente a ella, pero después de esos minutos el cuerpo de Quinn se relajó por completo quedando tumbada en aquel charco sin importarle nada, solo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Rachel se lanzó junto a ella en cuanto vio que los dolores paraban y mientras limpiaba su rostro como podía e intentaba contener las lágrimas no dejaba de balbucear.

-Tenemos que ir a urgencias –dijo desesperada- te estas desangrando, te vas a morir –dijo y en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca un sollozo la invadió.

-Rachel, Rachel –intentó Quinn llamar su atención para que se centrase pero al no conseguirlo cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a que la mirara a los ojos- No te preocupes, estoy bien –susurró.

-Cómo vas a estar bien, toda esta sangre, el dolor… -otro sollozo la interrumpió.

-El dolor se acabó, para siempre –sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Y la sangre no era mía –aclaró.

-¿Cómo que no era tuya? –preguntó confundida- ¿De quién es?

-De las arañas.


	39. Capítulo 39: Unión

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-Rachel, Rachel –intentó Quinn llamar su atención para que se centrase pero al no conseguirlo cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a que la mirara a los ojos- No te preocupes, estoy bien –susurró._

_-Cómo vas a estar bien, toda esta sangre, el dolor… -otro sollozo la interrumpió._

_-El dolor se acabó, para siempre –sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Y la sangre no era mía –aclaró._

_-¿Cómo que no era tuya? –preguntó confundida- ¿De quién es?_

_-De las arañas._

_Capítulo 39: Unión_

-Aquí estas –susurró el demonio entre las sombras.

Ninguna de las dos podía verlo pero sentían su presencia en ese oscuro lugar al que habían conseguido acceder en el instituto.

Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y cuando Quinn se hubo limpiado y Rachel tranquilizado hablaron calmadamente. Quinn le contó todo lo que había vivido y mantenido en su mente, sus planes de alejarse, de sacrificarse y a pesar de la dura mirada que recibió por parte de la otra no le dijo nada, dejándolo pasar por suerte. También le explicó todo lo que Estella le había confiado en aquel lugar, digamos una especie de limbo al que había acudido cuando murió en su vivencia.

Técnicamente había estado muerta o por lo menos su mente así estuvo ya que era lo que necesitaba Estella para poder comunicarse con ella, era la única manera o por lo menos eso fue lo que le contó y en cierta manera tenía sentido. En las escasas ocasiones que la pudo ver en la realidad apenas podían hablar, no sabía si era por las reglas esas que mencionó o porque no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo pero lo importante era que lo habían conseguido sin tener que morir completamente.

Lo primero que le explicó fue lo que acababa de ocurrir, el motivo por el que acababa de convulsionar y expulsar esa cantidad impresionante de sangre de su organismo y que aun así dijese que no era suya y no mentía. La araña que se había internado por su oreja, la cual no había sido un sueño, comenzó a poner huevos y huevos en su cerebro invadiéndolo por completo y a la vez controlándolo. No eran arañas normales como podréis haber imaginado, eran los siervos del demonio que se alimentaban de sus dudas, de sus miedos y de su ira. Cualquier mal pensamiento o sentimiento aumentaban su poder, pero tenían una debilidad, los pensamientos positivos y sobretodo el creciente amor que había ido sintiendo por Rachel los debilitaba, eran como golpes hacia ellos y esa era la explicación de sus dolores de cabeza. De que en un principio solo le dejase de doler cerca de Rachel conscientes de que tenían esa conexión especial que en esos momentos no sabían explicar y después, cuando reconoció que se había enamorado y todo cambió. Las arañas la atormentaban por ese sentimiento que tenía hacia ella intentando que el dolor los mitigase, que se alejase, pero cuando mantenían el contacto durante un tiempo, las arañas acababan agotándose y consiguiendo por fin la tan esperada relajación que Quinn necesitaba. Ese era el motivo de sus dolores de cabeza y ahora, por fin, después de haber consumado su amor y por tanto destrozando con ese profundo sentimiento a las arañas, al fin era libre de ellas y del dolor que conllevaban.

Esa liberación le aclaró la mente totalmente, bueno, eso y las palabras y guía de Estella que pensaba cumplir al pie de la letra para no acabar como en su visión, matando a Rachel y después muriendo a manos del demonio cuando le arrancó el corazón. Ahora era libre, el control que ejercía el demonio sobre ella había terminado y tenía que seguir con el plan llevándolas justo a ese momento en aquella oscura habitación que consiguieron localizar bajo el instituto, siguiendo unos túneles que dudaban mucho que alguien de la institución supiera de su existencia.

Eran ya altas horas de la noche del 26 de abril de 2013 cuando se adentraron en aquel lugar, juntas, como deberían haber estado siempre. El lugar, evidentemente se encontraba desierto y oscuro solo mitigado por la linterna que habían tomado en consideración de coger antes de salir de casa.

El plan era sencillo pero muy peligroso y ni siquiera sabían a ciencia cierta si iba a funcionar pero tenían que arriesgarse, por ellas y por todo lo que les importaba, total, las iba a matar igualmente.

-Veo que has tomado la decisión incorrecta –murmuró el demonio observándolas a las dos con sus brillantes ojos a través de la oscuridad.

-No es incorrecto luchar por lo que quieres –respondió Quinn armándose de valor y agarrando más fuerte la mano de Rachel intentando que le diese la fuerza que necesitaba.

Una risa macabra heló su sangre durante un segundo.

-El amor… -el demonio suspiró- El sentimiento más estúpido que nunca ha existido y el más fugaz por cierto. ¿Sabes cuál es el sentimiento que más dura? El odio, ese si es un gran sentimiento en el que no necesitas que te correspondan, no necesitas nada, solo a ti misma. Por suerte para mí, cuando el amor se acaba, y siempre lo hace, suele aparecer el odio.

-Tú eres un demonio, no entiendes estas cosas –exclamó Rachel.

Los ojos del demonio se estrecharon mirándola fijamente.

-He estado en este mundo durante milenios, observando y para que mentir, participando de vez en cuando, ya sabéis, la eternidad es muy aburrida, así que no me vengas a decir lo que entiendo o lo que no –gruñó.

Rachel retrocedió levemente asustada pero Quinn no se amedrentó interponiéndose entre ella y el demonio, protegiéndola.

-Basta –dijo Quinn evitando que las cosas se caldeasen antes de lo necesario- He venido aquí para una cosa y no me voy a ir hasta que lo consiga –aseguró con confianza.

-Lo sé –dijo el demonio- Has venido a morir y claro que lo vas a hacer, ambas de hecho.

Una tenebrosa sonrisa apareció en aquella oscuridad mientras el demonio fijaba sus ojos en los de Quinn concentrándose, pero después de unos segundos en los que nada parecía pasar su semblante cambió totalmente.

-¿Las cosas no salen como planeabas? –preguntó con sorna Quinn- He tenido que librarme de tus amiguitas, me daban un dolor de cabeza tremendo –bromeó.

-¿Cómo…? –comenzó a decir confundido- Ah, claro, Estella… -gruñó- ¿No me va a dejar tranquilo ni después de 40 años? –preguntó molesto.

-Ella podría decir lo mismo –soltó Rachel de repente ganándose otra penetrante mirada.

-¿En serio creéis que por qué de repente aparezca este pequeño cambio de planes vais a conseguir libraros? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona- No se juega con demonios, ya deberíais saberlo –exclamó molesto.

De repente las sombras en las que se escondía el demonio se fueron retirando como si estuviesen controladas por él hasta que su figura se hizo presente frente a ellas.

Sus ojos y su sonrisa por fin estaban unidos a un rostro que preferían no haber visto nunca.

No era nada parecido a lo que habían visto nunca, ni siquiera en las películas o es que quizás, al tenerlo delante y saber que era real les impresionó mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. De todas maneras verlo de ese modo no estaba previsto y las aterrorizó.

La luz le daba a todo un aspecto diferente o es que simplemente podían darse cuenta de más detalles como la de sus ojos rasgados eran totalmente brillantes, ni siquiera tenía el iris o pupila, todo era fuego en su interior junto con la boca en la que podían ver unos afilados y separados dientes como los de un depredador y en el fondo eso era. Pero ahí no se quedaba la cosa, su piel ardía en llamas mientras cientos de arañas la recorrían inmunes a aquel fuego que debería consumirlas. Era un cuerpo cubierto de aquellos arácnidos en los que por momentos se internaban por la boca para luego salir por su oreja o por cualquier otro orificio de su cuerpo. Era en definitiva la cosa más asquerosa y terrorífica que habían visto nunca y después de todo lo que había pasado ya era bastante.

-Deberé hacerlo todo yo entonces, como siempre –murmuró el demonio y al segundo siguiente se movió a una velocidad pasmosa contra ellas atacándolas.

Un grito se escapó de los labios de Rachel que rápidamente se giró escondiéndose en el pecho de Quinn mientras ambas cerraron los ojos, esperando lo inevitable.

Esperaban cualquier cosa, sus miembros desencajados, sangre por todos los lados, dolor, pero después de unos segundos nada pasó.

Abrieron lentamente los ojos y se encontraron a un confundido y furioso demonio a apenas un par de metros de ellas intentando alcanzarlas inútilmente. Se había producido una especie de escudo a su alrededor protegiéndolas de él. El momento había llegado.

Rachel se giró manteniendo el continuo contacto con Quinn a la que le agarró la mano con fuerza mientras con la otra la llevaba a su colgante sujetándolo e intentando concentrarse.

Mientras tanto el demonio no entendía lo que estaba pasando, esas niñas no deberían poder evitar que llegase hasta ellas, algo estaba pasando y no le gustaba en absoluto. Cansado de intentar alcanzarlas para arrancarles la cabeza o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese decidió probar otra cosa, si su cuerpo no llegaba, la magia si llegaría.

Las miles de arañas que poblaban su cuerpo se deslizaron por el suelo en dirección a ellas pero en vez de alcanzarlas como debería comenzaron a subir por una pared invisible hasta rodearas completamente en una cúpula de protección que habían creado. El amuleto estaba cumpliendo su propósito, protegerlas.

Un grito desgarrador les heló la sangre, el demonio comenzaba a impacientarse y eso no era bueno.

Se encogieron abrazándose y cerrando los ojos, no querían ver lo que ocurría solo querían seguir con el plan y eso es lo que hicieron. Al unísono comenzaron a recitar el hechizo que las salvaría, el hechizo que había creado Estella y con el poder de Quinn multiplicado por cinco gracias a su amor correspondido por Rachel hacía que fuesen imparables.

-_ El 8 siempre protege al 5, el 5 siempre está en el corazón del 8, juntos nada los podrá detener –_recitaban una y otra vez, en apenas un susurro, no necesitaban nada más, solo eso mientras el demonio no dejaba de lanzar maldiciones contra ellas que simplemente rebotaban antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Estaba funcionando, lo sentían. El collar las estaba protegiendo mientras con ese hechizo acabarían de una vez por todas de todo el caos y horror que había comenzado hacía más de 40 años, vengarían la muerte de demasiadas personas y evitarían que hubiese más víctimas, ellas terminarían con todo.

Unos hilos de luz comenzaron a salir de sus pechos, concretamente del corazón de cada una comenzando a ascender como en una dulce melodía rodeada de todo aquel horror hasta que se fundieron en uno solo, uno más fuerte y poderoso que en cuanto se produjo esa unión se lanzó como un rayo contra el demonio que al no esperarse tal ataque lo atravesó por completo.

El silencio reinó en aquella habitación durante un segundo que pareció horas. Quinn y Rachel se miraron sorprendidas por lo que acababa de pasar y después dirigieron su vista hacía el demonio que se había quedado totalmente paralizado con una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Dirigió lentamente la mirada hacia el rayo de luz que le atravesaba y llevó las manos a él dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para arrancarlo de sus entrañas.

La respiración de Rachel y Quinn se mantuvo en vilo durante ese instante sin estar seguras de sí había funcionado pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. Al demonio no le dio tiempo a hacer nada, en vez de eso de repente cada una de las arañas de su cuerpo comenzaron a caer inertes al suelo totalmente muertas mostrando la piel desgarrada a la que habían protegido durante milenios. Su fuego se apagó en cuanto el rayo le atravesó y en unos segundos lo único que quedaba de él eran un montón de huesos y carne putrefacta con la forma que parecía ser un ser humano, pero no lo era.

Miró una última vez a las chicas antes de que el rayo explotase en su interior llevándose a todo lo que tenía a su alcance con él.

Las chicas cerraron los ojos abrazándose con fuerza protegiéndose de la explosión, pero nada les pasó. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos se encontraron en medio de un pasillo del instituto, el pasadizo que habían cogido para meterse en aquellos túneles había desaparecido por completo, parecía como si nunca hubiese existido, como si nada de eso nunca había pasado, pero si lo había hecho, se habían salvado aunque para ello hubiesen tenido que sacrificar algunas cosas.

-Lo hemos conseguido –susurró Quinn emocionada al darse cuenta que iba a vivir, que tenía toda la vida por delante para ser feliz, para estar con Rachel.

-Lo hemos hecho –Rachel la miró con las lágrimas ya formándose en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Se abrazaron, se besaron y simplemente se dejaron sentir y transmitir el amor que sentían y que las había salvado.

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá –susurró Quinn para si misma.


	40. Capítulo 40: Cumpleaños

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-Lo hemos conseguido –susurró Quinn emocionada al darse cuenta que iba a vivir, que tenía toda la vida por delante para ser feliz, para estar con Rachel._

_-Lo hemos hecho –Rachel la miró con las lágrimas ya formándose en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo._

_Se abrazaron, se besaron y simplemente se dejaron sentir y transmitir el amor que sentían y que las había salvado._

_-Feliz cumpleaños mamá –susurró Quinn para sí misma._

_Capítulo 40: Cumpleaños_

El día se tornaba cálido sin una nube a la vista dejando que los rayos del sol alumbrasen aquel día tan especial. Todo estaba ya dispuesto, las mesas, las sillas, la comida, los adornos y sobretodo la cumpleañera mientras que la gente comenzaba a llegar a la casa Fabray.

Aquel sábado había sido el elegido para celebrar el cumpleaños de Judy al que estaba invitado cualquier conocido o amigo de la familia.

Rachel ya se encontraba allí, con su mejor vestido dispuesta a ayudar en lo que fuera, pero no tuvo oportunidad porque en cuanto entró por la puerta una sonrisa, una mirada, la hipnotizó por completo.

Quinn estaba de espaldas a ella cuando atravesó el marco de la puerta mientras recogía unas cosas en el salón pero a pesar de que no había hecho ningún ruido la otra pareció sentir su presencia porque enseguida se giró mirándola con el brillo más especial que había visto en su vida.

La sonrisa automáticamente se instaló en el rostro de Rachel, era algo que no podía evitar, era mirar a la otra y estallar su felicidad hasta límites insospechados.

-Llegaste –susurró Quinn acercándose a ella vestida también con un precioso vestido.

-Claro, ¿Cómo iba a perdérmelo? –comentó antes de que las palabras muriesen en su garganta al sentir como otros labios se posaban en su mejilla.

El beso fue rápido y a la vez dulce, un simple beso de saludo que a pesar de ser solo eso hacía que sus corazones ya comenzasen a latir a un ritmo más acelerado.

Hacía solo dos días desde que habían vivido aquel horror y desde que por fin habían sido libres, no solo de las visiones, los problemas o cualquier tipo de cosas que les ocurrió en aquella historia, sino que ellas mismas eran libres. Libres para expresar lo que sentían, libres para sonreír, para ser felices, para disfrutar de las cosas más sencillas de la vida y eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Qué mejor que celebrar un cumpleaños para hacerlo?

-¿Qué traes ahí? –preguntó Quinn señalando con la cabeza un pequeño paquete que llevaba la otra en sus manos.

-El regalo para tu madre –susurró mordiéndose el labio ligeramente nerviosa.

-Ya te dije que no tenías que regalarle nada –frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No puedo venir a su cumpleaños sin un regalo –refutó Rachel.

-Si puedes –insistió.

Rachel estaba dispuesta a llevarle la contraria de nuevo cuando de repente fueron interrumpidas.

-Rachel cariño, no sabía que ya habías llegado –dijo una amable Judy llegando a su lado.

-Acabo de llegar ahora mismo –respondió sonriendo educadamente a la mujer- Feliz cumpleaños –la felicitó entregándole el paquete.

-Oh cariño, no hacía falta que trajeses nada. Eres la novia de mi hija, tienes privilegios –bromeó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó Quinn mientras tanto ella como Rachel se sonrojaban completamente.

-Voy a poner el regalo con el resto. Muchas gracias cariño –agradeció a Rachel ignorando a su hija para después alejarse sonriente.

-¿Le has dicho algo a tu madre? –preguntó en un susurro Rachel nada más que estuvieron solas de nuevo.

-No –negó rápidamente- Lleva haciendo esas bromas desde que te conoció –dijo con un suspiro cansado.

-Me cae bien tu madre –sonrió Rachel mientras la miraba interactuar con una pareja que acababa de llegar.

-Y ella te adora –comentó Quinn sonriendo ampliamente.

Rachel la miró sonriéndole dulcemente y aprovechando para observarla con detenimiento. Su rostro había regresado a su estado natural, el color había vuelto y las ojeras se habían esfumado como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. Estaba descansada y feliz, se le notaba.

-¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó queriendo asegurarse.

-Mejor que nunca. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que había dormido tanto y tan bien –respondió.

-Hemos regresado a la normalidad.

-Menos mal –se rio ligeramente.

-¿No echaras de menos tus poderes? –indagó Rachel de manera curiosa.

-No, estoy mejor sin ellos. Además si no los hubiese sacrificado hoy no estaríamos aquí –le recordó.

-Lo sé… Pero aun así –se mordió el labio ligeramente.

-No Rachel, estoy bien, te lo aseguro.

La morena sonrió ligeramente ante esa respuesta sintiendo como la preocupación que llevaba arrastrando aquellos dos días desaparecía levemente.

De repente unas voces reconocidas para Rachel hicieron que se girase confundida y frunciendo el ceño encontrándose con algo que ciertamente no se esperaba.

Sus padres acababan de entrar por la puerta sonrientes y de la mano siendo recibidos inmediatamente por Judy y Russell. Las dos parejas habían comenzado a hablar totalmente animados sin dejar de bromear entre ellos al parecer o por lo menos eso parecía al escuchar sus risas por todo el recibidor.

-¿Qué hacen mis padres aquí? –preguntó Rachel girándose para enfrentarse a Quinn que observaba todo con tranquilidad.

-Los invité yo –reconoció haciendo que Rachel frunciese aún más el ceño.

-¿Por qué? –soltó más bruscamente de lo que quería en realidad.

-Rachel –dijo dulcemente Quinn cogiendo su mano con suavidad y mirándola a los ojos- Sé lo que has pasado durante estos años sin tener amigos de verdad –comenzó a explicar- Pero ya no tienes que mentir, no tienes que fingir, me tienes a mí.

-No… no entiendo lo que quieres decir –dijo una asustada Rachel intentando retroceder levemente pero Quinn no se lo permitió atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo.

-Tú padre me contó tu doble vida, tranquila, no le dije nada –le aseguró rápidamente- Pero no quiero que sigas así Rachel. Te quiero y no voy a dejarte sola.

-Yo… yo… -comenzó a balbucear Rachel intentando evitar comenzar a llorar allí mismo y montar una escena.

-Tranquila –acarició su mejilla con dulzura- Disfruta del día de hoy, este será el primer día de muchos otros que vendrán –le aseguró.

Rachel no pudo soportarlo más y a pesar de ser consciente de donde se encontraban dio un paso hacia adelante atrapando los labios de Quinn entre los suyos con un dulce beso de agradecimiento y sentimiento. No le importó que muchos de los presentes las mirasen sorprendidos y otros sonrientes o que incluso la madre de Quinn se pusiese a aplaudir emocionada, nada le importó, solo quería agradecer a la otra por corresponderle a esos sentimientos que ya la desbordaban, por quererla y apoyarla y sobre todo por estar ahí para ella.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Quinn.

-Te quiero –susurró mirándola con intensidad.

Una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad apareció de nuevo en el rostro de Quinn automáticamente.

-¡Llegó el alma de la fiesta! –escucharon de repente haciendo que las dos girasen los ojos al ser conscientes de quien acababa de llegar.

Se giraron para encontrarse a una sonriente Santana junto con Britt entrando por la puerta con dos botellas de alcohol en la mano.

-¡Santana! –exclamó Judy acercándose a ella rápidamente con el ceño fruncido- Te he dicho un montón de veces que no traigas alcohol a esta casa. Que ya hay suficiente y puedes coger lo que quieras.

-No es para mí Judy –le dijo inocentemente a la mujer- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, el mejor whisky que he podido encontrar.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Judy.

-Como me conoces –dijo emocionada mientras cogía las botellas y las llevaba a la cocina.

Santana no tardó en poner su expresión satisfecha y acercarse a Rachel y Quinn que la miraban divertida.

-¿Siempre entras así en las casas de los demás? –le recriminó Quinn.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo sino iba a saber la gente que llego? –dijo como si fuese algo evidente- Por cierto, creo que me debes una explicación –miró a Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

Oh mierda, eso fue lo que pensó Quinn en cuanto la otra dijo esas palabras. Se le había olvidado por completo que había prometido explicarle todo lo que le había ocurrido más que nada porque esperaba no estar viva en esos mismos momentos y por tanto no tener la necesidad de explicárselo. Pensó por un momento en mentir pero la dura mirada que recibía de su amiga y el sentimiento de malestar por hacerlo le dolía demasiado así que después de mirar de reojo a Rachel la cual asintió levemente se decidió a confesarse.

-De acuerdo, vamos al jardín para estar más tranquilas –dijo por fin.

Caminaron en silencio entre medio de todos los invitados hasta llegar al jardín el cual a pesar de estar decorado para el cumpleaños había muy poca gente en él todavía. Se sentaron en unas tumbonas, Quinn junto a Rachel y Santana y Britt frente a ellas.

Quinn cogió aire mientras Rachel cogió su mano apretándola para darle todo el apoyo que necesitaba y después comenzó a hablar.

Cuando terminó de relatar todo lo que había ocurrido el silencio se hizo presente en aquel pequeño lugar del jardín mientras Santana la miraba fijamente, sin ni siquiera pestañear.

-Muy bueno –dijo por fin riéndose ligeramente- Ya lo pillo.

Quinn y Rachel fruncieron el ceño confundidas.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Rachel.

-¿Es todo una broma verdad? –preguntó pero no esperó una respuesta- Sé que me pasé mucho contigo con el tema de la ouija y es tu venganza –asintió totalmente confiada en sus palabras.

-No Santana… -intentó explicarle Quinn pero enseguida la cortó.

-Ya Quinn, lo entendí, no hace falta que sigas. No volveré a molestarte con ese tipo de cosas –le sonrió haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia- Bueno, vamos a divertirnos que ya es hora de mejorar un poco esta fiesta de carcamales.

Dicho y hecho, Santana se levantó tirando con ella a Brittany y dirigiéndose a la zona de bebidas donde se había ido amontonando la gente mientras relataba la historia dejando a Quinn y Rachel totalmente sorprendidas.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Quinn a Rachel.

-Piensa que ha sido una broma. No te ha creído –le explicó la otra.

-Encima que le cuento la verdad –gruñó Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

Rachel se rio suavemente para después ponerse de pie tendiéndole la mano.

-Mejor así, sino nos tomarían por locas. Venga, vamos a divertirnos –le pidió con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto –la sonrisa regresó al rostro de Quinn dejándose guiar por la otra.

La fiesta transcurrió sin problemas. La gente bebió, comió, bailó y rio y Quinn y Rachel hicieron todas esas cosas y más. Se mantuvieron juntas en cada momento no queriendo soltarse ni un solo instante. Disfrutaron felices de la vida que habían conseguido recuperar y que ahora era mucho mejor. Habían sufrido mucho, sí, pero gracias a ello se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, gracias a ello ya no se iban a sentir nunca más solas y gracias a ello podrían luchar con cualquier otra cosa a la que se tuviesen que enfrentar.

* * *

><p><em>-Vaya mierda de historia de miedo –exclamó molesta Edith.<em>

_-Te dije que no conocía historias de miedo, solo esta –explicó Estela frunciendo el ceño._

_-Pues es una historia muy mala, para ser de miedo tendrían que haber muerto de verdad, eso sí sería de miedo –se quejó._

_-Pero es que no es así como ocurrió –se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva._

_-Es que no tiene ningún sentido. ¿El amor salvándolo todo? ¿En qué clase de mundo ocurrió eso? Vaya tontería. El 8 siempre protege al 5. El 5… blablablá. Tonterías._

_-Pues a mí me gusta la historia –se quejó de nuevo Estela._

_-¿De dónde has sacado esta historia tan estúpida? –preguntó Edith._

_-Me la ha contado mi mamá –dijo a la defensiva- Y no es estúpida, ocurrió de verdad._

_-¿Eso te dijo? Pues te mintió, algo tan tonto es imposible que haya ocurrido nunca –dijo alzando una ceja segura de sí misma._

_-¿Niñas que ocurre? –la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban se abrió y apareció Rachel mirando tanto a su hija como a la amiga de esta._

_-Nada mamá, solo estábamos hablando –dijo rápidamente Estela mintiéndole._

_-Pues terminar rápido que hay que ir a dormir, ya sabes que mañana tenemos el cumpleaños de tu abuela Judy –le recordó Rachel._

_-Lo sé mamá, ahora terminamos y nos acostamos –dijo asintiendo._

_-No tardéis –murmuró Rachel antes de cerrar la puerta dejándolas de nuevo solas._

_Bajó en silencio las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar al salón donde Quinn la esperaba tumbada en el sofá._

_-¿Qué hacían? –preguntó nada más que la vio regresar._

_Rachel levantó las piernas de la otra sentándose en el sofá y colocándolas de nuevo sobre las suyas comenzando a acariciar sus gemelos con suavidad._

_-Le estaba contando la historia de Estela –le explicó- No deberías habérsela contado –le recriminó._

_-Le gusta esa historia desde que es pequeña._

_-Es muy fuerte para ella –rebatió._

_Quinn se encogió ligeramente de hombros para después incorporarse y besar con suavidad a su esposa. Después dirigió su mirada al cuello de Rachel donde colgaba el colgante de la estrella de ocho puntas, lo cogió entre sus dedos girándolo levemente leyendo la inscripción de la parte trasera._

_E&S_

_Y debajo._

_Q&R_

_-Te quiero mi 5 –susurró Quinn mirándola con amor._

_-Te quiero mi 8 –respondió Rachel para después volver a besarla._

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecería que cualquier cosa que no hayáis entendido o que no se haya explicado me lo dijeseis. A lo mejor se me olvidó algo y me gustaría, si es así, poder editarlo para que quede tal como quiero.<strong>

**Gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí.**


End file.
